


Carved Heart

by Kittycatunicorn835



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader Ate Insanity Fruit, Reader Is Insane, im really bad at tags, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatunicorn835/pseuds/Kittycatunicorn835
Summary: Hey You!Wanna Read A Law X Mentally Ill Reader?!Well You Can Stop Looking Cause you already found one.... It's this.This story takes place in One Piece and I hope you like it!Byeeeee





	1. Meet (Y/N), The Surgeon Of Death's Girlfriend

"Oh come onnnnnn, LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"  
I shouted and screamed at the guard who was "guarding" my cage. I'm a mental insane patient, which means I lost all my sanity.

"Sorry (L/N), you can't go anywhere"  
I growled, and went back to my make shift arial silk and started playing with it.  
A couple minutes later I was hanging upside down, my eyes closed.

I heard the sounds of gun fires, I was confused at first but than knew it was marines fighting off the pirates.  
I opened my (E/C) eyes to see approximately 23 guards standing at my cage.

I laughed and got down,  
"There gonna free me, you know that jackass!"  
I grabbed onto the bars to face one of the guards.  
He spoke something into his walkie talkie. I was flung backwards by an electrical shock.

I growled and laid there, laughing in pain........  
"He's gonna kill you ALL!"   
The metal necklace zapped electricity and I was paralyzed for a couple of seconds.

"(Y/N) (L/N), quiet down or we will proceed into going into more painful punishments!"  
I looked at him and remembered the electrical chair.

If you guys did not know about my background... Well, your in for a treat!

My full name is (Y/N) (L/N)! I'm 25 years old, and I was with the Heart Pirates! I have "death" tattooed across my stomach in cursive. I am Trafalgar Law's girlfriend.  
I've been in this asylum for 2 months, but I know my honey bunny is out there! Haha, honey bunny!.....

When I was first brought here, they tore off my shirt and turned me, so my back was facing them.  
They took a knife, and carved a heart and wrote "I Only Belong To The Surgeon Of Death, Captain Of The Heart Pirates."

 

A couple days later I was hanging out in my arial silk when I heard a familiar voice.  
"The marines will find us if we don't hurry up and find her!"  
I practically fell out of my arial silk and ran straight to the bars.  
"BEPO?!"

I saw a white figure moving along the double doors, but stopped when it heard my voice. I saw the door Handel jiggling but it didn't budge.  
I saw the figure walking away, and running at a fast speed towards the doors.

The white figure broke the doors and immediately knew that white polar bear anywhere!  
"(Y/N)! THANK THE HEAVENS WE FOUND YOU!"  
I smiled and held my hand out the bars to grab his paws, but I was flung backwards.

"CAPTAIN! I FOUND (Y/N)!" Bepo called.   
But he didn't know that there were guards in this room.  
"Kill him!"  
There were gunshots all over the place as heart pirate crew members started fighting them.  
My heart was beating fastly as I saw Law, running in the room to find me.

He immediately spotted me, and he smiled,  
"(Y/N)!"  
He grabbed a dead soldiers gun and held it, I knew what he was about to do.  
"Room" he looked at me and smirked,  
"Shambles"

I was in a cloud of blue smoke, and the next thing I knew, I was in the arms of my lover...  
"L-Law!"   
I hugged him, and he hugged back.  
He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. He gave me a long passionate kiss on the lips. We pulled away, to take a breath.

He picked me up bridal style and called his crew to run back to the submarine.  
He started running away with, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin, next to him.

We ran until we reached the docks where the submarine was, and we headed inside.  
Law took me to the infirmary, and sat me on the bed.  
"I-I thought you didn't care to l-look for me....."  
"If you ever go missing again, I will go through every marine to look for you"

I looked up at him with my eyes wide open, and my mouth wide open. I was about to say something but.......... Laughter came out.

He chuckled when I laughed, and I could've sworn I saw him blush.  
"Oh Lawyyyyyyy, come here!"  
I grabbed his waist and brought him closer to my body.  
We started making out until a need of air was wanted. We pulled apart and a string of saliva was connected from our lips.  
I laughed again and told him something with a serious tone.

"L-Law...... My back... It's carved"  
"What do you mean (Y/N)?"  
I lifted my shirt up and turned myself so he can see my exposed back.  
"They did this to you"  
I nodded, and he traced his fingers over it.   
"It's beautiful but very dangerous. It could get infected, but it looks like that won't happen"

I smiled and nodded, I pulled my shirt back down and turned to face him.  
"We better get you new clot-"  
"No!"  
He looked surprised when I said that answer,  
"Maybe the next island! But from now on..... I'm wearing your jackets!" I laughed and leaned back.

He smiled and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He came back with a couple of medical supplies and started cleaning up my wounds.

After that, the sky was dark and Law carried me back to our shared bedroom.  
He gave me one of his jackets and I changed into it.  
I laid in bed, and Law laid next to me....... Shirtless.

I snuggled in closer to him and closed my eyes.  
I finally had a bed to sleep in, with a wonderful person......


	2. Law And Smoker FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blob

"Why did we have to come here out of all places!?"

 

Law casually walked down the hallway heated hallway and I followed behind.  
".........."  
I growled, and started looking out the windows, atom coming huh?  
I sighed and started walking again.

We reached a room where we heard talking coming from, and Law stood at the end of the doorway, and I stood behind him.

"But that leaves us with no way of stopping them" said the guy in the hazmat suit.

Law spoke up,  
"Want us to go?"  
They quickly turned around to see Law smirking and me giggling behind him.......

 

The doorbell ring once, then twice then multiple times. Law walked down the hallway towards the door and I ran in front of him, laughing to see who was at the door.

Right when we stopped in front of it we heard, banging and shouting. Law opened the door.... And it opened...... Slowly and creepily.....

Law walked out first but I stood in the shadows. Everybody froze, Law was coming closer and closer to the outside... And everybody's mouths started opening wider and wider until they started screaming, instead of the girl with the black hair and the guy with the cigar.

"What business do you have at my vacation home?" Law leaned against the door, smirking.  
"White Hunter?"

One of the men shouted,  
"This is impossible!"  
"That man..."  
A girl with black hair cut him off,  
"Used to be a rookie with 440 million beli bounty... Along side Hawk-Eye Mihawk... The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock... Donquixote Doflamingo and the rest... He is one of the government-authorized pirates... The royal Schichibukai!"

 

~~~~Silence~~~~

 

"Trafalgar Law" the guy with the cigar said, everybody started screaming, and I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

A lot of the men wanted to leave immediately. One guy wanted to leave because of the story when Law took 100 pirate hearts. And they said he gives them the creeps.

I couldn't hold it any longer, I laughed and everybody turned towards the shadow.  
I walked out and everybody started screaming, instead of the girl with the black hair and the guy with the cigar.

The men bent down and the girl bowed.  
I giggled and they stood up,  
"And the woman who ate the most rarest devil fruit in the world... Was sent to an Insane Asylum... And has the highest, 50,000,000,000,000 beli bounty!"

"(Y/N) (L/N)"  
I winked at the guy with the cigar and walked over to Law, everybody watched as I kissed him on the lips with no fright.  
"And also Trafalgar Laws Girlfriend"  
I started twirling my hair in my fingers, glaring at the marines.

A couple minutes later The 2 lead marines play a transmission from earlier, and it says that a centaur got killed by the samurai and he is at Punk Hazard, and also says what Luffy had said to them. 

Law claims that the message didn't come from there and the marines tend to forge messages and transmissions to catch pirates.

"There is nobody else on this island" Law said.  
I nodded, but then, we hear kids, shouting and adults voices.  
All of a sudden giant kids can bursted through the door with 4 members of the straw hat pirates.

I got scared and screamed, and hugged Law for protection. He held me and I looked at the crowd of gigantic children.

Sanji, Nami, Franky, Chopper and the children were outside and saw Law, Smoker, Tashigi, G-5 and Me. Franky comes with tank treads on his shins. And Sanji notices Smoker and Tashigi and orders them to run away.   
But before they ran away Sanji took a look at me, and his eyes turned into hearts.  
"My, My, MY! What a beautiful lady, out doing here in the co-"  
He looked up to get a good look at me and his eyes widened.

"AHH! (Y/N) (L/N)?! THE "beautiful INSANE GIRL WITH A BOUNTY OF 50,000,000,000,000 BELI?!!"  
I laughed and came closer to his face,  
"Boo!"  
He ran screaming inside, leaving the others behind.  
I started laughing my ass off

Chopper and Nami think that Law and I were behind the children's imprisonment.   
I gasped and shot them a glare. I flicked my wrist up and all of them flew back inside.  
I turned around to see Tashigi ordering G-5 to go after the Straw Hats.   
Law claims that he won't allow the marines to escape so he lifts the marines ship.   
"Room"  
"Tact"

I saw that Law and Smoker were preparing to fight, and Smoker claims that his men can not handle Law because of his devil fruit.  
"Hahaha! Oh my god your so funny!" I was laughing at a joke that a marine told me.

"Heh heh, wanna hear another one?"  
I nodded and he whispered in my ear.  
I started laughing, and ran back to Law. He gave me a questioning look and I smiled up at him.  
"What happens to the Toads car?"  
Law shrugged,  
"It got toad away!"  
I was laughing so much that I fell on the floor.

Law ignores me falling to the ground. And says that he cannot let the Straw Hats escape. He uses his powers to switch the four Straw Hats around. Their minds along with their voice are swapped.   
I got up from the ground and stood next to Law, him holding my waist with one arm.

Law slices up the warship and an iceberg.   
He joins the pieces together to form a tall wall, not letting the marines from leaving. The marines tell Law that he is breaking the contract between him and the government and that they are going to report the matter to the headquarters. 

However, Law calmly tells them not to worry about him, before using his skill.   
"Scan" he said,  
Then a pile of Den Den Mushi appears beside him, which is revealed to belong to the marines. Law tells them that he will not allow them to report anything about the island up to the government. 

Smoker rushes towards Law and I shielded myself. But Smoker's attacks evades. Law retaliates but due to the nature of Smoker’s ability, he cuts through the smoke.

Smoker warns his crew to stay out of the reach of Law’s sword.  
"Nobody can touch him, except for her. And if anyone touched him. Well, say goodbye to one of your fingers-"

Just than, Law uses his power to slice the marines apart. Smoker instructs them to stay out of the circle created by Law and Smoker starts explaining his power. Comparing Laws sphere to an operating room. 

He further elaborates by stating that Law has absolute control over the items contained inside and can manipulate it according to his will, giving him his name, the Surgeon of Death.   
Tashigi rushes towards Law but despite Smoker’s warning about her Haki (her sword) not being strong enough.   
True to his words, Tashigi’s sword breaks.

We all stare, me and Law with a blank expression, and the rest with shocked ones.  
She falls apart, sliced in two, right in the middle.  
I was trying not to laugh at this kind of situation, so I put my head on Laws shoulder and started giggling.

I looked down at Tashigi. She was feeling dishonored by still being alive, and tells Law to kill her.   
He says that she doesn't have the right to tell him when or how she can die and she tries to attack him with her broken sword. I glare at her and used my skill to fling her sword out of her hand, and Law prepares to slice her into more pieces. Then, Smoker steps in and takes on a fight with Law.

I looked at Smoker with my big (E/C) eyes, and looked at him straight in the eyes.  
He saw me staring and questioned me,  
"Your not gonna win..... Your gonna lose horribly!" I laughed and walked closer to Smoker, and grabbed his chin, pulling him closer,

 

"Good Riddance!"

I ran back to Law and have him 2 thumbs up. He smirked and kissed me. He then walked towards Smoker and they started fighting.

I shrugged and went inside to stay warm. I walked around a bit, and saw the 4 straw hat pirates again.  
My laugh bounced off the walls, and they all turned to look at me.

I saw them talking to each other with different voices, in different body's. I ran up to them and smiled,  
"Law did that funny thing again!"  
"Can you tell your boyfriend that we wanna return back to.... I don't know?..... Something that rhymes with dormal?!"

I gasped,  
"You want FORMAL CLOTHES IN THIS KIND OF WEATHER?!"  
They all face palmed, and I had a confused look on my face.  
"WE WANT TO BEBACK TO NORMAL!!!" They all shouted at the same time.  
I had tears in my eyes. I didn't like being shout at, so I ran outside again.

When I got outside, Smoker and Law are still fighting. Smoker and Law were fighting so viciously, that Law's recoils cut up everything in the way. Smoker then begins to ask him why he was on the island, with Law saying nothing.

I saw that In the fight, Smoker tells Law that he never trusted the Shichibukai and as Smoker charges at him, Law says under his breath, "Maybe that's the right thing to do," and begins to make stone spikes rise from the ground in Smoker's direction to get him. Although Smoker was able to dodge most of them, Law rises one from under him and Smoker gets jabbed, right in the chest. He drops his jitte, Smoker once again asks why Law was on the island and the two begin to fight again.   
Law finally answers the question by asking why the G-5 were here.

Law was winning, I knew it! I smiled and thought for a bit.....  
After this fight, the next island we arrive at, I'm gonna surprise Law!  
I nodded and looked back at the fight.

Law pushes Smoker back and Smoker tries to jab Law but instead breaks through a stone spike that Law rose from the ground. Law ducks from the attack, and tells Smoker that from his current standing he couldn't see a few things and poked out his heart. 

Law takes the heart and his sword and says that he doesn't have to say anything to Smoker. With his heart outside of his body, Smoker collapses.  
I ran up to Law and saw Smoker, collapsed on the ground.  
"I knew you would win!"  
He looked at me with the heart still in his hand.

He nodded and gave me a long passionate kiss on the lips, we pulled apart, and he put an arm around my waist, and we both started walking back towards the entrance of the laboratory.


	3. I Didn't Know She Could Do That?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooo
> 
> Your gonna have to listen to this song if the lyrics are gonna work!  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OL2NjSXsQjE  
> Copy and paste that IN YO BROWSER!  
> Have a good day!..... Or night!  
> Peace

We were nearing the next island, I was so exited that I immediately ran to Law.  
I ran in, and he turned his chair around to face me, he was probably doing some Medical stuff.  
"Lawwwyyyyy, when are we gonna dock?!"  
I sat down on his lap, cris cross, and leaned in close to his face.  
"In 3 hours. You might wanna wear a jacket, it's gonna be cold"

I nodded and ran to grab one of his jackets that had his Jolly Roger on it, and ran back to him again.  
He chuckled when he saw me wearing one of his jackets.

"Your never gonna stop wearing it aren't you?"  
I smiled and nodded, and I brought my hands behind his neck.  
And leaned in close......  
"Taffy!"  
He groaned and I laughed. He quickly snuck a kiss and I giggled.

 

A couple minutes later, Law started telling me dumb pickup lines, and I kept laughing.  
"Tell me another one!"  
He was thinking of one, and I just started playing with his hand. Glancing at all his tattoos, while I saw him think.  
"Do you have a mirror in your pants? Cause I can see me in them."

I blushed and he chuckled.  
A couple minutes later, Penguin came running in the room.  
"We arrived Captin!"  
"Then let's goooooooooo!" I shouted. I jumped down from Law and ran out the door.

We were on the island, and Law sent Penguin and Scachi with me. And said he will catch up with us later.  
I was jumping up and down, and the two questioned me.  
"IM GONNA GET A TATTOO!"

They both looked surprised, and I ran off to the tattoo shop, them following behind.  
We entered and the guy behind the counter welcomed us.  
He sat me down on a chair and he sat in front of me.

"So what kind of design are you doing today?"  
"Well, I want Death written across my knuckles. Pentagram's under my wrist and..."  
I pointed to Laws jacket that I was wearing, and the guys eyes widened.  
"I want a BIG, Heart Pirates logo across my side!" And under it has to say 'Law x (Y/N)!'"

The guy nodded quickly and started getting to work.  
It hurt a LOT! Tears were silently going down my face as he did my knuckles.  
Then it was time for my wrists, and that HURT MORE.

When he was done with THAT! He lifted my jacket up a little to do my side. Penguin held my jacket and I grabbed onto Scachi's hands, to suppress my crying.

"D-Done!"  
I opened my eyes and saw my knuckles were.... Beautiful! I looked at my side and saw that it said what I wanted to say.  
And I looked at my wrists to see the Pentagram's!

I smiled at him,  
"How much?"  
"256 beli"  
"Ok!"  
I handed him the money and walked out of the Tattoo place and walked away with Scachi and Penguin

A couple minutes of walking, we spotted Law walking around. I ran up to him, Scachi and Penguin following close behind.  
"Law!"   
He looked in my direction and smiled. I jumped on him and gave him a kiss.

"Hiiiii" I said,  
"Hey, where did you go?"  
"I went to get tattooes!"  
He chuckled, but when I didn't laugh he gave me a serious look.  
"Your serious?"  
"Yeah!"

I removed my hands from his neck and showed him our matching knuckles.  
We both chuckled, and I turned my hands over to show him my Pentagram's. And than I saved the best for last.

I lifted up my jacket a bit, and Law bent down to see it. It was the his Jolly Roger, and under it said our names.  
Law came back up to look at my smiling face. He held both my hands, and kissed them.

"They're cute, huh?"  
"There beautiful"  
I blushed, and he kissed my head.  
He held one of my hands and we started walking again.  
We were walking until I came across this guy rapping on a stage where people where cheering.

"Law, can I try?"  
"No (Y/N), we have other business to do-... (Y/N)!"  
I ignored him and ran up to the man rapping. He took a break and sat down on the chair of the side of the stage.

"Hi, my name is (Y/N)! And I wanna sing with you!"  
"Why hello Ms. (Y/N). My name is Asama, and yes you can sing with me."  
"Thanks!"  
"What song do you want to sing?"  
"Any song really!"  
He nodded and passed me a mic.

He walked up on stage,  
"We have a guest here today, who is gonna sing with me! Welcome to the stage (Y/N)!"  
The crowd cheered and I came on. But the crowd quieted down as they saw me. Instead they had scared looks on their faces.

I heard whispers and saw disgusted looks.  
I didn't care at all... I had been locked up long enough to know what it feels to be different.

The music started......

 

You don't own me  
......  
You don't own me

[Asama]

Well, let's go

But I'm Gerald and I can always   
have just what I want  
She's that baddest I would love to flaunt  
Take her shopping, you know Yves Saint Laurent  
But nope, she ain't with it though  
All because she got her own dough  
Boss bossed if you don't know  
She could never ever be a broke hoe

{Y/N}

You don't own me

I'm not just one of your many toys

You don't own me

Don't say I can't go with other boys

 

Don't tell me what to do

And don't tell me what to say

Please, when I go out with you

Don't put me on display

 

You don't own me

Don't try to change me in any way

You don't own me

Don't tie me down cause I'd never stay

 

Don't tell me what to do

And don't tell me what to say

Please, when I go out with you

Don't put me on display

 

[Asama]..... \the brackets mean you singing/

 

Re-really though, honestly  
I get bored of basic (No)  
She's the baddest, straight up vicious, texting her asking her  
If she's alone and if she'd sent some pictures, she said no (what)  
Well goddamn, she said come over and see it for yourself  
Never asking for your help, independent woman  
She ain't for the shelf  
Nah, she's the one  
Smoke with her till the (Ahh)  
Stayin' up until we see the sun  
Baddest ever, I swear she do it better than I've ever seen it done  
Never borrow, she ain't ever loan  
That's when she told me she ain't never ever ever ever gonna be owned

 

{Y/N}

I don't tell you what to say!

I don't tell you what to do!

So just let me be myself!

That's all I ask of you!

 

I'm young and I love to be young!

And I'm free and I love to be free!

To live my life the way I want!

To say and do whatever I please!

 

Huh! Hey!  
Ohh-oh noo  
Ohh Noo no-oh  
Hell No no no-ooh  
Don't, you don't  
Hey!  
(You don't own me)  
But just know (nah), you never met somebody like me before tho  
(Nah nah nah nah nah nah)  
(You don't own me)  
Easy.

 

You don't own me....

 

We finished the song with everybody's mouth open. And I saw in the crowd, the Straw Hat Pirates.   
It was quiet for a good solid minute before I heard cheering, whistling and clapping.

I smiled, and started looking for Law in the crowd. He was with Straw hat and his crew. It looked like he was not really enjoying himself.

I thanked the man and ran up next to Law, had a really annoyed face, as he was being hugged by Luffy.  
"Seems like your having fun there Law!"  
He rolled his eyes.

"Wow (Y/N)! That was amazing!!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Thanks! But one thing"  
"Sure!"  
"Let of Law for me please?"  
He smiled and let go of Law.

"Hey guys!"  
Luffy shouted,  
"Let's throw a party!"  
All of us agreed, but Law shook his head.  
"No, (Y/N) can party with you, I have some work to do"  
Law started walking away but I caught his arm.

"Come on law! Party with us!"  
He stared at me,  
"For me?"  
I gave him pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, to try to convince him more.  
He sighed,

 

"Fine"

 

I smiled, jumped in his arms and kissed him.  
"Ok let's GO!" Shouted Franky.  
We all cheered (except for Law, who sighed) and ran to Luffy's ship.

 

The sun was setting, and we were all dancing to the music, eating some great food and great drinks!  
Law sat on the other side of the ship, were nobody was really there!

Everybody was drunk, except for Brook and Law!  
"Haha! Luffy that's so funny!"  
"What's so funnnyyyyy (Y/N)?"  
"I don't knowwww?!"  
I kept laughing at nothing, and I almost fell in the ocean if it weren't for Brook.

"(Y/N), be careful with yourself!"  
I looked at Brook, took both my hands to cup his face and bring him closer to my face.  
"Don't. Ever. Tell. Me. To. Calm. DOWN!"

But than I laughed again,  
"I'm sorry Brook! I just want to...... La~La~La~La!"  
Brook kinda confused,  
"Where's Lawy?"  
"H-He's on the o-other side of the s-ship!"  
"Thank you Brookyyyyyy!"  
I laughed, and walked off to the table to get 4 bottles of sake.

I walked to the other side of the ship were Law was sitting, looking up at the sky.  
I walked over to him, placing the bottles on the little table.  
"Lawwww...... Why aren't you enjoying the partyyyyyy????"  
"(Y/N) - ya, your drunk"  
"No I'm not"  
"Really?"  
"No"  
"Why is that?"  
"I don't knowwwwwwww?"

I laughed and sat on his lap, placing my legs beside his.  
"Tell me some jokessssssss!"  
He shook his head, and I gave him a sad look.  
"Pleaseeee!!!"  
"How are you gonna repay me back?"  
I gave him a dazed look and leaned in closer to his ear.  
"With my B-O-D-Y!"

Law tensed up, and his cheeks turned pink.  
I laughed, and started drinking more of my sake.  
"Now.... TELL ME SOME JOKES!"  
"FINE!"  
He sighed and leaned back.

"Are you a Sea Lion? Cause I can Sea you Lion in my bed later"  
I laughed and almost fell of his lap, if if weren't for him catching me.

"Number 2, let's play house, you can be the door.... So I can slam you all I want"  
He smirked, and I blushed. He started telling me many pickup lines, scary stories and jokes.  
I finished two of my bottles, I was so drunk that I didn't even get off of Law's lap.

"(Y/N) - Ya, I think you should stop drinking"  
"No!"  
"But your way too drunk"  
"Who said you could get way too drunk?!"  
He gave me a poker face. I laughed and bent backwards. I touched the floor with my hands and came back up.

"See! I am sooooooooo not drunk!"  
I grabbed another bottle and popped it open.  
I jumped off Law's lap and sat down next to him, placing my legs over his.  
A couple minutes of comfortable silence fell over us till I broke it.

"Lawwwwwwww, 'hick' let's go back to our 'hick' room!"  
He looked at me, and I smiled at him.  
"I'm 'hick' in the 'hick' mood"  
"Your really drunk"  
I looked at him, confused by what he was saying.

I giggled, and jumped onto his lap cupping his face and smashed my lips into his.  
We started making out until we needed air.  
We pulled away and I took another swig of my sake.  
I couldn't keep my balance anymore, I almost kept falling backwards if it weren't for Law, holding my waist.

"Law! 'Hick' I'm cold 'hick'"  
"Yeah cause your half naked!"  
"Hey! At least I'm more sexier than you!"  
He sighed and shook his head. He took off his shirt and I helped him remove it.  
I placed his jacket over me and I snuggled into his tattooed chest.  
"Aren't you cold?"  
"No"

I was falling asleep and Law tried keeping me awake.  
He sighed, picked me up and placed me on the couch.  
He took off his short which was on me, and placed it back onto his body.  
He took his coat, wrapped me in it and picked me up bridal style.  
That's when I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, so I fell asleep in Law's arms. 

I woke up to be laying down on my shared bed. I turned over to my side to see Law's chest rising and falling.  
I saw all his tattoos on his back and in his left shoulder.

'Law usually wakes up before me though. Wait, WHAT TIME IS IT?!' I thought.  
I pushed myself up a little to see past his shoulder.  
It was 4:39 am.  
I was only asleep for 3 hours?!

I got up from bed and saw me wearing,  
(https://pic-collage.com/_yhD1xNAW)  
I didn't care, so I walked out of the room, walked down the hallway and onto the deck, without making a single sound.

The sky was grey and dark as it was raining. I walked down the quiet street of the island, occasionally looking through the windows of the shops.  
I felt somebody watching me, so I turned my head to see.........

 

Darkness..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,259 words!  
> WOOOOOO


	4. Saved, And A Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this while hearing the lyrics!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gl7O8_kWeOc

"LET ME GO!!! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DONT LET ME GO, I'LL KILL YOU A-"  
The marines slammed me against the table and placed me on my front, my back facing them.

They pulled Law's jacket up (that I was wearing of course) and pulled it back down again.  
"Verified. It's her"  
"Ok"  
"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY?!"  
They ignored my question, and took me into a room with a chair.  
"W-What are you doing! No, no.... NOT AGAIN!"

They placed me into the chair, strapping my head, ankles and arms.   
They flipped some switches and I kept laughing,  
"When he finds out about what your doing to me... Oh, ho ho MOTHERFUCKERS! HES GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!!!"

That's when I was shocked by electricity. They did that a couple more times until I was weak enough to not raise a finger.  
One of them picked me up and started walking towards my new cage.

It was in a middle of a huge room, with wires surrounding it, and a cage inside.  
They opened it and threw me in. I was thrown on my side, not moving an inch after that.  
I laid there for what seemed like hours, than I fell asleep. 

I woke up, and saw myself wearing a different outfit.   
(https://pic-collage.com/_MOutOpWE)  
I got up and fell back down again. And.... I did that a couple more times! Until I could regain my balance again.

I looked down at the floor, and remembered the times with my friends..... And Law.....  
I laughed, and thought,  
'T-They'll find me! I-I know they will, they're l-like f-family to m-me! A-And family don't a-abandon each other!'  
My eyes twitched and I started laughing. 

Help me......

 

A couple days went by, and I was hanging from my Ariel silk, eyes closed.  
I heard the voices in my head arguing, but I tried ignoring them.  
I didn't even hear a couple of marines walking down the hallway.

"(Y/N), come on!"  
I opened my eyes, with pure Insanity in them.  
"........... No"  
"(L/N), get your ass up NOW!"  
I still said no until one of them shocked me from my electric neck collar.  
I fell down right on my head, and they immediately ran inside to grab me.

"Sorry. I'm not letting you take me!"   
I got up, jumped on the guy, he fell down and I stabbed him.  
The other guy called back up on his Den Den Mushi.  
I glared at him, and took him out too.

Backup came and I started taking them all out until five guys were left. They took out some guns, and shot the electricity at me with it.  
I was paralyzed and fell to the ground. They started taking me away.

I woke up to be laying down on the floor.  
I got up and took both my hands to grab the bars.  
I looked around, and saw no guards but I did hear some whispering, movements and silent screaming.

I ignored it and walked back to my aerial, sitting back down on it, making a swing.  
The front doors opened and I saw Scachi and Penguin coming through the doors and guarding it.

Bepo and Law than came running towards my cage. Bepo opened the first one and Law came in grabbing the bars from the outside.  
"(Y/N)?"  
I looked up at him smiling. I got down and jumped on the bars. My eyes were wide with mixed emotions.  
"Law."  
I pulled my head back a little and looked at him laughing and started singing.......

 

Ring Around The Rosie

Pocket Full Of Posies

Ashes, Ashes

We All Fall Down....

 

I brought my face closer to his, pure anger burning within me.....

 

Ring Around The Rosie

What Do You Suppose

We Can Do

To Fight The Darkness

In Which We Drown....

 

I started feeling weaker every time I sang a verse.....

 

Ring Around The Rosie

This Evil Thing It Knows Me....

I took my hand out of the bars and pointed to Law, tears streaming down my face.....

 

Lost Ones Around Me.....

 

I was getting weaker by now, and Law saw that.  
He broke in my cage, and ran in. I turned to look at him.....

 

I Can't Fall Down....

 

My hands slipped from the bars, and Law ran to me before I fell to the ground.  
He carried me bridal style and I looked up at him.  
I reached up to grab his cheek before I fell unconscious.

I woke up to be hooked onto an IV and i was laying down in what looked like an infirmary.  
I turned my body so it was facing the door, and threw my legs on one side.

I pushed myself off the bed, but fell back down again.  
I put one hand up against the desk and one on the bed, pushing myself up.  
I fell back down, taking a tray of medical things on it down with me.  
I cried in pain because, my leg started hurting really really bad and the tray hit the side of my head.

I heard rapid footsteps coming down the hallway and stopped at the door. The door opened to reveal Law walked into the room and towards me.  
"(Y/N)?!"  
I looked up as he bent down to my level.  
"Are you ok?"  
I shakily shook my head and rested it against his chest.  
He picked me up and placed me back down on the bed.

He walked to the sink to wash his hands, and walked to one of the cabinets and opened it.  
He took out a needle, and started walking towards me.  
"Law? What are you doing?"  
"It'll hurt for just a second. It will feel like somebody pinched you-"

I pointed my hand to the needle and made it fly across the room.  
"(Y/N)! I'm trying to help you!"  
I glared at him,  
"I don't want anymore needles sticking into me anymore LAW!"  
He walked and grabbed the needle again and stalked towards me.

I was backing up, trying to get away from him.  
He was at the edge of the bed and loomed over me.  
"(Y/N), I need to do this"  
I took a deep breath and looked at him and he looked at me.  
I sighed in defeat and looked down.

"Thank you"  
He grabbed my arm softly and took the needle.  
It was hovering over my skin, and I grabbed the end of Laws jacket.  
The needle entered my skin, and Law pushed pushed the medicine in me.

I felt the needle leaving my skin and I let out a relieved sigh.  
Law places the needle on the table and looked at me.  
I brought my knees to my chest and started crying into them.  
"Law....."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Do you... Do you love me?"  
"I will never stop loving you"  
I smiled, and nodded. I leaned my head on his chest and closed me eyes.

"Your warm aren't you?"  
I nodded and nuzzled my head more into his chest.  
I yawned and snaked my arms around his waist.  
"You should go back to sleep-"  
"Unless your sleeping with me"  
"But I need to-"  
"No"  
"(Y/N)-"  
"I'm not that tired. We could watch a movie. Could we at least spend a little time together?"

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me.  
"Please...?"  
He closed his eyes, and nodded.   
"Yay!"  
I smiled and kissed him.

 

~~~~~~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What movie are we gonna watch?"  
"A horror one"  
"Law! You know I hate horror movies!"  
"I thought you wanted to spend more time together?"  
He turned around and smirked at me.  
I whipped my head to face him and gave him the middles finger.  
He rolled his eyes and played the movie.

We had Chocolate, Popcorn, Chips, Candy and Drinks!   
I grabbed some blankets and sat down, while Law laid it over us.  
The movies started playing and I was already scared.  
"Your scared already?"  
I growled at him and continued eating my chocolate bar.

 

It was in the middle of the movie and already 3 JUMP SCARES CAME!  
I put my hands up to my ears, and hid behind some pillows.  
"(Y/N) don't worry, no jump scare came on"  
I looked into Law's grey eyes and blinked.

I removed my hands from my ears, and pushed the pillows away from me.  
I looked at the TV and saw nothing.  
"Oh! You were right, there is no ju-"  
An ugly looking woman popped towards the screen and screamed.

I screamed and put the empty popcorn bowl over my head.  
Law was laughing, and I was cowering.  
"I'm sorry"  
I glared at him and scooted away from him.  
"Is (Y/N) scared?"  
"Don't fuck with me Law!"  
"I already did. You moaning my name so many times. Pleading for me to stop! 'Oh Law.... Oooh-"

I cut him off by smashing my lips onto his. I straddled his lap, thrusting my hips into his.   
He groaned into the kiss, and I kept teasing.  
We pulled apart, and I leaned in close to his face, our noses brushed against each other.

"Law. Try making me scream your name. If you do make me scream your name, then your a bad, bad, very bad, Daddy"  
I batted my eyes at him flirtatiously.  
"Your trying to turn me on aren't you?"  
"Maybe?"  
I laughed at him and he chuckled.

"But seriously...... Fuck Me"  
"Gladly"  
He picked me up and started walking towards our bedroom.  
And let's just say..... That was one hell of a sex and one hell of a day!


	5. Truth Or Dare, Bit By A Spider And A Broken Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!!

"Bepo, Truth or Dare?!"  
I asked,  
"Truth"  
I thought for a moment, and a light bulb flickered.  
"Who do you like the most on the crew? I won't mind if it's not me"  
I batted my eyes at him, and e looked flustered.

"I u-uh..... I like, uhhhhh....."  
"Come on Bepo. Tell us"  
"I like..... PENGUIN! H-He's a nice friend!"  
Penguin and Bepo fist bumped each other and I rolled my eyes.

Bepo looked around the little circle and looked directly at Scachi,  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare" said Scachi.  
Bepo leaned in close to his ear and gestured Penguin to come over.  
They started chuckling and when they pulled apart, they looked at my confused face.

"What?!"  
"(Y/N), how about Bepo and Penguin fix you a quick snack?"  
"But I'm not hun- Well, know I am! But, can we continue the game?"  
"Sure. Just let me go to the restroom"

Scachi walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway while they started fixing me some food.  
We started having small talk about dumb things.  
"Scachi is taking a while! I should go look for him"  
The others looked at me and quickly told me a "go ahead".  
After that, thy scattered some where around the submarine.

I walked around the Submarine looking for Scachi.  
My jacket flowing behind me, https://pic-collage.com/_MDOZuVd0.  
I walked down the halls of the Sub, when I heard some shuffling going down in my room.

I opened the door and saw Scachi holding up one of my favorite underwear's.  
I growled and glared at Scachi.  
He started having a nosebleed, and started panicking.  
"SCACHI! ONLY LAW COULD GO THROUGH THERE! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

He screams and ran out the room, STILL. HOLDING. MY. FUCKING. UNDERWEAR!!!  
I screamed and ran after the Perverted Fuck!  
I ran after him, and some of the crew members turned our way to see what was happening.

Scachi turned a corner and threw my underwear at me shouting.  
"SORRY (Y/N) IT WAS A DARE!!! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND DONT TELL CAPTIN ABOUT THIS!!!???"  
I stopped running and smiled at Scachi.  
"Apology taken, and I won't tell Law"

Penguin stopped running, I gave him a flirty smile and a wink. He started having a nosebleed and I walked back to my room.

 

"Where's LAWWWWWW?!"  
The crew whipped their heads as I walked into the kitchen, only wearing Law's jacket.  
"He was supposed to be back a half an hour ago-"  
"He probably got caught up with something"  
I gave both of the crew members a thank you and walked off.

I walked into my shared bedroom and sat on Law's desk. I picked up my drawing book and started drawing while drinking wine.

For 3 FUCKING HOURS!! I've been sitting his FUCKING DESK!!!  
I placed my empty wine glass on the ground and almost fell asleep, when I heard footstep coming towards the door.

I opened my eyes a little, and saw Law walking through the door. I smiled and held my arms out.  
He took his shirt off and walked towards me, and hugged me.  
"Why aren't you asleep (Y/N)?"  
"I was staying up for you, because I don't wanna sleep alone"

He kissed my head,  
"I'm gonna take a shower now."  
I nodded my head, and he walked towards the bathroom, but before he entered, he turned towards me,  
"You can join me if you want"  
He winked and I blushed.

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, not hearing a lock turning.  
I smirked and jumped off the desk. I walked towards my bedside table and played the radio.  
I started humming to it, but then turned it off when Law came out.

I laid down on my side and closed my eyes.  
I felt the bed have a little more weight on it as Law laid down on it.  
"Is my little (Y/N) too flustered to look at me?"  
I turned towards to the other side to see his smirking face.  
I gave him the middle finger.  
"My middle fingers has the letter A on it! That definitely means that your an ASSHOLE!"

I started giggling and he just kept smirking.  
I moved closer to him and fell asleep...

 

"AHHH!!!"  
I ran out the bathroom wearing only a towel.  
Law quickly turned around to face me,  
'Good thing this room is sound proof' I though.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?!"  
I ran into his arms looking at the bathroom.  
"A spider bit me! And it's still in there!"  
I showed him multiple bite marks on my inner thigh, neck and right arm.

He ran into the bathroom and I ran after him.  
"Where is it?"  
I gulped and pointed at the ceiling,  
"It was right there- AHHH IT FELL ON MY HEAD!!"  
I was shaking my head and Law started trying to calm me down.

The spider was thrown across the wall and Law's eyes widened.  
"That's a Black Widow"  
"Why is there a Widow in our bathroom?!"

(A widow is a woman who has lost her spouse by death and has not remarried.)

Law face palmed and turned to face me.  
I started feeling nauseous and almost fell down,  
Law caught me immediately and took me to the infirmary.

On the way there, Law tried keeping me awake but the headaches just made me wanting to close my eyes. I couldn't handle the pain anymore, and I passed out.

 

I woke up to be on the infirmary's bed. I noticed that there was an unusual weight on my arm, I looked down to see a sleeping Law.  
I smiled and pet his hair, until he woke up.  
He lazily opened his eyes. Probably tired?

"Babe?"  
I giggled,  
"Hi"  
"Your awake, finally"  
I gave him a confusing look, but he didn't notice it.  
He got up and grabbed some medicine.  
"Drink this. And you will feel better"  
I have him a glare and quickly drank the medicine.

"Blah! Ew that's disgusting.... And it's really burning my mouth! HOT HOT HOT! LAW WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME!?"  
"It's this medicine that helps you but burns your mouth. It will stay like that for 10 minutes."  
He looked at the wall clock then back at me.

"FU- 'heavy breathing' FUCK YOU!"  
I ran out the infirmary and to the kitchen.  
I took out a glass and poured milk in it.  
I quickly drank the milk and the burning sensation went away.

I stomped back to the infirmary and slammed open the door.  
I slammed it closed and locked it.  
I walked towards Law, and placed him on the bed.  
"Are you mad?" Law smirked.  
"Oh yes, I am LAW! You gave me medicine every single day for THE PAST TWO WEEKS! And now, your getting your punishment"

"And what's that?"  
"No SEX for a whole MONTH!"  
"What-?"  
"Oh you heard me!"  
He groaned and I smirked.  
"Now you get to have a taste of your 'medicine'"

 

~~~~TimeSkip 2 Weeks~~~~

 

"You only have 2 more weeks Law!"  
I laughed at him while he was reading a medical book.  
It was 12:00 am in the morning, and everybody was asleep except for the two of us.

I was on the spinny chair, spinning around.  
A blanket was on me cause I was cold,  
I stopped spinning, and turned my chair to face Law.  
He was still reading his book, feet propped up onto the table.

I scooted closer to him, that both our chairs were touching each other.  
Law glanced up from his medical book and saw me staring up.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"Your hat! Haha. It's fluffy!"

I got up and sat on his lap, trying to grab his hat.  
He kept tilting his head backwards so it was MUCH harder for me to grab it.

He took it off his head, and placed it high above my head.  
I stretched my arms so high that I had to get to the point, to sit on my knees.  
I was about to grab the hat when, Law placed it on my head.

I laughed and sat back down on his lap.  
I turned my body so that my back was resting against his chest.  
He started reading the book again, me reading it with him.

"This book is BORING. Can we do something fun?"  
I turned my head at him,  
"I wish we could, but someone won't let me have fun"  
He looked down at my flustered face.  
"Lawww..... I told you NO sex for a month!"

Law came in close to my ear  
"I'm the captain, you listen to me. When I say something you do it. Now, scream for my name"  
I gasped, and I felt him smirk against my ear.  
He picked me up, and started walking towards our room.

Uh Oh!.............

 

 

I woke up the next morning to see that Law wasn't there.  
motherfucker... Literally.  
I yawned, and stretched my arms. I go up and walked to the bathroom.  
I took a shower, and put a bit of makeup on and placed a cute outfit on,  
(https://pic-collage.com/_Ls3R1InT)

I yawned once more, before going out of the room.  
We were docking to another island soon, but I didn't care. All I cared about was sleeping.....  
Oh sleeping!  
What a wonderful thing to do!

I was daydreaming about sleeping that I didn't notice Scachi and Penguin walking into the kitchen.  
"What ya daydreaming about (Y/N)?" Asked Scachi.  
I heard Scachi's question, but ignored it because of daydreaming about sleeping.

"Probably about Captain naked!" Snickered Penguin.  
They both started chuckling but I heard them both.  
"Actually... I already saw him naked last night... When everybody was asleep!"  
I turned my head and smirked at them. They were having nosebleeds.

"Y-You.... C-Captain!-"  
"N-Naked!?"  
"YOU AND CAPTAIN WERE NAKED TOGETHER IN BED LAST NIGHT?!!"  
They both shouted,  
I nodded my head and walked to a cabinet to grab some cereal.

They were both in total shocked that all they could do was stare at me while I prepared Mine and Law's breakfast.  
"You guys want any? All we have is Cereal for breakfast! We'll be arriving at the island soon! You guys wa-"

They quickly said no and ran out of the room.  
I looked confused, but continued making breakfast (which was cereal) for Me and Law.  
I finally finished an held the two bowls in my hands, and started walking to his office.

I was standing in front his office. I use my foot to knock, and I heard a faint come in.  
I raised my foot and opened the door, and walked in.  
I shut the door behind me with my right foot. And walked towards Law who was writing things down on some paper.

"Here's your breakfast..."  
I leaned in close to his ear,  
"Daddy"  
He tensed up, and I smiled,  
"(Y-Y/N), what are you doing?"  
I placed both our bowls on a table nearby, and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"You broke the rule!"  
"So?"  
"So!? It means that... That.... I don't know?"  
"Oh my god"  
"I'm sorry!"  
Law chuckled and continued back to writing.

I gave him his bowl. I walked over to a chair and sat down on it.  
"Hey (Y/N)"  
"What?"  
He looked at me,  
"Happy Valentines Day"  
I smiled and blew him a kiss,

 

 

He Remembered....   
The Day He Found Me At An Auction House.....   
And The Day.... The Day.....

 

 

 

 

The Day He Made Me Happy...


	6. A Couple Of (Y/N)'s Background Story's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (C/N) = City Name
> 
> (E/C) = Eye Color
> 
> (H/C) = Hair Color
> 
> (H/L) = Hair Length

February 14th, Valentines Day. The day I was gonna be Auctioned.  
First I was gonna buy some sweets for myself, and the next I knew.

I'm finding myself in a room. WITH DIFFERENT OTHER GIRLS!

I looked around to see different girls with different outfits.  
I looked to my right and saw a girl with blue hair and a blue and white outfit,  
(https://pic-collage.com/_0b3x4otN)

I looked down at myself to see me wearing a white flowy dress with white ballerina shoes.  
(https://pic-collage.com/_3dJKU7kf)

I snapped my fingers to get her attention, and she whipped her head astound, facing me  
"What?"  
"H-Hi? I was just gonna ask, where are we exactly?"  
She sighed,  
"Were being auctioned,"  
"WHAT?! IM GONNA BE SOLD AS A SLAVE?!!"  
"Shh, keep your voice down! They'll hear us!"  
"Oh ok, sorry"  
"So, why are you here?"

I turned to look at her and opened my mouth to speak but we both heard somebody speaking on a microphone.  
"Are we being Auctioned right now uhh.... I didn't ask your name!"

She smiled,  
"Carmen, Carmen Jones! What 'bout you?"  
"(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)!"  
"Ok (Y/N), your number on your dress is 13. I'm number 14. And this woman is contestant number 12. Your next."

I nodded shakily, almost about to cry. But didn't, instead all I could do was stare at Carmen as the crowd cheered.  
.... Someone is now... Is now owned...

I saw the woman in her cage, getting rolled backstage.  
I watched in horror as one of the men leaned down close to me,  
"Be pretty and act dumb. Got it?"  
I looked up at him,  
"Y-Yes"

No way do I want to be hurt! So I'll just follow the rules.  
He grabbed a black sheet, and placed it on top of my cage.  
I felt the cage rolling to a halt and silence,  
"And welcoming to the stage, (Y/N) (L/N)!"  
The cage rolled again and stopped.

"She has a beautiful doll face, (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes! Meet (Y/N)!"  
The black sheet was removed and I was now seen what looked like to be A LOT OF MEN!  
There were pirates and very rich man.

I put on my best fake smile and winked at whatever guy that I made eye contact with.  
"Let the bidding start at 5 million Beli!"  
I watched with wide eyes as the bidding went hire every time.  
The room went silent as one guy shouted,  
"1 Billion Beli!"  
I looked towards the guy who shouted his bidding.

I couldn't really see his face, but I could make out that he was with three others.

"1 billion going once?!"  
...   
"1 billion going twice?!"  
....  
"1 billion going three times?!"  
.....  
"Andddd that's a wrap for (Y/N) (L/N)! She now bongs to contestant number 183!"

 

I gulped as the guy placed a sign that said   
"Now Bought"  
And placed the black sheet over me again.  
A tear rolled down my cheek as I was being taken away.  
But than something happened....

I saw the lights turn off around me and started hearing gun shots and people screaming.  
I brought my knees closer to my chest.  
The screaming stopped and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

The sheet was removed and I saw a guy with a white fluffy hat, a big sword, a Jolly Roger on his shirt and spotted pants.  
And instantly I knew, it was a high bounty pirate from North Blue....

 

Trafalgar Law

 

"Come on. I'm taking you, let's go"  
He said coldly.  
I nodded quickly as he opened the cage for me.  
I got out and started following him after him.  
We started running towards what looked to be a yellow submarine.

We quickly got on and I took one last look at my town and my home, before boarding the sub.  
I started walking after Law. He stopped in front of a room.

He opened the door for me and I walked inside.  
"You'll be a part of my crew now"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah. I'm now your captain, deal with it."  
I groaned and looked around the room.  
It has medical books and different things in it.

"So, where am I gonna be staying exactly?"  
"Your lucky we have a spare room. It's next to mine though. I'll show it to you in a second"  
I nodded my head and waited.

A good 5 minutes past, and he started walking me towards my new room.  
He stood in front of it and I walked inside.  
It was plain,  
(https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQORJvqS05xSeGQNwxVEzFiJRXIVWwlRQ_2VVqoZ5_JKFFjDJYclw)

I thanked him and he passed me a jumpsuit,  
"Welcome aboard (Y/N)"  
"Thanks"  
"We'll be leaving the island tomorrow night. So you have one more day to stay here, have fun"  
He walked away, leaving me all to myself.  
I sighed, walked into my room and placed the jumpsuit in the cabinet.

But first, I must grab my clothes. I walked out of the submarine, and down the streets of (C/N).  
I walked and walked towards my house and grabbed a duffel bag.  
I placed all my clothes in it and than I grabbed another duffel bag.

I placed my toiletries, makeup and things like that, in my duffel bag.  
By now I have two full bags of things. I walked down the stairs and out of my house, walking down the raining street.  
'Good thing I brought an umbrella' I thought.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

It's been 4 months since I joined the Heart Pirates, and I've developed a HUGE crush on the captain.  
I mean.... He's fucking sexy! What am I supposed to do about it?!

*sigh*, anyways, I'm really close with my crew mates! Especially Scachi, Penguin and Bepo!  
We hang out together every single day!

One day we were nearing the next island.   
I got down from the Sub, and started walking towards... Well I don't even know myself?!  
I started walking towards a cliff which had a weird looking ass tree.

I sat down against it, but when my back made contact against the tree, it shook and a fruit fell in my head.  
"Ow!"  
I rubbed my head with my hand. I looked down at the weird ass glowing looking pineapple and stared at it.

"Might as well eat it, or let it go to waste"  
I popped the fruit in my mouth, and ate it.  
Then the next thing I knew, I blacked out.

I woke up to be in the Submarines infirmary.  
I glanced at the mirror and saw something odd.  
My hair color was lighter, my skin was paler and it looked like I hadn't eaten in months.

I got up from the bed and walked out the door.  
I saw a couple of the crew mates in the hall, and they looked at me... Like I was a different person.  
"Wow (Y/N)! You were only out for a couple of hours. But it looked like you didn't eat anything in months!"

I looked at him smiling like a crazy woman.  
He shouted and ran the other direction. A giggle escaped my lips and I skipped down the hallway, towards Captains room.

I knocked and I heard a faint come in.  
I walked in and saw Law facing towards me,  
"How you doing (Y/N)-Ya?"  
"I'm fine"  
I sat down next to him and started playing with my hair.  
"What happened to me, after I passed out?"  
"You ate the Insanity Fruit. It's the rarest Devil Fruit"  
"Ok! Haha!"

He was about to turn around but I put a hand on his shoulder.  
I turned his chair around and he faced me once more,  
"Lawwwwww"  
"It's Captain"  
"Not for long!"  
I sat down on his lap and brought his head closer to mine.

We were looking into each others eyes.   
I quickly leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips.  
He pulled away smirking at me, and I was smiling.

I took off his hat and roamed my fingers in his hair.  
He leaned in close again and captured my lips in his.  
We started making out and than we pulled away.  
"I love you Law!"  
"I love you too"

He kissed me again and than started getting back to work, while I fell asleep on him.

 

~~~End Of Flashback~~~

 

"What are you gonna do to me, huh Smoker? You gonna kill me or what?"  
I was wearing nothing except for a blanket, tied to an electric chair with a red blindfold on.

"No. I'm just gonna hurt you"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Ya. Really really bad"  
"Lay a finger on me and I swear to god! I'm gonna kill ya!"  
He muttered something under his breath.

I felt his presence behind me, and I whipped my head around to face him, but something stopped me.  
"Don't move Princess. Or I'll just kill ya right now!"

I growled at him and tried biting him, but I couldn't FUCKING SEE!  
"Tell me right now (Y/N)!" Shouted Smoker.  
"Haha! I'm not telling you anything, even if you hurt me as bad as you want or threaten to kill me!"

"(L/N)! Tell me where Trafalgar is heading!" Said Tashigi.  
"Na uh! Your not gonna get anything out of me Tashigi."  
I felt her grab and pull my hair and I whimpered.

"Tell me RIGHT NOW! And if you don't, I will count to three and something will happen!"  
I laughed,  
"Do what you want! Your not taking my boyfriend away from me, and your not taking me away from him"  
"3..."  
"Not saying anything! Blah Blah BLAH!"  
"2..."  
I started laughing, and kicking my legs up and down.  
"1..."  
"GOOD RIDDANCE BITCH!!!"

The chair sent electricity through me and I started screaming in agony. I feel Smoker smirking and I heard a two hands coming in contact with each other.

A couple minutes later, it stopped. I started panting and I heard the clack of heels, coming in front of me.  
"So (Y/N), did you like it?"  
I managed to get my breathing under control.

"Yeah it really was! How about you go and try it Bitch"  
I chuckled. I heard her growl and she slapped me across the face.  
"Don't talk back to a Marine, Shibukai Princess!"  
"Aw thanks for calling me that! I always wanted to be a princess instead of a Slut who liked to be Fucked like you!"

She slapped me once more, and a tear fell down my face.  
I heard the clacking of heels walking away from me, but I knew she was still in the room.  
"You try. She won't budge"

I heard a grunt, and a clacking of shoes coming towards me.   
"Missed me? Ahahaha!" I started laughing, and I pulled my legs up to the chair... Slowly  
"If your trying to seduce me to let you go it's not working!"

I laughed once more, not saying a word from him.  
"Ok (Y/N). The Shibukai are planning something, and I need you to tell me what they're doing"  
"What right do you think you have?! That I'm willing to give in what they're planning!"

I heard him growl, and I felt his face coming towards mine.  
"I'll just Fuck You up so more! And I'll go as far as Raping you!"  
I gasped,  
"Tell me right now! What are they planning."  
"Come closer and I'll tell ya"  
I set my legs down on the ground.

He came so close, that he was in between my legs.  
I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist.  
While he wasn't noticing, my toe gripped around the key, and immediately I pulled my legs back.

"Don't waste my time (Y/N)!"  
I flashed him a smile, and bent my leg back so that my fingers can grip the key.  
I grabbed the key, and made sure that my plan was in action.

"Let me whisper it in your ear"  
I felt him come closer.  
"They're planning on doing..."

 

 

 

 

"THIS!"

 

I brought my knees up, and hit him right in the groin.  
I managed to get my hands uncuffed, and I removed the blindfold.  
I turned around and saw the Marines raiding they're guns at me, while Smoker was passed out since I hit him pretty hard.

I wrapped the blanket around me more and ran to grab my Bra and Underwear.  
I quickly hid behind a corner and quickly slid them on.  
(https://pic-collage.com/_FW3EnEc8)

I got out of my hiding place and quickly used my Devil Fruit powers, and lifted one of the marines.  
I disintegrated him, grabbed his gun and started shooting the others.

It was freezing cold, and I couldn't handle them all to myself cause they kept coming and coming!  
I quickly ran over to the unconscious Smoker and grabbed his coat, draping in across my shoulders.

I teleported myself out of the room to the hallway, and I started running.  
I didn't know where I was going, but I just ran into an empty dark room and hid behind a desk.

I held my breath as one of them entered the room. A couple minutes later, he went back out.  
I wanted a couple seconds before running the other direction.

I ran, and kept glancing over my shoulder.  
While I was glancing back I didn't notice that I bumped into someone. I looked up and my blood turned cold.

It was smoker, and he was holding a machine gun towards my head. I opened my mouth and said...

 

"Smoker, baby! You came looking for me! Let's get out of here shall we?"   
He glared at me and took a hand out for me to grab.  
I hesitated at first, but then took it.  
He turned me around so my back was facing him.

He took his coat off me and placed it back on, and I felt the cold air brush against my Carved Hearted back.  
He than took a pair of handcuffs out, and was about to place them on me but...

I turned around and backed Smoker against the wall.  
"(L/N), what are you doing?"  
"Shhh" I pressed my finger against his lips and leaned in closer.  
"I know you want me"  
Smokers cheeks flushed red and his eyes widened,  
"But your not gonna get me!"  
I giggled and kissed him.

I lazily put my arms on his neck, and he placed his arms on my ass.  
We pulled away and he quickly, handcuffed me from behind and led me back to the room.

Oh what a day it was...

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Your Outfit: (https://pic-collage.com/_d5ZotoBE)

A club, on a very rich island. Law and I, were waiting for a rich guy named AJ. Our plan was that Law would pretend to sell me, (He would never sell the reader though, cause he loves her a lot) take AJ's money, kill him and we leave the scene... This shall all go according to plan.

Instead of Law wearing his normal clothes, he decided that he was gonna wear a sexy tuxedo.  
(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/84/54/83/845483b9fbcd16c5788c4b4341cf3512.jpg)

I walked out onto the dance floor, waiting until I hear my signal. I had Red Wine in one hand and I started dancing with a girl.  
I sent Law a couple flirty winks before going back to what I was supposed to be doing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw AJ sitting down across from Law. I placed my empty wine glass on the table and pretended that I wasn't paying attention.

I heard a whistle and I immediately started walking towards Law, swaying my hips a little.  
I came up to him,  
"You called? Ahahaha" I laughed and Law smirked  
"AJ meet your new girl... (Y/N) (L/N)!"

I walked over to the guy and sat on his lap, inching my face closer to his. I could see the jealousy on Law's face, but I contained my laughter.

"Your cute!" I leaned closer to his face.  
"You want me? Well I'm all yours"  
He looked at Law, then back at me. The look on his face made me laugh.  
"No I'm good thanks"  
"Wait what's wrong? You don't like me?! Fine, don't waste my time than!"

I walked back to Law, and sat on his lap.  
"Are you having a, nice time?" Asked Law.  
"Na. But that lady is all yours man!"  
"I know! But I'm afraid we made a deal! You buy her, you give me the money"  
"But I didn't even bought her!"  
"Then I have no choice but to go to Plan B!"  
"W-What's Plan B?"

I gave Law a kiss, and he took out a handgun.  
He pulled the trigger and shot AJ, right in the head.  
He collapsed to the ground, and Scachi and Penguin took him away.

"Good thing you had that silencer off!"  
"And good thing Jean is taking over the camera's"  
I laughed and kissed him again. We packed up, took the guys suitcase full of money and left.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

Ferrari: (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/15/a5/f0/15a5f0eb2647dd15423bd9d90efdc7c2.jpg)  
Your Outfit: (https://pic-collage.com/_nE4v2V8B)

 

"WEEEEEE!!! STEALING THIS FERRARI WAS A GREAT IDEA LAW!!! BUT THE MARINES ARE ON OUR ASSES!!!"  
The hood was down, I was standing up in the car, holding the windshield.

The reason why we stole this Ferrari was, we were supposed to meet this guy on the other side of the island, but they said "no submarines or ships allowed!"  
And it was DATE NIGHT!

So here we were, getting chased in the middle of the night by Marines!  
I grabbed the rocket launcher, and aimed it at the Marines.  
"DIE BITCHES!"  
I shot it, and their car exploded.

"Babe!" I shouted as my eyes widened.  
"What?"  
"We don't just have the Marines following us! We also have the Straw Hats following us too!"  
"Who is with him?"  
"Well there is Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Luffy and Usopp!"  
"Only?"  
"Only!"

Law groaned and the car went a bit faster.   
I shot all the Marines cars down, and now I was trying to shoot the Straw Hats.  
"LEAVE US ALONE! YOUR RUINING DATE NIGHT!"  
I took out a machine gun and started shooting it at them.

I was about to shoot more but it ran out of ammo.  
"Shit" I muttered.  
I threw it in the backseat and was about to sit down when a pair of stretched arms grabbed my shoulders.  
I shouted and Law looked over at me quickly.  
"Law help me!"

Law tried prying off Luffy's arms, but kept an eye on the road.  
I saw Luffy's crew mates grabbing on to him and I instantly knew what they were gonna do.

He let go of my shoulders, and grabbed onto the edge of the car. I sat back down and Law slowed down the car to a normal rate.

We felt the car have more weight, and me and Law sighed.  
"TRAFFY! (Y/N)! What a surprise! Do you have any food?!"  
"Hi Luffy! And no we do not have any food!" I said.  
"What do you need Straw Hat?" Said Law.

We stopped at a stopping light, and Law looked back.  
"I thought we could have a hang out today-"  
Nami slapped Luffy across the face, and scolded him.  
"YOU IDIOT! Of course we cannot hang out with them right now! They're having a Date Night!"

"(Y/N)- San! You look beautiful tonight! You always look beautiful-" Nami caught Sanji off by slapping him too.  
"Sanji!"  
I laughed and Law sighed.  
"Jeez guys, sure you can hang out with us! Law drive us to a Sushi restaurant please!"

Law groaned and started driving towards one.  
We pulled the hood back on, so all seven of us will have some privacy.   
The car was filled with chatting, laughing and songs.

We stopped at a Sushi restaurant, and headed inside.  
We took a big private table at the back.  
We were all laughing, telling jokes, drinking and eating!

What a night...

 

~~~TimeSkip Back To Reality~~~

 

The next morning, I woke up to see that it was dead quiet.  
I yawned and got out of bed, and started doing my usual routines.  
(https://pic-collage.com/_3ZWxaHPw)

I yawned again and walked out of the room.  
It was surprisingly quiet in the Submarine.  
I walked towards the kitchen to see Law shirtless.  
I walked right past him and started making coffee.

"Hi" I said while I was making the coffee,  
"Where are the others?"  
"They won't be back until tomorrow"  
"Ok!"  
The coffee was finally finished. I gave one to Law, and one to myself.

I set my coffee down across the table, and walked to one of the cabinets. I had special needs, so I had my own cabinet.  
(https://pic-collage.com/_bAXdrbf0)

I pulled out my bucket of Sweet Martha's cookies,  
(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1d/34/2b/1d342b93d5111d76ca5c3a1c550e77fe.jpg)

"(Y/N)"  
"Ya?"  
"Remember to take your medicine now"  
"Do I have to?!"  
He looked at me with a serious look on his face.  
"Fineeeee!"  
I took out my pills, and popped one in my mouth.

I quickly drank the coffee, and glared at the pill bottle.  
"Most disgusting thing I tasted today"  
I took a bite out of my cookie, occasionally, taking sips of my coffee.  
After breakfast, I gave Law a kiss on the lips, and left the Submarine.

I walked down the streets of the island, occasionally buying some sweets.  
I felt eyes on my back but I ignored it cause I thought it was just some pervert.

I continued down the street when I saw somebody familiar, but wearing a different outfit.  
(https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d0/61/70/d06170377f7888a15496d561afd06dca.jpg)

I stared at her reflection from one of the shops mirrors, I rubbed my eyes. Oh, it was just my imagination.  
I continued walking down the street, still feeling the pair of eyes on me when...

I was pushed down to the ground.  
"Ow! Oi, get off me before I smash your fucking head in!"  
"Don't worry (L/N). It's me"  
My blood went cold as I remembered that voice. That voice is someone that I knew.

 

 

 

"Carmen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh SNAP!  
> Carmen is back!  
> What's gonna happen between reader and Carmen?!  
> Better find out in the next chapter.....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> If I have any ideas for the next chapter...
> 
> HAHAHAHA! Bye


	7. What The Hell Is Wrong With You?!

"Carmen"  
"No shit Shirlock!"  
She got off of me and I got up. When she saw my face and body she looked kinda confused.  
"You look different. What happened to you?"

"Me? Oh um, I ate the Insanity Fruit! My boyfriend gives me medication to keep me alive!"  
I shuffled my foot against the gravel, smiling up at her.  
"Wait... BOYFRIEND?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"When did you get one?!"  
"Like... After couple of months of escaping the Auction House with him! That's when I joined the Heart Pirates!"

"............ YOUR'E THE SURGEON OF DEATH'S GIRLFRIEND?!"  
"Yup! Once you get to know him, he's super nice!"  
She scoffed   
"Whatever"  
And I could've sworn, I saw her blush!

"Wanna hang out! I'm supposed to be back at 4:30 pm or earlier!?"  
"Sure"  
I squealed and hugged her, but she didn't hug back, instead she sighed.  
We started walking again, and catching up with each other.

"Where have you been all these months Carmen?"  
"Well, I've been everywhere! I just happened to be on this island the same time you were."  
"Cool! I wish I could do that!"  
"Why can't you?"

I gave her a really look, and she laughed.  
"I'm such an idiot! Sorry (Y/N)!"  
"You don't have to apologize"  
"I really like your shoes"  
"Thanks"  
"So tell me where YOU have been"  
I laughed and told her everything that I could remember. (The chapter before)

"Wow! That's quite an adventure (Y/N). Even for a young girl like you"  
"HEY! I'M 25! One year younger than Law!"  
"Still, I'm older than you! I'm 26!"  
"Don't show off"  
She laughed, and we stopped at a place to eat.

We got a table and started talking again.  
"Hey umm, can I borrow your scarf?"  
"Why?"  
"Ummm, read my Jacket"  
She squinted her eyes and read her jacket.  
"Shit! Okay, here"  
She passed me her scarf, and I instantly wrapped it around my head, shading my eyes.

A waiter came up to us,  
"Hello my name is Oscar and I'll be your waiter today. What would you like to order.  
"Hi. I would like some Pink Lemonade, and the Spaghetti with MeatBalls please"  
"Sure. And what would you like M'lady?"

I looked down once more at my menu and told the waiter,  
"I would like (F/D) and the (F/F) please?"  
"Of course!"  
He wrote the things down on the notepad and walked away.

"Ok (Y/N). Tell me more about your relationship!"  
I looked at her, my eyes shining, as the sun was glinting down at me.  
"Sure! Well, it's going very well! We only have the dumbest arguments!"  
The waiter brought as our drinks and I continued my talking.  
"And we have Sex literally every night"

She spit out her drink, and I took a sip if mine as I looked down at the book that I brought with me.  
It was a gory horror book, that not many people read.  
"Your not a virgin?!" She whispered shouted at me.  
"Yup! What about you?"  
"Still a virgin"  
I giggled at her, and she glared at me.  
"Sorry, it's just that... I hadn't seen you in so long and I'm having such a great time with you!" I faked smiled at her

There's something off with her, I can't quite put my finger on it. I'll have to keep an eye on her.  
I shifted my right leg a little, my skirt hiding my pistol that's strapped to my upper thigh, just incase.

We continued talking, and our food came.  
"Thank goodness! The food is finally here! I was starving-"  
I cut her off,  
"For dick"  
She glared at me and I laughed. We started eating, and making small talk along the way.

"Hey Carmen! Can I tell you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Do you wanna stay with Law and I? Just, until we get to the next island!"  
She looked at me and her cheeks flushed red.  
"Um, s-sure. I-if he would allow me"  
"YAY!"  
We quickly finished eating, paid the bill, give Oscar the Waiter a tip and left. 

We walked down the streets of the island, until we reached the submarine.  
"Here we are! Home sweet home!"  
She sighed,  
"I can't believe I'm staying with a freak show like you (Y/N)!"  
My eye twitched as I whipped my head around to face her.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?!"

She held her arms I front of her defensively,  
"I-I was just joking around!"  
"Oh, ok!"  
She sweat dropped and sighed,  
"What now (Y/N)?" She asked. I looked at get smiling.  
"Your gonna meet Trafalgar Law, my boyfriend!"  
I laughed, and again she sighed.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Carmen has been staying with us for two days now. And the crew is warming up to her a bit more.  
Law said the next island we dock at will be in two months.

So here I was, sitting on Law's lap, making out with him when we heard a knock on the door.  
We both groaned,  
"I'll see who it is!"  
I got off of Law's lap, and walked to the door.

I opened it to see Carmen standing there, looking nervous.  
"H-Hi. Was I disturbing you guys?"  
"No, not at all! We were in the middle of making out though!" I said sarcastically.  
She gave me a really look and I giggled.

"Law, I'll be back soon!"  
"Take as long as you want. I need to get some work done"  
I nodded, walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.   
"So, what do ya need to talk about?" I asked.  
"Well........ I have a crush on someone! But I don't know how to admit it to them"

"You talked to the right girl sister! I know everything YOU need to know about flirting Carmen. Surprise me by who it is when you guys have your first kiss!"  
She nodded and we both ran to her room. (That used to be yours)

We ran in, locked the door and sat on the bed.  
"Ok so........ We need the perfect outfit for you Carmen!"  
"Ok....??"  
I ran to the closet and started looking for a cute outfit.  
"Ugh! There's nothing cute in here!"  
"H-Hey!"  
"Sorry! I'll be right back!"  
I walked out of the room, and started heading towards mine.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"Ok, I'm back!"  
"Took you long enough"  
"Hey! At least I got you a couple of cute outfits!"  
I threw her the outfits, and told her to change.  
She came out of the bathroom and I shook my head.

"Way too sexy, girlfriend"  
"I'll go try on another one"  
She walked back in the bathroom and started changing.  
A couple of tries later, there was only 1 more outfit.

"I have a good feeling about this one (Y/N)"  
"Ok! Come on out"  
She walked out and my jaw dropped.  
"Wow! That's so CUTE!!!"  
(https://pic-collage.com/_6auwjUJF)

"Thanks (Y/N). But yours is way much cuter and sexier"  
"Oh? Really?"  
I stepped over to the mirror and looked at myself.  
(https://pic-collage.com/_UJBooJzA)

"Ahaha! I guess I kinda forgot that I was wearing this outfit!" I laughed.  
"Ok, what's the next step (Y/N)?"  
"Flirting!" I said  
I sat on the chair in her room, while she sat on the bed.  
"Beeeee, sexy! Then he will start flirting with you once you get his attention!" I said.  
"Ok"

We started talking a bit more, until she learned everything to know about how to get a MANS ATTENTION!

As I got out of her room, I felt her death glaring me. I knew she was giving me a death glare cause I could see it from her mirror.  
"Bye Carmen"  
"Ah-H- bye..."

I opened the door and walked out of the room, walking into the infirmary, where Law was.  
I opened the door without knocking, and saw Law reading a medical book... Like always.

I sighed, and sat on the chair across from him.  
I laid my head back and closed my eyes.  
"(Y/N) is tired isn't she?" Said Law  
"Yes" I said, moving my head so it was on his lap, and moved my hands around his back so I was hugging him.  
"You know Law, I'm not gonna let go of you soon."  
"I know"  
I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"Huh? I never knew that!" Laughed Carmen as she talked with Law. I was sitting in the middle, next to Scachi and Penguin.  
They leaned in close and Scachi whispered.  
"She's stealing your man!"  
"What are you gonna do (Y/N)?" Asked Penguin.

I rubbed my head and thought for a good minute or two.  
"Ok so I have a plan! I'm gonna have to get Law's attention on his 'girlfriend' all the time from now on, and make sure Carmen feels jealous"  
The two nodded, and I quickly took a glance at Carmen and Law. Carmen was too close... Way too close.

'I trusted you bitch!' I thought. Law left the kitchen, without giving me a kiss on the head.  
That's odd? He used to do that. I turned around to see him walking away. I turned to face Penguin and I saw from the corner of my eye.... Carmen smirking. BITCH! 

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Outfit: (https://piccollage.com/_EzjRm4kW)

We finally arrived at the next island, and I was the first one to get off the Submarine.  
I happily skipped down the street, wanting to buy a new katana.

I arrived at a store that sold expensive katanas. I entered the shop and started looking around.  
"Hello! Welcome to-" the guy looked up from the counter and froze.  
I was smiling wide with my (E/C) eyes closed.  
"E-a-..... Ahh- (Y/N) (L/N)!? D-Don't kill m-me! I-I b-beg you!"

I frowned,  
"Hi? I was here buying for a katana!"  
The guy perked up.... A little, and started giving me a couple of questions, shakily.  
"Can you?..." I started talking.  
"D-Do what?! I can d-do anything f-for you, S-Shibukai princess?"  
"First thing, why does everyone call me that?"

The guy took in a deep breath, and looked at me confidently in the eyes.  
"Everyone calls you that because your Trafalgar Law's girlfriend. And he's a Shibukai who ate the Ultimate Devil Fruit. Which makes you his princess since you ate the second Ultimate Devil Fruit."

I nodded,  
"Ok, thanks! But I want my katana to be like......" A katana from the corner of my eye caught my attention. IT WAS FREAKING GLOWING!  
"I want that!" I pointed to that katana, and the guys eyes widened.

"Y-You want THAT ONE!?" He turned to look at me, very very scared.  
"It's over 600 million Beli!"  
I looked at him, smirking.  
"Can you at least lower the price?" I came closer to his face.  
"For the Shibukai Princess?"  
He was sweating and tried avoid eye contact.

"T-That would be i-illegal, I c-cannot do that!"  
I took my face away from his, and walked away from the counter, and started looking for different katanas.  
"Well that's a shame, if you couldn't sell it to me for a lower price I might as well...."

I turned my smirking face, around to face him.  
"I might as well kill you and steal the sword."  
He shrieked as I walked closer to him.  
"So let's do this one more time! Give me the Katana for 50,000 Beli or..."  
I took out a dagger, and slowly, gently moved it across my neck, just making a small cut.

He gulped and said....  
"S-Sold!"  
"Yay! Thank you!"  
I hugged him and he freaked out.   
"But one thing!"  
"A-Anything!"  
"Place my name into it. So I don't lose it"  
He nodded and started doing that. After I waited for an hour of looking at the different katanas, mine was finally ready.

"Here you go Mrs. (Y/N)!"  
He kneeled before my questioning face, holding my katana.  
(https://piccollage.com/_3ZzvTaM9)  
"Thank you!"  
I placed the money on his head and left the shop.

I started walking around the streets when I heard two familiar voices.  
"Law, why can't you just ditch (Y/N) for me? I mean I'm way better"  
Carmen... That bitch! Like Law would agree.  
"Sorry Carmen, I can't leave (Y/N). I love her"

Carmen almost started having a tantrum when she noticed me from the corner of her eye. She smirked,  
"Hey Law!"  
"What?"  
She pulled his head, and they connected their lips.  
I growled and started getting angry. THAT BITCH STOLE MY MAN!

A black smoke started circling my body.  
I stomped towards the two,  
"Carmen you BITCH! I TRUSTED YOU!"  
Carmen pulled away and looked at me in the eyes, smirking.  
"I thought you were my friend!" I shouted at her.

"I just pretended to be your friend because I want you with the marines. I wanted your head, rolling on the floor while I get that moneyi!"  
I gasped, and from the corner of my eye, Law teleporting behind me. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad AT THAT BITCH!

"I'm gonna kill her on my own Law" I whispered as I turned my head to face his cold grey eyes.  
"Ok, you know where to find me"  
I nodded and he left.

I turned back to Carmen, and held my gun towards her. She took out a bigger gun and chuckled.  
"Really that's all you got?"  
"You got no idea what's up my sleeve Carmen!"  
She loaded her gun and started shooting it at me.

I growled, raised my hand up and made a barrier out of the concrete from the ground.  
"Devil Fruit User too? Haha, now I know your weakness!" She shouted.  
She was shooting right at my barrier.  
I peeked my head from the left side and started shooting her.

As I was shooting her, all my ammo ran out!  
"Shit," I muttered.  
I threw my gun away and dissolved my barrier. I started walking towards her calmly.  
She took out her sword, and ran towards me.

She thought I didn't any weapons one me. She jumped up in the air and tried hitting me but, I took out my katana, and it banged against hers.  
I wasn't that good with swords, and the reason why I'm telling you that is because... She hit my katana really hard that it flew out of my hands, and onto the pavement a little far from us.

While I was distracted, she swung her katana at my leg and I fell to the ground in pain.  
She tried swinging her sword right were my heart was but I brought both my hands up and created a white ball.

The katana hit the ball, Carmen and I were flown backwards. I looked behind me and saw the ocean. I got up, ignoring the pain in my leg. I walked towards her, grabbing m katana.  
I arrived at her unconscious body, and was about to lower the sword when......

 

"(Y/N), what are you doing?"   
I know that voice from somewhere. I turned around and smiled at Robin.  
"Hi Robin! Can you help me with something? This pie-"  
"(Y/N) WATCH OUT!" Shouted Robin.  
"Huh?"   
I turned around and saw Carmen right behind me.

I gasped, and she shot me in the stomach. I felt as if the world slowed down.  
My mouth was open as I fell to my knees.  
"B-Bitch"  
That was the last thing I said before blacking out.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"Where's that BITCH LAW?! Where is she?!"  
I looked at Law, as he told me where Carmen was.  
"(Y/N)-Ya, you can't get out of bed now. You still need to heal, I don't want you to g-"  
I grabbed his chin and brought him closer to my face.

"I don't care if you carry me or not, I'm gonna kill her right this second!"  
Law smirked,  
"Your not getting out of bed (Y/N)-Ya"  
I growled at him and pushed him away from me.  
I swung my legs across the bed and started walking towards the door.

As I was walking, I slipped and almost fell, if it wasn't for two strong pair of arms catching me.  
I looked up and saw Law. I smiled and he picked me up bridal style.

He walked towards our room, and set me on the bed. He took out one of my favorite revolvers and placed it in the back of his jeans.  
(https://piccollage.com/_rs9OYfaA)

He picked me up again, and started walking towards were Carmen was. "She is in a storage room." Said Law,  
"Ok"  
We arrived, and Law opened the door to reveal a dark room.

He placed me on a chair, and flicked the light switch on to reveal.... The Bitch (A.K.A Carmen).  
Law gave me the revolver, and stood next to me.  
Carmen heard us, and lifted her head up.  
"H-Hey (Y/N), w-what's up?" She said.  
"Oh nothing, you stole my man, shot me in the stomach, almost died and here I am. About to fucking kill you!"

"W-WHAT?!"  
"You heard me!"  
"N-No please, (Y/N)! I've had a really bad life! P-Please spare me!"  
"Shut up! Don't think you've been going through worse, I've been through hell!"

I loaded my gun, made sure it had a silencer and aimed at her,  
"Any last words bitch?"  
"Actually, yeah. Hope you burn in hell you SLUT! I-"  
I shot her in the head, and the room fell silent.

I smiled and looked at Law,  
"That was easy!"  
"Besides you almost dying"  
I have him a really look, and he picked me back up.  
He walked back to the infirmary, opened the door and set me on the chair.

He lifted me up so I was sitting on his lap, while he was sitting on the chair doing some medical stuff.  
I laid my head on his chest, and watched him write.

It's only been a couple of hours, that I fell asleep.  
When I woke up, I noticed that I wasn't on Law's lap or in the infirmary.  
I was on my shared bed, and the bathroom door was closed.

If I could hear a little closely, the shower was on and a song was playing too, I laughed quietly. A couple minutes later, I heard the shower stop, and the music stopped playing.

I heard the bathroom door opening, and I pretended to be asleep. I heard some shuffling going on, then the bed have a bit of weight it.  
I felt Law's arms wrapping against me, and bringing me closer.

He placed his chin on my shoulder, and moved my shirt up so my wound was exposed.  
He gently touched it, and I winced and kinda groaned.   
"Looks like somebody was awake the whole time"  
I opened my eyes and smiled.

"You got me" I turned around to look at him,  
"Surgeon of death"  
He groaned,  
"Now your calling me that"  
I laughed, and he moved his eyes down to my stomach.  
He placed his hands behind my back and removed the bandage.

"Looks like the swelling went down. It will take another month for it to heal completely."   
I nodded, and placed my head on his shirtless chest, and fell asleep.


	8. Punk Hazard, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long! This chapter was 18,732 words long! Hehe! Enjoyyyyyyyy
> 
> B.T.W this chapter was edited and (2nd/E/C) means second eye color
> 
> {P.S, this was edited}

As Law and I were walking back to the Laboratory, I felt a pang of jealousy,  
"What a shame that you have to give that heart back to Caesar! I wanted it." I said.  
Law looked at me and lifted an eyebrow.

"So you want Smokers heart?" Asked Law.  
"No! I already have yours!"  
I smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
A couple minutes later, we were both walking in comfortable silence, when all of a sudden, we heard thumping sounds coming to our right. We then heard a familiar voice.

"HEY! HEY! Imagine meeting you! It's me!"  
Law and I stopped moving and turned to look at the person who shouted. Law's eyes widened.  
"Thanks for everything you've done for me!"  
"Straw-Hatter..." Said Law.  
"LUFFY!" I smiled/shouted.

Luffy got off Brownbeard, and ran straight to us, still shouting "Hey!"  
"I'd never thought I meet both of you here! Really, thanks a lot for before!"  
Luffy's face turned into confusion as he looked around for a bit.  
"Huh? Where's the talking bear and those guys?"

Law was zoned out for a second, so I had to poke him multiple times on the face.  
"Law!" I said.  
"R-Right. I'm impressed that you survived Straw-Hatter. But there is no need to feel indebted to me for saving you back then. I was just acting on a whim. We are both pirates. Don't forget that."

Luffy laughed,  
"Guess your right! If were both going for One Piece then that makes us enemies."  
I frowned a bit, Luffy was so nice, and I wanted to become friends with him... Thanks a lot LAW!  
"But I still owe a lot of debt to people after what happened two years ago." Luffy continued, "How lucky I got to meet you right after meeting Jimbe! Really thanks!" Luffy finished.

I peeked my head over Law's shoulder to see that one of Luffy's crew mates has pointed out that Smoker was on the ground not moving.  
And I could faintly hear Brownbeard saying.  
"Hey... Please save me, Trafalgar and (L/N)"

I saw out of the corner of my eyes, Tashigi running over to Smoker. She dropped right in front of him.  
"I'll be waiting at the door..." I said to Law.  
He nodded, and just right I was about to walk away I heard Luffy shout my name.

"(Y/N)!"   
"Huh? Yes?"  
"I just wanted to say, that I always wanted to see the person with the highest Beli, and fight them! But when I figured out that you were Tra-Guy's girlfri-"  
"I understand Luffy! Maybe we can have a friend to friend duel sometime?"  
"Yeah sure, that would be great!"

I laughed and walked away towards the front door. I sat on the steps and waited. There was some commotion going on from where the others were but I ignored it.  
A couple minutes later, Law walked up to me, gave me a hand, I took it and he helped me up, then we walked inside.

The doors closed behind us, and Law and I started walking again. I was trailing behind him a bit, because I was looking out the windows.  
"(Y/N)-Ya, can't you walk a little faster?" Said Law.  
"I can, but I don't want to!"  
Law sighed, and I looked back out the windows again.

It was getting warmer in the laboratory, so I decided to take off my black coat.  
(https://piccollage.com/_GBJ58ytH)

I wrapped my coat around my waist, and caught up with Law. I came up next to him, and he wrapped an arm around my waist.  
We walked in silence until we reached Caesar's "main" lab.

Law put in the password, and the door opened. Me of course, immediately running inside.  
"What do you think you were doing, Law?!" Said Master.  
Law walked inside the room,  
"I should be the one who is complaining..."

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

We left the room a while ago, and decided to wait for Monet and Caesar in another room which had 3 purple couches.  
Law sat in the one directly in the middle, while I was looking around.

I placed my jacket next to Law, so it won't bother me. As I was looking around, I happened to find a table with different chemicals on it.

"Ooh! What's th-" Law caught me off,  
"(Y/N), don't touch anything-!"  
I poked the bottle with something in it, and it started to fizz.  
"I touched it" I laughed.  
"(Y/N)-Ya," sighed Law, "Don't touch anything else."

I was on the table, with a mixed chemical in my hand. I smiled and was about to taste it when Law SUDDENLY was behind me. He sighed.  
"What did I tell you?"  
"I wanted to taste it!"  
"Taste it if you want. You'll die like I care" Law said emotionless. I gasped and turn to glare at Law.  
"You don't care if I die?!"

"Of course I care!"  
"Ok!"  
I took a sip of the purple chemical and Law just stared at me. A couple minutes later, nothing happened.  
"Probably cause of your Devil Fruit"  
Said Law.  
"Probably?"  
Law sighed, and sat back down in the couch.

I jumped off the table, and walked towards the bookshelf. While I was looking at the bookshelf, I found an interesting book called '509 things that could kill you'.  
I took it, and sat back down on the couch.

I placed my legs on top of Law's legs to get more comfortable while we waited for Monet and Caesar.  
A couple minutes later Monet and Caesar entered.  
Caesar had Smoker's heart in his hand,

"The "heart" of Smoker, Vice Admiral of Navy Unit G-5. What a thoughtful present, Law! There's no doubt who won that battle!" Said Ceaser.  
Law just started at him with a menacing gaze.

The room turned silent, and the only thing that breaks the silence was that GIGANTIC heart beating.  
"... Can I hold it?" I asked breaking the silence.

Caesar threw me the heart and I caught it with excitement in my big (E/C) eyes. It was beating in my hand, as Caesar took a seat on one of the couches, across from Monet.

"They'll want to report what happened, and since they lost their ship, they'll be coming for ours," said Monet. "Of course I already made arrangements."  
Then Law said,  
"What about Straw-Hatter?"  
I flew my head up and looked at Law. I threw the heart back at Caesar, and he placed the heart on the nearby table.

Caesar replied,  
"He's not a problem either. His crew is being dealt with and the kids will be brought back. Well, the kids will eventually want to come back even if they are alone."

Law just kept staring at Caesar with a menacing gaze, as Caesar continued,  
"Monet says that we should take the appropriate caution when dealing with the Straw Hat Pirates. That's why I chose to send the Duo after them. The 'two' who never miss there mark! The hit men of the mountain!"

I raised an eyebrow, and looked back at Law.  
"Who are they?" I asked, turning back to Caesar.  
He smiled widely.  
"The Yeti Cool Brothers"  
"Andddddddd...." I started off, "I don't care anymore."  
Since I threw my book away, and was to lazy to get off of Law, I looked around till my eyes landed on something.

Law noticed me gazing at the item, and he sighed,  
"Go ahead."  
I smiled and picked up his Nodachi. I tried opening it, but since I was too weak today, Law had to put his hand over mine and open it, while he was still talking to Monet and Caesar.

After a couple of minutes of playing with Law's Nodachi, I decided to give it back to him. As I looked up at Law, my eyes widened, I couldn't make a sound and my heart stopped beating for a second.

It was.. my abusive father....

 

~~~Nobody's P.O.V~~~

 

As Law was talking to Monet and Caesar, (Y/N) was in total shock. Law took a quick glance at her, and he had a confused look on his face.  
"Trafalgar, what is wrong with your girl?" Said Caesar.

"(Y/N)-Ya?" Law asked,  
"No.. No... No.... NO!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I... I don't want it a-anymore!" (Y/N) shouted at Law.  
"Law! What is she shouting about?"  
Law quickly looked at Caesar.

"It's one of her hallucination seizures. I know it's a weird thing but it's real. It's part of her Devil Fruit, the Kyōki Kyōki Devil Fruit. Some of her abilities, she is not able to control! And this is one of them"

Law tried to grab (Y/N)'s hands but she scooted backwards.  
"Stay Away!"  
"(Y/N)-Ya, it's me Law"  
"No it's not! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
She took out her gun and aimed it at Law, but Law had a trick up his sleeve.

Instead of using his Devil Fruit powers, he tricked her!  
"Look, A butterfly."  
(Y/N) gasped, and whipped her head behind her.  
"Where- AGH! HEY! STOP-"  
Law grabbed her, right when she was about to slap him.  
He grabbed both her wrists, pinned them behind her, and kissed her.

"STOP! AHHH, LET ME GO!"  
She tried moving, but Law grabbed both of her hands with one of his, and grabbed her chin with his right hand.  
"(Y/N)-Ya, look at me!"

 

~~~(Y/N)'s P.O.V~~~

 

My dad pinned me with one hand behind my back, and use his left hand to grab my chin. I closed my eyes shut so I can't look at him.  
"(Y/N)-Ya, look at me!"

I opened my eyes, and saw the blue eyes fading away with a familiar of Cold Grey eyes. I blinked a couple of times, and saw Law.  
"L-Law?"  
I grabbed his jacket and pulled myself closer to him.  
"D-Did it h-happen a-again?!"  
He nodded his head.

My lips quivered, and a tear slipped down my face. Law pulled me closer to his chest, and I started crying. A couple minutes later, I calmed down a little.

Law came down close to my ear and whispered,  
"Im gonna go now, ok? Are you ok staying here with Caesar and Monet?"  
"Y-Yeah. I-I'll be ok."  
Another tear slipped down my cheek, and Law wiped it away with his thumb.

He carried me off him, and placed me on the couch. He grabbed his Nodachi, and bent down so he was at my height.  
"(Y/N), you know what to do if you need me."  
I nodded my head shakily. This was the first time EVER, that Law would leave me alone, and won't be back for a while.

He was about to give me a kiss on the head, but I tilted my head upwards so that our lips will connect.  
We pulled apart and Law smirked.  
I smiled, and he gave me one last kiss.

He walked over to Caesar and handed him a bottle of medicine.  
"Just incase she can't control her abilities. Give her three of these."  
Law walked away, and out of the room, before taking one last glance at me.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"When is Law coming back?" I asked Caesar, who was trying to figure out his experiment.  
"For the 102nd time... I DONT KNOW!"  
"Ok"  
"I'll give you some jewelry if!... You leave me alone. AND DO something else! Deal?!"  
I smiled, and nodded my head  
"Deal"  
Caesar shouted,  
"Monet!"  
"On it!" Shouted Monet back.

Monet came out running from another room with a small box of jewelry. I thanked her and walked away. I looked out one of the windows to see... Nothing. I heard from behind me, Caesar saying his, 'Shruorourourourou' thing. Probably because he's happy or something.

I looked back down at the box, and opened it.  
"A-Amazing! This must of cost Caesar a fortune! Or...... He must've stole it!" I whispered.

I heard Caesar, quickly get out of the room, and I knew where he was headed. I ran to the window but tripped on my way there.  
"F-Fuck!" I said.  
I got back up, and looked out the window to see Caesar, trying to scare off everybody.  
I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying.

Smiley was in the water, so he had to throw little pieces of himself so he can cross it.  
"Aaaaaannnnndddddd...... I never saw that!" I said to myself.

I walked away from the window, and walked towards... Well, I don't even know myself! I just started looking through random doors until one caught my eye.

"What's in here?"  
I tried opening the door, but it need a pass code.  
"fuck!" I whispered/shouted. I groaned and walked away from the door.  
I was walking down the hallway for the billionth time, when I heard my stomach growl.

I stopped walking,  
"Just a little longer Jimmy. Just wait a little longer"  
I whispered the last part, and patted my stomach.  
I continued walking down the hallway, until I reached where Monet was.

I sat on one if the couches and laid my head back thinking,  
'When is Law coming back?'  
And right on cue, I heard the door opening, to reveal Law... And a bag?  
I got off the couch, and ran to hug him.

I stood on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear.  
"What's in the brown bag?"  
"Chopper. I formed an alliance to defeat Kaido."  
I nodded my head, and he gave me a kiss on the lips. I walked back to the couch, Law following behind.

Monet heard him coming in the room.  
"If you're looking for Master, he's not here." Said Monet  
"I see. Where is he?" Asked Law  
"Who knows. He's pretty twisted like (Y/N) over there." She pointed to me, as I was talking to the wall.

"So he's probably watching the battle outside" continued Monet. Law set the bag down on the couch, and walked a little closer to Monet.  
"I've found everything that I'm going to find on this island... So (Y/N) and I are planning to leave soon."

"I see," Said Monet, "it'll be a little lonely without you."  
"Don't try to hit on my guy Monet! Or I'll chop you up to little pieces and feed you too Bepo!" I shouted at her.  
"I'm not!" She said back with a smile.

"First, your ability could be helpful for a small task."  
Monet stopped writing, and Law pointed behind him.  
"Mind coming with (Y/N) and I?"  
Monet quickly turned around in her chair and lifted her glasses.

"Oh, a date? How lovely."  
"MONET!" I shouted at her.  
"Hehe, sorry, it was just a joke"  
Law looked at me, as I ran back to him.  
"You were talking to Harry the wall, weren't you (Y/N)-Ya?" Asked Law.  
"Yup!"  
He sighed, held my hand and walked out the door.  
"Unsocial as ever, I see? What is it?" Asked Monet  
"You'll see once we get there" answered Law.  
"Fair enough. I was bored anyway."  
Monet flew after us, as we were getting a bit far.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

{this star * represents (Y/N)'s friends talking in her mind. Since (Y/N) is... Mentally ill, she'll have moments like these}

 

'They're getting far ahead of me!' I thought to myself.  
*Hehe, Monet is gonna steal your guy (Y/N), hehe*  
'YOUR SO ANNOYING WILLIAM! Leave me alone!'  
*And to do that, you will have to kill yourself so I can leave you alone*  
'Fuck you'  
*I would fuck you too princess*

My cheeks turned red and I stopped walking. I was SO MAD!  
"SHUT UP!" I shouted.  
"What?" Said Monet.  
Monet and Law stopped walking, and turned to face me.  
"Why did she say t-"  
"It's one of her other abilities. She has different people that talk to her in her mind."

"How many people can talk to her at once?"  
"She's talking to two right now" Law pointed at me, as I was shouting at Betty and William.  
"Over 100 people can talk to her at once. One day, 98 people talked to her. She couldn't handle it anymore, that she passed out on the floor. They come and go whenever they want"  
continued Law.

Monet hummed,  
"Guess I need to do more research about this Devil Fruit" Monet said.  
"BETTY AND WILLIAM, YOU COWARDS! COME BACK OUT HERE!" I shouted.  
Silence was filled, and I sighed.

I turned around and looked at Law right in the eyes.  
"What was it abo-" I cut Law off.  
"I-I don't wanna talk about it"  
Law nodded, and we all started walking again.

I smiled and walked a bit faster... But just a tiny bit.  
*welcome* William appeared out of nowhere.  
*You didn't even do anything William* said Betty.  
'GUYS! Let's talk about this later! Can't we talk about something else?!'  
*Like how you and Law were in the bedroom na-*  
'WILLIAM!'  
I heard the two people inside my mind snicker, then go away.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

I was walking next to Law, when I noticed him moving a bit slower and clutching his chest.  
I was about to say something when Monet cut me off.  
"Law?"

Law couldn't walk anymore so he stopped moving. It looked like he couldn't stand up any longer. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is it?" Asked Law.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Monet, as she flew down to be in front of Law. Law fell down and I gasped. I bent down next to him.  
"Law!"  
"It looks like your in pain" said Monet.

"YOU BITCH! What did you do to him?!" I shouted at her. Monet turned to look at me.  
"Me? Well, I didn't do anything."  
Law completely fell on the ground, trying to breathe.  
"Law..." I whispered.

I brought him closer to me, so close that his head was on my lap.  
"Who's... There?!" He shouted at the dark hallway.  
I looked up, and I could faintly hear footsteps walking towards us.  
"It's me." Said a familiar voice.  
Law tensed up.

"What... Are you... Doing here?!"  
I growled at the guy who walked closer to us. I held Laws head lightly, and moved him near me more.  
"Leave.. Us... alone!" I shouted at him.

He stopped right in front of us, and Monet snickered.  
*I knew that bird like bitch had something to do with this*  
said William and Betty at the same time.  
"not right now guys..." I whispered. And they stopped.

"How many years has it been" he said. "You've grown Law. Did you honestly think he didn't know what you were up too? We do not trust Caesar. This is why he went to great lengths to infiltrate Caesar's operations... Using Monet. I hear your one of the Royal Shichibukai now. How mighty you've become."

Monet flew behind... Ugh, I don't even wanna say his name.  
"When'd you get here... Vergo?!" Asked Law,  
"Or should I say!" I glared at Virgo, "VIRGIN!"  
Vergo growled at me while I snickered.  
"I just arrived. I just happened to be in Dressrosa... And an S.A.D tanker was heading there, so I got on it. Looks like I made the right choice."

"What do you mean by that?!" Shouted Law, "Have I ever harmed you?!"  
Law was moving his hand a little to grab his Nodachi.  
"If any harm had been done to us. You would already be dead. But if you try to keep secrets from adults, you will be inevitably be caught, Law."

Monet snickered, and I snapped my head to her and growled.  
*Don't mess with my queen, bird bitch* said Jessie (Jessie is a boy!)  
'Thanks Jessie'  
*No probs, Queenie*

"Then... I'll just have to..." Law grabbed his Nodachi and stood up.  
"Get rid of you!"  
Law unsheathed it and ran towards Virgin (A.K.A, Virgo)

"Oh, and there's one other thing"  
Law stopped, and crouched back down again, clutching his heart. I ran to him and hugged him from his right side.  
I turned and glared daggers at Virgo, with tears in my eyes.

'Better stop it right now YOU ASSHOLE!' I thought.  
"You misspoke." Said Vergo.  
Vergo grabbed his weapon, spun it above his head and it became a blade.  
He hit Law straight in the head, and blood started coming out from the back of it, then he fainted.

"It's Vergo-San"  
"Law..."  
I held him closer to me, crying into his shoulder,  
"C'mon, wake up." I whispered into his ear. He didn't move since he was unconscious.  
*Queenie, you do know he's asleep right?* said Jessie  
'I know that!'

I sniffed, and turn to look at Vergo with teary eyes.  
"(Y/N) (L/N). How much I wanted you..."  
I wiped my eyes, as Vergo came closer.  
He tried grabbing my arm, but I whipped my arm away from him.  
"Don't touch me!" I shouted at him.

I looked up with my scary (2nd/E/C) eyes. He backed up a bit, a little scared.  
"And don't touch him either!"  
I grabbed his Nodachi and held it protectively in front of myself and Law.

"So leave us a-"  
I heard a ringing in my ears, as I was hit with something.  
I fell down, straight on Law. The person hit me one more time, and I fell unconscious.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

I was blindfolded and bounded with chains. I could hear the sound of metal hitting against Law, as a tear slipped down my Cheek.  
"No mercy for him." Said Monet.  
"It wouldn't be proper punishment if I showed him mercy." Said Vergo.

"Vergo" said Law, "There are G-5 marines on the island right now. Aren't you worried that that they might see you, their base leader?"

I heard Law get hit again, and I started breathing heavily.  
*Uh oh* said Jessie.  
*If (Y/N) gets really mad...* said William.  
*She will kill anyone who gets in her and Laws way. And once they get in her way...* said William  
*There's no escape, she won't let you live!* said all of them at the same time.

"How dare you think yourself worthy of offering me suggestions. Know your place. And don't make me repeat myself..."

I heard Law scream, and I knew exactly why. Vergo was squeezing Law's heart.  
"You are to use -San when addressing me."  
Then, I heard Monet say.  
"Ooh, scary."

*Not as scary as Queenie* said Jessie.  
'Shut up!' I told/thought to him.  
I was so angry as they kept hitting Law, that I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"STOP!!!!!!!!"  
I used my Devil Fruit powers to break the Sea Prism chains.   
"How did she..." Said Monet.  
"Get out...?" Continued Vergo.  
I ripped my blindfold off, reached into my boot and started shooting at Vergo, and which of course, dodged them all.

*STOP! Your gonna overdo yourself if you keep up!* shouted Jessie, William and Betty.  
"I don't care! What they did to Law is unforg-"  
I stopped mid sentence, fell to the floor and fainted.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Chained and blindfolded, again?! I already knew Law was in here since I woke up and he talked to me a bit.  
So here I am, sitting in a chair, blindfolded and chained, when I hear a little moan.

"So you're finally awake?" Asked Law.  
"What're you doing here?" Asked a familiar voice which was Luffy.  
"I should be asking you that"  
"It seems that we were all captured" said a familiar voice which was Robin.  
"Oh, this is a cage?"

"Wait, were in a cage?!" I said at Luffy.  
"I thought you knew that alre- oh wait, your blindfolded! Hehe!"  
"NO SHIT SHIRLOCK!" I shouted at Luffy.

"When did that happen?" Asked Luffy as he ignored me.  
"Oh! Smoke-Mans here!" Said Luffy... Again.

I heard chains trying to be opened.  
"It's useless. They're sea stone chains." Said Law.  
I heard a laugh coming from outside of the cage.  
"Here comes Bird-Bitch!" I said.  
"Haha. It seems like your all awake." Said Monet.

"Who's that?" Asked Luffy.  
Then I heard another pair of footsteps.  
"Can somebody take this blindfold off me?! I can't see anything!"  
I tried kicking my legs around, but instead I heard a groan from Law.  
"Sorry..." I said sheepishly.

"You seem to be in higher spirits than I thought you'd be"  
'Vergo!' I thought.  
"You're..." Said Tashigi.  
"What is the head of G-5 doing here...? Vergo!" Said Smoker.

A couple minutes later, Monet and Vergo started talking when Smoker spoke up.  
"Hey Vergo! The marines outside are G-5. They're your own men! Are you planning to let them all die?"  
"Yeah, that's right" said Vergo.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" I shouted.  
"What?!" Said Tashigi.  
I heard Vergo stand up,  
"But what a lovely collection of characters we have in this cage."  
I heard Vergo come right up to the cage.  
"It's quite a sight. Especially (L/N)"  
I gasped, and growled.  
"Dare touch me and I will RIP ALL YOUR FINGERS OFF!"  
"Feisty I see?" 

"Seeing the two of you in the same cage really takes me back." Said Robin.  
"Oh yeah, you're right! You captured me and Smoke-San back in Alabasta!" Laughed Luffy.  
"Shut the hell up!" Said Smoker.  
I laughed, as Smoker continued.  
"Even at a time like this, you don't care what's going on, do you?"

"Smoker-San." Said Tashigi, "What do these feelings mean? What should I do?"  
"It seems your worst case scenario was right." Said Smoker. "That means that Caesar used Vergo to change the kidnapping reports into shipwrecks. In other words, the corruption comes from the very top of G-5. You could say that's characteristics of G-5, but it's a disgrace to the entire navy!"

"How could you do this?!" Shouted Tashigi.  
"What is he some kind of bad guy?" Said Luffy.  
*you feel left out don't you (Y/N)?* said William.  
'I kinda do actually. Being blindfolded isn't what I imagined myself to be in!'

"It certainly appears to be so" said Robin.  
"You shouldn't feel bad for not realizing it" said Law, "It isn't like Vergo actually betrayed the marines..."  
I felt everybody started staring at Law, except for me because, I was looking around.  
"Since he was really a pirate the whole time" Law finished.

"So this bitch was actually a pirate? Hehe, wow... Doesn't amuse me at all" I said.  
"A pirate... What?!" Said Tashigi.  
"That's right." Said Law, "Before he was famous, he joined the Navy on Joker's orders. He's slipped by unnoticed for fifteen years slowly gaining in rank. Joker has no other Marine more useful and trustworthy than him. Vergo's been a member of Jokers crew from the very start."

"How could..." Said Tashigi,  
"Joker... Wasn't that the name of that broker from the underworld? It's pathetic that I couldn't smell this rat!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself" said Vergo, "I prefer to think that the rat deserves admiration when it evades the great white hunter, Smoker-Kun. I had to be very careful ever since you transferred from HQ. it feels good that I don't have to worry about you anymore. But more importantly your talking too much, Law. Weren't you punished enough earlier? Well it doesn't matter, you said it would be bad if I ran into G-5 members her on the island, but it's not."

I heard Vergo walk away from the cage. And a drink being poured into a cup,  
"I've been training my pets for so long that it's impossible for them to doubt me. And even if my true nature was revealed, I have a plan to handle it."

I didn't really start paying attention on what he was talking about anymore. So I decided to try to look for a wait out of here.  
*what you doing Queenie? Trying to find a way to fuck your boyfri-*  
'DONT YOU FUCKING TEST ME JESSIE!'  
*Guess your in a bad mood. I'll tell the others to leave you alone*

"It must be done." Said Vergo, "This is important turf for Joker. We cannot let anyone return alive once they've figured out what's happening here. As always, we'll make it look like an accident."  
"Vergo!" Said Smoker.

"Hey Traf, who's this Joker?" Said Luffy.  
Law sighed,  
"I used to be part of his crew as well."  
"What?!" I shouted at Law.  
"Yeah, but you already know that (Y/N)-Ya." Said Law.  
"Oh yeah!" I said smiling

"Anyways," Continued Law, "That's how I know Vergo. Joker is merely his title as an underworld broker. You already know him, quite well."

"What are you talking about?" Said Robin.  
"He's one of the seven world famous pirates. A member of the world government sanctioned royal Shichibukai......."  
Law paused for a second,

 

"Donquixote Doflamingo"

 

Everybody didn't talk for a couple of minutes. And the only sound that was heard was my feet banging against the chair.  
"Doflamingo..." Said Luffy, "Dunno who is that?"  
"Didn't you meet him at Navy HQ?" Asked Smoker.

"At Navy HQ?" I heard Luffy doing a weird sound.  
"Oh! Back Then!"  
Luffy thought for a while,  
"That Bird-Guy, huh?" Luffy said  
"You shouldn't take him lightly" said Law.  
"You can say that again." Said Smoker.  
"Also, rumor has it that after the showdown at Marineford... He also attacked Moriah" said Tashigi.

"Moriah?" Said Luffy.

 

\---FlashBack---

 

"In return for being allowed to stay here, you'll give my subordinates legs. I'd be very thankful. However, you're stronger than me, but I'm the boss on this island. If you want to stay here, we'd better weaken your position somewhat."

"I will not cause you any harm." Said Law, "what must I do to make you safe?"  
"I have a proposition. Trafalgar Law." Said Caesar, "I want you to take care of my dear secretary Monet's heart. Are you ok with that Monet?"

"Yes, I don't see any problem" said Monet.  
*If she tries any moves on your man sweet cheeks, beat the shit out of her*  
Said Dominique. I nodded my head.  
"And in exchange..." Continued Caesar, "I want your heart! That's the deal. As long as we got each other by the neck, you won't be tempted to do anything funny. And I can feel secure too."

 

\---End Of Flashback---

 

"I've always believed that you can't trust anyone." Said Caesar, "You reap what you sow, as they say. You must have already found out... That now, Vergo has your heart."

I growled,  
"Caesar..." I said, "Once I get out of here.... I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FUCKING HEAD ALONG WITH MONET'S AND VERGO'S! SO YOU CAN FEEL THE PAIN ALL OF US HAVE GONE THROUGH!!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM OR US OR I WILL CUT ALL YOUR FINGERS OFF!!!"

I was shouting non-sense at Caesar.  
"I see that (Y/N), cannot keep calm." Said Ceaser  
I heard Law screaming, as Vergo started squeezing his heart.  
"Hey!" Shouted Luffy.  
"STOP HURTING HIM!" I shouted at Caesar.

I tried struggling against the chains... But no avail. I just had to sit there and listen to Law's screams.  
"I suppose that even you couldn't expect... That Monet's smart enough to change her appearance and follow you."

"Hey! Are you alright Traf?" Said Luffy, as Law fell down on the ground painting.  
"She overheard everything that you guys were planning." Said Caesar, "I'm disappointed, Law, (Y/N). I thought we'd finally become good friends."

"So you were saved by your exceptional secretary? I should've paid more attention to her. I let myself become sloppy because your such a blundering idiot." After Law said that, I heard him scream again.

"Law! If you keep saying that you'll get hurt all the time!" I said.  
"Like she said," said Caesar, "Watch your mouth brat."

"That's amazing," said Luffy, "Your still alive after that guys got your heart?"  
"At the meet of your own power, Law?" Said Smoker, "I'd like to know what you did to my heart."

We heard a laugh from Caesar,  
"Over here, Smo-" Caesar was caught off by Monet.  
"Master, we are ready to start the broadcast."  
"Oh, really?" Said Caesar, "You escaped death, for now."

I heard Caesar laugh and walk away with Vergo,  
*C'mon, this isn't the Queenie I know!*  
'I'm thinking Jessie!'  
*Ok. At least your not useless anymore*  
'Shut u-' my thoughts were caught off by Caesar.

"That ball is huge!" Said Luffy.'  
"What on earth is he doing?" Said Smoker.  
Again, I heard Caesar's laugh.  
"At last." Caesar started speaking, when one sentence caught my eye.

"Four years ago, an explosion utterly devastated this island. It was a poison gas bomb called, H.S. That is what Smiley is."  
"H.S gas?" Said Smoker

Caesar continued, "But last time there was a problem. People who inhaled the poison weakened but they were able to find safe places to take shelter. So I plan to give the weapon from four years ago, Smiley, a huge treat. One that will supplement the poison gas to become a flawless weapon of mass destruction. Today marks the birth of a new weapon. It's name will be."

Silence....

 

"The Land Of Death!"

 

*Mother of fuck! Let Queenie out of here so she can RIP your dumb, looking, ugly, MOTHERFUCKING FACE OFF-*  
'Jessie! Nobody can do anything! You have to deal with it!'  
I heard Jessie groan, as he went away.

A couple minutes later, I could feel everybody staring at Caesar. I sighed, and hung my head down, "trying" to get into a more comfortable position.  
"Man, he ate that huge candy" said Luffy.  
"What?!" I said.

"You're a good boy, Smiley" said Ceaser, "Nobody can stop him now!

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"So it'll become something more terrifying?" Said Franky  
"I guess so" I said.  
"A perfect weapon for mass destruction" said Robin  
"That's one big frog!" said Luffy  
Everybody stayed silent for a good minute.

"Now, be reborn!" Shouted Caesar, "Smiley!"

 

~~~Another TimeSkip~~~

 

"That's my crew! They're being chased by the smoke!" Shouted Luffy.  
"What are they doing out there?" Asked Franky, "And what kind of running do they call that?"  
"It seems the samurai's body is complete." Said Robin.

"Hey, you're right!" Shouted Luffy, "So I guess he won't be giving me his legs again. Hey Robin! This isn't the time for that! Hey you guys! That smokes bad stuff! Run awa..."  
I heard a thump on the ground as Luffy fell.

"It's impossible. If I try to yell... Damn Sea Stone." Continued Luffy  
"Oh, are they your Nakama. Straw Hat Luffy?" Said Caesar, "As I'd expect from the Straw Hat Pirates. They're quite tough. Shurororo. But they're just seconds away from being Killed by the gas. Shurororo, and it'll continue to spread... Until nothing can live on this island. The land of death! Nobody outside of this laboratory will be able to survive. Shurororo, but of course. That would include you, too!"

"What?!" Shouted Luffy. I was panicking in the inside, but kept calm on the outside. I tried struggling against the Sea Stone. But no use.

I heard a huge sound coming from behind us. And the FREAKING CAGE TILTED BACKWARDS.  
"Woah!" My wooden chair hit the back wall of the cage and broke.

"Oof." I landed on something warm... What? The?? Fuck???  
"Uhhhh guys..... Who am I on?" I asked.  
"You're on me" said Law.  
"Okay!"

"Now, let's show the world... That against my weapon of Mass Destruction, Land Of Death... A 400 million bounty... A vice navy admiral... One of the royal Shichibukai... And (Y/N) (L/N).... Are all helpless to save themselves from dying!"

The cage was tooken outside, and I could faintly hear the sounds of marines yelling Tashigi and Smoker's names.  
"But more importantly." Said Franky, "That really is a well equipped laboratory."  
"You're right" said Robin, "I bet a facility like that would have the means to transport large machinery."

"Why would you talk things like that at a certain time like this?!" Yelled Tashigi.  
"Hmm, alright! At any rate, were stuck." Said Luffy.  
"I hadn't exhibited Vergo's arrival, but nonetheless..." Said Law above me, "Straw-Hatter. We don't have time to dawdle about in here. The plan hasn't changed. Make sure you don't mess up from here on out. It's time for our counter attack."

"Yeah!" Said Luffy  
Silence.....  
"Our counterattack?" Said Luffy.  
"Yeah. Just waiting around won't get us anywhere. Now, let's wrap it up quickly. Can anyone here ignite fires? If not, well, that's okay too."

"If you need fire, then Franky's your man. He can shoot beams. Hey, yeah! Burn these chains with one of your beams!" Said Luffy.  
"I can't shoot my radical beams unless I join my two hands together the right way. All I can shoot now is the... " said Franky.

I raised an eyebrow, and then I heard a fart sound.  
"Ewwwwwww, FRANKY!" I said.  
"Coup De Boo from my butt."  
"Anything will do." said Law, "(Y/N), do you still have your gun?"

I shuffled my right foot a little,  
"It's down there. But you have to grab it."  
"Ok"  
I moved my foot to the right till I felt his hand grab it. I felt his hand grab the Handel of the gun, and he pulled it out.  
"I don't have farts, but I do have guns."

Law aimed it right at my chains and shot it..... But one problem! I had no bullets. Everybody groaned.  
"What now?" I asked.  
"Franky." Said Law, "Can you ignite the navy ship below us, to the right?"  
"Oh, that?" Asked Franky. Franky jumped up, "That's easy stuff, bro. Leave it to me."

 

"Franky, Fire, Ball!"

 

Franky shot the fire ball at the navy ship. Everybody started coughing because of the smoke, rising up in the cage.

"Hey, Trafalgar! Now were getting covered by smoke!" Shouted Franky.  
"Your the one who did it" said Law. I laughed a little.  
"Your the one who asked me to!" Shouted Franky.  
Luffy laughed,  
"What're you planning?!"  
"Now then." Said Law.  
I heard clacking of chain falling beside me, and people screaming in amusement.

"With this smoke, we won't be seen by Caesar's surveillance Den Den Mushi. We should have some time before they notice anything is wrong." Continued Law.  
"What'd you do?!" Asked Luffy, "How can you take off Sea Stone chains?"

*looks like Queenie's guy got out of the chains.*  
'Im not deaf you know that Jessie?!'  
*Oh I know, I know...*  
I groaned,  
"What're you talking about? My chains were never made out of Sea Stone" Law answered Luffy.

"WHAT?!" I said  
"It was easy to take them of with my ability." Law said. He moved me up upwards to sit in a better position, while he took my chains off, and blindfold off.

"Freedom!" I said, as I stretched my muscles.  
"Room!" Said Law. His Nodachi appeared in the air and he caught it.  
"We've been here several months. I prepared for this situation by placing normal chains around the lab. So that even if I messed up and got caught, I could at least avoid the Sea Stone." Law unsheathed his Nodachi, and swung it at Franky, cutting the chains apart.

He started doing that with everybody else until they were all free, except for Tashigi and Smoker. Luffy started dancing around the cage, and Law told him to quite down a little.

Law looked at Tashigi and Smoker, and I came up next to him.  
"Now... What should I do with you? You know a little too much." Law raised his Nodchi, so that it was closer to their bodies, "Your fate is entirely in my hands."

"You've already decided, haven't you?" Said Smoker.  
Law raised his hand up.  
"Go ahead and kill us!" Continued Smoker, until he realized.... That he was back in his own body.

"Smoker-San!"  
Smoker... (Who was in his normal body) looked up at Tashigi, (Who was in her normal body).  
"I'm back to normal!" Said Tashigi.  
"Uhh.... Hehe, Tashigi...." I pointed down at her..... "Uhm".  
Tashigi looked down and screamed.

She closed her legs, hugged her knees to her chest and laid down On her left side.  
"Why the hell are you screaming like a woman, you stupid girl?" Asked Smoker.  
"Please, take the chains off quickly" said Tashigi, "I'll do whatever you say!"  
"What the hell are you saying, Tashigi?!" Shouted/asked Smoker, "Are you to pathetic as to beg two pirates for your life?!

"Right now, getting down on our hands and knees to beg is the proper thing to do! If we die here, then well have let all our men die as well. And Vice-Admiral Vergo-"

I cut Tashigi off by growling at that Assholes names,  
"We will not speak of that name here EVER! From now on, were calling Vergo, Asshole or Virgin!" I said at her.  
"O-Ok!" Said Tashigi. Then she continued, "Then 'Virgin' will continue to do as he pleases with the Navy... And the children will... We must not die here!"

I shivered,  
"Law... I'm cold...."  
I crossed my arms, and shivered again. Law snaked an arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to his body to radiate warmth off him to me.  
"At least the woman has some sense" said Law, "White Hunter, I have no obligation to save you. But if you were to return alive and remove Vergo from his position, then that would work to my benefit. But you must forget everything that happened between me and Joker. That's not a request. It is a condition. A promise in exchange for your life. "

 

___________

 

The Nodachi hit against the metal, as Law hit Tashigi and Smokers chains.  
Law turned us around, so we were facing away from Smoker and Tashigi. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tashigi buttoning up her shirt quickly.

"I can't see anything." Said Luffy. Law looked up and gasped.  
"What's going on outside?" Luffy continued.  
Luffy split open the bars, and placed half of his body outside of the cage.

"What are you-" Tashigi was was caught off.  
"Yahoo!" Said Luffy as he jumped out of the cage.  
Law looked out the cage and shouted at him,  
"Hey, wait! What're are you doing, just leaving on you own?"  
"It's not like the cage is made out of Sea Stone." Said Franky.

"Our captain is like this. If you take your eyes of him for a second..." Said Robin.  
We saw Luffy "trying" to get down safely since we were at least more than 40 FEET ABOVE THE GROUND!

He landed on a bar, but then he fell. The only thing that was holding him was his feet because of his Devil fruit Power.  
"That idiot!" Shouted Law.  
"Heeey, Traf!"  
Luffy came back up, and stood on the railing, looking up at Law and I.  
"How do we get inside?!"

Law held his right fist up, as he held me by his left had with his Nodachi.  
"Hey Bro..." Said Franky as he came up behind us, "More important than that, I'd like to do something about the sunny."  
"Do whatever you want." Said Law angrily.

"Well then, I'll be back." Said Franky. Franky jumped out the opening and yelled,  
"Coup De Boo!"  
The whole air was filled with farts as Franky flew away!  
"I'm coming, Sunny!" He shouted.  
"I'm counting on you Franky! Gah, that stinks!" Shouted Luffy.

I heard behind me Tashigi and Smoker talking.  
"What are you giving me that look for?" Asked Smoker.  
"Hey! Hurry up Traf, (Y/N)!" Shouted Luffy.  
Law sighed angrily.

I smirked and looked up at Law.  
*He's so angry. Hehe,*  
'Not right now Betty!'  
*It looks like you don't wanna talk to us anymore.* Said all of them at the same time.  
"Guys, were in a serious situation! So you better shut your damn mouths, BEFORE I FUCKING KILL MYSEL-"  
Law placed his hand on my mouth to shut me up. Law leaned in close to my ear and whispered,

"(Y/N)-Ya, you have to be quiet or we will be caught. And I'm not in the mood for this!"  
I nodded my head. I placed my hand over his, and placed it back on my waist.

 

~~~TimeSkip A Little~~~

 

The gates opened, and the Marines poured into the Laboratory. As they were running, they didn't happen to notice us and they bumped into Caesar's minions.  
"Hey! Over there!" One of Caesar's minions pointed up to the four of us.

 

"Vice Admiral of Navy Unit G-5, Smoker!"

 

"From the Royal Schichibukai, Trafalgar Law!

 

"The Pirate, Straw Hat Luffy!"

"And of course we cannot forget, (Y/N) (L/N)! A women who is secretly wanted from the World Goverment!"

 

"I thought they were captured by Master!"  
"Great. Now everybody can get in." Said Tashigi.  
"Now then, what are we going to do about our hearts?" Said Law.  
Luffy laughed,  
"This is getting pretty fun!"  
"Teaming up with you... This is just depressing." Said Smoker.

As soon as everybody entered the Laboratory, Law pushed down the Handel to close the Laboratory once more. The door closed........  
Then a couple seconds later, the doors busted open, blinding everyone.

Law pulled me to him and shielded our eyes.  
'What happened, I thought Law closed the gate?'  
The samurai from earlier, Brownbeard, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Brooks, Sanji and a dragon busted in.

"It's Zoro's group!" Shouted Luffy.  
"They've made quite the entrance." Said Robin.  
Then the marines shouted.  
"THEY CUT OPEN THE GATE!"

Law's mouth hanged open, and I looked over at him.  
"What's wrong Law?"  
"(Y/N)... Even you going near that gas can kill you instantly. You need to stay 50 meters away from it. If you're below 50, you could die, but not instantly. The only place that you could stay in its range is when your in an area where it can't come in."  
My eyes widened, and I looked back at the deathly smoke.  
"Oh hell nah I ain't gonna die on this island!" I said.

"Hey! You guys all made it!" Shouted Luffy.  
Zoro's group just shouted Luffy's name in happiness.  
Luffy laughed, and placed his hat back on.  
"We're all here!" He shouted, "Yeah, let's go wild!"

'Uh oh...' I felt myself go weak in the knees as I saw the poison gas come closer and closer.  
"This is bad!" Shouted Ussop, "It's great that we got in, but the poison gas can come in too!"

The gas was at least 36 meters away. My head was starting to feel dizzy, so I leaned on Law for support.  
"Law...."

I was slipping, and Law caught me by the waist.  
"(Y/N)-Ya, try to wait a couple seconds. They're closing it up."  
I nodded my head weakly, as I watched the Marines put the gate back together quickly.

The gate shaked, and everything turned silent, except for the poisonous gas making some sounds outside.  
I clung on closer to Law, and waited.

A couple minutes later, the shaking and weird sound stopped.  
"It seems that were all alright" said Nami.  
"Wow, it's still as thick as ever." Said Brook, "One would die if they were even to take a single step out of the lab."  
"How's it look Brook?" Said one of the marines.  
"Truly a world of Death" replied Brook, "Just thinking about what would've happened if we didn't seal the hole... Sends shivers down my spine."

"YOUR THE ONE MAKING US SHIVER!" Shouted the Marines.  
Zoro nodded,  
"Okay then."  
"There's nothing okay about it!" Shouted the Marines, "Everyone almost died because of you! And were the ones who sealed the hole!"

The Marines raised their guns at everybody. My eyes widened,  
"Law."  
"What?"  
"My legs....."  
I grabbed onto his neck, and tried pushing myself up, but both my arms and legs gave out in me.

Law grabbed me before I fell, and he carried me Bridal Style.  
"Your really weak now. It'll take a while for you to heal" Said Law.  
"Ok..."

"It looks like things are getting started down there." Laughed Luffy.  
"Got it? The two of you aren't going to interfere with his crew, (Y/N) and me." Said Law.

"Fine." Said Smoker.  
"Eh? Traf! Hey, you!"  
Law looked down at Sanji and Nami.  
"Now! Now! Right now! Turn! Us! Back!"  
Nami (who was in Sanji's body) was pointing to Sanji (who was in Nami's body).

But Sanji was shaking his head and crossing his arms.  
*probably doesn't want to change back, Pervert. Isn't that right Queenie?*  
'Jessie!......... Well.... Ok fine! I have to admit he's a real pervert'

"You don't really have to change us back!" Shouted Sanji.  
"What're you saying Sanji-Kun?!"  
Law gritted his teeth, as they continued arguing.  
Law scoffed, and extended an arm from under me.  
"Room"  
................................  
"Shambles"

"Dammit! My beautiful dream has ended!" Shouted Sanji. (Who was back in his body)  
"I'm back!" Shouted Nami. (Who was back in her normal body

"But, huh?" She started checking her clothes out for a second.  
"Sanji-Kun..."  
Nami punched him square in the face.  
"Why am I wearing a different coat?! You took my clothes off, didn't you?!"  
"There's an extremely good reason for tha-"

He couldn't speak anymore because of the pain.  
*What did Nami do to his body? Just a single punch badly hurt him* said Betty.  
'I..... don't even know myself...'

"Your body was torn ragged when Nami was beaten by Caesar." Said Ussop.  
Sanji gasped and started crying.  
"H-Hey! What's wrong?" Continued Ussop.  
"I'm so happy!" Cried/shouted Sanji, "I'm so happy that it was my body that was beaten!"  
"Oh my god..." I muttered.  
"That's such a Noble nature!" Said Ussop, as he started crying.

Then Law spoke up,  
"I have something to say to everybody here!"  
Everybody looked up at him, including me, as Law looked down at them.

"Law!" Shouted one of the Marines.  
"Right now, the lab is completely engulfed in poison gas... But there is a single escape route to the sea that isn't exposed to the outside air."

Everybody had a shocked look on their faces by what Law said,  
"This Laboratory is made up of multiple connected towers. Right now, were in Tower A. If we pass through the gate, we'll be in the central Tower B. If you go through it, then you'll end up in Tower R. Inside, there is a gigantic door marked R-66. That's the entrance to the passage that goes to the sea.  
I don't have any desire to be a mass murderer, but you only have two hours. If you linger any longer than that, I cannot guarantee that you will survive."

Law turned around and walked away, ignoring the cries of the Marines questions.  
"You going to do something to the Lab?" Asked Luffy.  
Law stopped walking,  
"If the situation requires it. I only do what is necessary."  
Law continued walking again,  
"Hmm, I see" said Luffy.

As Law was walking towards the gate, a couple of Caesar's minions came out.  
Law didn't bother fighting him, since Luffy already.... Fought them. Law then started following Smoker and Luffy.  
'Watch out Caesar, I'm gonna beat your ass!' I thought.  
*Hehe, more like... I don't really know?*  
'Wow you suck William!'  
*Not as hard as you blow!*  
I giggled, and Law looked down at me confusingly.

"What? William said something funny!"  
"Then what was so funny?" Asked Law.  
I told him about the conversation that William and I had, and Law just sighed.  
"What a pervert." Law said.  
"Your also a pervert Law!" I said at him.  
"And your the one who begs me fore sex"  
"LAW!"  
Law smirked, and continued walking in silence behind Luffy, who was running.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"Where are you Caesar?!" Shouted Luffy. Law finally set me down, and I started fighting with Caesars minions.  
"I won't let you get past this point Luffy!"  
Said a weird guy with... I think eight legs?

"I'm the former pirate who guards the entrance to Tower B!" Said the weird pirate, "They call me Run The Machete! In the name of Master, Caesar, the Scientist of Love!"

"Those aren't animal legs! And I ain't gonna accept that!" Shouted Luffy, "What kind of Centaur are you supposed to be?!"  
Luffy flew in the air, and kicked "Run The Machete", straight in the face.  
"I'm a..." Run The Machete continued, "Spider!"

Luffy ran down the stairs, and kicked all of Caesar's minions. Then an alarm went off!  
"What?" I said.  
I looked at the "Close" sign that was above the door that connected Towers A and B. My eyes widened.  
"Shit..." I muttered under my mouth.

Then the next thing I knew, I was teleported with Law, down the stairs, where the Door was.  
"Law, what's that alarm?" Shouted Smoker.  
"It's a warning siren!" I shouted at Smoker.  
"That means the gate to the tower is closing." Continued Law for me, "There's only one passageway to Tower B."  
"What?" Said Smoker.  
"They're trying to lock us out." Said Law, "You should quickly move your men to the other side."

Then Smoker disappeared, in a cloud of "smoke" towards the gate entrance, (See what I did there?) Law, looked up, and started walking forwards, me walking behind him.  
"ow..." I whispered, so that nobody can hear.  
I placed my hand gently over my heart, and winced.

'Didn't I tell you if I gave you want you want, you would stop?!'  
I thought, as I placed my hand back down, and ran up next to Law. He held my right hand with his left hand, and we continued walking.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Sitting on my knees with Law on his knees, next to me helping me, wasn't our plan. I was crying out in pain, clutching my heart.  
"I-IT HURTS!! MAKE IT STOP!!"  
"(Y/N), where does it hu-"

Law stopped mid sentence as he looked down at me. My head was on his shoulder, crying and breathing heavily, as I was clutching my heart. Law gently grabbed my hand and "tried" moving it away, but I whipped my hand out of his grasp, and placed it back on my heart.

"(Y/N), please don't tell me....."  
"He said..... He will stop hurting you if I gave him my-"  
I screamed again,  
"How did you even give Vergo your heart?!" Asked Law  
"The water! The water I gave you had some drugs!"

I hugged him with my right hand, and started giving him kisses on his left cheek.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry! This was the dumbest idea ever! I'm so stupid! I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt Law! I didn't just want to stand there, being useless while watching you get hurt!"

I bit my lip, and looked at Law. I could tell he was angry, his teeth were gritting.  
He gripped my hand gently again, and moved it away. I quickly tried to put my hand back over were my heart was supposed to be, but Law grabbed it and held it.  
I struggled against his grip, but failed.

I glared at Law, and he tried to keep me calm.  
"(Y/N)! Stop moving!"  
I used my other hand to slap him...... Really really really hard, and when I slapped him, he turned and glared at me.

My mouth was open,  
"L-Law...... I'm so sorry..."  
I reached up with the same hand I slapped him with and cupped his cheek.  
I leaned in close to his ear,  
"But one thing...."

 

"Let go of me Law!" I shouted at him in pain.  
He quickly looked up at me, and looked back down.  
I started crying again as the pain came back.  
Law lowered the top of my outfit so that only the place were my heart was, would show.

He outlined the hole of where my heart was supposed to be. He looked down at my teary eyes with his angry eyes, and shook his head.  
"I told you! I'm sorry! I-I.... I thought if I gave him my heart, he wouldn't hurt you or me.... But I guess not!" I said at him.

"(Y/N)-Ya...."  
"I love you Law! That's why I did this!"  
I looked down and bit my lip again to suppress my screaming. He held me from my back and pushed me closer to his body.

I started crying into his chest, and sometimes screaming. A couple minutes later, it all stopped. I looked up at Law, and cupped his face.  
"(Y/N)-Ya, I'm... Really really mad at you."  
I sniffled and looked back down. (Your still cupping his face :|~ )

Law grabbed both my hands roughly off of his face, and placed them back at my sides.  
He stood back up, and grabbed one of my hands to pull me up.  
He started walking again, and I just stared wide eyed at his back.

"Law..." I whispered/sniffled, and started walking after him... Slowly. A tear slipped down my face, as I caught up with Law.  
*(Y/N)...... It's ok....*  
Said Dominique.  
'No Dominique! He's the only one I love... The only one I have left in my life is him! He's... He's............. The only one who can keep me under control!'

I looked down, and was about to cry but......  
I felt Law grab my hand, and brush his thumb against it.  
I looked up at him, as he looked down at me.  
"Law...."

I cupped his face with both my hands, and kissed him. The kiss turned more heated...... Law's Nodachi fell on the ground next to our feet, as Law held my waist.  
I placed my hands behind his neck, and pulled him closer to me.

It started to turn into a make out session. Law bent me down, so I was under him. I smiled into the kiss as Law pulled me back up, (lips still in contact, ladies! Hmhm, don't forget that!)

 

~~~Kinda Sexual Scene! Do Not Think This Is A Sex Scene!~~~

 

This make out session was going on for the past five minutes until both of us pulled away for air.  
I looked into his eyes and smiled,  
"You still mad at me... Law?"  
He smirked, and leaned in close in my ear.

"I won't be mad at you anymore, if we have a little fun..."  
"Wha-...... L-Law....."  
Law cut me off by attaching his lips to my neck.  
I gasped, as he grabbed my ass. And I felt him smirk against my neck.

"Law..... We can't do it here or n-"  
I squeaked as Law found the spot which makes me exited, and ticklish.  
"Law! Hehe stop! It's tickles!"  
He didn't stop, and I kept laughing. I pulled my leg up, and wrapped it around his waist so I didn't fall down.

Law grabbed the back of my other leg and pulled it up, so that both my legs were around his waist. (So pretty much... He was carrying you!)  
I held the back of his head with my hands, while Law held the back of my legs with his hands.  
This lasted for a good few minutes!

 

~~~DONEEEE~~~

 

Just as he pulled away from my neck, he came down and whispered in my ear,  
"Every time you ask me a question today, you will have a different, but small, punishment"

I nodded my head, and he kissed me once more. He let me down, took my hand, and we started walking again.  
As we were walking, we were having small talk.

"Are you still mad at m- EEE!"  
Law smacked my butt, and I kinda jumped.  
"Perv!" I shouted at him.  
He smirked, and continued walking.  
I smiled, and walked up next to him, humming my favorite song.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Silence... Only the clacking of mine and Law's shoes were the only sound breaking the silence...  
"Who's there?!" Shouted one of Caesars Minions.

As Law and I started coming into view, the three of them started trembling.  
"T-They're... Trafalgar Law, and (Y/N) (L/N)!" Shouted one of them.  
And then another one shouted,  
"What's going on?! How did they get here?!"

Law and I just kept walking forward...  
"Who cares! They are traitors!" All of them raised their guns at us.  
Law lifted his hand up a bit,  
"Room..."  
The blue circle that he created, circled all of us. And Caesars minions started looking around.  
"What?!" One of them shouted.

 

SLICE

 

They were all sliced in half from the torso, by of course... Law.  
"What's this?! What's going on here?!" Shouted another one of them, "W-What is this?! Someone tell me what's going on!"

Law didn't care and started walking forwards towards the HUMONGOUS DOOR!!!  
I was behind him staring at it... Wide eyed.  
"That's a big motherfucking ass door..." I said.

I walked up to it, and touched it.  
'Feels like metal... Well might as well see if it tastes like metal!'  
I thought about it for a second and shook my head.  
'I don't wanna get sick like last time!'

I walked backwards until I bumped into Law's shoulder.  
"It says Keep Out.... Are we gonna keep out?" I asked him.  
No reply...  
"Okkkkkkkk........"  
Law flipped the switch on and the door started opening.

"I guess that's a no! Let's gooooo!" I ran inside and looked behind me to see Law walking instead of running. Then all of a sudden we started hearing an alarm and started seeing red flashing lights.  
"Emergency message to all towers in Laboratory Three! Tower D reporting, Emergency message to all towers in Laboratory Three! Trafalgar Law of the Royal Schichibukai, and (Y/N) (L/N) a wanted criminal by the World Government... Has broke into the SAD Manufacturing Room!"

I made a sarcastic frowny face, and placed my hand up to my cheek, cupping them.  
"Oh no! What ever are we gonna do?! I hope they don't so something bad!" I said in a sarcastic voice. I laughed and started walking again, as soon as Law was next to me.

We walked more into the room until Law stopped directly in front of the SAD machine.  
"This thing will eventually shake the entire New World to its core."  
Law moved his Nodachi so that it was off his right shoulder, and in between his hands.

Law started sliding it open slowly when I felt something odd.  
"Law, something's wr-"  
"I guess this is what you call 'biting the hand that feeds you,' Law"  
Said... Vergo.

I felt my blood boil with rage as I turned to face him, Law looking behind him too.  
Vergo started walking towards us while saying,  
"It goes beyond what we can allow as a child's mischief. Your too clever for your own good. People like you..."

Vergo stopped walking,  
"Need to be disposed of quickly."  
Law completely turned around to face Vergo with an angry face.  
"It would be easy to kill you by squeezing your heart, but I won't do that. It'll be satisfying to take my time and torment you. I'm gonna fix that cocky little face of yours. It'll make you remember what fear tastes like, just like before."  
Said Vergo.

Before Law could even do anything. Vergo quickly came up to him, and smacked him in the face with that bamboo stick of his.  
*C'mon Law, don't let her down like this* Said Dominique.

I gasped, and moved out of the way. Vergo jumped up in the air and appeared next to Law, smacking him down hard on the ground, smoke rising up, since Law hit the ground really hard.  
"LAW!" I shouted.  
"Get up, Law." Said Vergo, "It's too soon for you to die.

I growled, and ran towards Vergo. He didn't have enough time to block my attack. I did a front handspring, and while my feet were in the air, I kicked Vergo straight in the face, he fell, and I landed "perfectly" on my feet.

I saw Vergo get up slowly, and instead of me standing where I was, I ran towards him, and tried kicking him, but in ended up in a worse state...

Vergo swung his bamboo stick at my head, and I fell to the floor. I cursed under my breath and didn't move. I saw Vergo walking back over to Law, and started hitting him again. I clenched my teeth as I heard the painful sounds, and a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Are you guys starting to worry that your plan is falling apart?" Asked Law, "The thing in this room... Seems really important to you."  
Right after he said that, I heard a groaning sound coming from Law.  
'Stop squeezing his heart you ASSHOLE!' I thought, as I clenched my fist, so that my nails were digging in my palm.

"Bite your tongue, brat." Said Vergo. Then I heard a screaming sound coming from Law.  
"VERGO! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT IF I..... That if I.... That if I gave you my heart you will stop hurting him! But I guess not!"  
I shouted at him. I got up from the floor and took out my gun.  
I aimed it at him but.... My gun fell to the floor.

A tear slipped down my check, as I hit the pavement of the ground. I held my head, covering my ears as the pain hit me hard.  
Vergo was squeezing my heart too... And Law and I were the only ones screaming, until......

 

"Room!"

 

"Heart, return!"

 

I saw mine and Law's heart, go back to Law. Right as the hearts returned, Vergo ran, and kicked Law. Law flew backwards, and hit the metal bars. And both Hearts landed in Vergo's hands.

Law grabbed the bar, and pulled himself back up, just as Vergo was walking towards him, Vergo turned his fist into Haki.  
He stopped right in front of Law and.... Punched his face!

Law's hat flew off his head, and off the railing. Vergo punched him again so that he was leaning off the railing. I ran up to Vergo, and tried punching him but....

 

HE PUNCHED ME?????!!!!!!!

 

I fell right on top of Law, and I could see his face. His expression turned angry, and I could hear electricity sounds coming from around us.  
I knew what he was gonna do, do I grabbed the front of his jacket and buried my face into his chest.

 

"CounterShock!"

 

 

The room tuned red and blue with electricity. I could smell the smoke coming from Vergo behind me. I didn't wanna look back since I was too scared.

Law leaned against the railing with one hand, and held me with the other.  
"I have a message from Joker." Said Vergo, "He says that it's a shame."  
"Snatching my heart back from Ceaser was going according to plan." Said Law, "The only thing I didn't expect was your arrival, Vergo"

"Vergo-San!" Vergo snapped at Law, and I flinched.  
I heard Law screaming, and lean more back against the railing. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.  
"law..." I whispered, "Vergo stop!!!"

Law stopped screaming as Vergo stopped squeezing his heart. I looked up at Law, and saw him gasping for air. He let go off the railing and he slowly fell to the floor, since I was still holding into him.

I crouched down next to him, and held his head, my back was facing Vergo.  
"I'm rather busy at the moment, but I guess you won't wait. vice admiral Smoker." Said Vergo.

By hearing Smokers name, I whipped my head around to see him, the cold air blew my hair.  
"Smoker..." I said quietly.  
"I was planning to silence you either way." Continued Vergo.

I looked back down at Law, who was breathing heavily.  
"Oh, my poor Law..." I said to him. I cupped his right cheek with my right hand, and continued hearing what Vergo was saying.  
"Get it over with, then. I don't think I can stand looking at this trash before me for much longer..." Said Smoker, "Pirate Vergo! But... What is this dangerous looking room?"

"It's something you don't need to know about." Replied Vergo.  
"Hey, why are you looking away?" Asked Law, "I didn't say that I gave up!"  
Vergo held up Law's heart, and my face turned really pale.  
Vergo squeezed it, and Law screamed.  
"I'll kill you later." Said Vergo coldly, "Shut up and stay on the ground with your hooker."

My eye twitched,  
"I. AM. NOT. A. HOOKER!!!!" I shouted at him.  
Vergo scoffed, and turned away from us. Law glared at Vergo.... For many reasons.

"Vergo," Said Smoker, "I don't want my Subordinates to find out about this. They love you like a father. To find out that your Joker's Dog, and would betray them like this..."  
"Oh, it's too late to do anything about that. I already met them a few minutes ago." Said Vergo.

Smoker raised his sword, and pointed it at Vergo,  
"What did you do?" Said Smoker.  
"What indeed?" Said Vergo.  
"Vergo!" Shouted Smoker, as he ran towards Vergo.

Smoke and Vergo both hit their weapons against each other,  
"You seem pretty upset, Smoker-Kun" Said Vergo, "Are you seriously worried about these misfit Marines?  
As Base Leader I can do whatever I want to my useless Subordinates."

They hit each others weapons, and Smoker went back a few feet.  
"And since you guys know too much, I'm gonna have to make you disappear." Said Vergo

They started fighting... Intensely. Just a couple minutes later, Smoker punched him square in the face, and Vergo flew backwards, and hit the metal bars.  
"Go Smoker!" I said.

I laughed quietly and turned my head back down to face Law.  
"Are you okay Boo-Bear?"  
I laughed at the little nickname that I gave him.  
"First of all, never call me that. And second of all, I'm okay"  
I smiled, and hugged him.  
"I'm glad!" I said in his ear.

 

~~~Blob~~~

 

Smoker and Vergo are still fighting... If you were asking.  
They're pretty skilled....  
"My Armament Haki far surpasses your ability" said Vergo, "You should have realized by now that this fight is meaningless. Or are you just trying to avenge that Trash?"

"HIS NAME IS LAW! NOT TRASH, LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT YO-" I was cut off by falling to the floor, clutching the place were my heart was supposed to be, screaming.

"(Y/N)!" Shouted Law. I started crying, the pain was unbearable. Law held me, and I continued crying into his chest while screaming.

Smoker kicked Vergo, and Vergo flew right towards the metal bars (again)  
"Don't underestimate the Navy. And, you made a girl cry!"  
Vergo stood up shakily, and said,  
"You seem to really care about her and about you Subordinates, Smoker-Kun."

 

~~~More Blobs~~~

 

I sighed,  
"Smoker." said Law  
I looked at Smoker to see that he punched the ground near Vergo, and smoke started rising up so it covered my view.

The smoke went away, and Smoker ran towards Vergo.  
"Vergo!" Smoker shouted. Smoker was about to punch Vergo, but Vergo and Smoker bumped fists.  
'What the fuck?! C'MON SMOKER! IF YOU CAN'T DO THIS FOR YOURSELF! THEN..... Then do this for.... For Law.' I thought.

I got up and was about to walk towards Vergo and Smoker, but Law caught my hand.  
"(Y/N), are you dumb? Don't interfere-"  
I caught Law off,  
"Law... I'm doing this for the both of us! I don't care if I hurt myself badly for you to live!"

I looked back at the fight, as a tear slipped down my face  
"Even I it means, sacrificing myself..."  
Law had a shocked look on his face, as I let go of his hand.

I walked towards Vergo....  
"VERGO YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!" I ran and kicked him upfront on the back. Vergo flew behind me, and Smoker turned to face me.  
"What the hell do you think your doing, girl?!"

"I HAVE A NAME! And it's (Y/N)! Get. It. Right."  
I shouted at him. Smokers face widened. I felt a kick go down my back, and I fell to the floor bleeding.

"shithead..." I muttered under my breath.  
Vergo was about to kick me again this time but harder.... Butttttt.......

 

 

"Kyōki, Spike!"

 

I shouted. Right when Vergo placed his foot on my back, he immediately retuned it back. I reached my hand out towards Smoker, and he grabbed it, flying back a little far from Vergo.

Vergo and Smoker fists both turned to Haki and try to bump fists again...... But harder.  
"You never learn." Said Vergo, "Have you still not realized that I am above you in both Raw fighting skill and Haki?"

Vergo groaned, and punched the floor were Smoker was, but good thing that Smoker smoked (no pun intended) away from him.  
Smoker's fist turned back into Haki, and raised his sword towards Vergo, about to strike down on him.

"Too slow." Said Vergo. They both clanked their weapons against each other, and Smoker started shaking. They both moved their weapons away.  
They both started fighting, and Smoker had enough if it.

 

 

"White Blow!"

 

Smoker shouted, and his fist went towards Vergo in a flurry of smoke. Instead of the smoking fist punching Vergo, it flew past him and Vergo caught the smoke.  
Vergo, while using the smoke, pulled Smoker towards him and punched him square in the face.

Smoker flew back towards me and my eyes widened.  
Smoker flew right towards me and SMACKED ME!!! I flew off the railings and,  
"(Y/N)" shouted Law.

I grabbed onto the railings and true pulling myself up.  
"Smoker, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted.  
I couldn't pull myself up cause I was too weak.

I heard Smoker crash into the railing in front of me.  
"Smoker, HELP ME!"  
He didn't listen. I growled and grabbed his jacket.  
I heard him groan as I pulled myself up with all my strength.

I fell right on him, and I could've sworn, at the corner of my eye... HE BLUSHED?!  
I got off him and stood back up, facing Vergo.

Smoker stood up behind me, and started talking to Vergo. I didn't pay attention, my only focus was trying to get my heart, and Law's heart back!

I growled, and looked up. Vergo and Smoker went up in the air and started fighting.  
I looked back down, and started walking towards Law slowly since I had pain in my left foot.

I collapsed right next to him and sniffled,  
"Are you alright, Law?" I asked him.  
"I-I'm fine...."  
I nodded my head, and wiped my eyes.  
"Your getting tired?" Asked Law.  
"Yeah." I replied, "I just wanna leave this island, and do something fun!" I said to him.

He was about to say something, when..........  
Law and I both looked at the defeated Smoker, who was in a cloud of smoke.

I gasped as Law stood back up, and took a few steps towards Vergo.  
"You'd be no match for me if I got my heart back, Vergo!" Shouted Law.  
Then, Vergo said,  
"Stop making me regret myself, you brat."

Vergo held up Law's heart,  
"It's Vergo-San."  
"NO!" I shouted.  
Law screamed, fell on the floor, and flopped like a fish.  
A couple minutes later, Vergo stopped.

"This is as far as you go, Law." Said Vergo,  
I picked up Law's upper body, and placed his upper body on my chest, and his head on my left shoulder, combing through his hair, giving him small kisses sometimes.

As I looked back up, my eyes widened. Vergo looked behind him to see Smoker, standing behind Vergo.  
I felt Law's eyes flutter open and I held him closer to my body.

"(Y/N)-Ya, let go of me!" Said Law.  
I shook my head.  
"You'll keep getting hurt! I'm sorry Law, but I'm not letting go of you!" I said.  
It was an awkward silence between us for a while. A tear slipped down my check as I thought,  
'What would happen to me if Law died?'

 

Law turned his head,  
"Smoker..." I heard Law whisper right into my ear. I turned my head shakily to see the fight.  
Smoker was losing, and I could sense Law wanting me to let go of him.

While I was distracted by him, I saw from the corner of my eye that Smoker.... Smoker was defeated again. But for good this time.

"Smoker-" I was cut off by Law pushing away from me.  
"L-Law! What do you think you're doi-"  
I was cut off by him kissing me. He pulled away and came close to my ear.

"I don't want you to die. What would happen if you were...... DEAD?" I whispered.  
"I'm not gonna die..." He whispered.

I whimpered as he walked away from me. I looked down, and placed both my hands on my lap as a tear slipped down my face.  
"It's over." Said Vergo.  
Vergo turned around to see Law holding his Nodachi.  
"Smoker, thanks for returning my heart."

"What?!"  
I whipped my head around to see smoke going away from Law. And revealing that Law had his heart in his hand.  
Vergo's teeth gritted as Law opened his jacket a bit to show his chest. Law placed the heart in his chest and Vergo whipped his head around to face Smoker.

"So that's what you were up to?" Said Vergo, "I see, you weren't trying to hit me."  
"My debt to you has been repaid." Said Smoker to Law, "Hurry up and defeat him.  
"You really hated that you were indebted to a pirate, huh?" Said Law as he made the blue circle appear.

"It's an embarrassment as a marine." Said Smoker, "I'd never be able to face my Subordinates."  
Law's hat returned to him,  
"Well, I suppose it's true that you helped me." Said Law, "This is the end for you... Vergo-San."

"Now you say it...?" I whispered.  
Vergo just glared at Law,  
"You brat, I still have something else that you want back...." Said Vergo.  
Vergo held up my heart, and both mine and Law's eyes widened.  
"Let's make a deal." Said Vergo, "If you win, you get to have (Y/N), and her heart back. But if I win....... I'll take (Y/N) and her heart, and do whatever I want to her."

"She's not for sale!" Shouted Law.  
Vergo squeezed my heart, and I screamed in pain.  
"Law, make a decision. Yes or no?"  
Law held his Nodachi tighter, his teeth gritted, and he glared at Vergo.  
"Deal" said Law.

 

They started talking about something when Law shouted,  
"I know you can hear me, Joker!"  
We heard a laugh coming from Vergo's pocket, "Vergo is done for, Joker. You've lost your most important Subordinate, and Caesar will be taken down by Straw Hat. Which means, you will lose all your SAD. It was your own overconfidence that blinded you to this possibility. Go ahead and look down on us and laugh as usual while you think of your next move. But you won't be laughing for very long..."

Law smirked,  
"Because we're gonna keep on surprising you."  
Vergo's jacket fell to reveal, Doflamingo's Den Den Mushi laughing (because of him laughing).

"Your acting really tough for a little shrimp. But are you sure you can back it up? I would suspect...that you've upset Vergo."  
I looked at Vergo with wide eyes. He had Haki... All over his body.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Said Doflamingo, "Remember? Remember what happens when you push Vergo too far? It must have traumatized you. There's no way you could ever forget... The terror that Vergo put into you."

Law unsheathed his Nodachi. And when Vergo placed the end of his Haki on the ground, the ground cracked and Doflamingo continued.  
"Your cutting ability may be powerful... But this Haki will easily block it. You are no match for him, in either strength or position!"  
"Let's go." Said Vergo.

Vergo started running towards Law. But Law didn't flinch a bit. I closed my eyes as Vergo was about to strike but...  
Nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see that Vergo.... Vergo was sliced in half.

It was so silent..... So silent intact, that the only thing you could hear was the echo of Law's Nodachi.  
"It's been two years since the Great War." Said Law, "Who set what in motion back then? All you did is protect the position you've grown comfortable in. All WhiteBeard did was end an era. Navy HQ has put together a new military force. But the major players haven't made a move. It's as if they're preparing for something. Yes, that War was nothing but a prologue. You always said that an unstoppable wave is coming. One that brings a new age for the strong. I've destroyed the gears."  
Law sliced all the gears that were supporting the SAD.  
"And now, there's no turning back!"

 

~~~Penguins!!!~~~

 

Pieces of the ceiling started falling, and I sighed.  
Law placed sheathed his weapon, and Vergo moved over to him.  
"I've destroyed the gears?" Said Vergo, "There's no turning back? Don't make me laugh!"

Law ignored Vergo, and walked towards Smoker. I saw Vergo jump towards Law...  
"Law, watch out!" I shouted.  
"Know your place, Law!" Shouted Vergo, as he raised his Bamboo stick to strike down on Law.  
Law used "Room" to make the blue circle appear, and he looked at Vergo.

Then... A scream was heard

 

~~~Idk~~~

Nobody's P.O.V

 

"Dammit" said Vergo, "How am I gonna eat Breakfast tomorrow? This is one hell of a way to take revenge. I have to hand it to you Law. This is really quite upsetting. But you will definitely regret it later. Just remember... You know nothing about Joker's past. That will cost you your life."

Law had stopped walking, and turned to face Vergo, with an unconscious (Y/N), in his arms.  
"You may have built a little reputation in this new era, but you can easily be replaced. The world is not as kind as you think. Tell him, Smoker.

Smoker faced Law and (Y/N), while lighting both of his two cigars.  
"This world is much too complex for youngsters. You push forward on spirit alo-" Vergo was caught off by Law slicing his face in half to shut him up.

He picked up (Y/N) and said,  
"You needn't to worry about me. Worry about yourself instead."  
Smoker stood back up and looked at the unconscious (Y/N), but then started walking out the door.

"This room will completely collapse soon." Said Law, "So long, Pirate Vergo."  
Law followed Smoker out the door, leaving behind Vergo.

 

~~~Still don't know~~~

(Y/N)'s P.O.V

 

I woke up, with a sudden pain on the right side of my head. It was a blurry sight but I could make out, Smoker and Law holding ropes, and pulling something that I was on.

I rubbed my eyes and I could see perfectly fine. I noticed that I was sitting on top of the SAD machine.  
I blinked,  
"what?..... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Right when I shouted that, Smoker and Law turned their heads to face me.  
"Vergo was defeated by, Yours Truly" said Law.  
I smiled, jumped off the machine and started walking in front of them.  
"Is this necessary?" Said Smoker.

"Yes." Said Law, "This is the tram they use to transport the SAD. Everyone can use it to ride out. This Laboratory won't last much longer we have to escape as quickly as possible.

We pulled up to Gate R, where gate R-66 was.  
I smiled and ran in, while Law shouted,  
"Straw Hat!"  
Luffy turned around and faced us,  
"Traf! (Y/N)! Smoke-Man! There you are!"

"It's Trafalgar Law and (Y/N) (L/N)!" Shouted one of the Marines, "Hey, it's Smokey!"  
"Smokey?" Said another Marine.  
The another, then another and THEN ANOTHER!!!

They started crying, and Smoker shouted,  
"Stop fussing! I already know.  
I noticed Law nervously glancing at the door we just came through,  
"Straw-Hatter, where is Caesar?" Asked Law.

Law walked up to Luffy and Luffy said,  
"I sent him flying down that way, along with the door. I wonder how far he flew?"  
"You promised that you'd kidnapped him!" Shouted Law.  
"But I don't wanna catch that guy anymore." Said Luffy

"Even if you don't want to, that was the plan." Said Law, "What are you going to do if he gets away?"  
"Who cares about that guy anyway?" Said Luffy.  
Law turned away and looked at me, while talking.  
"Don't go changing our plans on your whims. I shouldn't have trusted you with this. Were going after him!"

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Law and I stood by door R-66, while the others talked across the side of the room.  
Then I remembered so something. I turned around and looked at Law.  
"La-"  
"Hey you guys, were in a hurry. Get on tram." Law caught me off.

Then, the ceiling started to fall. I got shocked as Law grabbed my arm roughly and pressed me to his body to shield my head from the falling ceiling.

"All of you, get into the tram now!" Shouted Law.  
Everybody ran and got onto the tram. Law walked us over to it, and helped me get onto it, I said a small thanks to him.

"Hey, were does this tunnel go to?" Asked Nami.  
"If we follow it to the end, we'll reach the port were the tanker is docked." Said Law.  
Nami started talking to him, and them I remembered.

I tugged on Law's sleeve and he looked down at me, giving me a "shushing" look. (A.K.A, if you don't know what shushing means. It means to be quite.)

*He totally brushed you off* said Jessie.  
'No he didn't! He had something way more important to say!'  
*More Important than your heart?!*  
I clasped my hand over my mouth to suppress my crying.

Law didn't even notice,  
*Admit it Queenie. He doesn't care for you!*  
'He does Jessie! Law cares and loves me! If he didn't, then why am I still living?!'  
A tear slipped down my face, and I turned around, so nobody can see me, crying silently to myself.

I sat at the edge of the Tram by myself and waited for it to move. I didn't even care that Ussop, Chopper, G-5 and Mocha, ran into the room.  
The tram started moving quickly, and I thought.

 

 

'Something bad is gonna happen'

 

 

I wiped my eyes, and moved next to Law.  
He looked at me, and I looked at him.  
"Why were you all by yourself?" Law asked.  
"Um.. I was just... You know.. Uh, thinking...." I lied.  
He just stared at me, I think he knew that I was lying.

"(Y/N)....." Law said, "Are you sure?"  
I blinked and looked down,  
"....'sigh' no......" I said  
"Then what?"  
"I-I...... I want to know... If you have my heart with you?"  
"I do have your heart."  
My eyes widened and I looked up at him.

He took out my beating heart from his jacket. He lowered my top, to see the empty hole were my heart was supposed to be.  
He placed my heart in the hole, and placed my top back to normal.  
I smiled, and hugged him.

A couple minutes later, I heard Luffy laugh.  
"This is so fast!"  
"Geez, let go of me already." Said Brook.  
"I won't let go!" Said the... Talking Dragon?  
"Hey, your heavy! Get off already!" Said Brook, again.  
"Why is a dragon riding with us?" Asked Nami.  
Luffy looked at Nami,  
"Oh, I met him in the garbage dump."  
"And you just brought him with you?"

The dragon touched the Samurai's face,  
"There's no doubt about it... Fath-"  
The dragon was caught off by Brook,  
"What is with you?"  
The dragon started crying while it shouted,  
"Father!"

*The Dragon is the Samurai's son?* asked Betty.  
'I guess so'  
"The eel is attacking me!" Shouted Brook.  
The Dragon's stomach growled, and he fell on the floor.  
"Hey, Momo!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Who is this dragon?" Asked Nami, "Did he just say "Father"?"

Law replied,  
"We'll figure it out later."  
Law walked us closer to the edge of the Tram.  
"I can't even see the light" Law continued, "The exit must still be pretty far away. Just how far did he send Caesar flying?"

A couple minutes later, the room started turning brighter, and it was orange, like an explosion just happened.  
"There must have been an explosion somewhere, right?" Asked Nami.

"It was most likely building D." Said Law, "More specifically, it came from the SAD Manufacturing Room that I was in."

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

I was sitting on the edge of the Tram, Law next to me holding my hand so I couldn't fall.  
"Hey, Law."  
Said Smoker as he walked up to us. Law and I looked at him.

"Once we get out of here, we'll be going our separate ways. Before that, there's something I want to ask you." Said Smoker.  
"What is is?" Said Law.  
Smoker moved his coat a little.  
"My heart was supposed to be in Caesar's hands. Why did you have it?"

I laughed, placed hands on Law's shoulder, and placed my head on top of my hands.  
"He'd gotten the wrong idea, that's all," said Law, "In order to obtain Caesar's trust, I gave him my heart. In exchange, he gave me his attendant, Monet's heart. After that, I took your heart, when you came to the Laboratory. In my hands, I held two hearts. I just kindly returned the heart of his attendant Monet to him. As they all say, when you do something good, something good will happen to you."

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

The ceiling started collapsing more, and Law protected my head.  
"This isn't good" said Ussop, "The place is starting to collapse even faster!"  
Right when Ussop said that, a big piece of the ceiling was about to fall on the kids but Ussop saved them.

"The corridor is collapsing!" Shouted Nami.  
Law and I looked up at it,  
"This tunnel is built in a mountainside." Said Law calmly, "If it collapses, we'll be buried alive."  
"Why are you talking about it so calmly?!" Shouted Ussop.

A couple feet in front of us, a huge piece of the ceiling collapsed.  
"This is bad!" Shouted one of the marines, "The rubles blocking the path!"  
"Where are the brakes?" Shouted another Marine.  
Then Zoro stepped in front of them.  
"Just keep going forward" said Zoro.

We were getting closer to the fallen piece of the ceiling, but thanks to Zoro, he cut it open, and it opened us a big path.

The marines, Caesar's EX-Minions and the kids cheered for Zoro, for a good minute while the rest of us just smiled.  
"It's too soon to let your guards down."  
Just then we heard a scream coming from Chopper.

The Tram turned silent, and I was confused.  
I looked at the direction everybody was looking at, and my eyes widened.  
It was the poisonous gas!  
"Can't this thing go any fa-" I started coughing.

I almost fell off the Tramp, but if it weren't for Law, grabbing me just in time, I could've died.  
"The poisonous gas has..." Said Chopper.  
"You gotta be kidding" said a Marine.  
Then Smoker said,  
"So here it comes again."

"It must've come in from the cracks in the wall!" Shouted a Marine.  
"It looks like being buried alive isn't our only worry." Said Robin.  
Ussop looked at her and shouted,  
"Why are you saying it like it's got nothing to do with you?!"

Law pulled me closer to his body, and said,  
"There should be gas surrounding the exit as well. Can anyone here control the wind?"  
"As if you'd find someone with that special ability so easily!" Shouted one of Caesar's EX-Minions.  
"I can control it." said Nami.  
"There is someone!" Shouted G-5 and the Hazmat suit guys. (I'm calling them that now!)

"I can see the exit!" Shouted Ussop.  
"Alright, just a bit further." Said Luffy, "(Y/N), can you manage?"  
Law patted my back as I kept coughing, but he answered Luffy's question.  
"She can manage... But for a bit."

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Again... The ceiling was collapsing more, and the Poisonous Gas was coming closer. I started feeling dizzy, an my vision was blurring.  
Good thing I was sitting...

"I hope we can hold out until we make it to the exit!" Shouted one of the Marines.  
"Even if we made it outside the Poisonous Gas will..." A Marine caught off the other Marine.  
"Hey Woman, can you really control the wind?"

"Is this really okay?" Asked a Marine.  
"You Bastards!" Shouted Sanji, "Anyone who doesn't believe in Nami-San can get off right now! No, I'll just kick you off!"  
"He's scary" said a Marine.  
A piece of the ceiling was about to fall on some of the kids, but Luffy punched the collapsed ceiling away.

"I'm counting on you Nami!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Were all relying on you know" said Ussop.  
"Leave it to me." Said Nami.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

The Tram tilted to the side a little, and flung some of the G-5 members off, INCLUDING ME!!  
I got flung off of the Tram, but Law grabbed my hand.  
Law pulled me up, and set me on the ground, but my knees gave up.

I almost fell but Law grabbed my waist. He placed his arms on the back if my knees, and carried me bridal style.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Ussop calmed down a bit and said,  
"Alright, it seems like we'll-"  
On word the Hazmat Suit guys caught Ussop off,  
"Look! The exit is being filled with the Poisonous Gas!"  
"No way!" Said Ussop

"There's gas both in front of us and behind us now." Said Zoro.  
Sanji looked at the as and said,  
"Now we've got no choice but to go through there."  
"Save us! Please save us, Lady! Please!" Shouted the kids.

Nami looked at the kids, looked at me and turned back to look at the only exit.  
She took out one of her little stick thingies,

 

 

"Sorcery Climatact! Gust Sword!"

 

 

A huge gust of wind, went straight through the Poisonous Gas.  
"We're gonna fly through it!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Keep on blowing that wind, Nami!" Shouted Ussop, "The outside is flooded with Poison Gas too!"

Nami's stick cleared the Poison Gas away, and we could all see the exit.  
"We made it out!" Shouted Luffy.  
We made it out and the brakes stopped.  
Silence..... Everybody looked up.... And shouted.

 

 

 

"YES!!!!"

 

 

 

I smiled and looked at the ship in front of us. It had a.... Giant Robot that looked like..... Franky?! Then... Franky talked,  
"You guys finally made it! I was tired of waiting!"

Luffy, Chopper and Ussop had stars in their eyes,  
"LOOK AT THAT!" Shouted Luffy  
"IT'S THE GENERAL!" Shouted Ussop.  
"Super!" Shouted Franky.  
"It's a robot!" Shouted the kids.  
They started saying nice things about Franky's robot general thing! And I have to admit....

"It's nice..." I said.  
I closed my eyes and moved my head closer to Law's chest, as Luffy came up to me and shouted,  
"IT'S AMAZING!!!! NOT NICE!!!"  
"I'm..... Sorry?"

Luffy ran back to the front of the Tram.  
Law noticed something, and said  
"Buffalo? And you're Baby 5!"  
"Law?! (Y/N)?!" Shouted Baby 5, "Ae you really going against Joker?"  
"You Traitors!" Shouted Buffalo, "Joker was saving the Seat of Hearts for you!"

"Who're they?" Asked Luffy, "Are they your Friends?"  
"No," said Law, "They're the enemy."  
Buffalo and Baby 5, took Caesar and started flying away.  
Law set me down, just as Ussop was about to do something.

Law was about to use his Devil Fruit power but...  
"Hey." Said Luffy, as he set a hand on Law's shoulder, "Ussop said leave it to him."  
"Don't underestimate our Sniper just because his nose is long." Said Zoro.  
"There was no need to mention my long nose!" Shouted Ussop.

"Don't be an idiot!" Shouted Law, "If they somehow got away, the plan would..."  
"You made an alliance with us, right?" Said Nami, "Weren't you watching just now? I wish you'd put a bit more faith in us."  
"What alliance?" Asked Zoro.

"All I've been doing was running" Nami continued, "I want to start attacking. I'm not afraid of an enemy that's far away and has lost the will to fight."

Usopp started talking,  
"Furthermore, if the enemy's injured and has their back turned, I can handle him!"

I face palmed when Ussop and Nami "tried" doing an epic pose.  
Zoro sighed,  
"Just hurry up and get it done."  
I yawned, and leaned on Law. He looked down at me.  
"(Y/N)..... Don't fall asleep."

I tried punching him hard, but it ended up being a very light lunch, like a feather.  
Law sighed, and let me lean on him. I closed my eyes for about 2 minutes and......

 

FUCKING CHEERING WOKE ME UP!!!

 

I opened my eyes up immediately, and saw that Caesar, Baby 5 and Buffalo, were all falling from the fucking sky. I saw that Caesar was wearing Sea Stone handcuffs... Probably Ussop.....

"Alright, we arrived phase one of the plan." Said Law.  
Luffy came out of nowhere,  
"How about it? They're pretty good aren't they?"  
I screamed and slapped Luffy HARD across the face and his eye widened.  
"WHY DID YOU SLAP ME?!" Luffy shouted.  
"WELL I'M SORRY! YOU CAME OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE, AND SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!"  
Luffy blinked and slapped me.

I blinked, and started growling at Luffy.  
"Luffy..." I said demonically, "I'm going... TO KILL YOU!!!"  
I was about to jump on Luffy, and start attacking him but Law grabbed me. (So technically Law made you wrap your legs around his waist, while he tried holding your back so you could not hurt Luffy)

"(Y/N), enough!" Said Law.  
I reached my arms as far as I could to grab Luffy,  
"HE SLAPPED ME LAW! I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A TASTE OF HIS OW MEDICINE!!!"  
I shouted.  
Law sighed and leaned in close to my ear,  
"if you won't be quite and behave well, I'll have to give you a taste of your own medicine."  
I clenches my teeth,  
"you wouldn't dare..."  
"oh, I will..."

I growled, and ignored him. I reached my arms out longer, and almost grabbed Luffy's hair.  
"Almost!"  
But then, Law walked a few feet away from Luffy.  
"NO! LAW, LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!"  
I started punching his back but it looked like he wasn't getting hurt... But really annoyed.  
After a couple of minutes doing that I gave up. I laid my head on his shoulder, and lazily placed my arms around his neck, and fell asleep.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

I woke up... AGAIN! By the sounds of... Partying?!  
" 'gibberish talking' what?.... 'Yawn' what happened?"  
I looked up at Law who had a shocked face.  
I was confused, but when I looked behind me, I ha the same reaction as Law.  
"God bless their souls..." I said.

Just a couple minutes at staring at them, we heard a familiar voice,  
"Law." Said Chopper. Law and I turned around to see Chopper vein carried by one of the humongous kids named Mocha.

Chopper continued,  
"Sorry for doubting you earlier."  
Mocha lowered Chopper to our height to show us that he was holding two bowls of Sanji's soup.  
Mocha started talking,  
"I heard that you're the reason that we got better. Thank you!"  
Law stared at his bowl, as I took mine.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Law and I walked over to were Smoker was sitting, and we sat down across from him.  
Law had his bowl of soup, I had my bowl of soup, and Smoker had his bowl of soup!

Smoker looked up at Law,  
"Law... There's no way that you believed that I'll keep a promise to a pirate like you. If you really wanted to silence me, then you had plenty of chances to kill me."  
Smoke took a sip of his soup, "What are you planning on using Straw Hat to do?"

I lifted an eyebrow, and looked at Law.  
"Use?" Said Law, "Who's the one that's being used."  
It was silent for three minutes, then Smoker broke it.  
"Law. I know you don't really think that that I'll keep my promise to a pirate like you."

Law glared at him as Smoker continued,  
"But if you really wanted to silence me, there were several occasions that you could've killed me. What are you up to, taking advantage to Straw Hat?"

Law smirked at him,  
"I'm taking advantage of him? Maybe he's taking advantage of me. There is no particular reason that I didn't kill you, White Chase-Ya. By the way,"  
Law stood up,  
"I'm thinking about going to Green Bit. I wonder if (Y/N) and I can handle the Straw Hats."  
Law grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Then, we started walking away from Smoker.

We started walking towards the others. As we were walking, I linked my hand with Law's.  
"There's just gonna be one problem..." Said Law.  
"And what is that?" I asked.  
Law stopped walking so he can bend down and whisper in my ear.

 

 

"We Won't Have Our Alone Time..."

 

 

 

My cheeks flushed red, and I playfully punched Law on the shoulder.  
"Law!"  
He smirked, and we continued walking.

 

Once we arrived at where the others were, the kids started saying their goodbyes, also the marines!  
They boarded the Tanker, and left.  
I clapped my hands together,  
"Ok then! What are we waiting for?! Let's GO!"  
The others agreed, and we started walking towards the Sunny.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

We were on the Sunny. Law and I were talking, while Caesar was next to us, then a couple minutes later Law smirked.  
"(Y/N), can I be alone for a couple of minutes. I'll find you when I'm done."  
I smiled and nodded. I started walking away, and started walking towards Nami.

"Nami!"  
I shouted her name.  
"(Y/N), what do you need?"  
I stopped in front of her.  
"Can you give me a tour of the Sunny?"  
Nami thought for a second, then shrugged.  
"Why not?"  
I smiled, and started following her.

She explained to me where everything was, where to find them when I need them and the girls headquarters.  
"Okay. That's all! Oh, and that's your bed over there." Said Nami.  
She pointed to a be with a Polar Bear stuffed animal on it.  
I thanked her, and we headed back out towards were the others were.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

A couple hours later, I changed into one of my clothes, since it was getting warm. (  
I walked outside to see that Nami was talking to Luffy. I sat down on the grass, and noticed that Luffy and Nami, was checking were our next destination would be.  
"Our next destination is already planned." Said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see that Law has changed into his normal clothes.  
"It's Dressrosa." Law continued.  
"Dressrosa?!" Said Luffy.  
"Yes, there is something we have to do there." Said Law  
"D-Dressrosa?!" Shouted the Samurai.  
"What? Do you know that place?" Asked Luffy.  
"Th-That's exactly where we... I mean, I want to go! We need to go there too!" Replied the Samurai.  
Luffy nodded,  
"Uh-huh, I think so."

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Asked Law.  
"Nope!" Said Luffy proudly.  
I smiled sheepishly, as I raised my hand up.  
"Same here!"  
Luffy and I laughed. I saw Nami running towards the end of the ship and look down.

"What's going on here?!" Nami shouted.  
We all went to see what she was talking about, andddddd......

 

 

 

"A SLOPE?!"

 

 

Luffy and I climbed the Sunny's head, and sat down.  
"It's fast! The ships going fast!" Shouted Luffy.  
I raised my arms in the air, enjoying the cool breeze.  
I heard the others kinda arguing with Law, but I didn't care.

But, Luffy did! He grabbed me and pulled us over to the others.  
"Yeah, tell us about the plan! Get together, everybody!" Shouted Luffy.  
"What plan?" I asked

 

~~~Really Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

I sat next to Law, hearing what he was saying. When Law told the plan, Ussop, Zoro, Chopper and Sanji freaked out and shouted,  
"We formed an alliance to kill one of the four emperors?!"  
"The four emperors huh?" Said Zoro, "It's great!"

Ussop shouted,  
"No, it's not!"  
"That's a super big deal!" said Franky.  
Ussop then said,  
"Wait, wait! Let's calm down, everybody! Luffy, tell them about the alliance."

Luffy smiled, and said,  
"We and Tra-Guy and (Y/N)'s pirate group formed an alliance!" Law had an annoyed ace in an Luffy continued, "Let's be nice to each other!"  
Luffy laughed.

I smiled and took my hand out,  
"Ok! Hi, my name is (Y/N) (L/N), and the way I'm nice to people is..."  
I took out an egg that had some bad smelling chemicals in it, and threw it at Ussop.

Ussop got really mad, and shouted,  
"Does anybody wanna oppose to this?!"  
Ussop, Chopper and Nami raised their hands and said "I do!"  
"Does it make any difference?"  
Said Zoro.  
"Luffy's mind is already set, isn't it?" Said Sanji.

Sanji had a tray with one cup of tea, and handed it to Robin.  
"Thank you"  
Said Robin.  
Sanji walked over to us and continue talking,  
"But I have to warn you..."  
Sanji dropped to his knees in front of me with hearts in his eyes.  
"Your so beautiful!!!! Marry me! (Y/N)-Swannnn!!!!"

I had a confused look on my face, but... Nami smacked him and told him what he really wanted to say.  
Sanji stood back up and coughed into his hand.  
"Anyways," Continued Sanji, "There may be a slight difference between how you define "alliance" and how Luffy defines it. Be careful."

Sanji walked away, still continuing talking,  
"That's why Luffy kept saying "kidnap" which was so out of character for him. If he had just come to me with that strange sheep and ask me to cook it, I wouldn't know what to do."

Caesar laughed quietly with his he's down,  
"You bastards. You're not gonna get away with this. Extraordinarily big names will hunt you down! IDIOTS!"  
Caesar quickly lifted his head up with a crazed look in his eyes, "Realize how stupid you are! Go to hell!

I was about to slap Caesar across the face, but Sanji already kicked Caesar in the face.  
Chopper jumped off of him and yelled at Sanji for doing that, and jumped back in Caesar, continuing his so called "treatment".

I felt Law have a dark aura around him, as he leaned a bit further to the front,  
"I asked you guys to kidnap Caesar at Punk Hazard. Meanwhile, I destroyed the machine which was manufacturing a substance called SAD. The great pirates of the New World often have their own territory. They lead countless numbers of people and reign like a syndicate. It's nothing like you've seen before. One Pirate Group is never strong enough even to see their Captain's face. But since it's an underground community, they have to do their business secretly to avoid the Navy. And Doglamingo is the most trusted and powerful man among them. His underground alliance is Joker. And Joker's most important business partner now is... One of the four emperor... Kaido, King Of The Beasts." "

 

 

"Our target."


	9. A Ship Full Of Cute Sea Animals And A Death At Dressrosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20,973 words!  
> Let's go!
> 
> UPDATE!  
> Kinda changed this chapter a bit at the end! And also chapter 8!

"His underground alias is Joker." Said Law, "And Joker's most important business partner now is...... One of the four emperors, Kaido, the King of the Beats. Our target."  
"What?! Kaido?!" Shouted the samurai, which I learned his name was Kin'emon (did I spell that right?)

"Kaido?!" Shouted Momonuske. Then the next thing I knew, Momonuske turned into a dragon.  
"What's the matter?" Asked Zoro.  
"Never mind. Go on." Said Kin'emon.

Kin'emon looked down at Momonuske, and they just stared at each other for a moment..... Kin'emon screamed,  
"Why is there a dragon here?! Where did Momonuske go?!"  
"That's him." Said Luffy.

"Th-This dragon is Momonnuske?"  
"Uh-huh." The dragon nodded  
"What?! What happened to you?!"  
Everybody just ignored him, and started continuing listening to Law, while some of them started doing there own things.

"Kaido of the four emperors." Started Law, "In order to take him down, we have to weaken his forces. Kaido is buying a large amount of fruit from Joker now. It's a Zoan-type fruit, man made Devil Fruit - SMILE."  
"M-Man made?!" Shouted Ussop, "If such a thing exists, the number of devil fruit eaters will keep multiplying!"

"That's right." Said Law  
"Don't say it so casually!" Shouted Nami.  
"Do you really want him to freak out like a little girl, and start screaming about screwing with an emperor that's impossible to kill, and man made Devi- oh.... Ohhhh!!! OH! Yeah! Don't say it so casually!" I said.

"Since it's man made, however, it's seems like there are some risks involved. But, in fact, Kaido has more then 500 Devil Fruit eaters in his pirate group." Said Law  
Luffy had stars around his eyes, and looked happy to hear that, and Ussop just ran away shouting that he doesn't wanna do it, and who's with him.

Ussop doesn't want to do it

Nami doesn't want to do it

Chopper doesn't want to do it

"Shut up." Said Zoro and I at the same time.  
"But Devil Fruit eaters won't multiply anymore." Said Law.  
"Whys that?" I asked,  
Law looked up at Caesar, and all eyes were on Caesar.  
"Really? Him?" I asked.  
Chopper walked up to him,  
"Were you making a substance for the man-made Devil Fruit? How cool! SAD!"  
"I can't believe him." Said Sanji.  
"Don't praise him!" Shouted Ussop.

"I'm hungry!" I said. I walked away from the others, and into the kitchen. There was a locked refrigerator, for some unknown reason!

Anyways, I took a bobby pin from out of my hair, and started unlocking the fridge. It was easy, but I managed to get it open. I opened the fridge, and the first thing I saw was {favorite food}.

I grabbed it with hungry eyes, and closed the fridge. I walked out of the kitchen, and onto the main deck.  
I passed by Luffy, sat down next to Law, and started eating.

Luffy started sniffing the air, as his eyes landed on me,  
"(Y/N)! Can I have the {favorite food} please?!"  
I shook my head,  
"Get your own."  
"But that was the last one!"  
Luffy tried grabbing it from me with his devil fruit powers but I moved out of the way in time.

I jumped up from my seat, and started running away from Luffy since he was running after me. I saw a piece of rope hanging from high up, and it was dangling on the edge of the ship.

I ran, jumped, and grabbed it, laughing at Luffy.  
I took the last bite, and placed it in my mouth, right in front of Luffy. Luffy looked mad, and started using his devil fruit powers to catch me, but I kept dodging.

Finally, Luffy got a hold of me, and pulled me straight towards him, but there's a twist....  
Right when I smashed into Luffy, I actually kicked him so I could go backwards a little. I started running straight towards Law, and on him, holding onto him like my life depends on it.

"Protect me Law! Luffy's gonna kill me!" I said.  
Luffy started running towards us, I shrieked, and started holding onto Law tighter. Then the next thing I knew, Law bonked Luffy on the head with the edge of his Nodachi, Luffy got dizzy for a moment, and sat back down to rest.

A piece of ice fell on Kin'emon, and he looked up,  
"Oh, something is falling."  
Everybody looked up to see that the clouds were grey,  
"What are those clouds?" Asked Ussop.  
"It's gonna start raining." Said Robin, "Wait, it's not rain, it's hail."  
Nami stood up, and took a better look at the clouds,  
"This is..."  
Nami ran up to the side of the ship, and started climbing up to the side of the ship.

"Nami!" Shouted Chopper,  
"What's wrong? Is there something to those clouds?" Asked Luffy.  
"Franky, prepare for Coup de Burst!" Shouted Nami.  
"Okay, I got it!" Franky ran in front of Law and I, and opened a hatch, "Somebody, take the helm!" Franky jumped into the hatch, and closed it.  
"I'll take it!" Said Ussop.  
"We gotta furl the sails!" Said Chopper.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Law.  
"I don't know."  
Nami spoke something into the speakers, and the ship started turning.

The sky turned really dark... And then I saw a giant snowball heading towards us. I just stared at it, when I heard,

 

 

 

"Coup de Burst"

 

 

 

 

The ship flew into the air, and everybody was jerked viciously backwards.  
Once the ship got back onto water, Chopper and Sanji congratulated Nami for Saving them.

Nami looked at Momonuske, who turned back into a normal boy, and offered him a tour around the ship.  
After they left, everybody started doing their own thing.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

It was night time, and I was still sitting on Law, while Ussop and Chopper did something, that I was confused with.

Ussop came up to us, and said,  
"Hey, do you think they can still find us? How many people are looking for us? Tens of thousands? I can't stop worrying since I heard you blackmailed Doflamingo!"  
I perked up and looked at Law angrily,  
"You blackmailed him?! And you didn't tell me?!"  
"Me neither, you fool!" Said Chopper

I saw fire coming from the edge of my eyes, and saw it was Kin'emon,  
"You bastard! Come fight me squarely!"  
Kin'emon started fighting against Zoro, and Nami told them to stop while Luffy kept saying "Fight"!  
After a couple of minutes, Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon ran away together saying something.

I yawned,  
"I'll be back. I just need to take a bath..."  
I got up, and started walking towards the bathroom. As I opened the door, I saw Sanji, Brook and Kin'emon lying on the ground, Nami holding Momonuske, and Robin staring at the men.

"What happened here?" I asked,  
"These three bastards, ganged on Momonuske! So that's why he's sleeping with us tonight."  
"Oh ok... 'Gasp' oh you bad boys!" I said.  
I kicked all of them in their sides, stepped over them with my heels, to get to the bathroom.  
"If you need me, I'll be taking a bath."  
I walked in the bathroom, took all my clothes off, and hopped into the bath.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

After I was done, I covered myself with a towel, and walked into the girls room. I changed into a white flowy dress, and headed into bed were the girls and Momonuske were waiting.  
I climbed in, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

 

~~~Another Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

I woke up to the sounds of things hitting the ship. The ship was shaking so viciously that it woke up everybody except for Nami, Robin, and Momonuske. I immediately ran out of the room, to the main deck.

Once I got out, I ran straight towards Law,  
"Law!" I said. Law looked at me, and sighed in relief.  
I ran to him, and Law held me, protecting me from whatever was attacking us.  
Chopper screamed, and all of us looked to our right to see a bunch of animals.

Luffy looked at one, and the animal punched him square in the face. Luffy smacked the animal back, and a war started going off between all of us, and all thirty of the animals. 

Sanji threw me a metal bar, I grabbed it, and I started hitting the animals with it. I immediately remembered something, and I ran up to check on Caesar, but he was gone.  
"Where did he go?" I asked. But the next thing I knew, I saw a huge bunny holding Caesar.  
I gasped, as the bunny grabbed me, and flung me over it's shoulder.

I saw Nami and Robin run out from the girls bunk, and shouted at the boys to keep quite, but when she saw the crazy looking animals she screamed and backed away. A whistle was heard, and all the animals stood in a straight line, then jumped off the boat.

"Huh, what was that?" Asked Nami, "What's going on?"  
"Nice to meet you, Ladies and Gentlemen." Said an unknown voice. All of them turned to were the voice came from which was right next to me, and they were greeted with a man.  
"Who are you?!" Shouted Luffy.

The mysterious man laughed,  
"My name is Breed. I'm a Peto-Peto fruit eater."  
"What's that?! Are you done kind of Slimy man?" Said Luffy  
"That's not Doflamingo?" Said Ussop.  
"I guess not." Said Chopper. 

"Oh no!" Shouted Law.  
The bunny was next to Breed, and I kept hitting the bunny's back.  
"Caesar! (Y/N)!" Shouted Franky.  
Caesar laughed,  
"Fools! You can't keep me as a prisoner! Don't underestimate Doflamingo!"

"Law, help me! This thing keeps touching me in "weird" places!" I shouted.  
Luffy started running towards us, but was caught short when a cute little seal, punched him.  
Breed laughed,  
"I'll take Caesar and (Y/N)! Goodbye! Say goodbye, (Y/N)! Goodbye, goodbye!"

"LAW!"  
(Y/N)!" Shouted Law  
That was the last thing I heard before, huge waves started coming towards us, and that's when the world turned black.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

I woke up to be in a room, that had the same guy from earlier, named Breed and Caesar was in a cage.  
"Well, well, well. Look who's awake?" Said Breed.  
"I wonder why you even kidnapped me in the first place?! What use will I do for you?! I have no information for you! Let me go!"  
I struggled against the handcuffs that was behind a metal pole.

Breed grabbed my chin viciously, so I can look at him. I glared at him, and stuck my tongue out,  
"I'll be gone, for now. But I'll be back, wait here." Said Breed. I waited for a while after Breed had exited the room. I immediately shook my head, and a bobby pin fell out. I shifted a little so my fingers could grab it, and I started unlocking my handcuffs.

Once the handcuffs got off of me, I ran straight for the door, when Caesar stopped me,  
"(Y/N)! Get me out of here, take me with you!"  
I stopped, turned around, and walked towards Caesar,  
"I can't let you out unless Law tells me so..."

"Are you trying to trick me, you psychotic woman?!"  
I laughed,  
"No... Even if Law didn't ask me too, I still wouldn't do it. Hahaha!"  
I winked at Caesar, and ran out the door, and towards were the main entrance was... They had to be there...

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

I ran and ran, straight towards the main entrance. I knew they would enter from here, and I was correct. I saw Luffy, Chopper, and Law up ahead.

I started raising my hands us to get their attention.  
"GUYS!"  
I ran and stopped in front of them.  
"(Y/N)!" Shouted Law. I ran to Law, he picked me up, and kissed me. We pulled away, Law set me on the ground, and hugged me closer to his body.

"Let's go look for Breed now... Or whatever." I said.  
We started walking again, and and Law and I held hands.  
"Look Chopper! A sparkling shrimp!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Wow, cool!" Said Chopper.  
"Aside that..." Said Law.

Multiple sea animals came out of nowhere, and Chopper screamed, and Luffy cracked his knuckles,  
"Okay, let's fight!"

 

"Room"

 

Half of the animals body's were cut.

 

 

I laughed, and pulled my dress up a bit to reveal my gun. I took it out, and started shooting it at the cute sea animals, but these bullets would only hurt them.

 

Luffy started fighting the big squid.

 

And Chopper just started fighting the sea animals.

 

Once we were done, we just stood in an awesome victory pose,  
"It's almost morning. Let's go." Said Law  
Once we were about to walk again, the same seal that was able to use Haki, came out of nowhere, and punched the ground.

"Like we thought, he uses Haki." Said Law. Law was about to use his Devil fruit powers, but Luffy stopped him,  
"We have unfinished business. If you can use Haki. I'll fight with the gloves off! Let's do this!" 

The cute little seal, ran towards Luffy, and Luffy ran towards the seal. The both punched each other's fist, and they started struggling against each other.  
Luffy put more force into his punch, and the seal flew away.

Luffy stood for a second, and then raised his arms up in the air,  
"I win!"  
I looked at the defeated seal, it looked dazed, but when the seal got it's normal vision back, it immediately looked at Luffy, then started running towards him. The seal ran and hugged Luffy, and Luffy looked confused.

"What's going on?" Asked Law.  
"He's saying "Master, long time no see." Oh don't tell me you're... You became Luffy's disciple in Alabasta! The Kung Fu Dungong!" Said Chopper.

 

~~~Really Small Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"Aww! It's so cute. I wanna pinch his little cheeks off!"  
The seal was in my arms, snuggling into me.  
"Can you stop holding the seal. We have more important things to do." Said Law as he turned away.  
"Oh Law, are you jealous?"  
I could faintly see pink dusting his cheeks,  
"N-No, I'm not!"

I smirked and hugged the seal closer towards my body. But the seal jumped out of my arms, stood in front of Luffy, Chopper, Law and I, and the other sea animals (that we defeated) came behind the seal.  
"Oh, I remember you! Your that Kung Fu seal from Alabasta!" Said Luffy.

" "It's been a while, Master." That's what he said." said Chopper as he was copying the Seals voice.  
Luffy was holding hand with the seal, and started moving side to side,  
"It's nice to see you again! How have you been?!" Asked Luffy.

"You two hit it off already?!" Shouted Chopper.  
"What is this all about?" Asked Law.  
"Oh, he is a Kung Fu Dugong who became friends with Luffy in a kingdom called Alabasta. Kung Fu Dugongs like to fight and will challenge anyone to a duel. But Luffy...... Defeated him. When they lose a fight, they have to become a disciple to the one who beat them. That's what this is all about."  
"Makes sense." I said.  
"I see," said Law, "Then what are they doing now?"

"Huh?"  
Chopper and I looked over at Luffy and the seal to see that, Luffy was teaching the seal how to fight! It was so cute!  
Chopper walked over to them since the seal was talking to Luffy, and Luffy didn't know what the seal was saying.

"Now that I know that you're Straw hat-ya's discipline. But why did you come to the new world and kidnap our important hostage?" Asked Law. The seal freaked out,  
"He said," started Chopper, " "I'm sorry for attacking your ship. I didn't know it was your ship, master. I have a good reason for that. When I met you in Alabasta, you said... 'Pirates are free. The sea is vast and there is so much fun out there!' Those words inspired me so I sailed out to the sea all alone... Dreaming of becoming a free pirate, like you. I came across some very formidable enemies! I made a lot of friends! We overcame so many difficulties and formed a pirate group of sea creatures. Then, we finally entered the New World! But that was when... We met that guy, Breed. We're his slaves now. We kidnapped Caesar on his orders." "

"Breed." Said Law, "So he is the mastermind. It seems like Doflamingo has nothing to do with this."  
"I don't get it." Said Luffy, "I know you're pretty strong. Why do you have to listen to him?"  
" "Because..." " said Chopper.  
Chopper was caught off by a familiar voice on the speaker, that rhymed with lead,

 

"Fall in, all of you!"

 

"What was that?" Asked Luffy.  
"That was..." Said Chopper.  
We heard a sound coming from the "weird green necklace collar thing" that the seal was wearing, and the seal started grabbing onto the "weird green necklace collar thing".

"What?" Said Chopper, " "get out of here now?" "  
All the collard on the animals glowed, and then their eyes glowed red and returned back to normal.  
"What?" I said.  
The sea animals all jumped behind us, and stood two rows in front of each other, to reveal Breed, walking in the little pathway they made.

Breed laughed,  
"How are you doing, pathetic humans?" Breed whipped the ground with his whip, "Hey, you all are too slow. Listen, this is how pets should be; First, loyal. Second, loyal. Third and fourth, loyal. And lastly, loyal! When I say "fall in," you have three seconds! Don't you get it?!"

Breed stopped in front of the Kung Fu seal, and kneeled down to its height,  
"Hey, Kung Fu Dugong. You have to bring them together! Why are you being so slow?!" Breed grabbed the seal's face roughly an pulled it towards his face, "If you let me down, you're a failure as a pet! You're no better them those shitty humans!"

"You're Breed, aren't you? Give us back Caesar!" Said Law.  
"Huh?! Shut up, foul human!" Shouted Breed, "Oh yeah, it's you guys. Yes, I am Breed! I'm a pirate."  
"A pirate?" Asked Luffy.  
Breed laughed,  
"I can't believe a warlord like Trafalgar Law and a seductress like (Y/N) (L/N) is here along with Straw Hat Luffy, a pirate with a 400 million bounty! Thank you for chasing us all the way here, you pain-in-the-ass, shitty humans!"

Breed reached his hand out, and it turned green and icky,  
"You can't hit us with that!" Said Luffy.  
"I'm not so sure about that!" Said Breed,  
Breed through the green icky thing straight at us, and said,

 

"Pet-Peto!"

 

The green thing, hit Chopper straight in the neck. We looked at Chopper,  
"Ouch." Said Chopper, "What's this?! I can't take it off! What is this?!" Chopper struggled taking the collar off.  
"You okay, Chopper?!" Shouted Luffy.

I heard Breed laughed, and we turned around,  
"(L/N)! Trafalgar! Straw Hat! You three are strong. Stronger than me. But is that enough to beat me?! Now you.." Breed pointed to Chopper.

"Wh-What do you want?" Asked Chopper.  
"Tear (L/N), Trafalgar and Straw Hat... Limb to limb!"  
I whipped my head around and saw Chopper's eyes turned red, and back to its normal color.  
"What? What going on?" Asked Chopper.  
"What's wrong Chopper?" I asked.  
"I can't control my body! What's this? What's going on here?!"

Chopper took a piece of his candy out, plopped it in his mouth, and started transforming.  
"H-Hey..." Said Law.  
Chopper turned into one of his monster forms, and everybody's eyes widened. Breed laughed,  
"That's amazing!"  
"Chopper, what's happening to you?!" I shouted.

Chopper raised his hand up, and smashed it to the ground, but luckily, Law, Luffy, and I moved away just in time.  
Chopper was about to smack Luffy, but Luffy ran away, just in time. Then, Chopper tried hitting Law, but he moved too.

Chopper growled, and slammed both his fists on the ground towards me,  
"Hey! Unfair!" I shouted.  
I jumped up really high, and hung from a piece of rope. I saw that Law was about to use his devil fruit powers, but Luffy stopped him, and they started arguing.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" I screamed.  
Breed threw his icky green collar at Law and Luffy.  
I got scared, like really scared. I didn't hear the conversation well since, I was in so much shock. I started slipping from the piece of rope, and I started grabbing on to it stronger.

"No, no, no! You will not snap or I will not fall!"  
*Snap*  
"Shit..."  
The rope snap, and I fell down behind Law and Luffy. They looked at me, and I backed away.... But that didn't help.

Chopper started hitting at us again, and I kept running way from Chopper. But that's when, Chopper backed us up in a corner, and was about to punch us, but...  
"Wait!"  
Breed was in front of us, and his hand was held up in front of Chopper to stop him,  
"Chopper stopped!" Sao Luffy.  
"You're just the bait." Said Breed, "My main target was you three from the beginning. Especially (Y/N)."  
I growled, and walked closer to Law.  
"What did you say?!" Shouted Luffy as he raised his fist and ran towards Breed.

"Wait!" Shouted Breed, Luffy stopped moving,  
"Oh? I can't move!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Roo..." Law was about to use "Room" on Breed, buttttt.....  
"Wait!" Said Breed. Breed turned towards me, and smirked,  
"Trafalgar... Capture (Y/N) so she won't escape from me. Use your powers if you have to." Breed laughed.

I started walking backwards, away from Law. Law's eyes turned red, and he turned towards me.  
"Forgive me, (Y/N)." Said Law.  
I nodded my head shakily, and started running away from Law, since he was running after me.  
Law was catching up to me quickly, since I had short legs. Law caught my arm, and I quickly thought of a plan.

I turned my body around so we were facing each other. I pulled Law down to my height, and kissed him. I quickly pulled away, and was about to start running again, when Law, cut my leg, so he thought I wouldn't move. Wrong move man...

I fell down to my knees, and raised my hands up in defeat... But I wasn't actually surrendering, I had a trick up my sleeve. Once Law was close enough, I quickly stood up, did a handstand, and wrapped my legs around Law's neck. Law fell down by the weight on his neck, and I was on top of him.

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

 

I felt two hands wrap around my neck, and I instantly looked down. It was Breed, Breed was behind me! I saw the icky green stuff wrap around my neck, and become a collar.

It was heavy, and it was really tiring me out.  
First of all, I didn't sleep!  
Second of all, I was kidnapped!  
Third of all, I fought a bunch of sea animals!  
Fourth of all, I fought with Chopper!  
And last but not least, I fought with Law!  
Of course, I'm gonna be tired!

My eyes felt droopy, and I was about to fall backwards, but Law instantly sat himself up, grabbed me so I can stand still, and we both walked back to Luffy. I heard Breed laugh,  
"You guys are going to be eating out of my hand forever. As long as I hold you three as my slaves, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Breed whipped the ground, "Straw Hat! Trafalgar! (L/N)! Sit!"

The collard glowed, and we all sat down like dogs!  
"Dammit!" Said Luffy.  
"Shake hands!" Said Breed.  
Breed held his hand out,  
"Son of a bitch." Said Law.  
We all placed our hands on Breed's and we all shook hands, Luffy freaked out a bit.

Breed stood back up and laughed,  
"See what I'm capable of! This is the power of the Peto-Peto fruit! Whether your a Warlord, Seductress or a rascal pirate with a 400 million bounty, you're powerless before me! If you were an animal, you could've become my pet. But stinking humans like you will become my slaves!"

Chopper, who was a monster behind Breed, returned back to his normal form. Breed turned around, and picked Chopper up quickly,  
"How cute!" Said Breed, "I didn't realize because you had a strange outfit on before! Your blue nose is so cute, raccoon-Kun! I've never had a pet like you before! I'll dress you up right away! Oh, good boy, good boy, good boy!"

"Hey, get your hands off of Chopper!" I shouted. Breed turned around, and grabbed my chin, pulling me close to his face. So close in fact, that our noses were touching,  
"Shut up! You three are gonna get locked up now! Put sea prism handcuffs on them!"

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"Hey, Peto-guy! Let us out! Give us back Chopper! Dammit!" Luffy grabbed the bars, "You..." Luffy slipped from the bars, "I'm losing my strength..."  
I was sitting on Law's lap, covering my ears from the voices that were talking in my head, while Law ran his fingers through hair to keep me calm.  
"I guess this cage is..." Said Law  
"...Sea prism stone" A familiar voice caught Law off, "You guys are so pathetic."

I removed my hands from my ears, and looked outside of the cage, where the voice was coming from... It was Caesar.  
Luffy ran over to us,  
"Caesar!" Said Law  
"Hey, let us out!" Said Luffy.  
"Shut up! Why does everybody give me orders?! And (Y/N)! Why didn't you let me out of the cage?!"

"The cage was made out of sea stone, what was I supposed to do?!" I hugged Law closer to my body.  
"Caesar, did Breed take control over you?" Asked Law.  
"Yes, he did. A color and a leash! I fell like a pet! But I'm a great scientist!"

Luffy started struggling to get the collar off of his neck,  
"He said he's a Peto-Peto fruit eater. And with that power, he can make people obey to whatever order he gives. Caesar, is he one of Doflamingo's associates?"  
"Are you stupid?" Said Caesar, "If he were, why would I be held captive still? As far as I know, Doflamingo doesn't have any subordinates like him. That guy told me he wants to create a dream kingdom or something."

"What kingdom?" Asked Luffy.  
"Is it a kingdom with a bunch of blood, dead unicorns, skeleton horses, death written everywhere, and Law and I as the rulers?!" I thought for a second, "wow...."  
"OF COURSE NOT YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

I screamed and hugged Law tighter,  
"And how am I supposed to know what kingdom he's building! Dammit! It's so humiliating... For me to take that whip fool's orders! Screw him!"  
"Caesar!" Said Breed on the speakers, "Lie down!"  
Caesar tried his hardest to not lay down,  
"Hey, Caesar! I said "lie down"! Can't you hear me?!"  
Caesar fell on the ground, laying down on the flier of course,  
"Dammit! That asshole! I can't take it anymore!"  
We heard Breed laugh,  
"You guys can't get away from me!"

I looked up at Law to see that he was glaring at the speakers.  
"Law..."  
Law looked down at me, with a really dark aura around him. I quickly looked back down.  
I heard a door opening behind us, and I quickly whipped my head around to reveal Breed.

I turned my body around so that my legs was on each side of Law's waist, and my head in his left shoulder so that I could see Breed clearly, while Law just turned his head around.

"Hey, Peto-guy!" Shouted Luffy, "Give us back Chopper..." Luffy fell down to the ground tiredly.  
"You shitty humans never learn." Said Breed, "Don't worry. Chappy's here."  
"Chappy?" Said Luffy.

Chopper came out, wearing all pink. 

Pink bows.

Pink clothes.

Pink shoes.

Pink ruffles.

Everything pink!  
"Chappy!" Said Breed.  
"I'm not Chappy!" Shouted Chopper.  
"Chopper!" Luffy shouted.  
"Chappy!" Said Breed dreamily.  
"I'm Chopper!"  
"Chopper you look so cute! I can't stop smiling!" I said.  
Chopper blushed,  
"T-Thank you (Y/N)..."  
I smiled, and I looked to my right to see Luffy bursting out laughing,  
"Chopper, what are you wearing?!"  
"Hey, Luffy! Stop laughing!" Shouted Chopper, "Oh... I'm exhausted because of the Rumble Ball..."

"Are you shy because you're dressed up?!" Asked Breed.  
"No..." Said Chopper.  
"Oh, somebody's in a bad mood!"  
"Stop!"  
Chopper scratched Breed in the face by accident, and Breed dropped Chopper.  
"Luffy!" Said Chopper.  
Chopper started walking towards the cage, but got whipped by Breed. I cupped my mouth with my hand and gasped.  
"chopper..." I said.

Luffy stopped laughing, and Law just continued staring at Breed,  
"Don't push your luck." Said Breed, "You must be happy when I pet you. Submit to my demands!"  
"Are you okay, Chopper?!" I said.  
"Yeah." Replied Chopper.  
"Chappy, get on your knees!"  
Chopper got into his knees,  
"Lower to the ground!"  
Chopper moved lower to the ground

"Now, it's time for discipline!" Breed started smacking Chopper with the whip.  
"Hey, stop!" Shouted Luffy. Luffy ran and grabbed the bars, "I said "stop"! What are you doing to my friend?!"  
Breed froze,

"Friend..." Breed said, " "Friend"? "Friend"! " "Friend"!!" Cut the "friend" crap! I don't believe in friendship! It's not worth a damn! Listen, all I need is.. Loyal followers -tools- who just work for me! I have no need for insubordinates! Everyone should do as I say without complaining! Worthless humans always stand against me! That's why I have no need for their friendship! I don't need them! But animals... Let's are different! They just follow my orders quietly and submissively animals! Pets! They're the best! That's why I need you. Caesar. To make... This!"

"Is that... SMILE?! Where did you get it?!" Shouted Caesar.  
"I have a connection with the underground. I'm gonna use this Zoan type, man made Devil Fruit... To turn humans into animal forcibly! Then there will be no detectable pathetic humans in the world!"

"You bastard!" I said,  
"What are you really up to?!" Shouted Caesar.  
"A kingdom." Said Breed, "I will create an animal-only kingdom without a single stinking human! And I will conquer all the animals using my Peto-Peto Fruit! I will turn them into loyal pets! That's my dream kingdom!"

Breed started laughing, and I just stared at him weirdly.  
"Suit yourself!" Said Luffy. Breed stopped laughing and looked at Luffy.  
"But you can't make me follow anybody!" Luffy continued.  
"What are you talking about?!" Said Breed, "Didn't you see what I'm capable o with the Peto-Peto power?!"  
"It means nothing to me!"  
"You silly human!"

Breed used his whip, the whip caught Luffy, and Breed pulled him towards him, so Luffy hit the bars.  
"Worthless humans like you should just shut your mouths and follow my orders! Stop resisting!" Shouted Breed.  
"I'm a pirate!" Said Luffy, "I'm not gonna follow anybody's orders! Pirates should be free!"

" "Pirates"? "Free"?" Said Breed, "I hate humans like you the most! Alright. I was gonna spare your life an enslave you. But all you damn humans deserve death after all!"

Breed snapped his fingers, and the cage started moving upwards. I "kinda" held onto Law tighter. The cage arrived to what looked like to be a huge stadium, that had one single gigantic pillar in the center of it, and only one light was on. And the light revealed Caesar and Breed on top of the pillar.

Law was standing up, and my legs were still tied around his waist, so I let go.  
"What is this place?" Asks Luffy.  
I shrugged my shoulders. The cage broke, and I placed my cuffed hands in front of my face so I wouldn't get hit by the metal. Our handcuffs came off, and multiple lights came on.

"Where are we?!" Shouted/asked Luffy.  
"It's show time!" Said Breed.  
"Really?!" I said excitedly, "What are we gonna watch?! You being butchered to death?!" I laughed.  
"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU PSYCHOTIC WOMAN!! I'll show you the terror of my Peto-Peto fruit! Alright, Trafalgar, here is my order to you! Kill....."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your Girlfriend, (Y/N) (L/N)!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

I growled at Breed, and turned towards Law, who was walking towards me. Law swung his Nodachi, and I moved away just in time.

I heard a clanking next to me, and I saw a katana that Breed threw at me.  
I picked it up quickly, turned around to meet Law's Nodachi almost stabbing me.  
I swung my Katana at Law, but he blocked it.

I started running away, and I saw a trapeze thing that trapeze artists use. I jumped and grabbed it. I started looking below me for any signs of Law, but then I heard a voice next to my ear,  
"looking for me?" Said Law.

I gasped, and quickly let go of the trapeze. I fell to the ground, and started looking for my Katana. I finally found it, and started breathing heavily.  
'I never fought Law before...'  
*The only time you fought with him was in b-*  
'INAPPROPRIATE JESSE!'

That's when I heard something behind me. I quickly turned around, and blocked Law's attack with my katana.  
Law was way and I mean WAYYYY stronger than me, and my Katana flew behind me. Law was about to strike down at me when.....

 

"Light beam!" I shouted.

 

A neon light bursted in front of Law, and that distracted him. I kicked Law in the chest, and Law flew back.

I fell down when I did my Light Beam, so I quickly got back up, and also Law, but I didn't notice that he got up. I started looking for the katana that I dropped when I felt two hands spin me around, and I was met with two grey cold eyes.

"law..." I whispered, "please don't do this..."  
"i'm sorry, (Y/N)..."  
I could see in the reflection of his eyes his Nodachi coming up from behind me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*STAB*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I coughed up blood, and went limp in the knees. I could feel Law's Nodachi enter my skin, and go right above my stomach..  
I grabbed Law's neck to keep myself from falling.  
"(Y/N), I'm so sorry..." Whispered Law.  
I just stared at him, tears falling down my face.  
"i will fix you soon (Y/N). just hang in there..." Continued Law.  
"what do you mean?" I whispered.  
"i'm wearing ear plugs. I can't hear what Breed is saying... I need you to act dead, (Y/N). for me?"

I grabbed his face, and kissed his lips. I pulled away, and smiled weakly,  
"anything for you, law..."  
Law smirked, placed 2 pairs of earplugs in my pocket, and whispered in my ear,  
"now, go to sleep, my darling. i don't want that pretty little face of yours have black circles under your eyes."

I smirked weakly, and close my eyes. I pretended to die, do I decided to do this.  
I loosened my grip around his neck, and slid down Law very slowly, until my "dead" bloody body reached the floor, with a thud, my back facing Law, Breed, Caesar, and Luffy.

I could still feel Law's presence behind me, and I could feel his eyes staring right at my face. Then, we heard Breed laugh,  
"I can't believe Trafalgar Law, killed his loved one! His queen! I'm even surprised myself."

I felt a droplet of water fall on my arm,  
'Was Law crying?' I thought.  
*I never saw him cry* said Dominique.  
'Same Here..'  
I heard Law's footsteps walk away, and I fully passed out.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

I woke up again but my eyes were still closed, to hear the cute little seal whimpering, and Breed saying something about me.

I heard footsteps walking over to my body. I knew it was Breed. Breed kicked my side hard, and saw if I would react, and I didn't.  
"She's dead..."  
I heard him walk over to the other side of my body, and then I felt a really powerful kick on my stomach.

The kick was so powerful, that it flew me backwards, and I hit someone. I opened my eyes quickly to see Law looking down at me, then I immediately closed them.

I felt Law's arm, pick me up, bridal style. Then,  
"Seal!" Said Luffy, "I told you to use the lower half of your body and pull your arm back all the way! But you sure got stronger!"

Then I heard a battle cry come from the seal, then the next thing I knew, I heard glass breaking, and cold air brushing against my skin.

I opened my eyes, and saw Law using his power. Law teleported us quickly inside the ship, so the rocks replaced us, so they could fall in the sea.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

We started walking towards the stadium again, Law still helping me walk. We stood in front of the doors.  
"(Y/N)." Said Law.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know!" I said. I reached my hand out, and a pink and red ball came out,  
"Neon, Beam!"

The ball flew towards the door, and made a massive explosion, smoke coming out from the destruction. We started walking again...  
"What?!" Said Breed.  
Luffy touched an animal comfortably, since the damage damaged them (pun intended),  
"Excuse us for a while, you guys." Said Luffy  
"Luffy!" Said Chopper.  
"I'm here to get Chopper back!" Said Luffy, "And, to give you a good, solid punch!"  
"Why are you here?!" Shouted Breed, "You three got thrown to the sea! And (Y/N) got stabbed to death!"  
"Your little power won't work against us anymore." Said Law.  
"Huh?" Said Breed, "What are you talking about?! Trafalgar! (L/N)! Straw Hat! Sit down!"

Nothing happened,  
"I said! "sit down"! Don't you her me?!" Shouted Breed.  
"I thought so." Said Law, "If we can't hear your command, your special power won't affect us. Am I right?"

Chopper and Breeds mouths were wide open, as Law took out his earplug,  
"I can't hear your orders like this. I can shut out your voice." Continued Law, "You have transponder snails and loudspeakers everywhere so you can give the animals commands all at once, don't you?"  
"When did you figure it out?!" Said Breed.

"It went through my mind at that time." Said Law, "After I figured it out, I pretended that I was controlled by you and looked for a chance to take Caesar back."  
Breed growled,  
"Even the fight against (Y/N), and the fight against Straw Hat, you..."  
"Yes. I was pretending to be controlled by you. Them, however, were really being puppeteered. But I'm happy that you didn't puppeteered (Y/N)."

Luffy turned his head towards us,  
"Did you say something?" Asked Luffy, "I can't here what you're saying with these earplugs."  
"It wasn't to hard for me to break our fall because I could use my devil fruit power."

 

~~~FlashBack~~~

 

I heard glass breaking, and cold air brushing against my skin.  
I reopened my eyes, and saw Law using his power. Law teleported us quickly inside the ship, so the rocks replaced us, so they could fall in the sea.

We landed, and unlike Luffy and Law, Law fell on his knees, and Luffy fell on his chest, and I, fell right on my legs. I immediately went limp, and fell down.  
"Oh, Caesar!" Said Luffy.

*Da faq he doing here?* said Jesse.  
'HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!'

 

~~~Back To Reality~~~

 

"We were lucky enough to catch Caesar right away." Continued Law.  
"I wasn't lucky at all! It couldn't have been worse!"  
"Huh? What did you say?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"If you wanna join the conversation, 'coughs up blood' take out your ear plugs!" I shouted.  
"What did you say?!"  
"I said, "TAKE OUT YOUR EARPLUGS"!"

The light turned off, and Law placed his earplug back in his ear.  
"Pets are useless!" Said Breed, "Humans are worthless! Everyone is a piece of trash!"  
Pink lights came on, and a new structure was there, with Breed on top of it..  
"Earplugs?! What a stupid gimmick! Do you think you're outsmarting me?! Let me show you the true, formidable power of the Peto-Peto Fruit!"

"What?" I said,  
"Now, "me"!" Said Breed while the green icky stuff started coming out of Breeds hands,  
"Kill all those...Stinking humans!"  
Breed placed his hands on his neck, and the green icky stuff, started forming a collar, just like ours.

Glowing light started coming from Breed,  
"What is he doing?" Said Luffy  
"He's putting a collar on himself!" I replied.  
"He is..." Said Law, "No way!"  
"What?" I asked.  
Breeds collar glowed green, then turned to a glowing red.  
"That's right!" Said Breed, "Once you have been given an order by the Peto-Peto power," Breeds sleeves broke to reveal big strong arms,  
"It will bring forth a your powers even that is normally impossible!"

Everything about Breed changed, and I got a little frightened,  
"Fall in, my damned pets!"  
The pets started rising slowly from the ground, and started flying towards Breed, except for Chopper and the Seal, since they were both covering their ears.  
"Wh-What's going on?!" Shouted Luffy.

Breed smirked,  
"Now, guys, those lousy humans are not following my orders! Kill them"  
Breed sent the sea animals towards us, and Law jumped away, and let go of me by accident.

I fell down to my hands and knees, and clutched my stomach. I looked up to see a sea animal coming straight towards me, and I quickly rolled out of the way.

I panted, and tried standing up,  
"get your shit back toget-"  
I was cut off by a Han on my shoulder. My eyes widened, I quickly pulled my gun out and turned around to see that the barrel of my gun, was touching Law's forehead.

Law held his hands up sarcastically, and I just tilted my head a bit, giving him a glare,  
"Do you really wanna shoot me (Y/N)?" Said Law.  
"Of course not! I just thought that you were Breed!"  
"No need to snap back."  
Law sent me the most meanest glare ever, that I just lowered by gun, and sent him one too.

Law quickly grabbed me and pulled me up,  
"HEY! What are you doi-"  
My shout was cut off by Law slinging me over his shoulder. I coughed up more blood since Law's collar bone, hit my wound hard, and the blood went down the back of his shirt.

 

~~~A Couple Minutes Later~~~

 

" "We are not your tools"!" Shouted Chopper since he was copying the seals voice, "That's what the Dugong said! "We might be your crew but we won't be your tools! We are no longer your pets! We're not gonna give in to your power! We're... Pirates!" " 

The room turned silent...  
"You bastards!" Shouted Breed, "What do you think you're doing?!"  
The sea animals started growling,  
"Seal!" Luffy shouted, "Let's knock him on his ass!"

"Damn." Said Breed, "How dare you all go against me?! Fine! I'll destroy everything! Come on, Sea Lapins!"  
A couple of Sea Lapins was starting to get pulled by Breed, because of his Peto-Peto fruit! 

In just a couple of seconds, all the animals (except Law, Caesar, Chopper, Luffy, Dugong, and I) flew towards Breed, and they were all in a cloud of smoke.  
"How do you like my overwhelming power?!" Shouted Breed, "I'll let you all be swallowed by the sea!"

Breed started laughing, and Luffy and Dugong were getting ready to fight.  
"There's nothing you can do!" Shouted Breed.  
"Let's do it seal!" Said Luffy.  
"YAY!" I shouted happily, "Go Seal and Luffy! 'sighs and shifts uncomfortably' Law, let me down!" I started punching Law's back.  
"No." Said Law bluntly

Breed started laughing,  
"Those of you who disobey me are all worthless! All of you deserve death! Straight to hell with you all..."  
Breed was caught off by the animals holding his arms and legs.  
"What's wrong with you guys?! Hey! Let me go!"  
The animals still hung onto Breed,  
"Hey! Let go of me!"  
And they STILL HUNG ON!  
"Hey!" Shouted Breed.

"Gumo- Gumo no.... Fore fist!... Punch!" Shouted Luffy.  
Luffy and Dugong punched Breed straight in the chest, so... So..... SO FUCKING HARD!!!  
That he flew out of the window, and I to the ocean.

It was silent for a good minute....  
"Wa Ha Ho! Way to go, Luffy!" I shouted, "And Dugong!"  
And right after I said that, the collars broke.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"What the hell..." I said. Law and Caesar were behind me, and I was sitting down. The sea Lapins were letting us sit of stand on them while we returned back to the ship.  
"HEY!" Shouted Luffy.  
We could see the Thousand Sunny from here.

 

~~~On The Thousand Sunny~~~

 

"Ow..." I said,"OW!"  
Law was stitching up my wound that HE DID!.... Still mad at him for that!!!  
"I don't know why you're saying ow, even though I injected anesthesia into your wound, seconds before I started stitching you up." Said Law.

We were in the infirmary, me, only wearing my bra and underwear. I sighed, and shifted a little.  
Once Law was done with the stitches, he wrapped a bandage around my waist.

After Law was done, I jumped on him, and hugged him,  
"Thank you! Your the best Doctor and Boyfriend ever!"  
Law patted my back.  
"I need to make it up to you though!" I said.

"You can make it up to me later." Said Law, "But right now... You need to get dressed so we can leave."  
I blushed and looked down laughing. I jumped off him, and went to go change.

I got changed into a white lace crop top, with a black flowy skirt, and a pair of {Favorite Color} heels.  
I walked out of the infirmary to see that the crew already said goodbye to the Dugong and sea animals, and started continuing their own things.  
"The morning paper!" Said Brook.  
Luffy placed it on the ground, and opened it up, slowly, and everybody tensed up...

" "Don Quixote Doflamingo"..." Said Sanji.  
" "Withdraws from"..." Continued Chopper, " "The Seven Warlords!" "  
I plopped down next to Law, and stared at the paper.

" "And abdicates the throne of Dressrosa"?!" Shouted Zoro, "What the hell?!"  
" "Throne"?" I asked.  
"Means he's a king?!" Said Brook.  
"A king?!" Said Luffy.  
"wow..." I said dreamily.  
"Then it must be birds' kingdom!" Continued Luffy.

"When things go this well, it's kind of scary." Said Franky.  
"It's good." Said Law, "He had no other choice."  
Luffy thought for a good second,  
"By the way, why are our faces here as well?" Asked Luffy.

We all looked more closely, and indeed, Luffy was right! There was Luffy on the right, Law on the left, and me in the middle.  
" "The Warlord - Trafalgar Law..." " Said Zoro.  
"And Seductress - (Y/N) (L/N). Forms an unusual alliance with the Straw Hats"?" Continued Nami.

" "It is still unknown what the government will do to Law." It says!" Said Brook.  
"What the hell?!"  
"There's something else!" Said Nami.

 

~~~Blob~~~

 

"I can't believe other pirates are forming alliances too!" Said Nami.  
"They formed an alliance, too, huh? Said Luffy, "I wonder if they're thinking the same thing as us."

"Forget about them." Said Law, as he stood up, "We're gonna go on with our plan. Focus on Doflamingo for now."

Law walked over to Caesar, and grabbed a fist full of his hair,  
"Now you know how importantly yesterday's negotiation was for him. All we did was kidnap Caesar. In contrast, seemingly overnight, he gave up his throne which he's had for ten years. And the carte Blanche giving to him as a privilege of being a warlord. He did it just to get this guy back and that says a lot! (Y/N)!"

I blinked, and quickly got up to grab the Den Den Mushi. Once I was able to find it, I passed it to Law, and sat right next to the Den Den Mushi on the bench.  
We started along Doflamingo...

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Clank

 

"It's me." Said Doflamingo on the Den Den Mushi,  
"I resigned... From the Schichibukai."  
"He answered!" Shouted Ussop.  
"It's him!" Shouted Nami.  
"He picked up the phone!" Shouted Brook.  
"Doflamingo?!" Shouted Luffy. Ussop started shooshing Luffy to shut up.  
"He'll hear you!" Said Ussop.

Luffy grabbed the Den Den Mushi from Law's hand, and....  
"Hello? I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who will become the Pirate King!"  
Ussop was about to slap Luffy across the head, but instead...

I took a baseball bat, and smacked Luffy across the head with it, while Ussop said,  
"I'm telling you, shut up!"  
Luffy still didn't listen,  
"Hey! Mingo! You're that idiot Caesar's boss?! That bastard hurt Brownbeard and the Kids! We'll give Caesar back as we promise, but if he ever does anything like that again... I'll beat the crap out of you, too!"

I smacked Luffy across the head really hard this time, and took the Den Den Mushi from him,  
"Hi! Remember me?! (Y/N)?! Ya ok so, sorry about what Luffy said, he's an idiot! But we did promise that we'll give back Caesar! Hahahaha!"

"Straw Hat Luffy." Said Doflamingo.  
I turned towards Luffy and passed him the Den Den Mushi,  
"He wants ya!" I said.  
"Two years have passed since your brother died." Said Doflamingo, "And you disappeared from the world. Where were you and what were you doing?"

I jumped on Luffy to try to shut him up, by holding his neck, didn't work,  
"I can't tell anyone!" Said Luffy.  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"I was hoping to run into you. I've got something here that would make you drool."  
"Something that would... Make me drool?" Asked Luffy. I jumped off of Luffy's back, "Something I really want?"  
It turned silent for a good minute, and Luffy was starting to drool,  
"H-Hey..." Said Luffy, "How delicious is this meat your talking about?!"

Law grabbed his mouth,  
"Straw Hatter! Don't let him control the conversation!"  
"One chunk of meat... Two chunks of meat..."  
"Luffy!" I slapped him across the face, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Get ahold of yourself! This is his way of controlling the conversation!"  
"One hundred chunks of meat..." Said Luffy, "Two hundred chunks of meat..."

"Cut if out!" Shouted Ussop, "Stop going along with him!"  
"Law! Do something!" I shouted. Law immediately grabbed the Den Den Mushi,  
"Joker, no more pointless sidetracking. We will hand over Caesar, as promised."  
"That'd wise of you." Said Doflamingo, "You know very well what would happen if you back out now. First thing first, I want to confirm that my vital business partner is safe."

Law pointed the talking part or whatever, towards Caesar,  
"Joker, please forgive me!" Shouted Caesar as he scooted his way closer to the phone, "You had to give up your rank for..."  
Law cut Caesar off by moving the phone away from him,  
"Good enough for you?" Asked Law.  
"Yes," said Doflamingo, "sounds like he's fine."  
"In eight hours we will be in the island north of Dressrosa Green Bit. We will be at the southeast beach. We'll drop Caesar there at three 'o clock. Pick him up yourself. We will make no further contact."

Doflamingo laughed,  
"How sad. I wanted to have a drink with you, now that you're all grown-"  
I cut Doflamingo off,  
"Just hang up already!"  
Then after that, I shut the phone, and sat down.  
"That was close." Said Luffy, "He almost controlled the conversation again."  
"Your eyes! Your eyes!" Said Ussop.

I turned around and laughed at Luffy. His eyes were piece of meat! Then Sanji noticed something,  
"Hey, hang on! You never specified the number of people who would come."  
"Number of... People?" I said.  
"That's right." Said Sanji, "What if he brings all his men to the exchange?"  
"Shock!" Shouted Ussop and Chopper at the same time.

Law turned around,  
"It doesn't matter. The way I've planned it, handing Caesar over was just a distraction."  
"So you mean, said Ussop, "That our goal is to destroy the smile factory while he's gone?"  
"That's right." said Law, "Problem is, I don't where the factory is."

"Then it's hopeless." Said Ussop.  
"Shouldn't be a problem." Said Franky, "I mean, something as big as a factory can't be hard too find. I'm sure we'll super-figure it out in no time once we're there. I'll take it out in no time!"  
Ussop, Chopper, and Franky stood next to each other and placed their hands together, to the right, and shouted,  
"BRO!"

"I tried my best." Said Law, "But I couldn't find any info on the factory."  
"That makes sense." Said Nami, "It's the enemy's most important facility, right? There must be some kind of trick to it."

"Law-Dono! Law-Dono!" Said Kin'emon, "Did you just say you were heading for Green Bit?"  
Kin'emon popped up behind Law and I,  
"Did you?" Asked Momonuske.  
"The ship will be anchored at DressRosa. Don't worry." Said Law.  
"I understand. Thank you, sire." Said Kin'emon.  
"We are in your debt." Said Momonuske.

"Hey Traf, (Y/N). Have you two ever been there before?" Asked Luffy, "Dress Roba?"  
"Dress Roba? (Roba: old woman)" said Robin.  
"Dress Rosa!" Shouted Law, "And no. We've never been there. He is the king of that land."  
"Then let's just work things out after we get there!" Said Luffy, "I'll be an adventure! I'm really looking forward to reaching Dress Rosa! I really wanna go to the Wano Kingdom soon, too!"

"Don't be a fool!" Shouted Law, "We can't just rush in without a plan!"  
"Sanji, I'm hungry!" Shouted Luffy as he ran past us, "What's for breakfast?"

 

 

 

 

"Sandwiches." Said Sanji.

 

 

 

Everybody started heading towards the dining area except for, Me, Caesar, and Law.  
"I want a cotton candy sandwich!" Said Chopper.  
"I'll just have some tea." Said Robin.  
"Some cola for me." Said Franky.  
Brook laughed,  
"I would like milk."  
"You just gotta have Sanji-Kun's sandwiches in the morning." Said Nami.  
"Sandwiches? What's that?" Asks Momonuske.

 

 

...................

 

 

 

 

 

"I hate bread!" Shouted Law.

 

 

 

I laughed, and nudged Law's side,  
"Oh come on! Sanji will probably make you something different!" I gasped, "What if he makes me {Favorite Food}?! Law! Let's go!" I grabbed Law's arm, and ran straight to the dining area.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

I was eating {Favorite Food}! And it tasted so good!  
And Law was next to me, eating his favorite food (I forgot what it was called!).

Law usually takes of his hat while he eats. But this time, instead of placing it somewhere else, he placed it on my head.

"I cannot say anything about why we were being pursued." Said Kin'emon, "What I can say is that we first set out for a place called Zou."  
"Zou?" Said Law.  
"You know of it?" Asked Kin'emon.  
"It's an odd coincidence." Said Law, "(Y/N) and I plan to go to Zou ourselves after handing over Caesar and destroying the Smile factory." 

"Is that true?!" Shouted/asked Kin'emon.  
"Yeah." Said Law, "Our nakama are there already."  
I gasped,  
"Bepo!" I said smiling.  
"I-In that case... Could we perhaps accompany you two there?" Asked Kin'emon.

"Sure!" Said Luffy, "And then after that, let's go to the Wano Kingdom."  
"Hey!" Said Law.  
Kin'emon and Momonuske place their heads and hands on the table,  
"I am most thankful." Said Kin'emon.  
Law and I looked at each other, then back at Kin'emon,  
"Uh...." I said,  
"No problem." Said Law.

Kin'emon turned to Luffy,  
"Luffy-Dono. I know not how to repay all your kindness."  
"You are too kind." Said Momonuske.  
Luffy laughed,  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. Right, Traf?"  
Law was done eating, but was looking away from Luffy.

 

 

 

 

Then, a fart sound was heard...  
"Excuse me." Said Brook.  
Nami and I looked at Brook, and gave him a glare.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Sanji took our plates, and started washing them.  
"Originally," said Kin'emon, "Three samurai and Momonuske set off for Zou, four people in total. But we were shipwrecked. Only one of the other samurai reached Dress Rosa with Momonuske and I."  
"Once we were there," said Momonuske, "Doflamingo's group pursued us relentlessly. I tried to slip onto a ship unnoticed, but..."

I cut Momonuske off,  
"You met the children who were going off to Punk Hazard to be healed because of their illness. And In a strike of bad luck, the ship departed for Punk Hazard at that exact moment."  
Kin'emon nodded,  
"I panicked and gave pursuit while my fellow samurai, Kanjuurou, covered me... But then he was taken as prisoner!"

Kin'emon started crying,  
"That sacrifice allowed me to reach the open sea. I must save him! I must get back!"  
Frank and Chopper started crying,  
"Kanjuurou, what a man!" Shouted Franky.  
"Kanjuurou!" Shouted Chopper.  
"Alright! I'll help save him too!"

"Hey!" Shouted Law, "Remember our goal here!"  
Then I started crying,  
"Kanjuurou... Law! You can just spare a little time saving somebody! Right?!"  
I hugged Law, and looked up at him. Law looked down at me for a second, then sighed,  
"Fine..."  
I sniffled, and stopped crying.

 

 

"KANJUUROU!"  
Shouted Franky, Chopper, Ussop, Luffy, and Brook.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

After breakfast, Robin and I went to the observation room. Robin was on the balcony of the observation room, and I was inside the observation room.

"I see the island!" Said Robin. I looked at Robin, and walked out onto the observation balcony. And... Robin was right.  
Everybody came out to see it, and it was huge!

Why hello, Dress Rosa!

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

We docked at the island, finally.  
I sighed, and got off the Thousand Sunny. Law and I started walking towards Luffy and Zoro.  
Luffy said something, and Law replied,  
"That's right. Now remember, don't do anything careless. If we don't destroy the factory then the entire plan falls apart."

"Oh, I know!" Shouted Luffy. Law looked up, "Hey, I just had a great idea! Momo!"  
Law scoffed, and we started walking away from Luffy and Zoro.  
Thad when I heard a scream coming from Momonuske, and I turned around to see Momonuske and Luffy in a fight.

Kin'emon shouted at Momonuske to cease the fight, and Momonuske immediately ran towards Nami, and she started comforting him.  
"Law..." I nudged Law on the side lightly, and he looked down at me, "Is it just me, or Momonuske is a pervert, and the other perverts (aka Sanji, Kin'emon, and Brook) are jealous of him?"

Law replied,  
"No. It clear that Momonuske is a pervert."  
I laughed, and just continued to watch the scenario in front of me.

"WHY!" Shouted Sanji.

"YOU!" Shouted Brook.

"WRETCH!" Shouted Kin'emon.

"GET OFF HER!" Shouted Kin'emon, Sanji, and Brook. They all started arguing, and that's when I got mad.  
Since my Nodachi was on the ship,  
I took Law's Nodachi off his shoulder, walked towards the trio, and they looked up at me.

"(Y-Y/N)?!" Shouted Kin'emon, Sanji, and Brook.  
I smiled, and batted my eyes at them, and in an instant, their eyes turned into hearts,  
"Hi boys..." I said, "I have a gift for you..."

I walked closer to them, and my smile turned into a smirk, and my smirk turned into a mouth full of shark teeth, a I smacked all of them with Law's Nodachi,  
"ARE ALL OF YOU CRAZY?! PICKING ON A LITTLE BOY?! AGAIN! AND YOU, KIN'EMON, YOUR OWN SON! ALL THREE OF YOU ARE PERVERTS!"

I smacked them once more, until all of them were all on the ground. I laughed/smiled, and walked back to Law, handing his Nodachi back over to him.

I saw Franky walk over to the beaten trio,  
"Hey, Kin'emon. Let's get going to town already. What kind of kinky costume... Err disguise, should we wear?"  
Kin'emon immediately got back up,  
"Oh, I had nearly forgotten! The men wear collared shirts. The woman wear nothing. All the citizens in Dress Rosa clothe themselves in this manner. So to help you blend in amongst the populace, I will disguise you accordingly."  
"Dress Rosa is the best!" Said Sanji.

I looked down at my outfit, and was about to remove it, but Law caught my arm,  
"He's just lying."  
I gasped, and glared at Kin'emon,  
"PERV!" I shouted.  
I looked at Nami, and Nami looked at me.  
We both went towards Sanji, Kin'emon, and Brook, and smacked them, until they were on the ground.  
"LIAR!" Nami and I shouted.

"Hey." Said Law. We both turned around to face him, "I'll leave this with you."  
Law broke a piece of what looked like paper, and have one to Nami,  
"Is this a Vivre card?" Asked Nami.  
"That's right." Said Law, "It will guide you to Zou, the island I mentioned earlier. If something happens to us, then go there."

I walked towards Law, as he set down a map,  
"Huh? W-Wait!" Said Nami.  
We all gathered around Law, to see what kind of map he laid out,  
"I-If something happens?" Asked Ussop, "I-It won't though, right?"  
I smirked, and faced Ussop,  
"Oh yes... Something will happen!"  
I laughed,  
"Stop scaring me!" Shouted Ussop.

"But seriously." Said Law, "Who knows."  
"What's that?" Asked Luffy.  
"A map that one of my nakama made." Said Law.  
"How crude." Said Nami,  
"This is where we are now, the western shore of Dress Rosa." Said Law, "Doflamingo resides in the palace at the center of Dress Rosa. The smile factory should be somewhere on the island. We don't have much time. The team we're sending to destroy the factory has to act quickly. (Y/N) and I will be with the team that's handing over Caesar. We will travel across Dress Rosa and cross the long bridge on the northern side. That will take us to Green Bit."

"Why do we have to pass trough Dress Rosa?" Asked Ussop, "Wouldn't it be easier to sail to Green Bit?"  
"From what I hear, ships can't get there." Said Law.  
"My, how exiting." Said Robin.  
"P-Please keep me safe, okay?" Said Caesar.  
"So the "hand over Caesar team" is Ussop, Robin, Caesar, Law, and I." I said.

Ussop clutched his stomach,  
"My, "I mustn't enter Dress Rosa"-disease is acting up."  
Robin handed my Nodachi over, and I placed it behind my neck,  
"And everyone who is staying to guard the ship should be wary of enemy attacks." Said Law, "Don't let them steal the ship."

"What are you saying?!" Shouts Nami.  
"Are you'd saying that the enemy is coming for us?" Asked Momonuske.  
"Are you saying that staying to protect the ship isn't a safe job?!" Said Brook.  
"Well, the island is the enemy's main base after all..." Said Chopper, "But Sanji will be staying to guard the ship with us."

Chopper turned to his left, but was met, with no, Sanji,  
"Huh?! Where'd Sanji go?!" Shouted Chopper.  
"Luffy's group is gone too!" Shouted Ussop.  
Law scoffed,  
"The plan hinges on them! Where'd they go?!"  
"Hey!" Shouted Chopper, "Who'll protect us?!"

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"Robin, you're smart, right?" I asked.  
"It depends on what other people think." She said with a smile.  
"Okay... What's one plus one?"  
"Two."  
"Two plus two."  
"Four."  
"Four plus four."  
"Eight."  
"Eight plus eight."  
"Sixteen."  
"Sixteen plus sixteen."

Robin looked at me,  
"Please stop, it's getting-"  
I cut her off,  
"I was gonna stop anyways. Thanks for talking with me." I said as I walked away from her.  
Caesar was alone, so I walked towards him,  
"Hey Caesar. You like to listen to music, right?" I asked.  
"No. It disgusts me." He said.

I frowned,  
"Well... What do you like besides science?" I asked.  
"Betray people." Said Caesar.  
"....... You're so ru-"  
I was cut off by somebody dragging me away from Caesar.  
Since I was very short {5,3}, I looked up to see Ussop.

"It best if you stay with me." Said Ussop, "Caesar is rude, and Robin is very..."  
I continued Ussop's sentence,  
"Concentrated... Wanna hear a stupid joke?"  
"Sure."  
"Your mama so short, she committed suicide jumping off the bed." {ayyyyyyy}

I scratched the back of my neck, and smiled sheepishly,  
"It's pretty stupid." I said.  
"That was... Pretty bad." Said Ussop.  
"You know what, I'm sick and tired of your bullshit."  
"What did I do?"  
"Oh, you didn't do it, the bull did. Please tell it to stop shitting."

I laughed, and I saw Ussop getting annoyed by my jokes,  
"Sorry..." I said, "I'll just... Go away..."   
My eyes lowered, and my hair hung in front of my face.  
Law was In front of us, so I started walking beside him,  
"What's your problem?" Asked Law.  
"I've been meaning to tell you something for a while." I said.

Law looked down at me,  
"And what is it?" He asked.  
"Umm... How do I say this.... I'm a-"  
I was cut off by Caesar,  
"There's a cafe. Let's sit there for a little bit."  
"Never mind. It wasn't that important anyways." I said.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

We finally found a cafe, to sit at, and the seating arrangements were:

Robin and Ussop, on the right side of the table.

Law and I, on the right.

And Caesar in the middle.

But Caesar, Robin, and Ussop went to do so within inside, and they said they won't be back for a while. So they left only Law and I at the table.  
I ordered my favorite drink which was {Favorite Drink}, and Law ordered tea.

My body was turned so that I was facing Law. I kept laughing at him,  
"What's so funny?" Asked Law.  
I laughed,  
"Your mustache!"  
I poked his fake mustache, and I could tell he got annoyed by that.

I kept poking his mustache a couple more times, until I noticed the dark aura around him, but...  
I pulled on the mustache a little, that it almost came off.  
Law grabbed my wrist, and placed it back on the table.

I laughed, placed my hands around Law's neck, and placed my head on his left shoulder,  
"Haha! Are you "feeling like a sir", Law?! Hahaha!"  
I laughed, and Law just kept getting more annoyed.

I stopped laughing, and my hand slid down to his chest, my eyes never leaving his chest. 

Law wasn't wearing a shirt.

And it was sexy as hell.

And the best part was...

Him...

And...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That Body Was All Mine.

And Nobody else's.

 

I started tracing the outlines of Law's tattoos on his chest, with a smile. I felt Law grab my other hand, and I looked up at him,  
"What are you doing?" Asked Law.  
"I'm tracing the outline of your tattoos!" I smiled, "I don't see them that often!"  
"Yeah you do."  
"Since when?"  
Law smirked, and opened his mouth to say something when I placed my hand on his mouth,  
"Law! Nothing dirty!"

I could still feel the smirk on Law's mouth since my hand was still on top of his mouth. And I could see his eyes. His eyes looked like he was stripping me down.

I gave him a glare through my sunglasses, and continued tracing his tattoos.  
Law caught my tracing short, by grabbing both my hands, and placing them on my lap. 

I sighed, and took a sip of my drink. Law and I waited a couple more minutes, then, the others finally arrived from the inside... They sat down, and...  
"What did you guys do when we where gone?" Asked Ussop.

I placed my drink down, and looked at Ussop,  
"What did YOU guys do when YOU where gone?" I asked while raising my eyebrows and pointing my finger at them.  
"I asked you first." Said Ussop.  
"I asked you second!" I said.

I laughed, placed my right hand on Law's left shoulder, and my left hand fell on his "toned, abb, tattooed, chest."  
I stopped laughing, looked at Law's chest, and started stroking my hand up and down his chest.

 

 

 

"Wow"

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

"Green Bit?" Asked the waiter, "I wouldn't recommend going there. Are you researchers or explorers?"  
"Something like that." Said Ussop.  
"Unless your willing to risk your life for it, don't go." Said the waiter.

"But that bridge looks fairly sturdy." Said Robin.  
"Yes," said the waiter, "It's solid steel. But look, as you can see no one uses it. Around Green Bit, there's a school of Fighting Fish. Before they came around, a lot of people went there. But that was over two hundred years ago."

"Wow..." I said, placing my elbows on the table, and leaning my head on my hands "I wasn't even born!"  
The waiter chuckled,  
"Pardon me sir," said Caesar, "But what is a Fighting Fish?"  
"A vicious fish with horns." Said the waiter, "If you get close to them on a ship, then they'll capsize it. That's why we made a bridge of steel, but it didn't work."

"It didn't work?!" Shouted Ussop, "Those fish can destroy a steel bridge?!"  
"I dunno how the bridge works." Said the waiter, "Only the people who've use it know, but I don't know anyone that's come back." The waiter walked away  
"Huh?!" Shouted Ussop. Ussop slid his head across the table so he could whisper something to Law, "Hey Traf, you gotta change the exchange location!"  
"Yeah!" Whispered Caesar, "Think of the person being handed over, you idiot!"  
"Idiot!" Said Ussop.

I took a sip of my {Favorite Drink}, looked at Caesar and Ussop, and spitted it out on them.  
I laughed,  
"That's what you get for calling him an idiot!" I whispered, "Remember that we made an alliance with you!"  
"I won't change it." Said Law, "We've come too far for you too start complaining. What worries me more is the current state of this country. The King just renounced his throne, so why are things so peaceful here? I knew there'd be complications but I didn't expect them so soon." 

"Now I'm worried too!" Shouted Ussop.  
I saw Robin looking at some dudes, then pulling down her hat a bit to cover her face.  
"What's wrong, Robin?" Asked Ussop.  
Robin placed her finger on her lips to shush us.

Caesar looked at the men who passed by, and silently freaked out.  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Asked Ussop.  
"CP-0." Said Law  
"CP?" Asked Ussop.  
"more like pee pee." I whispered/silently laughed.  
"(Y/N), this is no laughing manner." Said Robin, "Their the worlds strongest intelligence agency. Cipher Pol Aigis 0."  
"A-Are they related to CP-9?" Asked Ussop.  
"These guys are at the top of that organization." Said Robin.  
"You mean these guys are stronger then CP-9?!" Said Ussop, "Those guys were already plenty awful!"  
"Nothing good happens when they take action." Said Robin.

 

"Very true." Said Law.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

*I can't believe were crossing this stupid bridge.* Said Betty.  
'Wasn't my fault' I thought.  
Of course! We had to cross the bridge to reach Green Bit.

Robin was in the lead, Ussop and Caesar were in the middle, and Law and I in the back,  
"Amazing." Said Ussop, "This bridge seems really sturdy."  
Caesar laughed,  
"I'm sure we'll be safe even if those Fighting Fish do come, won't we?"  
"I hope so." Said Ussop.

I walked over to the edge of the bridge, and my eyes widened,  
"They're coming." Said Law.  
"Who are?" Asked Robin.  
It was silent for a good moment,  
"Wait, no it can't be!" Said Ussop.  
I saw something coming towards me in the water, but I still didn't move.  
"What's that sound?!" Shouted Ussop.  
"Hey! Look at that!" Shouted Caesar.

 

 

"THEY'RE HERE!" Shouted Ussop.  
A gigantic black fish came out of the water, and was right above all of us. Law, Ussop, Robin, and Caesar came towards where I was, and looked down to see where the fish went back in the water,  
"From their name, I actually thought they would be fish." Said Robin.

"They are fish." Said Law.  
"That's thing does not qualify as a fish!" Shouted Ussop.  
I turned to Ussop,  
"They're.... Monster fish?" I questioned.  
Ussop slapped me across the face so hard, that I fell off the bridge, but luckily I grabbed onto the edge of it,  
"USSOP! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted.  
"...... Sorry." Said Ussop, "AND IT'S A SEA MONSTER OR BEAST!"

I heard something in the water behind me,  
"It's coming back!" Shouted Ussop.  
"And it'd not alone." Said Robin.  
Multiple of the fighting fish was coming towards us.  
"Uhhhh........." I said, "HELP ME UP PLEASE!" I shouted.

They were about to help me up but, one of the Fighting Fish, came really close, that they had to go to the other side of the bridge.  
The Fighting Fish grabbed me I between its teeth, and banged its head on the bridge.

Ussop screamed like a girl,  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THE STEEL IS USELESS!"  
"It got (Y/N)!" Shouted Robin.  
The Fighting Fish looked down at me, and dived back into the water, with me still in its mouth.  
While I was under water, it came back from the other side, and jumped out of the water.

"You little shit!" I shouted. I moved my hand backwards, and pinched its head really hard, that it started bleeding.  
The fish let go of me, and I fell down in Law's arms.  
"They're coming from both sides at once." Said Robin.  
"Yeah." I said, "No shit."  
"We're gonna be crushed!" Shouted Ussop.

Law set me down,  
"Mil Fleur!" Shouted Robin, "Gigantesco Mano! Spank!"  
Robin made a gigantic hand, and it slapped the Fighting Fish across the face.  
"Skull bombgrass!" Shouted Ussop.

Ussop shot something into the Fighting Fish's mouth, and a skull like bomb exploded into its mouth, and both fish fell into the water.

We then started running,  
"Well done." Shouted Law.  
"Don't overestimate me!" Shouted Ussop, "How many if those things do you think there are? It's an entire school! We've gotten run! There's way too many for us to fight them off! Skull bombgrass!"

"Noser," shouted Law, "Take off Caesar's cuffs. He'll have to fight as well."  
"What are you talking about?" Said Ussop, "He'll just fly away if I do that!"  
"No, I don't think he will." Said Law. Law held up Caesar's heart,  
"Wait! That... Is my heart!"  
Ussop took off Caesar's handcuffs, and Caesar started fighting the big fish,  
"You will die a horrible death some day! The nerve of treating a grey scientist like this!" Shouted Caesar.

I laughed, and started shooting beams of light at the fighting fish,  
"Hey Law!" I said, "Why aren't you fighting?"  
"Yeah," Said Caesar, "Don't make me do all the work!"  
"My ability drains me when I use it..." Said Law, "And I have to be on my best on the way back. Do you understand?! I'm trying to save as much power as possible. This is Doflamingo we're dealing with!"

We stopped at the edge of the bridge because, it was cut in half.  
"Oh crap," Said Ussop, "What are we gonna do?! The bridge is broken! And I can't see the other island from the fog!"  
"A fighting fish is coming straight at us." Said Law.  
"Dammit." Said Ussop, "We can't take anymore of this!"

Law held his hand out,  
"Roo-"  
But he was cut off by the fish being caught by a net,  
"It stopped." Said Robin.  
The fish fell into the water, and a little girl voice was heard,  
"We caught it! We caught it!"  
"Okay, pull it!" Said another girl voice, "We have a big battle today and a fighting fish stew will give us strength!"

Multiple cheering's were heard,  
"Who's there?" Asked Robin.  
"Probably the islands residents." Said Law.  
"Isn't it supposed to be a deserted island?" Said Ussop, "Hey, who's talking over there?!" Then shouted Ussop, "We're trying to get across the bridge!"  
"Oh no, humans!" Shouted a voice.  
"Hurry, run!" Shouted another voice.

We saw the fish being pulled towards the other side of the bridge, and being pulled away.  
"What was all that?" Asked Robin.  
"Worry about it later." Said Law, "We need to move."  
"You guys," Shouted Caesar as he came back behind us"Enough is enough!"  
"Caesar!" Said Law, "Fly us to the island."  
"Huh?!" Shouted Caesar.

 

~~~Really Mini Small TimeSkip~~~

 

"Law you bastard! I'll remember this!" Shouted Caesar.  
"Wow, what a view." Said Ussop, "This is great."  
"We should've done this from the start." Said Robin.  
"Yeah, we should have." Said Ussop.  
"Screw you all!" Shouted Caesar, "Do you have any idea how much Ga energy is needed to make us float?! I'm an important hostage!"

 

~~~The Deserted Island North Of Dress Rosa~~~

 

We... Finally got off of Caesar, and the bridge, which means that we were walking on plain.. Land!  
"The trail from the fish ends here." Said Law.  
Robin stopped in front of us,  
"It doesn't look like anyone's here yet." Said Robin.  
"I wonder what that was all about."  
"Probably people who wanted sushi and fish stew." I said... Then I gasped, "I think they're aliens because they said "Oh no, humans"!"

Robin and Law totally ignored me,  
"These waters have been ravaged by Fighting Fish." Said Robin, "There are shipwrecks everywhere."  
I felt Ussop come from behind us,  
"What is that?" Asked/shouted Ussop.  
I looked up to see really weird ass plants growing, giant pumpkins, and other weird things.  
"What is this place?!" Shouted Ussop.....

 

 

 

"ITS A COMPLETELY OVERGROWN FOREST!" Shouted Ussop, "T-This is Green Bit? What's with these giant plants?!"

 

Silence...

 

"Hey!" Shouted Caesar loudly, "Joker, it's me! Come get me!"  
Law pointed his Nodachi towards Caesars face,  
"Don't make a fuss." Law pointed to southeast of the beach, "We're going to meet over there, on the southeast beach. We will drop you off there at three o' clock. He'll be here soon."  
We heard a shout coming from Ussop, and we all turned to face him,  
"Look over there! Isn't that a navy warship?"  
We looked at the warship,  
"It's all the way onto the island!" Continued Ussop, "There's no way it just ran aground! How did it end up like that?!"

Robin took out her binoculars, and started looked around for clues,  
"The damage to the plants is still fresh." Said Robin, "The ship must have arrived recently. Also, the body of the ship hasn't taken much damage."  
"So it was able to get past that school of Fighting Fish?" Asked Ussop.

I smacked Ussop across the head,  
"What do ya think?" I said, "It just magically flew here?! 'Gasp'..... Probably!"  
Robin completely ignored that question,  
"It's only a matter of time before more marines arrive." Said Robin.  
Caesar screamed,  
"Do they know about our exchange?! I didn't expect that!"

I also slapped Caesar across the head,  
"Keep your voice down, you idiot scientist!" Shouted Ussop.  
"Hey, I have a bounty on my head." Said Caesar, "Now that my boss Joker, has left the Schichibukai... Nothing protects me from the law anymore. If you leave enemy handcuffed on an island swarming with marines then I'll..."

Caesar was caught off by Ussop pulling him down to his height,  
"I told you to keep it down."  
"Wait." Said Caesar, "Right now, Joker is just another Pirate either way, I'm dead! This is hell!"  
Ussop smacked him on the head again,  
"Give it a rest you idiot! If we get caught now, then we're all in trouble!"

"Why would the navy be here?" Asked Robin.  
I totally ignored Law, Robin, Ussop, and Caesar, and just started focusing on something else, until I noticed, that Robin and Ussop, where..... gone?

"Where did the others go?" I asked.  
"Into the forest." Said Law.  
"Ok!"  
We stood around for a couple more minutes until we heard the Den Den Mushi, being called.  
Law picked it up,  
"Hey Law, this is Sanji!"  
"Black Legger?" Asked Law, "Did you find the factory?"  
"We've got bigger problems!"  
"What is it?"  
"Listen carefully, you need to get out of there right now!"  
"Why?" I asked  
"What are you talking about?" Said Law, "We're about to release Caesar!"  
"Doflamingo hasn't quit his position as a Schichibukai! Even if you hand over Caesar, he has no intention of negotiating with you!"  
"That doesn't make any sense. What do you mean?"  
"We've been completely deceived!"

Sanji told us the whole story about what happened before we came to the island,  
"Do you understand now?!" Said Sanji, "Get away from that island right now!"  
I looked up towards the sky, and my eyes widened,  
"Too late..." I said.  
"Hurry up!" Shouted Sanji.  
"You idiot," Said Law, "It's already too late."  
"I've got my hands full here," Said Sanji, "I'm hanging up!"

Sanji hung up on us, quickly right after he said that,  
"What are we supposed to do now?!" Shouted Law.  
Them I felt something coming from underneath me. I looked down to see it was Robin... Half of Robin, actually.

"What's that?" Said Caesar, "Half of Nico Robin just sprouted from the ground, right under (Y/N)!"  
"Nicoer?" Said Law.  
"This is my clone." Said Clone Robin, "I heard that call. It was from Sanji-Kun, correct?"  
"Where's you real body? And Noser?" Asked Law, "If what Black Leg says is true, them there can be no deal with Doflamingo!"  
"No deal?!" Shouted/asked Caesar, "Then what are you gonna do about handing me over?!"  
"There's no way I'm handing you over to him." Said Law.  
"No way!" Said Caesar.

Law ignored Caesar,  
"Nicoer, call Noser!" Said Law, "We're getting off this island right now!"  
"Well," Said Clone Robin, "We're currently underneath Green Bit."  
"Underneath?" Asked Law.  
"We got caught up in a bit of trouble. But, we're both fine. We can't back you up, but if your gonna escape go ahead without us. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point."  
"Okay, I und-" Law was caught off because, when he looked up he freezed.

I looked confused, so I turned around to see Marines walking towards us.  
Caesar freaked out,  
"Th-The navy!"  
"You are Trafalgar Law-San and (Y/N)-chan, correct?" Said the blind admiral.  
"The new admiral..." Said Law, "Fujitora?"  
Then a shadow flew above us, and we looked up to see Doflamingo,  
"So he's here." Said Law.  
"I wish you good luck." Said Clone Robin.  
"Same to you guys." Said Law.  
Then, Clone Robin was off.  
"That's..." Said a Marine.  
Doflamingo landed to the right, In front of us...

 

 

 

 

"JOKER!" Shouted Caesar.

 

 

That's when we heard bells ringing, and we all knew, that it was three o' clock.  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"Well well, Law. This is quite an impressive feat you've pulled off. I never thought you'd bring a Navy Admiral. Considering that I'm not a Schichibukai anymore, I'm trembling with fear right now."

I growled,  
"You liar!" Shouted Law.  
Doflamingo didn't say anything,  
"Answer me, Doflamingo!" Shouted Law, "Did you really use the world government's power in order to deceive the entire world... Just to lead us into your trap?!"  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"The most complex magic tricks are usually quite simple, Law. "There's no way he's do something so crazy." People judge each other with their own assumptions, so they are blinded to the truth." 

"But there's no way you could pull off a scheme like this, even if you did think of it." Said Law.  
Doflamingo just smirked,  
"You're a pirate!" Said Law, "Even with a title of a Schichibukai, or King... There's no way that you have the power to feed misinformation to the entire world! The only people capable of something like that... Are... The Tenryuubito! You... You can't be..."

Doflamingo laughed,  
"The roots run deeper then you think. I only had two objective, Law. I've been wanting to kill you and (Y/N)."  
I blinked,  
"Wait... What did you say? I couldn't hear you because how IDIOTIC YOU SOUND!"  
I was about to run and pounce on Doflamingo, but Law grabbed my right arm, and pulled me towards his body, but I still struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Joker!" Shouted Caesar, "Hurry up and beat-"  
Law cut Caesar off by grabbing his collar by his left hand,  
"There's no way I'm handing this guy over!" Shouted Law, "Because you haven't kept your side of the deal! Doflamingo, I'm canceling our deal!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shouted Caesar, "After coming so far..."  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"Is that how you speak to your boss after over a decade of silence? Leave him here, Law. Caesar's my adorable subordinate."

I saw Caesar blush, and do a weird sound. Caesar had heart in his eyes, and it was kinda weird... You know what, just plain fucking weird.  
I heard Doflamimgo laugh,  
"Are you that Admiral who was recruited through the world conscription, Fujitora?" Said Doflamingo, "I've heard rumors about you. They said that both you and Ryokugyuu (Ryokugyuu means green ball) are both very powerful monsters."  
"I thank you for the compliment." Said Fujitora.  
"Don't play dumb." Said Doflamingo.  
"Perhaps it's just because I'm a new come in the Navy," Said Fujitora, "But your actions somewhat leave me confused. I may not have all the details, but it seems that you've broken some rules as a Schichibukai. Is the name Joker he just you just called you an alias?"  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"If you want to investigate me, you'll have to be very persistent and carefully collect enough evidence. So how has the Navy decided to deal with Law?"

We all looked towards Fujitora, and waited to see what he will say,  
"In regards to the case of the wants pirates, the Straw Hats," Said Fujitora, "If the stories are accurate, and you've formed an alliance, you'll be in the red. But if they have become your subordinates, Law-San, then you're in the green."

Law glared at Fujitora, and I just stared at Doflamingo, I knew he was up to something,  
"We may have to apprehend both you and Straw Hat," Said Fujitora, "Depending on your answer."  
"H-Hey!" Shouted Caesar, "What kind of investigation is that?! All he has to do is lie, and he walks away free!"

Law started thinking, and I just kept worrying, that's when Law made his final answer...

 

 

 

"Straw Hat is not our subordinate!" Shouted Law, "We formally formed an alliance, just like the paper said!"  
Doflamingo laughed like usual,  
"Your such an awkward man."  
'Well your such an ugly man who's gay, and like pink!' I thought.  
Fujitora pointed his "walking stick" towards Law and I, and said,  
"We then, you will be stripped out of your title. I hope that'll be all I'll have to report today."

Fujitora immediately opened his "walking stick" that turned out to be a katana, and Fujitora sliced the ground.  
The sky turned grey, multiple purple hoops came above him, then the hoops disappeared.  
A couple seconds later a big ass fireball started coming towards us.

I looked up at it, and my eyes and mouth widened, so did Law's.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Said Law, "It's a meteor!"  
"T-That's impossible!" Shouted Caesar.  
"Damn, he's not joking around!" Said Doflamingo.  
"Run!" Shouted the Marines.  
The marines and Caesar ran away into the forest, so that left us with Me, Law, Doflamingo, and Fujitora.

Law crouched on the ground, and I stood next to him,  
"Room!"  
Law creature the blue circular sphere, and the meteor came. Law sliced up the meteor in two pieces, and one piece flew towards Doflamimgo, and the other one flew towards Fujitora.

Doflamingo caught up the meteor into tiny little pieces, and Fujitora made the purple hoop come back again, and the hoops made the meteor bounce off of him.  
And that's what made a massive explosion.

It was so big in fact, that it made a giant hole in the ground, and so much smoke that you couldn't see us.  
The smoke went away to reveal four skinny ass pillars, and we were on them.

Doflamingo on one.

Fujitora on one.

Law on one.

And me on one.

Yeahhhhh..... Some shit is about to go down!  
{Favorite Color} neon lights started coming in and out of my body, which means that I was preparing to fight.  
I saw Doflamingo raise his fist,  
"You cur! What the hell has the Fleet Admiral had been teaching you!" Shouted Doflamingo. 

"Even if you can't see," Said Law, "We can't ignore this kind of insanity!"  
"Why thank you. I was just testing my power." Said Fujitora.  
"Your totally welcome. asshole." I said, but mumbled the last part so nobody could hear me.  
"Now I'm going to arrest you." Said Fujitora, "Do you understand, (Y/N)-Chan and Law-San?"  
I shifted from one foot to another,  
"Yeah, I do understand," I said, "If only I was sane idiot!"  
"If you think I'm going to let him and her get away," Said Doflamingo, "You're dreaming."

Fujitora unsheathed his katana, swiped the air multiple times with it, and sheathed it.  
A meteor came! And it was headed straight towards Law.  
"Room!"  
Law created the blue sphere, again! It was really big this time! Law cut up the meteor, and it made a huge explosion.  
"I'd expect no less from a Schichibukai." Said Fujitora.  
"Fujitora, quit meddling." Said Doflamingo, "They're my prey! Bullet string!"

Doflamingo pointed his finger towards us, and multiple strings in the shape like bullets were firing at us.  
Law deflected them on his Nodachi, but one scraped Law's right cheek.  
I started deflecting them by making a shield in front of me, so that they could bounce off me.

Law (for some reason that I don't even know how he did it) grabbed my arm, jumped off his pillar, and we started running quickly towards the forest.  
Just before we entered the forest, I turned my head around an laughed goodbye at Doflamingo and Fujitora, and then we both ran into the depth of the forest.

But of course, Doflamingo followed us,  
"Playing tag now, (Y/N) and Law?" Said Doflamingo.  
We started running faster from Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo was kinda far behind now.  
There was a big branch in our way, and I mean BIG!

Law jumped over it with ease, and me... Nope! I have short legs, and curse these short legs!  
I made it on top if the branch, and was about to go down when I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me down.

Law pulled me next to him, and placed his finger to his lips, and I nodded.  
But that didn't work. Doflamingo shot his "strong bullet" next to Laws head.  
Law grabbed my hand, and we started running again.

Doflamingo was much closer now. Multiple branches were coming in our way, and every single one we jumped onto, Doflamingo would slice it into pieces.

Law and I halted to a stop, because, multiple pieces of the branches were about to fall on us (thanks to Fujitora)!  
But of course, Law and I, dodged them all.  
Doflamingo landed behind us,  
"I won't let both of you have your way." Said Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo was on the branch behind us, Fujitora was on the branch in front of us, and the Navy was coming from the other side of the forest. 

I only had one plan... And that one plan was...  
"RUN!" I shouted.  
I grabbed Law's hand, and we started running away from the others.  
By the time we went deep in the forest, Law took out his Den Den Mushi.  
And FUCKING DOFLAMINGO WAS FOLLOWING US!!!

"What are you hoping to accomplish by stalling, Law?" Said Doflamingo, "You're still scheming something, huh?"  
And after Doflamingo said that, different pieces if the earth like rocks, tress, and stuff like that, started flying towards Law and I.  
It started hitting us, and that's when we both lost our balance.

We slid down the branch, and Law landed on his feet, while I landed on my side.  
I got up, and heard the Den Den Mushi, calling someone.  
"What wrong?" Said Law, "Hurry up and answer!"  
I saw an orange light coming from above us, and we both looked up to see ANOTHER METEOR!!

We didn't have enough time to block it, so when it crash, it didn't exactly hit us... But it still hurt us a bit.  
Law moved us behind a tree, and the Den Den Mushi was still ringing.  
"Why won't you answer, Nami-Ya? I know I've got the right number!"

Another meteor was heading straight towards us, and Law dodged it, but... The meteor crashed really near me, that, I flew across from Law.  
"(Y/N)!" Shouted Law.  
My outfit was cut. It was cut from my back so that it revealed my "Carved Heart". It was cut across the stomach, and some other places.

I was about to get back up, but Law like behind him to see Doflamingo catching up to us.  
Law didn't waste any time, by, running towards me, picking me up, slinging me over his shoulder, and running away from Doflamingo.

A couple branches were falling behind us, and I saw that Doflamingo was not behind us anymore.  
Instead, I saw from the corner of my eye, Doflamingo coming from in front of us. 

Immediately Law went the other way, and started running. But the running was caught short because, Doflamingo caught up the trees in front of us, so Law had to stop, and take a breath.

I saw Doflamingo walking up behind us, and I tapped Law on the back so he can turn around,  
"So, what will you do?" Asked Doflamingo, "There's no escape for you now."

"Hey, Joker!" A familiar voice shouted, and I knew it was Caesar's, "Before you finish them off, could you take something from him? My heart! Law stole my heart! Who knows what he'll do to me if I don't get it back!"

"Room!" Law created the blue circle, "Shambles!"  
Law teleported us behind, and to the right of Doflamingo, an Law started running again.  
"(Y/N)!" Said Law, "Call Nami."  
"Ok!"  
I reached into Law's pocket, and pulled out his Den Den Mushi, then I started dialing Nami's number.

Then somebody picked up,  
"Hello, it's me! Who's there?!" Said Chopper, "We're is serious trouble right now! Please, help us!"  
Law perked up, and I moved my hand backwards so that I could hand it to him.

Law heard someone saying something in the background,  
"Tonyer, huh?" Said Law, "Never mind that, just listen to me!"  
"Huh? Traf, is that you?" Asked Chopper.  
I saw Doflamingo coming up behind us, and he swiped his hands.  
The tree in front of us fell, and Law jumped over it.  
"What are you doing, Traf and (Y/N)?!" I heard Nami, "Please hurry and come back to the ship!"  
"We've been made into art! Help us!" Said Brook.  
"I... I am not the least bit worried." Said Momonuske.

Law started breathing heavily as he continued running,  
"Listen up, you have to... Set sail for Green Bit right now! We're leaving Caesar for your care! I do t have time to explain this situation. Just get to Green Bit now!"

Law hung up the Den Den Mushi, and started running faster, while Doflamingo started cutting more things up.  
"Bullet Thread!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo's attack hit Law straight in the shoulder, and Law fell down on the ground.

Doflamingo did "Bullet Thread" again, and it hit me in the side. I fell off of Law, as he got up.  
I heard Doflamingo laugh,  
"You're both wasting your time, Law and (Y/N)."  
Law was crouching right in front me, breathing heavily.  
"Who did you call, just now?" Asked Doflamingo, "Give Caesar's heart to me."  
Law didn't answer,  
"Resistance is utterly pointless." Said Doflamingo. 

The pain started decreasing, and I stood back up shakily.  
"Your partner, Straw Hat, has already taken the bait I laid for him. He's participating in the tournament at the colosseum right now. It's a battle royal of outlaws from all over the sea. The losers are sent straight to hell. He'll never make it out of that colosseum alive. Your alliance is finished. (Y/N) and Law. It's time to give up."

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Doflamingo started walking closer towards us,  
"We're not interested in your past." Said Law, "But the only ones who can use the world government to deceive us are the Tenryuubito."  
"So what about it?" Said Doflamingo.

He swiped his hands towards us, but Law and I jumped just in time, so that the branch below us could be cut.  
Law jumped onto the branch behind, and I jumped onto a jungle vine, and started hanging from it.

Doflamingo tried cutting us down again, but we started running away from him.  
Doflamingo started throwing pieces of branches and rocks at us, and we started dodging it, but Doflamingo cheated us.

Doflamingo used his Devil Fruit powers to to make strings come from the front of Law and I, pull us back to a tree, and tied us to the tree. THREE TIMES!!!

Wrapped around the ankles!

Wrapped around the stomach!

And wrapped around the chest!

Doflamingo started coming towards us,  
"Your pitiful attempts to stall me ends here, Law and (Y/N)." Said Doflamingo.  
"You said the roots run deeper." Said Law, "What do you mean by that?"  
"If you want me to answer, hand over Caesar." Said Doflamingo, "And his heart while you're at it."

"Is Caesar..." Said Law, but he caught himself off, "No, are the smile that important to you? They must be. Without the smiles, Kaidou would wipe you out and everything would end."

Doflamingo got really mad, swiped his hands so that he could cut us.  
"Room!" Law created the blue circle, "Shambles!"  
Law teleported both of us with two pieces of sticks and the whole tree got caught into pieces.

We started running again, but Law was caught by Doflamingo's string, and Doflamingo jumped on Law.  
"Law!" I shouted and stopped to a halt in front of them.  
Doflamingo laughed, and held up two fingers,  
"Damn brat!" Said Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo was about to hit Law, but out of nowhere, Fujitora grabbed my wrists, and handcuffed my hands in front of my stomach, while his katana was in between Law's face and Doflamingo's fingers.

Doflamingo looked up,  
"Fujitora?"  
"Sorry about this." Said Fujitora.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Doflamingo.  
"I'll have you leave it at that, Celestial Yaksha." Said Fujitora.

Law was being forcefully pushed to the ground by an unknown force, and he was groaning in pain.  
"Take her." Said Fujitora as he pushed me towards Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo grabbed me, and slung me over his shoulder.

Doflamingo started walking towards Fujitora,  
"My objective is..." Said Fujitora, "Not to kill them, but to capture him and her."  
"Whatever." Said Doflamingo, "As long as I get to keep her, do whatever you want with this brat." Doflamingo slapped my butt, and I laughed out in pain.

I heard Law scream in pain,  
"I'll be taking (Y/N)." Said Doflamingo, "And I'll be also taking Caesar's heart, Law. Oh yeah, you wanted to know what I meant by the roots running deep, didn't you? I guess I'll tell you."

Doflamingo started laughing, and I could feel him throw the heart up in the air, and catching it,  
"Long ago..." Said Doflamingo, "To be precise, eight hundreds years ago, Law. Twenty kings from twenty countries assembled at the center of the world, and created a single organization. The organization is now known as the World Government..."

Doflamingo started telling a story, and I started planning on what to do.  
*What about...* Said Betty, *When Doflamingo's going back to Dress Rosa, You knew him in the dick, and start running away?!*  
'That could work."  
*Or...* Said Dominique, *You could just do it now, grab Law, and run the hell out of here?!*  
'No... We can't do that."  
*Why not?" Asked Dominique.  
'First of all. We have a Navy Admiral who can bring meteors from out of the sky! Second of all, I have handcuffs on! Third of all, Law is on the ground, unable to move! And last of all, Doflamingo is here!'  
*Oh yeah...* Said Dominique, "Your right.*  
'For once!' 

I shook my head, and started listening to the conversation,  
"So you were a Tenryuubito, Doflamingo?!" Said Law.  
"Yes, I was." Said Doflamingo. Doflamingo walked over a bit, so that Law was behind him, and I could finally see him,  
I'm to a Tenryuubito anymore." Said Doflamingo.

I tried reaching my hand out towards Law, but I guess Doflamingo felt my body moving forward a little, and he viciously yanked me back down.  
"What do bloodlines and destiny mean anyway?" Said Doflamingo, "I don't think there is anyone else in the world who's led a life as checkered as mine."  
Doflamingo started laughing.

Law glared at Doflamingo,  
"Explain it to me so I can understand!" Said Law.  
Doflamingo stopped laughing,  
"What a shame, Law. I'd have loveed to talk to you about my life, I've a drink. But I don't have the time for it. I have to do something about the Straw Hat over in Dress Rosa. Many people have made the fatal mistake of underestimating them."

I saw that Fujitora placed his katana back in his hiding place, (the walking cane) and that's when Law stopped sinking more into the ground, relief washed over me.  
"What is it, Fujitora?" Asjed Doflamingo.  
"Well..." Said Fujitora as he started sinking Law more into the ground this time, "I heard some lightning coming from the sea. What's the sky look like?"  
"Lightning?" Said Doflamingo.  
"I may be blind," Said Fujitora, "But I thought I could read the weather fairly well. I guess I'm getting older."

That's when Caesar popped up from nowhere,  
"Hey Joker, if you've gotten it back, then hurry up and give it to me! My heart, my heart! Hey, hurry!"  
"I never said that was Caesar's heart." Said Law.  
"What?!" Shouted Caesar, "That's what you used to threaten me! Right now, my heart isn't inside my chest! I can't hear my heartbeat at all!"

Doflamingo looked at the heart for a second, then squeezed it, and we heard Caesar screaming,  
"Joker, what are you doing?! I'm dying, I'm gonna die!" Caesar fell to the ground, but came back up,  
"Nothing's happening." Said Caesar.

Then we heard a scream coming from the navy.  
"A marines?!" Shouted Caesar, "Then where's mine?!"  
"That was my subordinates scream." Said Fujitora, "What are you doing, Celestial Yaksha?"

"Room!"

 

 

The blue circle, "circled" everybody,  
"You should've paid more attention to your gravity, Fujitora." Said Law, "I'm getting our of here." Law looked at me, "And (Y/N) too."

 

"Shambles"

 

Law teleported himself with a rock, and me with a stick.  
Law also teleported his Nodachi and hat back, and also took Caesar.  
Then, we took off teleporting and running.  
Doflamingo started coming after us as usual, while trying to cut us into tiny bits of pieces.  
"Joker, save me!" Shouted Caesar.

"I didn't think you had this much strength left, Law." Said Doflamingo.  
Law started teleporting us faster,  
"Dammit, let go of me, Law!" Said Caesar, "Where did you put my heart?!"  
Law didn't answer him since he was too busy teleporting us the fuck out of here.

"Quit wasting my time, you brat." Said Doflamingo, "You both know there's no place to run."  
Law was teleporting us really fast now, we teleported so quickly that we finally came out of the forest.  
We heard a scream coming from the sea to the right of us, and we all stopped.  
We saw the Thousand Sunny!

"Dammit, those guys..." Said Law.  
Doflamingo smirked widely,  
"So that's what you were planning."  
Doflamingo took of towards the bait,  
"Wait, Doflamingo! They have nothing to do with this!" Shouted Law.  
"It's over, Law!" Shouted Doflamingo. 

Doflamingo was in front of the Thousand Sunny,  
"Stop it!" Shouted Law.  
Doflamingo was about to attack the ship, but...

 

SANJI CAME TO SAVE THEM!!!

 

Sanji tried kicking Doflamingo, but he blocked it.  
"Sanji!" Shouted Chopper, Nami, Momonuske, and Brook on the Thousand Sunny.

".... I don't think what kind of trouble Sanji is getting into." I said/laughed nervously.  
Sanji said something, and he kicked Doflamingo. Sanji tried kicking him again, but he dodged.  
That's when I noticed something,  
"SANJI, WATCH OU-"  
I was too late to tell Sanji the warning. He got hit by Doflamingo Ito Ito Fruit.

Sanji was starting to fall into the ocean, as Doflamingo started flying towards the ship.  
But Sanji wasn't done fighting, instead, he got himself back together, flew towards Doflamingo, and started attacking him, but he wasn't doing much damage.

After a couple seconds of kicking him, Sanji suddenly stopped. Sanji tried moving, but the only thing he could move was his head.  
Doflamingo raised his hand, and a fire like whip appeared, and he was about to hit Sanji, but...

 

Law grabbed a hold of me, and jumped high up in the air,  
"Room!" Said Law  
The blue circle, circled, Doflamingo, Sanji, Me, Caesar and Law. Doflamingo was replaced with a stick, and his whip went all the way to Dress Rosa. Law cut off my handcuffs, and I placed my hands together so they kinda looked like a butterfly, and shot a neon beam at Doflamingo, which he got burnt by.

"It's Traf and (Y/N)! They saved Sanji!" Shouted Chopper.  
"Sorry, this is my fault." Apologized Law to Sanji, "I'll take us to the ship."  
Law teleported us back to the Thousand Sunny.  
"Traf-San? (Y/N)-Chan?" Said Brook.  
"Sanji!" Said Chopper.  
Law got off of Caesar, and I walked towards Sanji.  
"Dammit, I'm back on this ship!" Shouted Caesar.  
"Caesar!" Said the woman behind him.  
"Oh, Giolla! Help me!"  
"I'm a prisoner as well!" Shouted Giolla.

"Are you okay, Sanji?" I asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Sanji as he rubbed his head.  
I smiled, and patted his shoulder, then walked off towards the edge of the ship.

I saw Doflamingo flying towards us, and I heard Chopper scream,  
"Doflamingo's attacking again!" Shouted Choppper.  
Everybody gasped except Me, Law, and Sanji.  
"Damn!" Said Sanji as he started walking towards the Cabin door.  
"Black Legger." Said Law, "Where are your guys at with the destruction with the factory?"  
"Franky said he knows where it is, but that destroying it will be difficult."

Law walked out of the door, that led towards the Cabin..  
"Where is Father?! And Kanjuurou?!" Asked Momonuske, "San-Goro, what happened to them?!"  
"Momonuske." Said Sanji as he placed his hand on Momonukes head, "The samurai's inside the factory too. We will be able to save him."

"We still need more time, huh?" Said Law.  
I looked behind me to look at Law, and I saw that we was holding.... What looked to be like a heart.  
"Hey, Law. Isn't that-" Caesar cut me off,  
"Hey you! Is that my heart?! Were you keeping it in the cabin?!"  
"This one is mine." Said Law, "I had your heart."  
"What?!" Shouted Caesar.

Law moved his jacket a little to reveal the empty hole, then he placed his heart back in its hole, and the other heart Law had (which was Caesars), he threw on the ground towards Caesar.  
"Dammit!" Said Caesar, "So you were storing it inside your own chest?!"  
Caesar grabbed his heart.

"You guys." Said Law, "You have to go to Zou with this guy, right now."  
"Zou?" Said Nami.  
"Didn't I give you a Vivre Card pointing towards the next island?"  
Nami held up the card,  
"This huh?"  
"We're moving on? But what about Luffy-San and the others?!" Asked Brook.  
"Once the factory is destroyed, we're done here." Said law, "We'll catch up with you soon enough."  
"No, we have to wait!" Shouted Nami, "We can't set sail without our Captain!"

"We once set sail without Law." I said.  
"Wait... What did you say?" said Law.  
"Nothing!" I quickly turned around and looked back at the ocean.  
"We are the Straw Hat pirates!" Continued Nami.  
The ship shook,  
"What?" Said Nami.

The whole ship darkened, and all of our eyes widened...  
IT WAS A FUCKING MARINE BATTLE SHIP FLYING TOWARDS US!!!!!!  
"A WARSHIP'S FLYING STRAIGHT TOWARDS US!" Shouted Chopper.  
"WHY?!" Shouted Nami.  
We heard Brook scream, and I looked towards his direction,  
"And Doflamingo's coming from the other direction!" Shouted Brook.  
Chopper screamed,  
"The warships coming closer!"  
"No!" Shouted Nami.  
The cannons aimed towards us,  
"You can stay if you want to but don't let them take Caesar." Said Law a he unsheathed his Nodachi.

"FIRE!" Shouted somebody on the battle ship.  
Cannons started shooting at us, an the ship started shaking violently.  
Then Chopper screamed as the sky turned darker and redder,  
"Something's falling from the sky!" Chopper shouted.  
"Meteors?!" Shouted Nami.  
"Not this again!" I said.  
"Room!"  
"Traf-Kun! The "Swirly Hat Pirates" are setting sail!" Shouted Nami.  
"Agreed!" Shouted Chopper.  
"Get going!" Shouted Law.  
"Hey Law!" Said Sanji, "I understand that we have to get Caesar away from here... And I'm fine with moving forward... But... Dress Rosa was supposed to be a brief stop. Our ultimate goal was to take down the Yonkou Kaido, right? Don't you think... that your focusing too much on Doflamingo!"  
Law kinda glared at Sanji.

We heard Chopper and Nami scream,  
"Meteors! Meteors!"  
Law raised his finger,  
"Tact!"  
The meteors headed towards the battle ship, and made a gigantic hole.  
Nami ran towards the helm,  
"Here we go guys!" Shouted Nami.  
"Roger that!" Said Chopper.  
"Understood, Nami-Swan!" Said Sanji.

"It's that whip again!" Shouted Brook.  
"Joker, help me!" Shouted Caesar.  
I ran towards where Brook and Caesar was, and indeed, Doflamingo had that fire whip again.  
I saw Doflamingo whipped the whip towards the ship.  
The whip was attached to Law's Nodachi, which Law was struggling to hold.  
"Namier! Listen up!" Shouted Law, "You have to find a path without clouds!"  
"What?! Why?" Shouted Nami.  
"Doflamingo ate the Ito Ito Fruit. He can attach threads to clouds, and move through the air. He can't follow you if the sky is clear!"  
"Threads? I see." Said Sanji.

Law let go of the whip,  
"Just go already!"  
Then Chopper shouted,  
"Here goes! Coup De Burst!"  
Law grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards Giolla, and I knew what he was planning.

I grabbed her head, and I looked straight into her eyes, but I wasn't gonna make her insane.  
Law placed his Nodachi near her neck, and shouted,  
"Look, Doflamingo!"  
Doflamingo looked at us.  
"Law, (Y/N), what are you doing?!" Shouted Giolla.  
Coup De Burst was arriving soon,  
"Young Master, don't worry about me!" Shouted Giolla.

Coup De Burst finally arrived, and when it arrived, I was jerked forward, but Law caught me.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"No! No! No!" I shouted as Law has to drag me on the bridge.  
He stopped and looked at me,  
"You saw what happened to me!" I shouted, "A ducking Fighting Fish tried to eat me!"  
"(Y/N), let's just finish this please." Said Law.  
I sighed,  
"Fine."

We started walking again, and I continued dragging Giolla. Law stopped, unsheathed his Nodachi, and held it close to Giolla's neck.  
We started hearing footsteps, and a figure was coming into view.  
Doflamingo came into view, and stopped moving,  
"What are you hoping to achieve by letting half of the Straw Hats escape?" Said Doflamingo, "Half of them is still on Dress Rosa. I just have to take them all hostages, and I'll have Caesar back in no time." 

"Didn't you say that underestimating them was a fatal mistake?" Said Law, "It's a shame, but our alliance with the Straw Hats ends here. We teamed up with them for one goal. We were merely using them to stop the production of smiles. Even if we can't take you down personally, if you lose the smiles, you'll soon be killed by Kaidou."

Doflamingo smiled widely,  
"I see. So you hoped to take me down with both of you."  
"I'd like to see the chaos your death will bring to the world," Said Law, "But my main priority is settling the score for what happened thirteen years ago... Joker!"

"You want to make me pay?" Asked Doflamingo, "For what I did thirteen years ago."  
"You know what I'm talking about." Said Law.  
"What are you gonna do with Giolla? You know what kind of family we are."  
"He's right, Law!" Said Giolla, "I don't mind sacrificing for the young master!"  
Law created his "Room" and teleported her with a piece of rock. She found herself behind Doflamingo.  
"You better run as far as you can." Said Law.  
"I'm not gonna leave the Young Master and run!" Shouted Giolla.  
"I don't need you." Said Doflamingo, "I don't need you here. Just go."  
"Y-Yes, sir!" Then, Giolla took of running.

A cold air blew by,  
"I saw Black Foot earlier." Said Doflamingo, "Which means our plan is not going so well."  
Law held his hand up,  
"You lost your trump card, Caesar. You will lose the SMILE factory while you're fighting us here. This will be your end."  
"It is unreasonable to hold a grudge against me, Law!" Said Doflamingo. 

Law placed his hand down,  
"It's not a grudge." Law made his "Room" just when, the Fighting Fish popped out from the water, "I've been living my life until today... To attain that man's long-cherished ambition!"  
Law swung his Nodachi, and every railing in front of him was cut up, and also the Fighting Fish.

Doflamingo smirked, and cut up the ground towards Law and I. Law and I started running towards Doflamingo. We both saw that he tried using his Ito Ito fruit on us, but Law and I moved just in time.

Law tried stabbing Doflamingo, but Doflamingo moved his hand in front of him, and they both clashed.  
But that made a huge explosion, and the ground beneath us collapsed, but we quickly moved just in time.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Doflamingo kept destroying parts of the bridge that me and Law se foot on.  
"Room!"  
Law teleported us onto a part of the bridge, and we started running.  
We could both hear the collapses of the bridge behind us.  
"What's the matter, Law and (Y/N)?"  
We stopped running, and Doflamingo started charging towards us,  
"I thought you wanted to kill me!"

We both ducked at Doflamingo cut the bridge behind us,  
"Room!"  
Law raised his hand just as Doflamingo stopped moving,  
"Tact!"  
A big gigantic metal piece of the bridge started flying towards Doflamingo, and he just cut in in ease by a list of his finger.

But then, more pieces of the bridge trapped Doflamingo, but he ended up cutting them into pieces too.  
While Doflamingo was distracted, Law came up behind him, and tried attacking him from the back. Doflamingo dodged, and just as his chest was facing Law...  
"Mes!"

Doflamingo dodged Law's attack and instead, flipped himself, and kicked Law straight in the face. There was a piece of gigantic rock in front of me, and Law teleported himself from the air, with that rock.  
I saw the blue circle going inside of Law, and I noticed he was breathing heavily.

I bent down next to him,  
"Should I take things from here? Your gonna drain yourself so you won't be able to use your ability."  
Law didn't answer me,  
"I'll take that as a no. But I'm still helping you."

Thats when I looked up to see Doflamingo heading straight towards us,  
"You can't get away from you, brat!"  
Law looked up at him,  
"Room!"  
The blue circle was very small and it was very weak, and it started shrinking. Law tried a bit harder, and it stayed like that.

Law ran straight towards one if the metal pillars,  
"Shambles!"  
"What the hell?!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo was switched with the pillar, and Law was about to attack him, but Doflamingo made thread to block Law's attack.

I looked up to see the metal polar coming straight at me, and I jumped away just in time.  
"The power of the Ope-Ope fruit, huh? How annoying. But if I'm correct, your power does have a limit, doesn't it?" Said Doflamingo, "You've dealt with the meteorite that Fujitora brought down and fought me once more then saving Black Foot. I wonder how much longer it'll last."

Doflamingo pushed Law away, and Law fell down beside, and his "Room" went away.  
"Bullet String!"  
Law started getting shot with invisible bullets, and by the last one, he was flown backwards.  
"Stop!" I shouted at Doflamingo.  
I started shooting bombs of neon light at Doflamingo, but he kept dodging them.

I placed my hands back down to my sides, and tried finding his eyes so I can stare at him, and drive him insane.  
But I couldn't first of all BECAUSE.......... He had on a pair of ugly orange reddish sunglasses on.  
I placed my hand next to my other hand, and was about to shoot a laser at Doflamingo, but my body couldn't move.

I looked up at Doflamingo,  
"... A-Asshole...."  
Doflamingo pulled me towards him, and hit me with his Ito Ito fruit, causing me to fall to the ground.  
Doflamingo summoned the fire like whip again, and slashed me with it a couple times.

By the time I had enough, my body was almost lifeless.  
Breathing heavily... Blood everywhere... Cuts... Bruises...  
Doflamingo picked me up from my arm, and I started dangling five feet off the ground... SINCE DOFLAMINGO WAS TEN FEET TALL AND I WAS FIVE FOOT EIGHT!!!!  
Doflamingo laughed and started walking towards Law, and I heard Law growl.

"Room!"  
I saw no "Room"  
"Room!" Shouted Law loudly.  
The blue circle came but quickly disappeared. Law just made this weird disapproval sound, and Doflamingo laughed,  
"What are you gonna do now, Law?"  
Law started breathing heavily,  
"Dress Rosa is right there. And (Y/N) is right here, in my arms."

Law looked up at him and just stared at him with a menacing gaze...  
"Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring..." Doflamingo's Den Den Mushi was calling him.  
"Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Clank."

"Hey, Doffy." Said a voice.  
"Diamanté." Said Doflamingo.  
Law started running towards him, but I shot him a look of worry, but Law didn't see me. Doflamingo shot him in the legs and his "ahem", and Law fell to the ground, rolling side to side, and back and forth, trying to ease the pain.  
"Oh sorry, are you in the middle of something?" Said Diamanté.  
"No, it's okay. Go on."

"Violet betrayed us."  
"Black Foot was here so I thought something was wrong."  
"We were gonna find out what the Straw Hats were up to with her Glare-Glare fruit power but we still don't know."  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Diamanté. Deploy Lao G. And others at the entrance to the SMILE factory."  
"Whoa-whoa, no way! They have to fight on the finals to make the people happy."  
"I'm sure you can handle it by yourself."  
"Stop! You make it sound like in some kind of genius."  
"Only you can do it."  
"Like I said, you make it sound like I'm..."  
"Admit it. You are a genius."  
"Okay. I'll do it if you insist!"

Diamanté did a weird scream at the end, then hung up.  
"Doflamingo... You bastard!" Shouted Law.  
"Law, (Y/N)." Said Doflamingo, "While your drawing my attention as a decoy, other members of the Straw Hats are planning to destroy the factory. Even if both of you die here, as long as if the factory is destroyed, Kaido will kill me once I lost the SMILES. Isn't it how your little scenario goes? But you can't buy time as you hoped and the Straw Hats aren't doing so well, even (Y/N) here."

Doflamingo stalked towards Law, and and started dangling me in front of him.  
"You said you were just using them, but if you didn't trust them, you couldn't plan something like that. How can you trust... Straw Hat so much?!"  
Law stood back up shakily, and got his breathing back on control,  
"Because I know the "D" will blow up a storm again!"

Doflamingo got angry, lifted me up a bit, and smacked me on the ground really hard, that it broke a couple of bones.  
A tear slipped down my cheek, as Doflamingo threw me towards Law. Law immediately grabbed me, and pulled me towards his chest.

I looked behind me to see Doflamingo really really really really mad, and he raised his hand, and his nails turned sharp.  
Laws eyes widened, and he was about to move away in time, but since I was in front of him...

 

 

 

"(Y/N)!!!!"

 

 

 

 

~~~Nobody's P.O.V~~~

 

 

 

 

It hit her... Straight in the heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

Law called out to her name, but she didn't answer. He shook her, moved her, called her name! Nothing worked.  
She... She died. In his arms.

Blood pooled from her mouth, down her chin, and down her chest. The place were her heart was supposed tone beating, stopped, and there was a circular hole, blood pouring out of it.

Law was so focused on her, he didn't see Doflamingo raising his hand again, and slashing him.  
That hit was so hard and powerful, it flew Law backwards, high up in the sky, and towards Dress Rosa.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

~~~Nobody's P.O.V~~~

 

As Law and (Y/N) were flying through the air, towards Dress Rosa, at that exact time, building were being sliced in half.

Law and (Y/N) fell straight down in front of the coliseum in a huge cloud of smoke, where, Luffy, Kin'emon, and Zoro were standing.  
"What the hell?! I can't see a thing! What's going on?!" Shouted Luffy who was in the coliseum.

A couple people started talking, and that's when Doflamingo landed in the middle of the cloud of smoke.  
Marines, and what looked like an admiral came up to the scene,  
"What going on here-dara?" Asked the Admiral.

Doflamingo completely ignored him, and walked towards north of the smoke.  
The smoke cleared up to reveal a half unconscious Law, and a dead (Y/N).  
"Doflamingo!" Shouted Luffy, "Tra-Guy! (Y-Y/N)!"

"Stupid brats." Said Doflamingo.  
"Hey, Tra-Guy! (Y/N)! Why are you with Doflamingo..."  
Luffy was completely cut off with a huge...

 

BANG!

 

One gun shot erupted through the air, and it shot (Y/N) right beneath her neck, and she moved to the left a little to expose Law's chest a bit.  
"You've pushed it too far!" Said Doflamingo.

Another gun shot erupted through the air, it hit Law in the chest, and it jerked him backwards.  
Doflamingo shot Law in the chest once more, the bullet scraped (Y/N)'a arm, and Law was jerked backwards even more.

Law was unconscious after that third shot, and (Y/N) rolled off of him to expose her wound.  
Luffy had tears in his eyes,  
"TRA-GUY! (Y/N)!"  
Doflamingo started laughing, as he slung (Y/N) over his shoulder,  
"(Y/N) (L/N)." Said Doflamingo, "And Trafalgar Law." 

 

 

 

Doflamingo laughed,

 

 

 

 

"Are finally defeated."


	10. REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!

OH. MY. GOD. DUDES!!!  
I am so so so sorry for not updating in a while!  
You see, my mom went on a tour around America because she is a yoga teacher!  
My brother is in college!   
My other brother is going to high school in the same state as my other brother!  
So me and my sister are here alone with my dad!  
And so the three of us had been having issues and he screamed at us in the car saying that we should eat shit.  
My dad almost crashed the car, but that was a long time ago, and everything is okay now.  
And my birthday is in 8 days! Which means it's on August 3rd! Happy early birthday to me!  
I hope you guys forgive me for this!  
I love you all and your support!  
I'm writing the chapter right now along with my other stories!  
Don't worry! The reader isn't dead!  
The chapter will be posted around either early August, Mid August or Late August!  
I love you guys so much! Bye!


	11. I Lost Everything, But I Got It Back

Hi guys,  
Today I was going to continue writing my chapter.  
Then, when I opened my notes, I saw that everything was gone.  
All my chapters that I was working on was gone.  
I have an account on a different website/app called Wattpad.  
And I had chapters on my notes for 2 of my books on the website/app.  
Then, when I woke up today.  
I lost everything I worked hard for.

Sorry for not updating in a while  
That was one of the reasons.  
I'm working it out with one of my best friends shawn2565 (she has a story on wattpad)

I love you all.  
I have to go now.  
Goodbye!

 

Update:  
I managed to get all my stuff back though. So.... Yeah! I'll probably be posting the new chapter sooner or later, idk.  
So bye!


	12. BOOK IS ON HOLD FOR 2 WEEKS OR LESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sry

Hey guys!  
By now, you already know what's happening by the title of this chapter and title of the book.  
I'm at my great aunts house (a.k.a, my grandmothers sister).  
And, I'm going to be with family and doing a lot of things these 2 weeks.  
But don't worry!  
It'll be done before you know it!

Anyways, have to go!  
Love you guys!  
Bye!


	13. A HUGE Secret Revealed And Doflamingo Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't know already! Chopper, Momonuske, Sanji, Nami, Brook and Caesar are on the Thousand Sunny! And Robin, Ussop and Franky are with the toys.... In I think the tree in Sunflower Hill!
> 
> And I changed the Readers outfit! Here it is,  
> (https://piccollage.com/_1BRtQeTh)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S, 21,143 words

~~~Nobooody's P.O.V~~~

 

Doflamingo started laughing again,  
"Say something, Luffy!" Shouted Sanji through the Den Den Mushi.  
"I'm sorry to bother you all." Said Doflamingo, "He is a Schichibukai and a pirate, Trafalgar Law. And she is now a dead pirate wanted secretly by the World Government, (Y/N) (L/N). They were behind the false report of my abdication from the throne this morning."

"They did?!" Shouted a random guy.  
"They were trying to drag me down." Said Doflmaingo, "But don't worry! I've just gotten rid of them!"  
The crowd started cheering,  
"Is it what it was all about?!" Said a guy.  
"So they almost messed Dressrosa up?!" Shouted another guy.  
"Now we're safe!" Shouted a girl.

Luffy started getting angry, really angry,  
"Hey, Mingo!!"  
The crowd of people turned quiet, and Doflamingo slightly tuned towards Luffy,  
"How dare you shoot Tra-guy! And kill (Y/N)! That's gone way too far!" 

"Straw Hat." Said Doflamingo, "It's none of your damn business. Law was originally my subordinate. Responsibility for dealing with him falls to me!"

Zoro and Kin'emon started running towards Doflamingo, Law and (Y/N).  
"Kin, retrieve Tra-guy. I'll retrieve (Y/N)." Said Zoro.  
"Can't I retrieve (Y/N)?" Said Kin'emon with a nosebleed.  
"Just grab Tra-guy, you pervert!"  
"Fine, I'll grab him!"  
"Hey! Talk to us! What's going on?!" Shouted Chopper from the Den Den Mushi which was on Kin'emon's belt.

"Law-Dono's got shot in front of us! By Doflamingo!" Said Kin'emon, "Also (Y/N)... B-but... I think it's already too late for her..."  
"What?!" Said Sanji, Nami and Brook.  
"What do you mean it's already too late for (Y/N)?!" Shouted Chopper.  
"..... She's dead!" Said Kin'emon.

It was silent for a moment on both ends from the Thousand Sunny's Den Den Mushi, and Franky, Ussop's and Robin's Den Den Mushi,  
"I didn't know she'd die that easily. I always knew that she was very powerful." Said Robin.  
"Pirate Hunter and Foxfire Kin'emon, huh?" Said Doflmaingo, "I saw a child who looked like Momonuske on the ship earlier!"  
"Don't listen to him!" Said Zoro, "We won't let him take Momo away!"  
"Of course!" Said Kin'emon.

Zoro unsheathed his Sword, and was about to strike Doflamingo with it but, All of a sudden, Fujitora came out of no where, and blocked Zoro's attack.  
Zoro was shocked for a second,  
"He is..."

Just then, an invisible heaviness started weighing down on Zoro,  
"What's this heaviness?!" Said Zoro as his glasses broke, "How can he create this much force?!"  
Then, the ground started breaking against Zoro. And once the ground broke, Zoro was sent falling down the hole.

"Zoro!!" Shouted Luffy.  
Kin'emon was kneeled next to Law, and immediately looked up from where Zoro fell,  
"Zoro-Dono?!" Shouted Kin'emon.  
"What happened to Zoro, Kin'emon?!" Shouted Ussop.  
"Zoro-Dono has just vanished..." Said Kin'emon.

Doflmaingo came out of nowhere from the sky, and started heading straight towards Kin'emon.  
Doflamingo quickly kicked Kin'emon in the chest really hard, and he flew away a couple feet from Law.  
"Kin'emon!" Shouted Luffy as he grabbed onto the bars, "I'm coming!"

But Luffy quickly slid down to the ground because the bars were actually Sea Prism Stone bars.  
"Kin'emon-San?! Are you okay?!" Said Brook, "Oh no, don't tell me you're dead!"

After that, there was a blood curdling scream coming from where Zoro was.  
The ground started breaking up towards Fujitora, and there was this light to it.  
The ground could cut anything in sight, and it almost cut Fujitora in half, but if it weren't for him blocking the attack.

"Admiral-Dono!" Shouted a Marine.  
"He can launch a sword attack from a distance?" Said Fujitora, "That's dangerous." Fujitora turned towards the group of Marines, "Tell the civilians to evacuate as far as possible from here!"  
"Yes, sir!" Shouted the Marines.

Zoro jumped up from the hole, and kneeled down to catch his breath,  
"I can't believe the blind old gambler was a Navy admiral!" Said Zoro.  
"An admiral?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"He is an admiral?!" Shouted Kin'emon.  
"I hear you, Kin'emon-San! Oh good, your alive!" Said Brook.

"Thank you for your help earlier." Said Fujitora, "You people were nice to me so it feels like I'm repaying you for kindness and ingratitude. Life is full of ironies."  
"Don't be surprised!" Shouted Kin'emon, "A man who stands by Doflmaingo is a... N-Navy admiral!"  
"What?!" Shouted the group from the Thousand Sunny and the group with Robin, Ussop and Franky.

"A Navy admiral is there is Dressrosa?!" Shouted Franky.  
"Maybe, Doflamingo has the Navy on his side!" Said Robin, "That means there are hundreds of enemies!"  
"It's not a matter of a number!" Said Ussop, "Just one admiral is already a big problem to us!"

Doflmaingo walked towards Fujitora, and whispered something in his ear.  
"Oh no!" Shouted Kin'emon.  
Doflamingo whispered something in Fujitora's ear, and he nodded.

Fujitora cut up the ground so it formed a circular shape around himself, while Doflamingo started using his Devil Fruit powers to make the ground levitate beneath Fujitora, while Doflamingo flew with (Y/N). Completely forgetting about Law.

"(Y/N)-Dono! (Y/N)-Dono!" Shouted Kin'emon.  
"Where is she going?!" Shouted Zoro.  
"Are you okay?! Say something!" Shouted Kin'emon.  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"Let's talk at the palace, Fujitora! If you cooperate with me I'll let you catch those brats. And you should be able to give me those "billions" after I killed her."  
"I'll listen to what you have to say, Heavenly Demon." Said Fujitora, "Then, I will decide what to do."

"I'm not gonna let them get away!" Shouted Zoro as he raised his sword.  
"All civilians are evacuated." Shouted a Marine.  
Then, the Marines started running towards Zoro,  
"Catch Roronoa Zoro!" Shouted the Marines. 

The Marines started shooting at Zoro and Kin'emon,  
"They know who we are!" Shouted Zoro.  
"It seems like they do!" Said Kin'emon.  
"Let's run for now!" Said Zoro.  
The Marines were still shooting at the two as they ran off, and Doflamingo laughed, and flew away with (Y/N) and Fujitora.

 

"(Y/N)!!" Shouted Luffy.  
And just like that, (Y/N), Fujitora and Doflamingo left for the palace.

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

They were both talking. Doflamingo and Fujitora.  
Fujitora started walking towards Doflamingo,  
"If the Straw Hat's goal is to kill you, he'll cause mass destruction in doing it. If so, my sense of justice tells me I have to prevent it!" Fujitora stopped walking, "I will take care of you after that!"  
"What do you say?" Asked Doflamingo  
"I'm just a newcomer picked through the World Military Draft, but since being appointed as a Navy admiral, there is something that I want to do."

"Ooh! What's that?" Said a girly voice.  
Doflamingo and Fujitora turned towards the girl who was sitting down on the heart seat.  
"What?" Said Doflamingo, "How are you still alive?"  
(Y/N) opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it with a smirk on her face.

Doflamingo growled, and turned his head back to Fujitora who was gripping his Sword tightly,  
"It is nothing less than..." Said Fujitora, "... The complete abolition of the Schichibukai system!....... There was a pirate who attempted to take over some kingdom in the past. If he succeeded, that kingdom would've become a shady country such as this one. The Navy. The Schichibukai. The Yonko."

"What do you think will happen to the balance of power?" Asked Doflamingo.  
"I don't know." Said Fujitora, "Who can tell before we upset it? Let me tell you something.  
"What?"  
"If you keep up your reign of terror..." Doflamingo cut him off by trying to kick him, But Fujitora blocked, and the whole room started shaking,  
"... We'll raise the prize on you, Heavenly Demon." Continued Fujitora.

Doflamingo laughed,  
"It sounded like you were suggesting that I'd better kill you now."  
"Don't rush it." Said Fujitora, "Let's be nice to each other for time being."  
Doflamingo placed his foot down, and Fujitora sheathed his Katana,  
"I'm just saying I'm going to save your country." Said Fujitora, "No matter what kind of "fault" this country has that'd be revealed, I'm a blind man. I won't see it so don't worry. This year, we have the World Conference - Reverie."

Fujitora started walking away from Doflamingo, and towards the exit of the room,  
"There will be some changes in the world whether you like it or not." Said Fujitora.  
Then, he left the room.

Doflamingo quickly turned his head towards (Y/N), and started walking towards her.  
He grabbed her arm, and yanked her towards his body,  
"How in all of hell did you survive?!"  
Blood started drooling from (Y/N)'s mouth as she smiled,  
"Why "in all of hell" should I tell you?" Mocked (Y/N).

Doflamingo got really angry, and raised his hand up,  
"I'm giving you one last chance! How. Did. You. Survive?!"  
(Y/N) flinched, but then smirked,  
"You know.... It's usually 3 chances, not 2!"  
"Do you really wanna mess with me?! A Schichibukai, a King, and a pirate with a bounty of 340,00,00 Beli's?!"  
(Y/N) looked up at the ceiling for a second with a thinking face, then looked back at Doflamingo, and shrugged,  
"Uhh... Yeah, I guess so. Since, I'm way better than you in so many ways!.... And you're just a perverted man who likes to slap girls butts when they're at their most vulnerable!"  
Doflamingo was about to move his hand down, and slice (Y/N)'s face, but she quickly kneed him in his private place.

Doflamingo groaned, and he quickly bent down while letting go of (Y/N). (Y/N) dropped to the floor, but got up immediately after.  
Doflamingo stood back up, and looked at (Y/N),  
"You bitch." Said Doflamingo.  
"Sorry, but, I'm not your mirror." Said (Y/N).  
"I should've just fucking blown your brains out when I had the oppurtunity!"  
"Ya know, you're kinda being disrespectful to me. I'm a woman, you should be more delicate."  
(Y/N) looked at Doflamingo, and started walking towards him.

Doflamingo stared at her as she came closer,  
"Come to think of it, I think... We should do something! Maybe, we could work something out?" Said (Y/N) as she stood in front of him, and started playing with her hair.  
"What are you getting at?" Said Doflamingo as he bent down to be at her height.  
(Y/N) batted her eyes,  
"You went from being sensitive about me talking crap about you, to you batting your eyes at me, and trying to work something out with me!" Said Doflamingo.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you! I just wanted to see if we can work something out about Kaido!"  
(Y/N) placed her hand on Doflamingo's chest.  
"Please?"

Immediately Doflamingo started letting his guard down as he stared into her eyes. Doflamingo was thinking if she was abandoning her boyfriend to work with him or if she wanted to do something else. Doflamingo would know immediately cause he wasn't dumb at all, but her eyes, they make you let your guard down.  
People kept talking about if you look into (Y/N)'s eyes for too long, she would either seduce you or either drive yourself crazy to the point where you go kill yourself.  
And Doflamingo was being seduced... But he didn't know it.

"What do you wanna do with Kaido?" Said Doflamingo.  
(Y/N) leaned in closer, placed her hand on Doflamingo's shoulder, and she used her other hand to guide his hand down to her waist,  
"Can we... Stop making smiles for him? I think he already has enough..." Said (Y/N), "He has at least 500!"  
"He's a Yonko! He'll kill me if I do such a thing!" Said Doflamingo.  
"So?! He won't find you!"  
"Yes he will!"  
"Please! For me... Doffy?" Said (Y/N) seductively.  
Doflamingo started thinking, and that's when he realized... She was seducing him.

Doflamingo growled, and stood back up. (Y/N) took a few steps back, and looked up at Doflamingo, scared,  
"H-How?!" Shouted (Y/N), "How did yo-"  
Doflamingo quickly grabbed (Y/N), and threw her to the ground.  
He then grabbed her again, and threw her towards the heart seat.  
He started walking towards her, and out of nowhere, he chained her wrists to the chair.  
"Don't move or talk unless I say so! Got it?"  
(Y/N) nodded her head.

The reason why (Y/N) listened was because she knew that Doflamingo was really powerful, and she didn't want to mess with him... For now. 

 

~~~(Y/N)'s P.O.V~~~

 

Right after what Doflamingo did to me, he turned around and started walking back to the front of the room, so his back was facing me, and the Den Den Mushi started showing the fight in the coliseum.

A couple minutes of Doflamingo watching the fight, an alarm started going off,  
"This is the front entrance of the Rampart tower!" Said a guy on the Den Den Mushi, "Straw Hat Luffy and Trafalgar Law has snuck into the tower!"

I raised an eyebrow,  
'Then who's battling in the coliseum?' I thought.  
The alarm was still going off, as the guy was talking about what was happening in the coliseum battle,

"What is he talking about?" Asked Doflamingo.  
I saw Doflamingo getting really angry while he was watching the video.  
"This is the Rampart tower B-2 in front of the main dining hall! It's no mistake! One of the intruders is Straw Hat Luffy! And Trafalgar Law! And Pirate Hunter Zoro! And... V-Violet-sama! Th-There is one more person!"

I tried my hardest not to laugh at Doflamingo because of how angry he is getting,  
"Straw Hat Luffy and Law has snuck in?" Said Doflamingo as he spoke into his Den Den Mushi, "Then, who is the guy fighting at the coliseum?! What the hell is going on?!"  
"My friends and boyfriend are coming to save me! Yay!" I shouted with a happy smile.

 

~~~Le Mini TimeSkip~~~

 

Doflamingo was sitting in a chair in front of me.  
He had Buffalo to the right of him, Baby 5 in front of me to the left, and a couple of soldiers behind him.  
Doflamingo sat in his chair, and thought.

"(Y/N)..." Said Doflamingo.  
I raised my head,  
"What?" I asked.  
"I thought you guys wanted to destroy the SMILE factory and that's it."  
"......-__-......"  
"Then why are the Straw Hats working with the Little People of Green Bit? They're not acting on some causal whim."  
"The Little People?" I asked, "Who-"  
"How did they sneak into the basement?" Said Doflamingo, "Why do they wanna attack Sugar? I don't know why but they keep doing things that are causing me a lot of grief. If it's not a coincidence, it means... They know what's behind the darkness of this country."

I didn't answer Doflamingo.  
That's when I noticed Baby 5 walking over to me, and she gave me a big smack across the head, and I almost launched out at her, if it weren't for these damn SEA STONE CUFFS THAT ARE CHAINED TO THE CHAIR I WAS SITTING ON!

"Answer!" Said Baby 5, "The young master is asking you questions, (Y/N)!"  
I glared at her,  
"I think you wanna fuck off. Or I will rip your face off, and feed it to the fighting fish you have around Green Bit!" I shouted.

And immediately, Baby 5 ran to Buffalo crying,  
"Don't do it if it's going to make you cry-dasuyan!" Said Buffalo  
"You two never change." Said Doflamingo.  
"I told you." I Said, "I don't know what you're talking about at all."  
"Are you trying to fool me?" Said Doflamingo, "Or do you really not know anything at all?"

I gritted my teeth, and looked up at Doflamingo,  
"If Violet were with us, she could tell what's in your mind easily." Said Doflamingo, "Or... You didn't instigate them, did you, King Riku?"

 

"The Tontattas once served you."

 

~~~A Few Moments Later~~~

 

"I'm so tireddddddd...." I whispered as I tried freeing my wrists, but was failing horribly.  
After a couple of minutes I stopped, and I raised my head towards the window that was to the left of Doflamingo but to the right of me, and saw Law, Luffy, a toy solider, and a woman peeking their heads to look inside.

I saw all of them sighing happily.  
The woman next to Luffy ducked, and brought Law, Luffy and the toy solider down with her.  
After that, I just started staring at Doflamingo,  
"What are you staring at?" Asked Doflamingo.  
I smirked,  
"I'm staring at YOU because once we get out of here, that face will be messed up so bad!" I said, "And the reason why double doors were invented."  
Doflamingo growled,  
"Don't try to mess with me you brat!"

 

~~~5 Minutes Later~~~

 

"There was a report that you, sir, were on the 1st floor!" Said a guard.  
"Huh? What're you talking about?" Said Doflamingo.  
"Does it mean somebody who looked like him was there?" Said another guard.  
"Have you ever seen anybody look like me in this palace?" Said Doflamingo.  
"I did!" I said, "It was your reflection! Ya know..."  
Everybody in the room face palmed, and I looked at them,  
"What?!" I shouted.

 

~~~2 Minutes Later~~~

 

"Trebol! Bring Sugar to the palace now!" Said Doflamingo as he was talking to Trebol on the Den Den Mushi.  
Trebol laughed,  
"Relax, Doffy! There will be no unexpected problems!"  
"Don't worry, young master." Said a young voice that was Sugar's, "He's not even conscious now."  
Doflamingo grunted in approval, and hung up.

Then, it started ringing again right after Doflamingo hung it up,  
"Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, clank."  
"S-Sugar has..." Said Trebol, "I'm sorry, Doffy!"  
"You're too loud, Trebol!" Said Buffalo.  
"What happened to Sugar?" Said/ smirked Doflamingo.  
"P... P.... Passed out! She has passed out!"  
Doflamingo stopped smirking, and the room turned silent,  
"Hey... Is this some kind of joke?!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
"The servants we've been collecting for a decade are turning back into humans! The spell of the Hobby-Hobby Fruit is being removed!"

"Young master, look at the coliseum!" Said Buffalo.  
Doflamingo quickly got out of his chair, and looked at the coliseum behind him.  
I smiled widely,  
"Yeah....... Not everything goes your way, "young master"." I whispered.

"Sir, we're getting many emergency calls all around Dressrosa!" Said a guard.  
The guard was holding a tray of Den Den Mushi's that were ringing, and some of them were answering!  
Doflamingo got really mad... And I mean really mad. He place a hand on his forehead, opened the window, and saw the country.  
It looked more livelier without the "toys"!

"Damn those pieces of shit!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
That's when I noticed King Riku crying in the corner, and the window to the Suit Chamber opened to reveal a one legged man.  
"Wow...... What is a one legged man doing here?" I asked.  
"Hey! Who the hell are you!" Shouted one of the guards.  
The one legged man jumped towards Doflamingo,  
"You are...!"  
King Riku cut Doflamingo off,  
"You're Kyros, aren't you?!"  
"Yes, sir!" Said... Kyros, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting for a decade! Now, I'm here to save you!"  
Kyros jumped, and swung at Doflamingo, and......

 

Doflamingo's head came off

 

Everybody in the room opened their mouth in shock,  
"I'm here to take back the real Dressrosa!" Shouted Kyros.  
Kyros set his foot back on the ground,  
"Ya!! Go... Kyros??? YEAH!!!" I laughed/screamed as I raised my legs in the air since I couldn't do it with my arms.  
"A decade!" Said Kyros, "For a decade, we have suffered!"  
Baby 5 screamed, and the guards called Doflamingo's name.  
I smiled widely,  
'Thats what he gets! Isn't that right?!' I thought  
*I guess so...* Said William.  
'What's that supposed to mean?!'  
*Forget about it...*  
'Ok!'  
"Young Master!" Shouted Buffalo, "You bastard!"  
Kyros raised his sword towards Buffalo,  
"From now on, I'm gonna rip the mask off of all your deceptions!" Said Kyros.

"(Y/N)-ya!" Shouted a familiar voice which was Law's.  
"We're here to save you!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Straw Hat?!" Shouted Baby 5, "Law?!"  
"You guys came to save me!" I shouted happily.  
"We're glad that you're alive!" Shouted Luffy.  
Law and Luffy ran over to me, and Luffy set the woman he was with earlier down on the ground,  
"Give me a minute! Let me rescue you!" Said Luffy.  
"Yay!"

Law and Luffy walked over to me, and Luffy slowly started moving the key closer to the lock,  
"Once we set (Y/N) free, there's gonna be no alliance. We're not gonna be on the same side anymore!" Said Law.  
I looked at Law,  
"Oh... Then I don't wanna be set free then! I'm okay!" I said as I started kicking my legs around in the air, which made my wrists move around a bit too,  
"Stop moving!" Shouted Luffy, "It's hard to unlock it since I can't touch sea prism stone!"  
"Sorry!" I said.  
"You can do it!" Shouted the woman.  
"You three are not listening to me!!" Shouted Law.

Luffy had a constipated look on his face as he started unlocking my handcuffs,  
"I can't!" Said Luffy, "Why don't you do it?!" Luffy pointed to Law.  
"I'm a devil fruit user, stupid!" Shouted Law.  
Luffy turned towards the women,  
"I'm also a Devil Fruit eater!" Said the women.  
That's when we heard laughing coming from Doflamingo's head.  
"Ugh!" I said, "That's even more disgusting than when his head was even on!"

Then all of a sudden, stone came shooting up from under the ground, and the woman, Law and Luffy, moved away just in time, but since I was chained to the chair, I was flung backwards.  
"Oh my! This wasn't as fun as I thought it would be!" I said.  
"Oh, the stone guy!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Pica!" Shouted the woman.  
And that's when I sneezed,  
"Bless me!" I said.  
(True story! My friend said Pica and I sneezed! And it sounded like I said Pikachu!)  
The stone that shot out of the ground started forming into a face.  
"I never thought I'd be taken in like this." Said Doflamingo.

Luffy screamed,  
"Mingo is alive!"  
"that's a shame!" I shouted.  
"Young master-Sama!" Shouted Baby 5.  
"How could he still be alive?!" Said King Riku.  
"The whole country is thrown into chaos after the toys have been freed." Said Doflamingo, "And for whatever reason, the Revolutionary Army is here secretly, too. And the royal palace is a mess. It's a difficult situation. I have no choice but to use the "Birdcage"."  
"The birdcage?!" Said Law.  
"Right, Law?" Said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo started laughing, and I just stared at him with a really weird look on my face,  
"We need to do something immediately." Said Doflamingo.  
"Creepy!" Said Kyros.  
"I love creepy things!" I said happily, "But the only thing I hate that is creepy is Doflamingo's head... Disgusting!"

Right after I said that, Kyros got angry, charged at Doflamingo, jumped up in the air behind him, and got ready to strike,  
"How can you still be alive, Doflamingo?!" Shouted Kyros.  
That's when I saw another Doflamingo behind Kyros,  
"Do you want me to teach you... How to kill a person?" Said Doflamingo.  
"Solider!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Brother Kyros!" Shouted the woman.  
"This is how you do it." Said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo raised his foot,  
"Kyros!" Shouted King Riku.  
Luffy ran towards Kyros, jumped on him, and tried pushing him down on the ground, but since Kyros is twice the size of Luffy, I had to budge in a little.

Once Luffy got on Kyros, Luffy didn't have enough strength to push him down.  
"Straw Hat, you didn't have to budge in if you wanted to learn how to die too!" Doflamingo laughed, and Doflamingo was about to kick them right to their deaths, but...  
All of a sudden, I felt a burst of energy. It was the same burst of energy that I had 15 years ago.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and the energy blasted throughout the whole room.  
Buffalo, Baby 5 and the guards flew backwards, except for Doflamingo, he just lost his balance.  
Instead, Doflamingo cut the palace in half, and the whole top part of the palace fell off, to reveal the sky above us.  
I shook my head,  
"What the hell was that?!" Asked Law as he looked down at me.  
I looked up at him, and almost started crying,  
"I-I... It's a... Forget it! I'll tell you later!" I said.

But the "Doflamingo's" didn't stop there.  
The headless Doflamingo moved his arm back, and the Doflamingo with his head moved his arm back too.  
"There are two young masters!" Shouted Baby 5.  
"Pentachromatic strings!" Shouted Doflamingo with the head.  
Both of the Doflamingo's swiped at Luffy and Kyros, but they both rolled out of the way, and when the two Doflamingo's swiped their hand to the ground, a lot of smoke came out.

"Sorry! I dropped my guard!" Said Kyros.  
Luffy got up, and started running towards the Doflamingo's,  
"Gumo-Gumo..."  
Doflamingo with the head looked up,  
"Armament!"  
Part of Doflamingo's coat started turning into Haki.  
Luffy jumped up into the air,  
"Jet Gatling!"  
Luffy started punching Doflamingo really fast, but Doflamingo was dodging him with the Haki part of his pink fluffy coat.

While Luffy was distracted, the other Doflamingo without the head, came up behind Luffy.  
"Luffy! Behind you!" I shouted.  
Luffy turned his head to see Doflamingo without the head.  
The Doflamingo without the head, moved his arm back, and striked at Luffy.

Luffy jerked frontwards, and gave out an agonizing scream.  
The Doflamingo with the head, pulled back his arm, to reveal that he actually used Haki.  
Luffy moved his head down to see Doflamingo smirking, then in an instant, Doflamingo punched Luffy square in the face.

Luffy flew backwards, and hit the wall behind him so hard that it made a big ass crack,  
"Luffyland!" Shouted Kyros.  
The Doflamingo without the head walked over to the Doflamingo with the head,  
"What is that clone?!" Shouted Kyros.  
I saw Luffy raising his head up a bit,  
"That hurts!" Said Luffy.  
"It's like a marionette made of strings!" Shouted the woman, "I've never seen such a technique!"

The Doflamingo with the head started removing his clone of the Doflamingo without the head with his Devil Fruit powers.

"King Riku." Said Doflamingo with the head, "Do you remember the feeling you had on that night 10 years ago? The day you sliced up your dear citizens and burned peaceful towns."

King Riku's eyes widened, but he immediately look down,  
"I still have nightmares of it every night!" Shouted King Riku as he looked up Doflamingo, "Yes, I remember it! So what?!"  
"The tragedy that will unfold soon will not be small-scale like that." Said Doflamingo.  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Shouted King Riku, "What are you planning?! I don't ever want to see such..."  
Doflamingo cut King Riku off,  
"Now it's time to let you guys go. Pica! Throw these nuisances out!"

The stone guy "Pica" started coming out of the ground which was making the ground all of us were standing or sitting on, shake and move.  
Pica started dragging us towards the center of the Suit Chamber, and that's when I saw the two big stone hands, reaching out to us, and grabbed all of us which was, Me, Law, Luffy, Kyros, The Woman and King Riku.

Pica moved us towards the outside of the palace, and dropped us.  
We all started screaming, and we all knew this would be the end but,  
"Gumo-Gumo... Ballon!"  
Luffy turned his body into a balloon, and fell to the ground while the rest of us fell on him.

Once we all bounced off of him, and got up on our feet (except for me), Luffy turned back to his normal self, and got back up,  
"He threw us out into the garden of the rampart tower." Said Luffy.  
"We can't get near Doflamingo as long as Pica is there!" Said the woman.  
"I never caught your name!" I said.  
"It's Viola." Said the woman.  
I nodded my head, and looked upwards.  
I tilted my head in confusion as I saw string going up in the air.  
"I-It's started...!" Shouted Law.  
"What started?" I asked.  
"The birdcage!" Shouted Law.

Luffy ran towards Law,  
"The birdcage?!" Asked Luffy, "What do you mean by that, Tra-guy?!"  
"Before the truth behind this country is exposed." Said Law, "Doflamingo is going to kill everyone on this island!"  
"What?!" Said Viola.  
"You heard the guy! Let's get off this island before it finishes!" I said.  
That's when the plateau started shaking violently, and starting to sink into the ground,  
"H-H-Hey! The ground is descending! What's going on?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"It's Pica!" Said Law, "Since he can merge with stones, he can even shift the geography!"  
"Wow..." I said.

Luffy looked up at the sky to see the palace,  
"The Royal Palace is going somewhere!" Shouted Luffy, "Stop, Royal Palace!"  
I looked over at Luffy,  
"Let me help you!"  
Luffy nodded,  
"COME BACK ROYAL PALACE!" Shouted Luffy.  
"YOU BELONG DOWN HERE!" I shouted.  
Me and Luffy started shouting at the Royal Palace, until... We both got really tired and the Palace was too far away.

I sighed.  
That's when we heard a voice coming from the Den Den Mushi's around the country,  
"Citizens and guests of Dressrosa." Said Doflamingo, "I could have reigned over you all with terror from the start."

Doflamingo's face appeared on a screen right in front of all of us,  
"After finding out about the truth, I bet a great number of you want to kill me know. That's why I prepared a game for you. It's a game to kill me. I'm in the Royal Palace. I won't run or hide. If you can take my life, the game ends there, of course. But there is another way to finish the game. Here is how. You kill all the people I name now. Also, I will award a large prize for killing each one of them. Kill or get killed. Everyone in this country will become hunters! The only way for you to survive is... To kill somebody!" Doflamingo laughed, "Nobody's gonna come to help. Nobody can get out of this birdcage. You can't make contact with anyone out there. You're all going to die and no one out there will know it. Your neighbors who are running wild... Will keep harming others randomly. It doesn't matter if it's family or close friends or citizens who swore to protect. Even if you run or hide, there is no safe place in the cage. The terror of the birdcage will go on for days. It's a matter of which happens sooner. You all die or...."

 

"You finish the game....."

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

Zoro managed to come find us, (which wasn't really that hard) and somehow got me out of the chair, but my hands were cuffed behind my back.

I blinked,  
"What game was Doflamingo talking about?"  
Viola face palmed,  
"The game to kill Doflamingo!" Said Viola.  
"Oh, ok!" I said.  
I turned my head to look at King Riku, and I saw that he was crying.  
"Are you alright, Ki-"  
King Riku cut me off,  
"Stop it... Doflamingo!"  
Viola ran over to her father (King Riku), and started comforting him.

"Decide!" Said Doflamingo, "You either come to kill me or side with us Donquixote Family and punish the 13 fools who rebel against me! If you make the wrong decision, the game will not end. I'll pay 100 million berries for each star rating! These are the criminals in Dressrosa! First, the One-stars..."

The screen in front of us showed, Rebecca, Robin, Kin'emon, Viola and Franky.  
"Next, the two stars..." Said Doflamingo.  
The screen in front of us showed,  
Kyros and Zoro.  
"And as for the key figures in each group," Laughed Doflamingo, "I give them three stars!"

The screen showed, Sabo, Luffy, Law and King Riku.  
"Hah! They didn't find out about me or Ussop!" I said.  
"Plus, there is the man and woman who pissed me off the most today! It's all his fault that you people have to play such a bloody game! And her for having something I need! The one who kills them will get... 500 million berries!"  
The screen showed Ussop and.... Me?  
"I take that back..." I said, "And where did they find that photo of me?!"

We all stared wide eyed at the screen, as Doflamingo came back on.  
"You have no time to wonder what to do. People are falling and towns are burning moment by moment. Either you kill me... Or kill the 13 criminals. Now the game is on!" Said Doflamingo.

Doflamingo left the screen, and all of our faces returned back on it, with a star or two or three or five under our faces.  
Zoro pulled out a Den Den Mushi, and I think he was calling Robin.  
"Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring... Clank."  
"Zoro?" Said Robin.  
"Yeah." Said Zoro.  
"Where are you now?"  
"Robin, I'm with Luffy and the others. We're on what they call, the King's Plateau. Things are getting messy, aren't they?"  
"Is this Robin?!" Shouted Luffy as he grabbed the Den Den Mushi from Zoro's hand, "Did you see it?! Mingo's such a jerk, isn't he?! But Ussop and (Y/N)'s bit was hilarious!"

"What did you say, Luffy?!" Shouted Ussop.  
"He said that our bit was hilarious! And, hi Robin, hi Ussop!" I said.  
Luffy laughed,  
"Rebecca was also on the list. I wonder if she's alright."  
"Rebecca is..."  
Robin was cut off by... I think by Rebecca.  
"I'm here! Lucy?!"  
"Lucy?" I asked.  
"Oh! It's good that you're there!" Said Luffy, "The solider is here..."  
"Luffy, the solider left a while back!" I said.  
Luffy looked up, and looked around,  
"Oh?" Said Luffy, "Where did the solider go?"  
"What?!" Said Viola.  
"Oh! He said to tell everybody that he left! And I forgot!" I smiled.  
Viola smacked me on the head, and I frowned,  
"You idiot!!! How could you forget something so simple?!" Shouted Viola.  
"I'm sorry!" I said.  
"Don't tell me he is..." Said King Riku.  
"He is what?" I asked.  
"Solider-San?! He turned back to human, too, didn't he?!" Said Rebecca, "Tell me Lucy, what kind of man is he?!"  
"What kind of a man?! What are you talking about?!" Said Luffy, "That one legged-solider was... Your father! He's the old man statue is of!"

We all heard crying coming from the other end,  
"I'm happy for you!" Said Luffy, "The solider guy has gone somewhere now but listen to me, Rebecca! Don't cry yet! I won't let the solider die! You have to be safe, too! I feel bad that I couldn't let you have the Mera-Mera Fruit that you wanted. But instead, I promise that I'll kick Doflamingo's ass for you! So stay with my friends! I'm gonna bring an end to this game in no time! So survive! Okay?!"  
"Uh-huh!" Said Rebecca.

Luffy looked up at where the palace was,  
"Wait for me, Mingo!"

 

~~~TimeSkip~~~

 

"Luffy, who are you with now?" Asked Robin on the Den Den Mushi.  
"I'm with Zoro, (Y/N), Tra-guy. And..."  
"Viola and King Riku." I said.  
"Okay, so there are six of you. On my side, we have... What?!"  
"What's wrong, Robin?" Asked Luffy.  
"Anyway, I'm going to move there with Ussop and Rebecca."  
Luffy nodded, and hung up.  
"Do you know what you're doing, Straw hat-ya?" Asked Law as he walked towards him, "Our plan was to destroy the SMILE factory and provoke a conflict between Doflamingo and Kaido. But if we kill Doflamingo now, Kaido will direct all his anger over losing SMILE's... At us! Then we'll have to fight face-to-face with the angry Yonko!"

"That's not an issue now." Said Luffy, "Take a good look at this country! If I stop now, what's gonna happen to it?!"  
Law and Luffy started glaring at each other.  
I growled,  
"You two are acting like children fighting over a candy bar! Can we just go already?!" I shouted.  
Luffy smiled brightly, and slung me over his shoulder, grabbed Zoro and Law, and...  
"Alright, let's go!"  
"But, I'm still cuffed!" I shouted.  
"They'll come off." Said Luffy.  
"Sea Prism can't get off on their own, idiot!" Shouted Law.  
"I'm gonna get the key!" Said Viola.  
"Do you know where it is?!" I asked Viola nodded,  
"When we fell, I saw it fall somewhere on this plateau! I'll find it and... What?!"

"LUFFY!!!!" I screamed as he started running really fast towards the edge of the plateau.  
"How should we get there?" Asked Zoro normally.  
"Go straight!" Said Luffy as we were nearing the edge.  
"Wait for me, Doflamingo!" Shouted Luffy as he jumped off the edge.  
"Gumo-Gumo... Balloon!" Shouted Luffy as he blowed up like a balloon.  
"Yay! I love bouncy landings!" I said while laughing.  
As we were nearing the ground, I noticed some marines around, and my eyes widened.  
"Luffy... Watch out for the MARINES!!!" I screamed the last part as he hit the pavement, and bounced to another building.

I hard one Doflamingo's guys shout Law's name,  
"How could you show your face here after everything, you shitty brat!" Shouted Señor Pink.  
That's when I got angry,  
"Hey! Nobody calls Law a shitty brat! Except for me! And also! DON'T EVER CALL HIM A SHITTY BRAT OR I WILL BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS YOU PERVERTED FUCK!!!" I shouted.  
"What?!" Said Law.  
I smiled,  
"Nothing!"  
"Brother Law? Well I barely remember him." Said Dellinger.

Luffy landed on the pavement, back to his normal size body, and I noticed that Zoro and Law were standing next to Luffy.  
The smoke cleared up, and I started looking around the area.  
"Straw Hat Luffy!" Shouted a marine.  
"Trafalgar Law!" Shouted another marine.  
"Pirate Hunter, Zoro!" Shouted a marine.  
"(Y/N) (L/N)!" Shouted another marine.  
Luffy stood back up as everybody aimed their guns at us,  
"Uh....... Hi?" I said.  
"This is the worst spot to land!" Said Luffy.

"Hey, Straw Hat! When (Y/N) gets uncuffed, I'm gonna kill you first!" Said Law.  
I gasped,  
"Oh no! Law, please don't uncuff me then! I don't want you to kill Luffy!" I said as I looked up at him as he looked down at me.  
Law took me out of Luffy's grasp, and started carrying me bridal style.  
I looked up at him,  
"Oh, why hello there, Mr. Murderer." I said angrily with a glare.  
Law looked down at me,  
"Be quiet." Said Law, "You're lucky I'm saving you."  
"And you're lucky that I'm chained, or you would've been seriously hurt."  
"Shut up."  
"Huh, that's weird. You never say that to me when we're in bed!"  
Law blushed madly as he got embarrassed. I laughed,  
"Got you there didn't I?" I asked/laughed.

"Hey, can't you just be quiet?" Asked Law as he brought his face really close to mine.  
"Sometimes... Yes." I said.  
"Then be quiet now."  
"Make me."  
Law had a pissed look on his face, as he smashed his lips onto mine. I smirked into the kiss, but we pulled away.

"I tell you, there is no good spot to land here since everybody in this country is our enemy! Anyways, we've gotta run!" Said Zoro as he unsheathed his swords.  
"Okay!" Said Luffy.  
Then all three of them started running,  
"Chase them, chase them!" Shouted one of Doflamingo's guys.  
"Zoro, that's not the way!" Shouted Luffy as he started running the other direction with Zoro following close behind.

"Straw Hat, it's not this way either!" Said Law.  
Luffy groaned and started running the other direction,  
"Wrong way again! You know, we should get a map!" I said.  
"Stop!" Shouted one of Doflamingo's guys.  
"Law, run faster!" I said.  
"I'm trying my best!!" Shouted Law.  
That's when I heard commotion going on behind us, and I heard Luffy shout,  
"I got caught! The strange guy came swimming in the ground!"

I looked behind me to see Dellinger about to kick Luffy straight in the face, but Zoro ran up to him, kicked him in the butt, which caused him to jerk forwards, and kick the fat guy who was restricting Luffy's feet from moving.  
"Great! My feet were released!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Watch out this time! Let's go!" Said Zoro.

Law, Luffy and Zoro were about to run again, but was blocked by a swarm of enemies,  
"We'll take the money!" Said one of them, "Your heads are worth 1,300,000,000 in total!"  
"Prepare to die!" Shouted another.  
"Shoot!"  
Law groaned,  
"I won't be able to help because I'm carrying (Y/N)." Said Law.  
Luffy and Zoro nodded then started attacking the enemies,  
"Damn! They're pains in the ass!" Said Zoro.  
And that's when we heard a sound of a cane clacking against the ground,  
"Stop it." Said Fujitora, "He who shoots off at last shall not hit the mark."  
'What?' I thought.  
The clacking of the cane started getting louder and louder, until it stopped.  
I felt Law pulling me closer to his body,  
"The Navy admiral!" Said Zoro.  
"The gambling old man!" Said Luffy.

It immediately turned silent... It was so silent in fact, that you could hear a pin drop.  
"I'm gonna go kick Doflamingo's ass! Get out of my way!" Shouted Luffy.  
"You are quite brash. But..." Said Fujitora, "I'm not going to step aside."  
"You wanna fight?"  
"What an unpleasant chore this is."  
Luffy got ready to use his Haki. He lifted his fist, and ran towards Fujitora.

Well, let's just say I didn't wanna see anything since I was facing the other way, but I did hear a big clash, and a shout from Luffy,  
"Don't stand in my way!" Shouted Luffy.  
Then a loud explosion was heard, and Zoro shouted,  
"You used that strange technique again!"  
Zoro started running towards Fujitora.  
My eyes widened once I looked down at the ground.  
The pavement of the ground was moving upwards, and the houses were moving upwards also.  
Something was coming out of the ground, and it looked familiar, cause it was made of stone.  
That's when I realized... It was Pica.

The smoke cleared up, and all of us could now see Pica clearly.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Shouted Luffy.  
I gulped since how large and I mean LARGE....... Pica was.  
"That is..." Said Zoro.  
"Pica!" Said Law.  
"I wonder what he's doing here?" I asked.  
Some people ran by us scared out of their minds, then it turned quiet... And I mean....... Too quiet.  
"Now, those of you who rebel against our family..." Said a very squeaky voice that was Pica's.  
"What?" Said Luffy as he almost laughed.  
"I'm gonna fight you!" Shouted Pica.

That's it... Final straw!  
Luffy and I bursted out laughing cause how squeaky Pica's voice was.  
"His voice! It's so high!" Shouted/laughed Luffy.  
"He sounds like a freaking 5 year old girl who sucked helium from a balloon!" I laughed/shouted.

Luffy and I continued laughing as Doflamingo's men tried shushing us to stop.  
"But it totally doesn't fit!" Laughed Luffy.  
"What a funny voice!" I laughed.  
Luffy and I continued laughing our asses off.  
"Straw Hat! (Y/N)!" Shouted Pica.  
Luffy started rolling on the ground clutching his stomach.  
"P-P-P-Pleaee stop!" Laughed Luffy.  
"I'm gonna die of laughter!" I laughed.  
"Hey, hey, stop laughing, Straw Hat, (Y/N)!" Shouted one of Doflamingo's men, "Pica-sama is very sensitive about his high-pitched voice! If he runs wild with that massive body..."

The ground started moving, and me and Luffy stopped laughing.  
One of Doflamingo's men pointed at us, and shouted,  
"Idiots! You made Pica-sama mad!"  
"How can you guys..." Said Luffy.  
"Not laugh at it?" I continued.  
"We can't! Because we don't wanna die yet!" Shouted one of the men.

We all heard something coming from above the ground, and the men shrieked.  
One of Pica's hands started coming up from out of the ground, turned into a fist, and was about to punch us.

Luffy, Law and Zoro started running away from Pica.  
"Luffy! (Y/N)! You have to stop messing with enemies-"  
But... Law was cut off by Pica,  
"I won't let you get away!"  
Zoro placed a hand on his mouth as he started laughing, and I started laughing, and Luffy started laughing.... Except for Law... He has no fun in his soul... Does Law even have one? I should ask him later...  
"See! You can't help laughing either!" Said Luffy as he calmed down his laughter.  
I laughed once more, and calmed down just like Luffy.

I quickly peeked my head behind Laws shoulder to see Pica's fist was coming straight towards us at an alarming rate.  
I screamed,  
"Run faster!" I shouted.  
"I'm running as fast as I can!" Shouted Law.  
"Run! It's gonna crush you up!" Shouted Luffy.  
"I am running!" Shouted Zoro.

Luffy's foot got stuck in a crack, and he fell down. When Luffy was falling down, he tried grabbing Zoro's leg, which ended up making both of them fall.  
Law stopped running,  
"Luffy!" I shouted.  
"Zoro-ya!" shouted Law.  
But it was too late... The fist collided with the two!  
Tears started forming in my eyes,  
"NO!!!!" I let out a horrific scream.  
Law bent down towards the ground, stuck his Nodachi in the ground, and that made us not fly away like the marines and other people.

After the collision happened, everything was still and silent.  
"L-Luffy..." I said, "Zoro..."  
"They're not dead." Said Law.  
"W-What?"  
"Straw hat-ya blew up like a balloon at the last second. All we have to do now is find the them."  
I nodded, and Law stood back up.  
Law then started walking around, and we both started to look for Luffy and Zoro.

We heard some shouting, and they were familiar voices,  
"I'm up here! I'm up here!" Shouted a familiar voice that was Luffy's.  
"Luffy!" Shouted a familiar voice which was Zoro.  
They were having a conversation, and that's when we saw a cloud of smoke appear right in front of us.  
The smoke cleared to reveal Luffy.

Law ran towards the two,  
"Boy, how reckless can you be?" Said Law, "Laughing at Pica's voice means death."  
Luffy got up and laughed,  
"Look how far we've got!"  
"Damn that assimilation human!" Said Zoro, "He ended up even stronger than oars. If only I knew how to beat him..."

"Straw Hat." Said a guy.  
All of us turned around,  
"Cabbage!" Said Luffy.  
Cabbage looked at Zoro and Law,  
"Your Pirate Hunter Zoro? And Trafalgar Law, aren't you?"  
Cabbage looked down at me,  
"And (Y/N)..."  
Cabbage took out his sword and tried swinging it at me. I screamed and shut my eyes, but Law kicked the sword out of Cabbage's hands.  
"(L/N)!" Shouted Cabbage, "Give me back... My glory, you scoundrels of the worst generation!"  
"What are you doing?!" Shouted Luffy, "They're with me now!"  
"No We're not!" Shouted Law.  
"What?! Do you still hold a grudge against me?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"No, I'm not gonna go after you Straw Hats anymore." Said Cabbage, "Because one of your crew, God Ussop, saved my life."  
"Ussop did?" Asked Zoro.  
"That's right! I won't ever forget that brave image of him when he saved hundreds, sacrificing his life! Although I didn't see it."  
"Awwww!! That's nice of you!" I said.  
"Well, I'm happy when somebody says nice things about my friends." Said Luffy.

"Oh yeah!" Said Cabbage as he reached into his jacket pocket, and walked over to Law.  
"Trafalgar." Said Cabbage as he pulled out his hat, "This is your hat, isn't it? I found it in front of the coliseum. Let me put it on you. Come closer, now!"  
"I don't trust you!" Shouted Law as he backed up a bit.  
"........ -_-............" I just stared at Cabbage.  
"Well, who cares. I'm busy now anyway."  
Cabbage threw Law's hat which landed on my lap. Law, with one hand, placed his hat back on his head.  
"Do you wanna know why I'm busy?" Said Cabbage as he leaned towards me.  
"No... I'm good!" I said.  
"All right, I'll tell you if you insist!" Said Cabbage, "I've decided to kill Doflamingo to return you guys the favor!"  
"What?!" Said Luffy.  
"Leave the rest to me and go hide somewhere..."  
"No thanks! I'm gonna do it!" Said Luffy, "I have to return Rebecca the favor for buying me lunch!"  
"Your reason to fight was food?!" Shouted Law.  
"Cut it out! I know you're trying to fool me!" Said Cabbage, "You plan on stealing more attention by killing Doflamingo, don't you?!"  
"The spotlight?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Think about it. If you take down a vicious pirate like Doflamingo, newspapers won't leave you alone!" Said Cabbage.  
"Oh my god, I'm so gonna slap you..." I said, "If my arms were free..."  
Cabbage started talking more and more, and I didn't hear a word he said.

"Let's go. This guy is annoying." Said Law.  
I didn't say anything, and just stared off into space as Law started to run after Luffy and Zoro.

Once Law caught up to Luffy and Zoro, they started talking,  
"Luffy, you know that strange guy we just met?" Said Zoro.  
"Oh, you mean, Cabbage?" Said Luffy.  
'His name sounds like a vegetable.' I thought, '..... I don't like vegetables!'  
"Cabbage? Are you kidding me? That's really a name?" Said Zoro.  
It's like Zoro read my mind! That's..... Uhhhh..... nothing goes on up there!  
"I met him at the coliseum. There were a whole bunch of strange people beside him!"  
"Oh yeah?" Said Zoro.  
"Didn't you just hear what.....he said?!" I said.

That's when Law stopped running,  
"There they are! One 200 million, two 300 million and one 500 million!" Shouted a voice, "Don't let them get away!"  
Law placed me on the ground, and started fighting with Luffy and Zoro.  
Just as Law ran away, a couple random guys started running towards me.  
Not today!  
With my little bit of strength I had, I managed to use my mist on a giant boulder, and I throwed it at the guys, crushing them.

I felt Law grab me, and was about to sling me over his shoulder, when I stopped him,  
"Please, Law! I can't be thrown over you shoulder!" I said.  
"Why?" Asked Law.  
"My wound on my "heart"..."  
Law looked at it for a second,  
"That's right..." Said Law.  
Law moved one arm under my knees, and the other under my back and was about to run away with Luffy and Zoro, but a couple voices stopped him.

Luffy freaked out,  
"Oh no! Run!" Shouted Luffy as he ran away.  
"Huh? What's the matter?!" Shouted Law as he started running after Luffy and Zoro.  
The guys from earlier that Luffy freaked out about started running after us, and immediately, the guy in the middle flung towards us. And almost smacked all of us to the ground.

Law walked back next to Zoro and Luffy, and the guy from earlier who had a bad attitude changed to a good attitude,  
"Don't get me wrong, Garp's grandson." Said the dude, "I don't hold a grudge against your family anymore."  
"What? Really?!" Said Luffy.  
'Who is this dude?' I thought.  
Then I heard HUGE footsteps coming towards us, and when I turned my head, IT WAS A FUCKING GIANT!!!

Then another guy came, then another, then another, then another, THEN ANOTHER FUCKING ONE!!!!  
"Where are all these idiots coming from?" Asked Zoro.  
"Just let Luffy kill Doflamingo!" I said.  
"Hey, do you guys really wanna...."  
Zoro was cut off by the first guy that ran to us,  
"You have to leave the task of killing Doflamingo to us!"  
Then they all started arguing about who should kill Doflamingo or not.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Said Zoro.  
"Okay, how about this?!" I said.  
All the men looked down at me.  
"WE will take down Doflamingo! And, YOU guys will back us up!" I said. 

The guy in the middle yanked me out of Law's arms, and held me high up in the air since he was so tall, and pressed down on my wound hard,  
"No way! I will take down Doflamingo! Huh?!" Shouted all of them at me.  
They were too busy arguing with each other, that the guy holding me didn't notice me squirming in his hands, and smacking his hands!

"You guys..." Said Luffy.  
All there attention turned on Luffy.  
"All of you! That's enough!" Shouted Luffy, "I said I will kick Doflamingo's ass!"  
After Luffy said that, tension starts rising in the air, and all of them started bickering at each other more. The guy who was holding me, started to really badly hurt me, and I couldn't help it anymore.

I let out an agonizing scream.  
They all stopped, and their heads turned towards my crying and bloody face,  
"L-Let me go p-please! It r-really h-hurts!" I said.  
The dude quickly apologized, and placed me back in Law's arms.  
That's when a spear almost hit my face... Well, it scraped my face.  
The guys who were done bickering turned towards the guys who were coming after us, and immediately they all ran to them, and started beating them up,  
"Let's go." Said Zoro.  
"Okay." Said Luffy.

As Law, Zoro and Luffy turned around, a bull was in the way, and Luffy smiled,  
"Moocy!" Shouted Luffy.  
The bull turned to us, and made a happy sound.  
"A bull?" I said.  
"I got an idea!" Said Luffy.  
Luffy Law, and Zoro walked towards the bull, and...

Luffy grabbed me from Law, and laid me down on the bull. Zoro got on the bull, and sat down behind me, Law sat on the bull behind me but in front of Zoro and Luffy sat in the front.  
The bull then started running towards a bunch of Doflamingo's men,  
"Go!" Shouted Luffy.  
Then the men from earlier, started running after us, and they all started bickering again!  
"Can't you leave us alone!" I shouted, as I turned my head around to face them.  
"No!" They all shouted, then continue arguing with each other.  
"Luffy, what do we do about these fools?" Said Zoro.  
But Luffy was too distracted by pushing some of the men off the bull.

I looked up to notice that Pica moved his fist back.  
"You boneheads! Stop talking shit!" Shouted Pica.  
It turned silent, then all of us started laughing.... Except for LAW!!!  
"Three or three hundred. It doesn't matter to me!" Shouted Pica as he started moving his fist towards us.  
"I'm gonna crush you all!"  
Two of the men ran towards Pica, and was about ready to attack.

The two men jumped up in the air, and attacked Pica. One of the men used Haki, and the other used a special type of power.  
"Damn you!" Shouted Pica.  
The hit of Haki, and the guys power, sent a huge shock through Pica's arm, that it crumbled into pieces.

Then, we all took off running.  
"If we keep up like this, we will be able to take down Doflamingo!" Shouted one of the guys.  
"Stop following us!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Shut up you idiotic savior!"  
"What did you say?!"

I ignored the men talking to Luffy, and looked up to see that the other two idiotic men, managed to break Pica's left arm.  
Since there were buildings on Pica's arm, the building started falling on us.

Moocy, was really good at running, and we were about to crash into a building, but, Moocy jumped over it just in time.  
"That was close!" Said Luffy.  
"Go Moocy! To the palace!" I said.  
"Don't get hit! We're counting on you, Moocy!" Shouted one of the guys hanging on the bull.  
I raised an eyebrow, and looked at the two men hanging off the sides of Moocy.  
"Hey!" I said.  
"I told you not to come with us! Get off of Moocy!" Said Luffy.

I kicked the guy, and tried pushing him off with my right leg, but both guys kept begging us to go faster and to keep them on, while Doflamingo's men were shooting at us.  
"Can't this bull go any faster?!" I said.  
"Probably!" Said Luffy.  
All of the men started running in front of Moocy, and started saying that they will kill Doflamingo.  
Luffy got mad, but then I saw roses flying toward us.  
"What the hell?!" I said as I looked up to see a familiar dude with a rose in his hand, landing right behind me.  
"Cabbage!" Said Luffy.

"I realize my destiny again." Said Cabbage.  
"Yeah! Your destiny is to get off OUR BULL!" I shouted.  
"Shut up! I'm trying to explain here!" Shouted Cabbage, "I get a chance to bring down a Schichibukai, I can get the better of all these annoying rookies all at once!"  
Cabbage kept saying rubbish, and I stared at him with a blank stare.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF!" I shouted as I kicked Cabbage off Moocy.

I smiled friendly,  
"Bye!" I said.  
I turned my head around back to the front, and faced the bunch of guys in front of us that were still arguing and still running.  
And Cabbage still tried getting on the Bull.  
"Can you guys stop following us?! Luffy said he will kick Doflamingo's ass! Leave us alone!" I shouted.  
"No! We will take down Doflamingo!" They shouted.

I groaned, and I felt the ground shaking, I looked up, and my eyes widened,  
"Look up!" I shouted.  
Everybody looked up,  
"He's gonna throw another one!" Said one of the guys.  
I saw that Pica moved his fist back,  
"Straw Hat!!" Shouted Pica.  
The two guys who broke his left arm, kept bragging about how they could do it again, but Zoro told them not too.

Some guy came up with a plan that we should run, but it was too late. Pica's fist crashed to the ground, and it blew away everything in sight.  
"This is it! Prepare to be crushed to death!" Shouted Pica, "Straw Hat!!"  
Luffy smiled, and grabbed onto Moocy.  
'........ -___-...... What are you planning, Luffy?' I thought.  
Immediately, Moocy ran up Pica's arm.

Luffy kept laughing,  
"We're on the fast track! Yeah!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Luffy, your crazy!" I shouted.  
"Not like you though!"  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
Luffy laughed,  
"Keep going! Moocy!"  
Moocy did this weird happy sound, and went really fast,  
"Were gonna reach the palace faster this way!" Shouted Luffy.  
"That's right! Run, bull, run!" Shouted one of the guys.

Luffy looked behind us to see both men,  
"Hey." Said Luffy.  
"Yes?" Said the men.  
"Cut the "Run, bull, run" crap!" I shouted.  
"Yes?" Said the men.  
"Get off! Your making it harder for Moocy to run!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Oh, yes." Said the skinnier guy, "Excuse us for not introducing ourselves sooner. I'm Jeet and the big guy behind me is..."  
"Abdullah." Said the big guy.  
"DID WE EVEN ASK YOUR NAMES?!" Me and Luffy shouted.  
"Whoa, whoa!" Said Jeet and Abdullah, "Take it easy, sir and ma'am!"

I noticed Abdullah's face and Jeet's face changed,  
"Hey!" Shouted Abdullah and Jeet.  
"We said "Get off"!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Straw Hat-San.... (Y/N)-chan...." Said Abdullah.  
Abdullah and Jeet pointed to the right, and when we turned our heads, our jaws dropped.  
Pica was staring right at us with a death glare.  
"Straw Hat!" Shouted Pica.  
"He's pissed!!" I shouted.  
"I won't let you go any closer to Doffy!" Shouted Pica.

His arm started to form this weird stone thing, and it barely missed us.  
"Oh, his arm!" Shouted Abdullah.  
Luffy jumped up in the air,  
"Gear Third!" Shouted Luffy.  
Luffy's arms turned big from his wrists to his fingers, and he started running towards Pica's face.  
"Armament Hardening!" Shouted Luffy.

Luffy's wrists and the rest of his hand turned into Haki as he jumped up in the air, straight towards Pica's face.  
"He's not gonna make it!" Shouted Abdullah.  
"He's gonna get crushed!" Shouted Jeet.  
"If you guys keep saying that, I'm gonna fucking kick you off this bull!" I shouted, "You don't know what kind of shit this guy can do!"  
Right after I said that, Jeet and Abdullah stayed quiet.

I sighed, and turned my head back to the front to see that Luffy broke Pica's face in one hit.  
"He did it!" I shouted.  
"Yeah!" Shouted Abdullah and Jeet.  
Luffy jumped back down, and started running after us.  
I looked at Pica's headless body, and raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you sure he's dead?" I asked.  
"I'm pretty sure!" Said Luffy.  
"Well..... The head is a STONE!!! The head you just shattered... Was just stone!!!!!"  
"What?!"  
"What we're running on is just a stone shell!" Shouted Zoro.  
"We've lost him, again?" Said Luffy.

I started looking around for Pica, when I heard Zoro saying something that Pica was pissed.  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
"His real body is right there!" Said Zoro, as he pointed forwards.  
I whipped my head around to see a tall/ skinny/muscular figure emerge from the stone, right in front of us.  
"I see something!" Shouted Abdullah and Jeet.

"What?! That's the stone man?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"This is the first time we've seen him in a human-like form!" Said Zoro.  
I saw Pica placing his hand in the stone, and once he took his hand out, a giant sword was in his hand  
"He has a massive sword!" Shouted Abdullah and Jeet.  
"NO SHIT!!!" I shouted.

Pica moved the sword back, and was about to strike down on us,  
"Turn away! Moocy turn away!" Shouted Abdullah and Jeet, ".......It's too late!"

I closed my eyes.  
After a couple of seconds of nothing, I opened my eyes to see,  
"A flying bull!" Shouted Abdullah and Jeet.  
I noticed that Luffy jumped us over Pica, and Luffy was also laughing.  
"After all, his voice is a riot!" Laughed/shouted Luffy.  
We landed back on the stone shell, and Moocy started running again.  
"Straw Hat!" Shouted Pica.  
I laughed at Pica's voice, as Luffy came back up on Moocy, and sat down in front of me and Law.  
"I'll see you later!" Shouted Luffy to Pica.  
I looked behind me to see Pica about to strike down at us, once again.  
"Zoro!" shouted Luffy.  
"Already on it!" Said Zoro.

Zoro jumped up in the air, and managed to block the attack from Pica.  
Moocy started running faster, then we came up to a slope, down Pica's stone shelled body.  
We went down the slope, and all of us started having a good time, (Except for Law who kept a straight/angry face).  
"That's it! Keep going, Moocy!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Yeah! Go bull!" Shouted Abdullah.  
"Bull!" Shouted Jeet.  
"Guys!" I shouted.  
"How much longer are you gonna stay on?!" Shouted Luffy, "Just get off!"  
"I know you're kidding, Straw Hat-San!" Said Jeep.  
"..........-__-.........."  
I turned my head away from the three idiots, and just started watching how the royal palace kept coming closer and closer to view.

"You're doing great, Moocy! You're amazing!" Said Luffy, "We'll get to Mingo before anyone else like this! Wait for me, Mingo! I'm not gonna let them do it! I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!"  
My stomach growled,  
"Thanks a lot Luffy! You made me hungry for mangos!" I said.  
Luffy laughed.  
I also laughed, and turned my head to see Abdullah and Jeet looking behind them.  
"Uhh...." I said.  
"What are you guys looking at?" Said Luffy.  
"Straw Hat-San, your friend..." Said Abdullah.  
"He stayed all by himself to fight such a monster..." Said Jeet.  
"An ugly one to be exact." I said.  
"How manly!" Said Jeet and Abdullah as they started crying.  
"Oh, you mean Zoro?" Said Luffy, "He'll be alright! He's not gonna lose!"  
"What?!"  
"He made a vow! He'll never be defeated!"  
After that, we all sat in silence, until somebody finally spoke up,  
"Hey, Straw Hat-ya." Said Law, "I know the only way for us to survive now is to kill him. I've made up my mind, too."  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"The plan that I suggested to you guys was to take down Doflamingo indirectly. But, to be honest, I... Want to hurt him directly, too! I was beaten earlier but I won't be this time!" Said Law, "13 years ago, there was a person I adored and Doflamingo killed him! His name is Corazon. The former top executive of the Doflamingo family!"

I remember him. Law told me about him a year ago.  
"Was he a member of his clan?!" Said Luffy.  
"Yes, he was." Said Law, "He also save my life and was... Doflamingo's... Biological young brother!"  
Luffy looked back at Law, and there was a silence between all of us, until Abdullah broke it,  
"Straw Hat-San, we're almost at the first level!"  
"There are so many enemies there!" Shouted Jeet.  
"Yeah! We're the first to arrive! No one's here yet!" Shouted Luffy, "Well done, Moocy!"

And of course, the enemies started shooting at us, but...  
I raised my right leg up, and immediately, my mist made the bullets retreat and fire at the enemies,  
"Well done, (Y/N)!" Shouted Luffy, "All right! Keep up the pace, Moocy! Let's go!"

Luffy and Law started defeating a couple more enemies, until we reached the ground.... Finally!  
Abdullah and Jeet said something, and Luffy got mad at it,  
"Don't you stand behind me, either! Get off!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Don't say that! Let us follow you!" Said Abdullah.  
"Straw Hat-San!" Said Jeet.  
"What is wrong with these guys?!" I said.

Luffy started defeating more of the guys, until all of them were out of our way,  
"Here I come, Mingo!" Shouted Luffy. Moocy started running a bit faster,  
"Go! Go! Go!" Shouted Luffy.  
I noticed that the enemies were not raising their guns at us, but at Moocy,  
"Hey!" I shouted, "Don't mess with Moocy!"

Moocy let out a shout, and started attacking the enemies.  
"Go! Moocy! Go!" Cheered Luffy.  
"He's the Grim Reaper! Bow down!" Shouted Abdullah.  
"Outta our way! Outta our way!" Shouted Jeet, "We're gonna go straight to the palace!"  
That's when we saw smoke in front of us, and when the smoke cleared it revealed......  
"Oh! Cabbage!" Shouted Luffy.

Moocy stopped running, and Abdullah fell on Jeet, and Jeet was about to fall down on Law, but Law wasn't going to have it! Law placed his hands on their faces, so they wouldn't squish him and me.

Cabbage fought off one more enemy, then took the rose out of his mouth, and started speaking into his Den Den Mushi (this Den Den Mushi is a megaphone)  
"Straw Hat! I'm gonna go first!" Said Cabbage, "And (Y/N), take this rose!"  
Cabbage threw the rose at me, and it landed on my stomach.  
Then, Cabbage took off running on his horse while laughing.  
I shook the rose off,  
"Disgusting..." I said, "Pretty, but disgusting."  
"Damn! I thought I was taking a shortcut!" Said Luffy, "Go way, way faster, Moocy!"

As Moocy started running, more fighters from the coliseum (that were chasing us) started arriving right in front of us,  
"No, everybody's catching up to us!" Shouted Luffy, "Oh no! They're gonna get ahead of me!"  
More enemies started showing up,  
"More are still coming, Luffy!" I said, "And these sea prism shackles isn't helping! Why do I always have to be the damsel in distress?!"  
"Because you're more easy to target." Said Luffy.  
"You don't know what I'm capable of, Luffy!"

The enemies started shooting Moocy, and Moocy kept jumping in the air,  
"Oh no! We're gonna fall!" Shouted Abdullah.  
"Damn! I'm not gonna let them shoot him!" Shouted Luffy.  
Luffy started using his Devil Fruit powers, Abdullah and Jeet started using their weapons, I started using my powers that I had when I was a kid and Law also used his Devil Fruit powers.  
"I see no end to this." Said Law.  
Luffy and I looked at Law,  
"I'm gonna take out all of them!" Said Luffy.  
"That will take another 1000 years." I said.

Some random dude, came out of nowhere, and shouted,  
"Hey! I won't let you mess around with (Y/N), Luffy and Trafalgar Law!"  
Then that guy started defeating some enemies.  
Once all the enemies were defeated, Moocy stopped running,  
"Who's that?" Asked Luffy.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"Hey, don't say such a thing!" Said the dude, "I'm a contender in Block C, same as you! Kelly Funk! And (Y/N), I'm your biggest fan!"  
I smiled,  
"Thank you! I appreciate you.... Too?"

Kelly funk almost fainted when I said that, but he immediately shook his head to keep himself from fainting.

Kelly Funk then ran away behind us, screaming,  
"I found a shortcut to reach higher levels!"  
"What?! Really?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Yeah, follow me!" Shouted Kelly Funk, "I wanna help you!"  
"Alright! We're gonna overtake Cabbage and the others is a single spurt!"  
"Let's catch up with him, Straw Hat-San!" Said Abdullah.  
"We've got a great ally on our side!" Said Jeet.  
Moocy turned around and started running after Kelly Funk.  
"Hey, Straw Hat-Ya." Said Law.  
Luffy turned around,  
"When can I get (Y/N)-ya's handcuffs off?" Said Law, "With these sea prism shackles, She's gonna get killed by Doflamingo."

Luffy thought for a bit, then smiled,  
"Well, it'll work itself out! Let's just go!" Said Luffy.  
I smacked Luffy across the head with my leg,  
"How can you be so sure?!" I shouted.  
"Go back to the plateau where we were before, then!" Said Law.  
"Why?" Asked Luffy.  
"I'll look for the key! This fight for (Y/N) is gonna be win or die!" Shouted Law.  
I smacked Luffy across the head one more time,  
"I swear to god! If you say something dumb one more time, I'm gonna tell your crew not to feed you meat for ONE. WHOLE. WEEK!" I said.

Luffy immediately became quiet, as we started getting closer to Kelly Funk,  
"This way!" Shouted Kelly Funk, "See? There's a shortcut!"  
Moocy walked right next to Kelly Funk, to reveal a tunnel,  
"There!" Kelly Funk pointed to the tunnel.

"I don't trust this dude..." I whispered.  
"Me neither..." Whispered Law.  
That's when I noticed that it started getting darker, and I didn't see Abdullah and Jeet behind us anymore.  
"They fell... What did they want... After all?" Said Law.  
"Probably Luffy?" I said.  
"All right! Don't worry and keep going, Moocy!" Said Luffy, "Straight to the sunflower field!"

Moocy started running deep in the tunnel, in the peaceful silence, but a ringing of a Den Den Mushi, managed to break the silence,  
Luffy and I looked at Law  
"Your transponder snail..." Said Luffy, "I'll get it!"  
Luffy grabbed the Den Den Mushi from Law's pocket, and answered it,  
"Hi!" Said Luffy, "This is Luffy!"  
"Luffy, it's me." Said Robin.  
"Oh hi, Robin!"  
"We're still at the plateau you were at before. Where are you?"  
"We are at the first level of the other plateau. We're heading to a place called Sunflower Field where the palace sits."  
"Viola found the key to (Y/N)'s cuffs!"  
"Really?"  
"Nico-Ya, get it to us as soon as possible!" Said Law, "What do you want me to do?!"  
"Yay! I'm finally going to be free!" I shouted happily.  
"Hello, this is Leo from the Tontatta Tribe." Said Leo, "We're gonna escort Rebecca-sama, Rooster Big Human and Robiland there... At the super high speed!"  
"Okay!" Said Luffy.  
"Let's meet up at the sunflower field on the fourth level!" Said Robin.  
"What?! How can you guys catch up with us?!"  
"I'll explain later!" Said Leo, "See you at the Sunflower Field!"  
"Bye!"  
They hung up on us, and Luffy placed the Den Den Mushi back in Law's pocket.

"See? I told you it's gonna be alright!" Said Luffy.  
"......-__-......" I said nothing.  
"It's just a coincidence!" Shouted Law.  
"All right!" Said Luffy, "Anyways... Moocy, run!"  
Moocy started running, and that's when I noticed something wet on the floor,  
'Did... Did someone pee?' I thought.  
"Hey, Straw Hat-ya." Said Law, "Isn't this path going downward?"  
"Come to think of it..." Said Luffy.  
"Why is the floor all wet?" I asked.  
"Stop!" Said Law, "He's soaking in the water!"  
"This is water? Huh, I thought this was pee..." I said.

That's when I noticed that Moocy started swimming in the water, and us as Devil Fruit users, wasn't a really good situation right now! Because, if one of us were to fall in... Let's just say... Maybe the others won't be able to help....

"Huh? But he told us this was a shortcut to the Sunflower Field..."  
I noticed that Moocy wasn't swimming anymore, and that's when I knew something was wrong.  
I squinted my eyes and looked around to see....  
"Huh?!" I said, "Wait... What?!"  
"It's a dead end!" Said Luffy.  
"Go back! Hurry!" Said Law.

Then Moocy started panicking,  
"Moocy!" I shouted.  
"Don't panic!" Shouted Luffy.  
That's when we all heard footsteps coming our way.  
"Somebody's coming." Whispered Luffy.  
"Hey, Luffy. Come here." I whispered.  
Luffy leaned backwards so I can whisper in his ear,  
"No shit..." I whispered.  
Moocy turned around a bit, so that all of us could see better.

We all turned our heads.  
The figure started coming closer and closer, and started coming into view. But was still hidden in the shadows.  
The figure laughed,  
"This is just a slanted water well." Said a familiar voice, "There is no such shortcut in here."

All three of us, were in pure shock,  
"You are!" Said Luffy.  
"Doflamingo!" Shouted Law.  
Everything went silent, and the only sound breaking the silence was the sound of water from the ceiling hitting the ground.  
"Doflamingo!" Said Law.  
"You weaklings are working together..." Said Doflamingo, "Looks like you're gonna get those handcuffs off soon, aren't you (Y/N)?"  
"S-Shut up!" I shouted.  
"Why the hell are you here?!" Shouted Law.

Luffy tried punching Doflamingo straight in the face, but Doflamingo blocked it by his arm, and Luffy's arm went flying behind Doflamingo. Luffy immediately returned his arm back, and I just kept glaring at Doflamingo.  
"I came to save you." Said Doflamingo, "How could you fall into such a stupid trap? That crap about a shortcut!"

My eyes widened, and I smiled,  
"Really? You came to save us?!" I said.  
Doflamingo smirked,  
"Yes... I wouldn't lie, would I?"  
I smiled widely. And that's when I realized that I was being held by Doflamingo's waist tightly, and very close to his body.

Doflamingo laughed/smirked, and aimed his hand towards Moocy,  
"Straw Hat!" Shouted Law.  
Too late! Doflamingo did a Bullet String, and it striked Moocy right in the side, and the bullet came out his other side.

My eyes widened,  
"Doflamingo... You liar..." I whispered.  
*Guess who's dumb! Dumb! Guess who's very dumb?! You guessed it! It was (Y/N)!* Sang William.  
'HEY!!! I'm sorry for being stupid!' I thought.  
"Bullet String!" Said Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo kept doing this move a couple more times until Moocy fell backwards.

Doflamingo placed his arm under my knees, and started carrying me bridal style, and I kept struggling to get out of his grasp.  
"Let me go!" I shouted, "Asshole!"  
Doflamingo pointed his finger to my head, and immediately I became quiet.

Doflamingo started walking towards Luffy, Law and Moocy a bit, but stopped when the water came right up to his feet,  
"You have no sense of crisis..." Said Doflamingo.  
I saw Luffy and Law in the water, but Luffy was trying to save Moocy,  
"So cheesy!" Said Doflamingo, "Anyone could kill you guys like this."  
Doflamingo started laughing,  
"There are some idiots who are saying that they'll kill me rampaging out there..." Said Doflamingo, "It's amazing how you find people who side with you under these circumstances. I've been giving you due respect for that special quality of yours since the War of the Best. But... Your actually this dumb! Why did you choose him, Law? You used to be a more promising man. Even when you were a kid, you were more ruthless. And more cunning! Am I right?! Who made you... into such a coward?!"

"Shut up!" Shouted Law, "I'm not willing to become like you! I've been... Saved!"  
"By my brother Corazon, you mean? If you haven't become a coward.."  
Doflamingo raised his hand which was under my knees, and pointed it towards Law,  
"Why do you want to die in vain... Alongside these dumbshits?

Doflamingo was about to shoot them, when...  
"Stop! Don't hurt Straw Hat-San!" Shouted Jeet.  
"Get your hands off of her!" Shouted Abdullah.  
That's when I noticed... My surroundings changed in a blink of an eye and my sea prism shackles fell off.

Immediately, I fell on something, and I looked up too see,  
"Doflamingo!" I shouted.  
I fell of his lap, and started scooting backwards, but somebody grabbed my shoulders.  
"And where do you think you're going, (L/N)?" Said Diamanté.

I shivered,  
"Why... Why me, Doflamingo?!" I shouted.  
Doflamingo laughed, but didn't say a word.  
That's when I felt Diamante's hands leave my wrists, and I felt something cold and metallic.

I looked behind me to see that I was chained, right onto a wall, and I was sitting down.  
"(L/N)... I could've sworn I heard that last name before." Said Doflamingo.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Wasn't that the last names of two Celestial Dragons who died 20 years ago? Their names were Saint Megumi and Saint Lawrence."  
"You know, idiot! Some people in this world have the same last names as other people?!"  
"Yes, I know that! I was making sure... And plus, they didn't even announce they were having a child anyways. So why am I asking you in the first place?"  
"Answer that question yourself!"

Doflamingo ignored me, and started flicking something in his hand,  
"Wait a minute..." I said, "Are those the keys to my handcuffs."  
Doflamingo chuckled, but didn't answer so he continued flicking the key in his hand.

That's when I noticed Trebol coming into the room,  
"Hey hey, Doffy!" Said Trebol, "Did you send String-Joker off somewhere?"  
"Yes..." Said Doflamingo, "I wanted to deliver something but I guess he didn't need it. But I did obtain (Y/N).  
"Deliver something?"  
"You guys... Do you remember the day we met Law the first time?"  
"He was nuts!" Laughed Diamante, "Even his eyes were crazy..."  
My eyes lowered to my lap, and I started playing with my fingers nervously.

Doflamingo smirked,  
"When Law was younger, he looked like me when I was a kid." Said Doflamingo, "I sensed he would become my right-hand man in ten years or so. It's a shame that I will have to kill him with my own hands."  
"Who said you were killing him?!" I shouted as I looked up, and tried breaking free from the chains.

Everything turned silent, until Doflamingo broke it,  
"I'm feeling sentimental now... "  
That's when we heard footsteps, and I raised my head to see Bellamy,  
"Why did you come here?" I asked.  
"Did you kill Straw Hat, Bellamy?" Asked Doflamingo.  
Bellamy looked up, and I could see the hate in his eyes as he looked at Doflamingo,  
"Why did you send Dellinger to kill me?! Was it really your order?!" Shouted Bellamy.  
"Oh boy... What rubbish..." Said Doflamingo.  
"Isn't there any... Hope left for me?"  
"Don't make me say it straight, Bellamy. Your purposes was different from mine. From long ago. You always wanted to become a pirate. But not me. Anything was fine with me."  
"Anything?"  
"So being killed is fine?" I asked.

Doflamingo looked at me, and shot me with his Bullet String, straight in the stomach.  
I tried screaming, but nothing came out of my mouth. My hand was placed on the ground, as I started coughing up blood.  
Doflamingo looked back at Bellamy, and smirked,  
"As long as I could..." 

 

 

 

"Destroy this world!"

 

 

 

 

 

I looked up at Doflamingo with fear in my eyes. That's when I noticed that Diamanté was gone, and it was just me, Bellamy, Doflamingo and Trebol.  
I don't know what Doflamingo did since it all happened so quickly, but I saw Bellamy lying down on the floor next to Doflamingo, bleeding,  
"Bellamy-Sama!" I shouted.

"It's not like his life matters to you anyways, (Y/N)." Said Doflamingo.  
"it doesn't! But... He's Luffy's friend!" I said.  
Doflamingo mumbled something under his breath, and that's when I heard Trebol laughing. I immediately looked up at Trebol,  
"Hey hey, (Y/N). Your last name sounds awfully familiar to-"  
I cut Trebol off by screaming at him,  
"Stop!! Leave Saint Lawrence and Saint Megumi's last name alone! I'm not their daughter!"

"Actually..." Said Doflamingo, "There is no other family last named 'Annabelle (L/N)' than your "parents", (Y/N)."  
"Do you even have proof?!" I shouted.  
Doflamingo took out a book, opened it to a page, and threw the book towards me.

The book landed face down, and upside down.  
I grabbed it with my shaky hands, turned it around, flipped it, and my eyes widened.  
On the page, there was a vice admiral on it. The vice admirals name was Shimazu.

Tears started forming in my eyes,  
"Impossible..." I whispered so low that nobody could hear me, "I know he died... It happened right in front of me..."  
I looked up at Doflamingo, and shouted,  
"If you only have the evidence, then why doesn't the other people in this world don't know?!"  
"Because, I found it in a Marines office, 16 years ago, and kept it."

I immediately looked back down, and started scanning the page,  
'Vice admiral Shimazu alive and well... Telling his story about the (L/N)'s... (Y/N) Annabelle (L/N), daughter of the Celetial Dragons, Saint Megumi and Saint Lawrence... Hidden from the world because of special abilities...' I thought, 'Has (H/L) (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes.'

"D-Don't they have copies of this book?" I asked Doflamingo.  
"This was the only copy." Said Doflamingo, "Now, you have 2 decisions. We can do this the hard way or the easy way..... Are you gonna tell me the truth? Are they really your parents?"  
I growled,  
"He's lying! I don't even know this vice admiral! Never heard of him! They're not even my parents!"

Doflamingo started getting really angry,  
"Then we're gonna do this the hard way..."  
My eyes widened as Doflamingo took out his gun, and aimed it at me.  
My eyes widened, and Doflamingo smirked.  
I started struggling to get free from the Sea Prism chains, but to no avail.  
Doflamingo laughed, and then I heard a gunshot.

I coughed up more blood, and looked down to see where the bullet went, which was through my stomach.  
"Y-You... Asshole..." I whispered.  
"What did you say?" Asked Doflamingo.  
I looked up, and glared at Doflamingo,  
"I said... YOU ASSHOLE!!!" I shouted at him.  
Doflamingo shot me again, and I let out a scream. But, I still didn't stop there.  
I kept struggling against the chains.  
"I see you don't give up. Let's see if I can end that."

I stopped, and looked up at Doflamingo with glaring eyes. I shut my eyes, and waited.  
I re-opened my eyes to reveal that they were pure white,  
"What?" Said Doflamingo.  
My mist started circling my body, and my hair started rising in the air.  
The mist entered the Sea Prism chains, and in a split second, the chain broke to pieces.

"How did you break it?!" Shouted Doflamingo, "It's impossible for anybody in this world to break it!"  
I blinked, and my hair came back down, and my eyes turned back to their normal (E/C). I stood up, looked at Doflamingo and said nothing,  
"It won't matter anyways." Said Doflamingo.  
I raised an eyebrow at what he said.

I saw a shadow behind me, and I immediately turned around to face Doflamingo's clone.  
The clone raised it's hand up, and tried swiping down on me but, I blocked it with my Haoshoku Haki (Conquerers Haki).  
It tried swiping at me multiple times, until, it landed a critical strike on me.  
I fell to the floor, and looked up at the clone.

Just as it was about to hit me, my mist flew around my body, and entered the clones body.  
In just a matter of seconds, the clones skin started peeling apart, until it vanished.  
I sighed, and looked at Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo just smirked at me, and in a blink of an eye, I was flown towards the wall.  
The first part of my body that smacked the wall was my head, and then after that I was in excruciating pain.  
My body gave up and I slid down against the wall. 

A lot of blood started drooling from the corner of my mouth, and I closed my eyes,  
"Doflamingo..." I said.  
I could feel Doflamingo's gaze on me,  
"You kill me... He kills you. And I'm not only talking about Law. I'm also talking about a bunch of Marine admirals and vice admirals... Especially Shimazu." I raised my head, opened my eyes, and smirked at Doflamingo, "So go ahead... kill me... Let them see what you have done to me! The World Government and the Celestial Dragons will kill you if they find ou-"

I was cut off short by feeling extreme pain in my chest. Doflamingo (again) shot me twice in the chest.  
I let out an agonizing scream, and fell down on the floor.  
(Your laying down on your stomach and your right arm is further out than your left arm, btw)  
"Stop talking bullshit." Said Doflamingo, "I will end your suffering right now."  
'Law... Please save me...' I thought.  
Doflamingo aimed his gun at me, but, screaming was heard and It was coming right behind me. 

Immediately, Luffy and Law jumped right in front of me, and surprised me, Doflamingo and Trebol.  
"We're here, Mingo!" Shouted Luffy.  
I was so surprised, that I didn't even say a word,  
'How did they get up here so quickly?! I remember we were all on the first level!' I thought.

Doflamingo laughed, and moved his gun away,  
"Let me just make sure..." Said Doflamingo, "Just in case, I'm wrong... You three, what did you come here on this island for?"

Luffy answered all of our answers,  
"To kick your ass!"  
"I'm disappointed..."  
Again, Trebol started laughing,  
"Bellamy!" Shouted Luffy.  
Doflamingo started laughing,  
"(Y/N) said you cared about him? Do you care about him, Straw Hat? She said that he was your friend, is he?" Said Doflamingo, "Because I thought you two had a fight in Mock Town. When did you guys become friends?"  
"Hey! Hey!" Said Trebol, "When?! When?!"

"Forget about the past!" Said Luffy, "Let go of Bellamy and (Y/N)!"  
Doflamingo placed his foot on Bellamy, and I could hear him grunt in pain,  
"That's... Up to the winner to decide!" Said Doflamingo, "The fool came to get killed by me. Right, Bellamy?" I could now feel Doflamingo looking at me, "And (Y/N), she has a little secret that she has been keeping for 20 years, and she hasn't told a soul."

Trebol used his mucus to grab my bloody arm and the book then it started dragging me to Doflamingo.  
I shook my head, and tried escaping from Trebol's mucus, but he just tightened his grip,

Doflamingo grabbed the book from Trebol, grabbed me from my head, and started holding his gun right at my head,  
"Now now, (Y/N). Remember what I told you? We can do it the easy way or the hard way..." Said Doflamingo.

Tears started rolling down my checks,  
"(Y/N)..." Whispered Law, "Let go of her, Joker!"  
"So, (Y/N). Are you gonna tell us that your parents were the Celestial Dragons who died 20 years ago?"  
"What are you saying?! (Y/N)'s parents are not Celestial Dragons!" Shouted Luffy, "You don't even have proof!"  
Doflamingo threw the book at Luffy, and both Luffy and Law started reading it.

Once they were done reading it, I noticed their eyes widening a bit,  
"Impossible!" Said Law.  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"I'm giving you three seconds, Annabelle..."  
"1..."  
"......." I didn't say anything.  
"2..."  
"......."  
"2 and a half..."  
"........"  
"3...."

Doflamingo was about to pull the trigger, but Luffy cut him off,  
"Let go of (Y/N)!!"  
Luffy stretched his arm, and was about to strike Doflamingo, but instead, Doflamingo held me up a bit more, and Luffy punched me straight in the stomach.  
I coughed up blood as Luffy retreated his arm back, and shouted,  
"I'm so sorry, (Y/N)!!"

Doflamingo smirked, and threw me towards the two.  
I stayed still as a rock, unable to move. My head was pounding, and my whole body was hurting.  
I can't do this... They have to defeat Doflamingo until I feel better.  
I felt two arms go around my body, and I could already tell who it was.

Law walked over to a wall, and before he could place me against it, I grabbed onto him tightly but weakly. I moved my hand behind his head, and moved it closer to me,

"Law..." I whispered as I re-opened my eyes, and looked at him, "I'm sorry for not telling you... I promise I'll explain it la-"  
"I don't care about that now." Said Law, "All I care about is that you're still alive after all of this."  
Law placed his hand on my chest, and took out the bullets. I groaned in pain as he took it out. Then, he placed me against the wall,  
"Stay here and don't move." Said Law as he walked away.

Just then, we heard Doflamingo laughing, but I didn't really care. I gripped my head with both my hands because I felt like my head was gonna explode with all these questions running through my mind that I knew Law was gonna ask me after all of this.  
But anyways, I saw Law gripping the handle of his Nodachi, and was ready to attack, but,  
"Black Night!"  
Doflamingo used his Devil Fruit powers to make another clone of himself.  
But, there was something different about this clone. It looked exactly like Doflamingo but, it gave off a pinkish glow, and it looked a bit holographic.

Law fully unsheathed his Nodachi,  
"The clone, again?!" Said Law.  
The clone tried swiping down on Law, but he kept dodging it.  
I saw Luffy about to attack Doflamingo, but, Doflamingo started controlling Bellamy.  
So that meant, Luffy had to fight Bellamy.

What do I do now? Well, I'm gonna grab that book.  
Fuck Law's orders! Nobody can learn about that information! I need to go grab the book!  
I got up shakily, and started walking towards the area where the book was last thrown,  
'I swear I saw it being thrown to them...' I thought, 'But where is it?'  
It took me a couple minutes, but I did find it!

Once I grabbed it, I turned around to see Luffy, had punched the real Doflamingo.  
I looked back to where Doflamingo was sitting, and saw Law standing on the chair, holding his Nodachi near Trebol's cut up body,  
"How do you like that, bastard?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Are you alright, Doffy?!" Shouted Trebol, "L-Law, you fool! You're not gonna get away with this!"

Doflamingo stood back up, and shouted,  
"That was quite a blow!"  
"See?! It didn't kill him!" Shouted Law, "That strategy will never work again!"  
"Strategy?" Said Doflamingo as he raise his hand up, "You shitty brats! You're messing with me!"  
That's when we noticed another clone rising up behind Doflamingo.

"A fake one, again?!" Shouted Luffy.  
"Your such a coward." I said.  
That's when the clone started attacking Luffy, and they both started fighting.  
Luffy was kinda losing to the fight, so I had to do something to Doflamingo.

I reluctantly placed the book down, and started running towards Doflamingo. Doflamimgo noticed, and sent his clone to "protect" him.  
That's when I started fighting the clone with Luffy.  
The clone started shooting String Bullets at us, and we started dodging them but Luffy, got shot a couple of times, and was flown towards the wall, near where Law is with Trebol.

The clone tried striking at me, but I kept dodging it. I raised my fist, and then Haki appeared.  
I tried punching the clone, but it moved away.  
I was so focused on the clone, that I didn't notice Luffy being flown around by Doflamingo.

I heard a scream coming from Luffy, and when I turned around, my eyes widened.  
But... It was too late now! Luffy bumped into me, and I was flown towards the ground, a couple of feet away from Luffy and Doflamingo.

I was only looking down for a second, but when I looked back up, Law was flown right towards me. He was about to smack right into me, but I felt this cold thing wrap around my ankle, and pull me towards.... Trebol!

I noticed the thing that Trebol had wrapped around my ankle, was mucus,  
"Let go of my ankle you pervert!" I shouted.  
That's when I noticed that Law was running towards Trebol, but Doflamingo popped out of nowhere near me,  
"Fallbright!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo was about to swipe down at me, but all of a sudden, Law jumped in, and got hit instead.

"Law!" I shouted.  
"Tra-guy!" Shouted Luffy.  
Law fell down right on me, and then coughed up blood.  
Doflamingo looked at us,  
"I won't forgive anyone who messes with my Family!" Said Doflamingo, "Do you remember what I hate the most, Law? To be looked down upon!"

I saw Luffy running towards Doflamingo but, Doflamingo turned around and kicked Luffy in the stomach with his Haki.  
Doflamingo sent Luffy flying really really really far out, but Doflamingo used his Devil Fruit powers to bring Luffy back.  
And that's when Doflamingo started controlling Bellamy again.

Doflamingo started dragging Luffy to Bellamy, who kept shouting dodge.  
But, it was too late. Bellmay cut Luffy's chest... Really badly.  
"Straw Hat-ya!" Shouted Law.  
"Luffy!" I shouted.

Trebol started laughing,  
"They're all beaten!" Said Trebol.  
Doflamingo started walking towards Law and I.  
"Did you think you could take me down?" Said Doflamingo, "The fact that shitty brats like you guys got conceited and thought for even a second, that you could defeat me is... An unbearable humiliation to me! Listen. I'm a descendant of the noblest bloodlines in the world... The Celestial Dragons!"

I clenched my teeth,  
"And I know that (Y/N) is also one! Admit it, (Y/N). Your also part of the bloodline, aren't you?" Smirked/said Doflamingo.  
I looked at Doflamingo, then back down,  
"...... Yes...... My parents were Saint Megumi and Saint Takashi Annabelle (L/N)......" I said.  
"What?!" Said Luffy.

Law was shocked, so he didn't say anything.  
Doflamingo laughed, and said  
"We're admirable just by the fact of our birth. I used to possess the most unobtainable power in the world."  
Doflamingo started getting really angry,  
"However, one day, my father abandoned the greatest power in the world that we were born with, and the four of us in the family... Descended to tho manure-pile world!" 

Doflamingo started walking away while talking,  
"Screw that "live like human-beings" bull! My father was an idiotic man!"  
There was a butterfly flying in front of Doflamingo, and he immediately cut it up.  
"What do you think happened?" Said Doflamingo as he turned around, "By the age of ten, I'd seen heaven and hell on earth. Then, I killed my father who caused all that and returned to Mariejois with his head! But... The Celestial Dragons in heaven would never accept a renegade family! I knew there was no way to get out of this hell. I swore to myself that moment. That I will destroy... Every single thing in the world that they dominate! The life I lived was on a very different level from all of you, except for (Y/N)! I have no time to play around... With you brats!"

There was a thick silence between all of us... And Luffy just had to break it,  
"Damn! This is so annoying! I can't take it off!"  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"It's no use!"  
Doflamingo sent his clone after Luffy, and also Bellamy. So Luffy was stuck with them, but I decided to help... SINCE HIS HANDS WERE TIED TOGETHER BEHIND HIS BACK!!!

I pushed Law off of me, and he got up on his knees,  
"Behind you!" Shouted Law.  
Behind Luffy, was the clone of Doflamingo. I was about to run over there, but the clone kicked Luffy straight in the face, and the clone, Luffy, and Bellamy went straight to hell... Nah, just kidding! They fell to the floor beneath us.

"Luffy!" I shouted.  
"All right then," Said Doflamingo as he turned his back, "Let's begin with the executions."  
"What executions?" I asked.  
Doflamingo laughed,  
"The executions of all three of you! You're the first, Law..."  
Trebol started laughing, and I looked at him disgustingly,  
"Hey!" Said Trebol, "Chop him up into bits of pieces, like he did to to me!"  
"I'm really... Disappointed in you..." Said Doflamingo.  
"There's something not quite clear to me." Said Law, "You're a former Celestial Dragon, expelled from Mariejois, why do you still have power?! CP-0 works directly under the command of the World Gov't but you brought them into action this morning!"  
"Do you still wish to know that even though you know you'll die soon?"  
"Yes. Yes, he would like that very much!" I said.  
"It's because I know about their important national treasure... That they have inside the Holyland of Mariejois!"  
Law stood back up,  
"The national treasure of Mariejois?" Said Law.  
"I know about that, I saw it a couple of times, but my parents wouldn't let me touch it. It's very... Uh.... I don't know how to explain it." I said.  
"Yes. It's something that could shake the world by it's very existence. To them, I'm an escapee who has the most dangerous card to play. They tried to kill me but I didn't die so the Celestial Dragons became very cooperative. Plus, if I could have your Ope-Ope no mi Fruit power in my hands that day, I would have taken the helm of the world utilizing the national treasure in Mariejois! Your power has such value. As well as the "Personality Transplant Surgery," there's another usage! Do you know about it? If a "wise" man utilizes the Ope-Ope no mi Fruit, even the dream people have had since ancient time could come true. That's why quite a lot of people call it the ULTIMATE Devil Fruit."  
"Yeah, I know... Even though I have no interest in it." Said Law, "The greatest power of this fruit is to grant another person internal life... Via the "Perpetual Youth Surgery"! But once it's performed, the surgeon himself will die."  
"Indeed! That's why I wasn't gonna let you eat it! How dare you repay kindness with ingratitude!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Said Law sarcastically as he moved his Nodachi back as Doflamingo was getting ready to attack.

Doflamingo ran towards Law, and tried attacking him, but Law kept blocking his attacks.  
And this continued for a while...

 

~~~Blobs~~~

 

After Law mentioned he was a D. And hit Doflamingo with his Injection Shot, Trebol got himself back into one piece.  
Law started running towards Doflamingo, and tried striking at him, but Doflamingo blocked.  
"Was this crap... What you were referring to as the "trigger"?" Asked Doflamingo.

But did Law answer... Haha, no!  
Instead, he tried striking at him again, but Doflamingo started using his strings to go high up in the air, staring down at us,  
"I don't like it..." Said Doflamingo.  
'And I don't like your face...' I thought.

Law jumped up there, and tried striking him but Doflamingo threw him back and that caused a lot of smoke and distraction.  
Doflamingo came back down, and I ran behind him.

I sent my mist to Doflamingo's neck, and tried stabbing him, but Doflamingo noticed this and he started shooting fucking string bullets or some shit.  
I deflected the bullets by using an invisible force field, and I could see Law running up behind him.  
"Counter shock!" Shouted Law.  
Doflamingo turned around, dodged his attack, and Law fell on the ground.

I heard Trebol laughing,  
"It was close, Law!" Said Trebol as Law got up, "Hey, hey! How close do you think it was, Law?"  
Trebol tried to annoy Law as he stared up at Doflamingo.  
I walked next to Law, and started smiling at Doflamingo,  
"I'm really disappointed In you..." Said Doflamingo as he started getting ready to fight.

Law cut up the ground, and cut one of the four corners of the palace.  
"Tact!" Said Law.  
The corner piece that was cut off from the palace was now in the air, and heading towards Doflamingo.

Doflamingo started cutting up the piece, and Law started jumping upwards towards Doflamingo.  
I didn't know what they were doing up there since there was a lot of smoke, but I knew that something and was about to happen.  
'I hope you're okay, Law...' I thought.

The smoke cleared up, and I could clearly see Doflamingo holding Law's arm.  
Trebol laughed behind me, but I didn't think it was funny at all.  
But after 3 minutes, I noticed that they were coming down quickly.  
They crashed to the ground, and a big smoke cloud appeared.

I felt two arms grab me, and I turned my head around to see Trebol holding them behind my back.  
The smoke cleared up, and I could see that...  
Law had his right arm cut off. He was screaming in pain, and Doflamingo just stood there smirking.  
My eyes widened,  
"You bastard!" I screamed.  
Trebol started laughing more, and he said something about that he liked Law's screaming, and that it made his nose drip with snot,  
"Law..." I said, "Doflamingo! That's it! After what you did, I'm gonna fucking kill you! If you think I'm weak! Wait till you see what I can do!"

I screamed, and Trebol loosened his grip on me.  
With a turn, I smacked Trebol across the face, and ran towards Doflamingo who was standing in front of Law.  
When I was close enough to Doflamingo, I let out my black mist, and that surrounded me.  
"What... What is this?" Asked Doflamingo.  
I didn't answer him. The mist took a form into a gun.  
I aimed it at Doflamingo, and I could see him smirking.

I felt a hand grab my ankle, and I looked down to see it was law. I made the gun disappear, and I bent down to his level,  
"(Y/N)..." Said Law, "Don't even try... If I can't beat him 'pants' then you can't."  
I frowned,  
"You... You doubt me?" I asked.  
Law nodded.  
"Law, I can do it. I can kill Doflamingo. I'm more powerful than you think."  
"I've seen what 'pant' you can do, (Y/N). You can't beat him."  
I almost started crying,  
"Law... You don't know me. You think you do, but you don't. I've kept my identity as a secret! I didn't want anybody to find out. My parents didn't want anybody to find out. My power is what the world government wants! People think I'm weak, and I just rely on you! But I don't!"  
"What do you mean?"  
I took in a deep breath,  
"Me... The person you are dating... The person that everybody knows... Isn't actually normal."  
"(Y/N), we're all not normal."  
"I'm not referring to Devil Fruit powers! Or if I'm sane or not!.................. I'm a cur-!"

I was cut off by Doflamingo,  
"Enough chit chatter!... Law, I don't know if you were influenced by the other "D." or not, but you coming to challenge me yourself is something that's written in stone, too!... That's why I forgive you! Like I forgave my biological father and brother..."  
Law looked up, and he saw Doflamingo take out his gun.  
"I'll forgive you with your own death."  
Law sat down normally, and faced Doflamingo.

I felt my blood boiling as Doflamingo kept talking crap,  
"Executions should be done by nothing other than lead bullets." Said Doflamingo.  
Law didn't say anything.  
"What's the matter?" Asked Doflamingo, "I thought you wanted to pull the trigger."  
That's when something came flying behind us in a puff of smoke.

We heard somebody shouting "Mingo! Show yourself!" And I instantly knew who it was,  
"Luffy..." I said.  
"Straw hat-ya!" Said Law.  
Doflamingo looked up, and smirked,  
"I guess the cage was a bit too small..." Said Doflamingo, "To keep it shut in."  
'The clone was the one who got cut up.' I thought.  
"Didn't you hear me?!!" Shouted Luffy.

Doflamingo and Trebol walked towards the hole behind us. I looked behind me to see him busy talking with Luffy. My (E/C) eyes became darker. I stood up and turned around to see Doflamingo still talking to Luffy,  
"(Y/N)-ya..." Said Law.

I looked down at Law, with death in my eyes,  
"Don't even try to stop me, or you'll be the one getting killed." I said. My eyes averted from his, to Doflamingo's face as he and Trebol started walking towards me,  
"Pathetic. You can't kill me." Smirked Doflamingo.  
"I could." I said, "But people want to get in my way, and not make me do what I want to do."

Doflamingo just laughed, and pushed me out of his way. My eyes widened. Was I... Ignored? I growled, and looked behind me to see Doflamingo towering over Law as he went to go grab his Nodachi. He kicked Law, and that's when I walked towards Doflamingo angrily.

"Hey... Did you just ignore me?" I asked angrily.  
Doflamingo was about to turn around, but I jumped onto his back,  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
"You're a pussy!! You don't want to fight with me!! You just want to pick on him because he's hurt and doesn't have a part of his body!! Is that why?! I hope you go to hell once I'm done with you!!" I screamed.  
"Trebol!"

I saw Law getting taken away from me and Doflamingo by Trebol with his snot powers or something, and started smacking him across the ground, but then letting go of him,  
"You messed with the wrong person, asshole..." I whispered.  
In a split second, I kicked Doflamingo in his man parts. He fell to the ground in pain, and I stood on his stomach. My mist came, and grabbed him across the neck.

I looked down at Doflamingo,  
"I'm gonna make you die slowly." I said, "I will grab your insides and drain all your blood slowly so you could feel the pain. If you don't want that, I could take each part of your body off."

Doflamingo smirked,  
"What are you smirking at?" I asked.  
That when I felt it. The mucus wrapping around my small frame, and lifting me up in the air.  
My mist let go, and I could see Doflamingo standing up, and fighting with Law.

I couldn't do anything. My power could only work unless my arms are out, or if I'm powerful enough. But I don't have those things right now.  
Law seemed to be winning the fight after Counter shock. But that escalated quickly when Doflamingo started using his strings on Law.

I started struggling against the snot, and that's when I felt one of my fingers free.  
My eyes squinted, as I tried touching the snot which was far away from my pinkie.  
Once I touched it, I sent a mist down it and into Trebol's body. 

Trebol screamed, and let go of me. I fell, and landed on my feet. I stood back up. Once I looked back up, I saw everybody staring at me. I pointed my hand towards Doflamingo, and my mist went at him at a speed of light. Doflamingo didn't have time to do anything. My mist entered Doflamingo's body, and all of us could see him falling to his knees,  
"W-What is this?!" Asked Doflamingo.

I didn't answer. My mist exited Doflamingo's body, and went back into mine,  
"I weakened you, Joker." I said, "You won't be able to fight properly. And, if you don't wanna get burned, then I suggest not touching me."  
Doflamingo stood up and smirked,  
"Who said I was gonna touch you?" Said Doflamingo.

That's when I realized... I couldn't move. He used his power on me to not make me move.  
Doflamingo smirked, and turned around to face Law.  
Trebol came, and they started to hurt him even more. Trebol even decided to set fire around him.

'Im done....' I thought, 'Their 2 pieces of shits that don't wanna fight me.'  
I started struggling, but no use. That's when I couldn't help it. The burst of energy that I had earlier came back, and I managed to throw everyone off balance.

My mist went towards Trebol's body, and entered it,  
"Hey snot!" I said as I stood in front of him, "GO. TO. HELL."  
I raised my hand towards Doflamingo so he couldn't move. You could see my mist started coming out of Trebol's mouth as it started cutting up his insides,  
"You made me angry." I said as I looked at Doflamingo's shocked/angry face, "And when you make me angry, I unleash this power you've never seen before."

I looked back down at Trebol, to see him bleeding black blood from his nose, eyes, ears, and mouth. My mist retreated, and came back in my body,  
"You killed him!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
"Yeah, so?" I asked.

Doflamingo was about to say something, but then I heard footsteps running up from behind me.  
I turned around to see Luffy. With a growl, I raised my right hand up, and my mist stopped Luffy from running,  
"What?" Said Luffy.

My head whipped back to Doflamingo, and I could see him fighting with Law.  
The middle finger of my left hand stopped Doflamingo from moving and my index finger of my left hand stopped Law from moving.

They all looked a bit confused,  
"What did I say?" I asked with my eyes closed, "I asked both of you, to stay out the fucking way, or I'll kill the two of you in a split second!"  
I pushed my hands towards them, and they all flew opposite directions.

My eyes re-opened, and I looked at Luffy,  
"Now listen up you fucker. I'll be dealing with Doflamingo. You two can either stay in the corner or leave the palace, and get Law to a hospit-"

I was cut off when I felt something coming towards me. With my Haki ready, I turned around and punched Doflamingo in the face,  
"Coward." I said as I walked towards him, "Stabbing someone in the back is cowardly."

Doflamingo stood back up, and laughed,  
"I think you're the coward. Not telling someone the truth is cowardly." Said Doflamingo.  
"S-Shut up." I growled.  
"Very cowardly. Especially when it's about yourself."  
I looked down, and my eyes were watering,  
"S-Stop it!" I shouted, "It was for the best!"  
"Not even telling your own lover. Someone you trust with all your heart." Said Didlamingo.

Doflamingo started throwing insults at me, until I had enough. I fell to the ground onto my knees, and started sobbing. 

My head was buried in my hands, while I was crying my eyes out. I felt my mist surrounding me. Footsteps were coming near me, and I knew it was Doflamingo. I removed my hands from my face, and I turned my head around to see Luffy tied with strings around his wrists.

My head whipped back around to face Doflamingo. His hand was coming down at a fast rate, and I raised my hand to block it, but then...

I felt my body being moved, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting next to Luffy. Law replaced me with himself. He was using Gamma Knife on Doflamingo.  
After Law did Gamma Knife on Doflamingo, they both fell to the ground.

More tears were falling down my face, as I ran towards Law. I sat down next to him, and moved him onto my lap. He was out cold. My head whipped towards Luffy, and my mist went towards him at a speed of light. 

My mist broke the string surrounding his wrists, and Luffy got up,  
"He's out cold." I said, "I'll deal with Doflamingo."  
"No." Said Luffy, "I will. You can take Law and go."  
With a glare, my mist entered his body,  
"I won't hesitate." I said.  
Luffy gulped, and I smirked,  
"There will be a signal. The sky will turn dark, and there will be a mist pillar leading upwards. That's the sign that I won." I said, "And please... Get him to a hospital. He's not gonna survive much longer!"

Luffy ran towards me, and grabbed Law. My mist retracted, and I stood up after Luffy,  
"Good luck." Said Luffy as he ran out of the palace.

(You're only this powerful if you're really angry and sad, btw.)

 

More tears started slipping from my eyes, and that's when I heard a laugh behind me,  
"(Y/N) Annabelle (L/N)!" Laughed Doflamingo, "Daughter of Saint Megumi and Saint Lawrence (L/N)!"  
I turned around to face him, angrily and sadly,  
"....You will regret 'chokes on blood'...... Everything you did to him! Everything!" I shouted, "And to this country!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that! Overheat!"  
Doflamingo made the fire like whip appear, and tried hitting it on me, but my mist appeared and grabbed it.

I released the fire whip, and started running towards Doflamingo. Doflamingo lifted his leg up to reveal his Haoshoku Haki.  
I made my mist disappear, pulled my fists back while I was running, to reveal my Haoshoku Haki. (Haoshoku means Conquering)

I ran so fast, that I punched Doflamingo's stomach.  
Doflamingo flew backwards, and I kicked Doflamingo in the head with my Haoshoku Haki also.  
Doflamingo flew out of the palace, and straight towards one of the buildings. And that building turned out to be a butcher shop.  
My Haki retreated, and I started breathing heavily.  
My mist reappeared, and I jumped out of the palace.  
I landed on the ground to see that Doflamingo was still on the ground.

I smirked lightly, and started walking towards Doflamingo quietly.  
My mist stalked towards Doflamingo, and was about to go into Doflamingo's body, but he quickly got up, and kneed me in the stomach.

I stumbled backwards, but stayed on my balance.  
But I wasn't paying attention, Doflamingo grabbed a butcher knife and stabbed me right in the "heart".  
I coughed up blood, and Doflamingo smirked.  
But I had a surprise for him,  
"Look.... Closer..... Asshole!" I said weakly.  
Doflamingo raised an eyebrow, and pulled down the top of my outfit, to reveal a big bloody hole... With no heart.

 

~~~On The Thousand Sunny~~~

 

Nami was humming, while she was walking towards the pantry door in the kitchen to grab some snacks for Momonuske.  
As Nami opened the door, she let out a scream.  
Sanji came in running through the door towards Nami,  
"Nami-Swaaaaaaaan!!! Are you alright?!" Said Sanji.

Nami quickly put on a blank face,  
"Yes, Sanji-Kun! I'm alright!"  
Sanji peeked in through the pantry door to see a beating heart.  
Sanji saw a note on the heart,  
"There's a note!" Said Sanji.

Nami grabbed the note,  
"Dear, Straw Hat Pirates,  
I am leaving (Y/N)-Ya's heart here just in case because, we will be having a battle with Doflamingo. Her heart will be better here than in her own body.  
~Trafalgar Law"

Nami placed the note back on the heart, grabbed a snack from the pantry and left with Sanji... Who had hearts in his eyes.

 

~~~Back At DressRosa~~~

 

"So that's how you survived my attack!" Said Doflamingo.  
While Doflamingo was distracted, I moved my fist backwards, Haki ready, and punched him square in the face.  
Doflamingo flew backwards again, and I looked down to see the knife deep inside my heartless chest.

I grabbed it, and carefully pulled it out, whimpering a bit.  
Once it came out, I almost fell to the ground, but I placed my hand on a random ass fruit stand, so I couldn't fall.  
And then out of nowhere, Doflamingo came in front of me very quickly, and kicked me upwards towards the palace.  
I flew back so hard, that I broke through the wall.

I started bleeding a lot, but I wasn't ready to give up. I stood up, and leaned against a table.  
I heard laughing, and I looked up panting, to see that Doflamingo was walking up to me.  
"Your a Weak... Worthless... Piece of shit!" Shouted Doflamingo.  
Doflamingo grabbed my chin, and made me look at him.  
"If only you died with them. 'Laughs' I heard their death was pretty tragic. If my father was still alive, he would've been depressed for the next 4 years of his life" Said Doflamingo.  
"My parents have nothing to do with you!" I said.  
"My father was your mothers brother. So, I should care about your parents death. But I don't wanna care about yours."

I was speechless,  
"So you're my cousin?" I said surprisingly.  
"Yes. If we could've met earlier, maybe like 16 years ago, you could've met Law when he was younger. And we would've a better relationship with each other like normal cousins. But, that never happened."  
"........"  
"But it doesn't matter anymore. You'll be dead in the next couple minutes. I wish Law could see you die."  
I started getting really mad at Doflamingo,  
"I'm not gonna die, but you are.... Asshole!"  
My eyes turned white, and I quickly screamed, making Doflamingo flying backwards.

I quickly ran towards Doflamingo, as Doflamingo ran towards me. I pulled back my leg, revealing my Haoshoku Haki, and was about to kick Doflamingo, but he immediately blocked it with his leg too.  
And that caused a massive shockwave.

I growled, and with all my might I flung Doflamingo towards the wall again.  
I quickly ran towards Doflamingo with the speed of light, and gave out a scream.  
The scream was part of my Devil Fruit, and it's able to make somebody weak, that they can't move.  
My mist went around Doflamingo's body, but then came back to me, and started circling my right hand.

I placed my hand in the middle of Doflamingo's chest, and my mist started circling his body.  
And in a couple of seconds, Doflamingo let out a scream, and then his whole body was chained to the ground.  
What I mean by that is, my mist made shackles that went around his wrists, chest, and ankles.  
I grabbed Doflamingo's chin, and pulled him closer to my face,

Doflamingo smirked,  
"(Y/N)... If I do die, You should tell this to the Navy... The family of the "D." have been hiding in the shadows of history. When and where are they gonna show themselves? Who's gonna side with who? Who's gonna betray who? It's been 25 years since Gol D. Roger fully explored the whole Grand Line. His arch enemy, WhiteBeard, didn't sit on the throne, but just stood in front of it and took the reins." Said Doflamingo.  
"What about now?" I asked.  
"The number of pirates are blooming and there's one seat that's totally empty! You know what I mean, don't you?"  
"No clue!"  
"It means it will start! The biggest struggle for supremacy ever... In the history of pirates!"

I widened my eyes, and Doflamingo smirked,  
"What are you planning?" I asked.  
"I'm planning to....... Kill you, (L/N)!"  
Doflamingo got out of the shackles somehow, and tried using his devil Fruit powers on me, but I ducked out of the way.

I rolled backwards, made my mist come back so I could block Doflamingo's attack with a force field.  
We did this a couple more times, until I decided that I had to use my special power.  
'This happened to... To my adoptive mother who took care of me... But I didn't mean to do it, and she died because of me.'  
A tear slipped down my face, and since I was distracted by that thought, Doflamingo backed me up into a wall.

Doflamingo pulled his fist back, and was about to use his Haoshoku Haki on me, but I looked at him with my big (E/C) teary eyes, and gave out an unsettling scream.  
The scream was so powerful, that it flew Doflamingo towards the wall that was across the room.  
I stopped screaming, and I started walking towards the defeated Doflamingo who was lying on the ground.  
I grabbed his chin once more, My eyes pure white, and my mist started coming in and out of me.

I started using my Haoshoku Haki with the hand I was using to hold Doflamingo's chin so he couldn't move, and my mist started making powerful waves going through Doflamingo's head.  
I closed my eyes but re-opened them immediately,  
"Goodbye, Doflamingo!!!" I shouted.  
I grabbed his face tightly, and the waves started going up and down faster, as Doflamingo's face started burning up. 

I saw his stomach opening up, to reveal his organs inside of it. My mist went inside of it, and devoured everything, only leaving Doflamingo's heart. My mist entered his heart, and clogged up the chambers. The heart turned black, and stopped beating.  
My eyes turned back to their normal (E/C) and a smile was on my face.

I laughed lightly, and my eye twitched. Doflamingo was dead. I took out the dagger that was in my left boot, sat in front of Doflamingo's open stomach, and started stabbing his head multiple times,  
"Die... 'stab' you... 'stab' mother... 'stab' fucker... 'stab' fuck... 'stab' you... 'stab'!!!"

I felt a hand grab my shoulder,  
"(Y/N) stop!" Said Luffy.  
I growled, and kept on stabbing Doflamingo.  
Luffy's hand grabbed mine, so I couldn't stab Doflamingo anymore.  
Luffy squeezed my hand tightly, that I had to let go of the dagger. I looked back at Luffy, and I could see him tensing up when he saw my face.  
"I said, stop." Said Luffy.

"I-I can't.... I need to let my anger out!" I shouted as I grabbed the dagger again, and continued stabbing Doflamingo in the face.  
Luffy didn't dare to stop me again. My face was bloody.  
My body was bloody.  
My eyes were twitching and looking crazy.  
And my mist was surrounding the area.

And that's why Luffy didn't dare to stop me again.  
After 5 minutes, I stabbed Doflamingo one last time, then I sighed heavily.  
My dagger was stuck in his face, so it was a bit of a struggle to get it out.  
Once I got my dagger out, I placed it back in my boot and then moved my hand down. My hand reached Doflamingo's pocket, and I grabbed the Handel of his gun.  
I looked at it, placed it in my right boot, then stood back up.  
"I can't believe you did it." Said Luffy, "We all thought that you would die if we left you up here. But, when I decided that I should come back to help you, I saw you stabbing Mingo's dead body." 

I looked at Luffy,  
"There are things about me today that should've been hidden from you and the others. And there are things that you and the others don't know about me yet." I said as I started walking towards Luffy, "But now, everybody knows that I'm a former Celestial dragon."  
"How?" Asked Luffy.  
I pointed to the book that Doflamingo threw to me earlier, and Luffy saw that the pages were being blown away, and I knew some of the navy soldiers and vice admirals were catching it.  
"That whole book is about my family. And I'm pretty that the next time I see my dead or alive wanted poster, it will say 'Annabelle (L/N)', instead of '(L/N)' and it will say 'Alive' instead of 'Dead or Alive'. Everybody will know about me being a former Celestial Dragon in the news tomorrow. Also my bounty shall be higher. About 70 billion. My bounty will only be raised higher IF I was caught or forcefully taken."  
"Oh, ok. But, why do you have such a high bounty?"  
"The World Government and the Celestial Dragons decided my bounty should be higher than anything else in this world. But I know them well. They will never give someone that price if they caught me. They'll probably give them 3 billion. And one more thing, they want me."  
"Why?"  
"They want my power. And after they take my power, they're gonna use it to wipe out all the pirates. But, I'll become a Celestial Dragon again. And I won't be able to be with... With Law and the crew again..."  
"I... I understand..."

I nodded,  
"Let's go." Said Luffy.  
I started walking after Luffy, but I felt intense pain throughout my body.  
I fell to my knees, and started whimpering.  
Luffy heard this, and ran over to me,  
"(Y/N)! Are you okay?!" Asked/shouted Luffy.

I shook my head. My mist started flooding the area.  
"If I use my special power, I start to hurt myself badly. Very badly. I need help walking."  
Luffy helped my up to my feet, and he slung my arm over his shoulder. Just before we left the palace, I raised my arm up. The sky turned dark grey, and a long mist pillar started leading up to it. It had thunder coming out of it, signaling that we won. Then, I started limping out of the palace

Once we were outside, I looked up to see some Navy soldiers running up to me, and taking me out of Luffy's grasp.  
"Saint (Y/N)! We're glad you're alive." Said a Navy solider.  
The Navy soldiers started along me a bunch of questions.

But I couldn't take it. I fell down to the floor, and passed out of exhaustion.

 

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took long to update!  
> I had to edit many things, figure out how to do some shit and here we are!  
> Hope you enjoyed this log ass chapter, and bye!


	14. If Any Of You Guys Are Confused...

Okay, soooooooo.  
Big plot twist at the end!  
But anyways. I have this feeling in My stomach that some of you are confused. Well, remember in Punk Hazard she had an abusive father.

Well, some people may be like;  
"Hey, Kittycat. Why the hell does the reader have an abusive father if she was a Celestial Dragon 20 years ago? Was her father abusive to her or some shit?" ~ Anomonyous reader.

"Well, the reader REAL father wasn't abusive to her. It was her ADOPTIVE father. You'll learn the readers backstory in a couple of chapters." ~ Me.

So... There you go. The readers backstory will be revealed in Zou, but that won't be for a while.  
Anyways, hopefully this makes you understand and bye.


	15. A/N

I'm so sorry if I hadn't updated in a while.  
I've had school, exams and etc.  
But now it's Friday, and I'm very very very sick.  
My throat hurts very much, and I might get vocal blisters. (my dad said so)

And I'm freaking out because if I do get vocal blisters, I won't be able to sing properly and do whistle notes (search that up if you don't know what it is).

Soooo, I'm trying to get the chapter out as soon as possible.  
But I'll try to post it today.

Peace!


	16. (Y/N) Becomes A Celestial Dragon Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, so I decided to give you a short chapter.  
> It was supposed to be longer, but I decided to do a surprise at the end.  
> You guys will probably hate me for doing this, haha.
> 
> But anyways, you'll learn more of the readers backstory in probably a chapter or two.
> 
> PEACE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry people, you'll learn more in the next chapter.
> 
> 4,219 Words.

I jolted awake, realizing that I was in a bunch of pain. A marine commander was next to me, and once he realized that I was awake, he sighed,  
"Saint (Y/N)! We've been worried sick about you!" Said the marine commander.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.  
"A couple hours." Said the marine commander.  
I nodded, and got out of the hospital bed. The marine commander grabbed my arm to help me balance since I was wobbling around.

There was a knock at my door, and I turned my head towards it,  
"Come in." I said.  
Another marine commander came in, and bowed,  
"Saint (Y/N), Fujitora-San would like to see you." He said.  
"What does he want?" I asked, "Last time I saw him, he was trying to kill me and Law."  
"All he said was that he needed you."

I sighed,  
"Fine." I said.  
The marine commander nodded, and left the room,  
"Where is Fujitora?" I asked.  
"In the hall." Said the marine commander, "I'll meet you outside."  
The marine commander left the room, and I started looking at myself. I was wearing the hospital gown, and I had bandages all over my arms, one on my right ankle, and a couple of small stitches.

I sighed, walked out of the room, and into the hallway. Fujitora was waiting there, and I narrowed my eyes at him,  
"Fujitora...." I said.  
"Saint (Y/N)." He said as he bent down. My eyes widened,  
'A marine admiral was bending down to me...' I thought, 'That hasn't happened in... Many years.'  
"You wanted to talk." I said.

Fujitora stood back up,  
"The Straw Hats requested to talk to you. But I wouldn't let them near you. But, it's up to you to decide. Do you want to talk to the straw hats or not?" Asked Fujitora.  
"I want to speak to them." I said. Fujitora nodded, and one of the marines opened up the door.

The Straw Hats walked in, and Luffy smiled,  
"(Y/N)!!!" Shouted Luffy. I smiled, and waved,  
"Hello, everyone." I said.   
"We'll be right outside." Said Fujitora, then left with the marines and shut the door behind them.  
"Are you guys doing okay?" I asked.  
"We're doing fine, thank you for asking." Said Robin.

I nodded, sat down on one of the couches, placed my right leg on top of my left leg, and cupped my hands over my lap,  
"The real question here is; Are you okay? You passed out after you killed-"  
I cut Franky off,  
"Doflamingo... You probably-"  
Robin cut me off,  
"After I helped Law get to the hospital, I saw a paper fly down towards me. It had your picture on it. After I read it, I told the others."  
"You're a Celestial Dragon." Said Ussop.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Zoro.

I closed my eyes,  
"I didn't even tell Law." I said, "And I didn't want anybody to figure it out."  
"Why?" Asked Luffy.  
"If anybody from the marines overheard this information, I'll immediately be sent back to Mariejois."  
"Oh, okay..." Said Franky, "That makes sense now."  
I nodded as I opened up my eyes, but then they widened,  
"Wait... Where is Law?" I asked.  
"They took him in for surgery." Said Ussop, "He'll be out in a couple of hours."

I sighed happily,  
"Thank go-"  
I was cut off by hearing little footsteps running towards me. Then, a bunch of little tiny bugs came at me. They had the body of a bug, but the face of a human,  
"I-Is this (Y/N)?" Asked the one on the middle. It talks?  
It was wearing a green hat, and had a needle with it.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm (Y/N)...?" I said.  
"KYA!! We found her!" They all shouted as they jumped on me,  
"Guys-"  
Robin was cut off by the bug in the green hat,  
"My names Leo! Leader of the little people!" He said.  
'Little people?' I thought, 'They're the ones Doflamingo was talking about...'

"You killed Doflamingo! We're so happy! He held up our princess for so long!" Said Leo. He jumped onto my nose, and smiled widely. I narrowed my eyes at him,  
'Just what does he think he's doing?' I thought.  
"Everyone of you! Get off of her!" Said Robin, "You don't know what she's capable of doing to you in a split second. She's a Cele-"

Leo cut off Robin by looking at her,  
"Huh? (Y/N) doesn't look like she can hurt us. Even if she tries, we're too fast and quick-"  
My mist threw the little people across the room very quickly,  
"Celestial Dragon..." Continued Robin.  
My mist quickly let go of all the little people,  
"Please don't touch me." I said, "I sometimes can't control it. And I don't want to hurt you."

I moved a strand of my hair behind my ear, and sighed,  
"You're wasting my time." I said.  
"W-Wasting your time?!" Shouted Ussop.  
"I have people to talk to, and you have a time limit. Use it wisely. What are you really here for?"  
They all stayed quiet,  
"You did come here for something, right?" I asked.  
"We just wanted to see how you were doing. The secret coming out. How badly hurt you were. Tell us." Said Robin.

My eyes closed,  
"The battle with Doflamingo was harder than I thought." I said, "When I got taken away, I could sense all of you thinking that I was dead, and weak. Anyways, when you guys figured I was alive, Luffy, Law, and Violla saved me. I could've easily wiped out everybody, but nobody would let me. And that led to even worse consequences. When I got kidnapped again, surely, I could've easily fought him off when I got the sea prism chains off me."

Everybody stopped me from talking,  
"Sea Prism?!" They all shouted.  
"H-How d-did you g-get it off?!" Shouted Ussop.  
"With a key you idiot." Said Zoro.  
"She's the user of the Kyōke Kyõke no mi... Right?" Asked Robin.  
I nodded,   
"I've managed to keep it under control." I said, "Really, really good control."  
Robin turned her head back to Zoro,  
"So it couldn't have been a key." Said Robin.  
"Then how did you get it off?" Asked Luffy.  
I re-opened my eyes to reveal them fully white, and my mist coming out of me.

There was a pair of sea prism chains nearby, so my mist quickly went towards it. It broke it, and them I quickly returned back to normal (your mist went back in your body),  
"Woah." Said Franky, "That was 'super' awesome!"  
"You can continue your story." Said Robin.

I closed my eyes again,  
"I didn't fight Doflamingo before, so I got beaten easily. Doflamingo knew about my secret. So he threatened me." I said, "But once Luffy and Law came, they took over everything while I tried to grab the book with all my info on it when I was a kid. Anyways, once Luffy fell down a hole, and started fighting Bellamy, Law got his arm cut off. I wanted to fight Doflamingo for him, but he said that I was too weak. So, I stood back for a bit until he got hurt enough. Doflamingo put his all his attention on Law, and not on me. Stupid bastard made a choice that would end his life. I quickly got mad, and started fighting Doflamingo myself until Law used his power on him. That didn't work out, clearly. Once I sent Luffy and Law back, I killed Doflamingo."

"How did you kill him?" Asked Zoro.  
I re-opened up my eyes, and tilted my head to the side with a small smirk,  
"I shredded up his insides." I said, "And left a hole in his stomach... Then stabbed him multiple times in the face."  
"Jeez.. Said Zoro.

That's when I noticed how dark it was getting. It was actually night,  
"You guys should get some rest." I said as I stood up, and walked towards the window.  
"We'll talk in the morning, right?" Asked Luffy.  
I nodded, and I heard them leave the room.

"We'll see how Law is doing in the morning."

 

~~~The Next Day~~~

 

I sat nervously on the chair, with 6 Navy soldiers and 1 commander in the waiting room of the hospital in Dressrosa. My heart was pounding as I kept thinking of Law,  
'Is he okay?' I thought, 'I hope he is. I can't wait to see him!'

That's when I heard the door opening, and I stood up to see 2 doctors walking towards me,  
"How is h-he?!" I asked/shouted, "Please tell me he's okay! I can't lose him!"  
"Saint (Y/N), please sit down." Said the Navy Commander behind me.

I ignored him, and the doctor looked down,  
"I'm sorry to say this, Saint (Y/N). After the battle with Doflamingo, Trafalgar lost too much blood after his arm was cut off. We tried everything to save him, but no use."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks,  
"D-Don't tell m-me..." I said.  
"He's dead." Said the doctor.  
I felt like my heart stopped. I blocked out all the sounds in this world. Those 2 words were now repeating over and over in my head. I screamed and fell down on the ground.

I was screaming/crying at the same time as more Navy soldiers, commanders, vice admirals and even Fujitora walked into the room,

Then, the Straw Hat pirates walked into the room,  
"(Y-Y/N)!" Said Luffy.  
"N-No! He's not! He can't die! Law can't die!" I screamed.  
"Saint (Y/N). Please get off the ground, you are embarrassing yourself." Said Fujitora.

I raised my hand towards Fujitora, and he bowed down to the ground with the rest of the Navy. With a choke, I stood back up and grabbed the doctor,  
"C-Can I see him? P-Please, I n-need to s-say my g-goodbye!" I shouted.  
"He has already been buried. His grave is unknown." Said the doctor.

I was gonna say something, when Fujitora came by walking next to me. I immediately knew what he wanted to ask me was private, and I looked at the Straw Hats,  
"Everyone of you leave. I have things to discuss." I said, "And if you don't, there will be consequences."

The Straw Hats quickly left, and I turned my attention back to Fujitora,  
"We have an important question to ask." Said Fujitora, "And I know you need time to figure this out, but you have none. You either accept it or we'll take it by force.... Will you come back to the Celestial Dragons agai-"  
"But, my crew! They don't have anybody to-"  
I was cut off by Fujitora,  
"They took their chance. They've split up and are never coming back."  
"How do you know?!"  
"We're the Navy. We know everything."

I had nowhere to go. No place to stay. And I was coming back to my family. So I agreed. Fujitora smiled a little,  
"We'll be leaving tomorrow. I hope you have a good day, Saint (Y/N)." Said Fujitora as he walked away, leaving me with the Navy commander and 6 soldiers,  
"Assign Saint (Y/N) a five star hotel!" Said the Navy commander.

The Navy commander walked over to me,  
"Saint (Y/N). Will a five star hotel be okay with you. Or would you rather-"  
I cut him off,  
"Anywhere is fine."   
The Navy commander nodded and walked away.

More tears slipped down my cheeks as I walked out of the hospital. Then, I ran and ran until I reached the docks. That's when I let it all out again. I fell down on the docks, and started crying.

For 10 minutes straight, I've been crying,  
'Everything I love... Dies.' I thought.  
Then, I heard footsteps coming from behind me, and I turned around to see the Straw Hats. (A.K.A, Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Robin and Franky)

I looked at them with a glare and a sad expression on my face,   
"What do you guys want?" I asked rudely, "Can't you see I'm busy here?"  
"We heard about what happened. I hope once you get back with your crew, you'll at least be a bit happy." Said Robin.  
I sniffled,  
".... I'll try." I lied.

"So... When are they coming?" Asked Luffy.  
I looked at Luffy, and back down at the docks,  
"I'm going to be picked up from my crew tomorrow afternoon." I lied, "Now, just- please leave me alone."  
They all knew they needed my space. So they walked away.

Once they walked away, I took out 2 photos from my boot,  
"What's that?" Asked Robin as she sat down next to me.  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone." I said.  
"I don't take no as an answer." 

With a frown, I flipped the photos over to reveal them. Robin peeked over my shoulder to see them. The first photo was with me and Law. (This is the photo; https://data.whicdn.com/images/176090082/superthumb.gif)

And the second photo was me, Law and the crew. I was on Jeans shoulder, throwing up 2 peace signs with a big smile on my face.  
Robin giggled,  
"Looked like a fun time." Said Robin.  
"It was." I said.  
"You wanna go shopping? It might might brighten your mood."  
I cracked a small smile, and nodded.

 

~~~The Next Morning~~~

 

It was 5 am. Very early. So early in fact, that almost half of the country was still asleep. Fujitora noticed that I was cold, so he placed his Navy jacket on my shoulders.

It was heavy, but I didn't say anything. And it was raining. I was wearing (https://piccollage.com/_Eujidskc)

We were about to board the Navy ship, when I was cut of by a familiar feminine voice,  
"(Y/N)? We've been looking for you when we woke up." Said Robin.

My eyes widened in surprise/anger. Some Navy soldiers were about to walk towards her, and Robin was about to fight them, but I held my hand up towards the marines.

The marines stopped, and bowed down to the ground. With a mean look in my eyes, I turned towards Robin,  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"You lied to us." Said Robin, "You said that your crew was picking you up in the afternoon."  
"They split up. And who sent you here anyways? It was that dumb Straw Hat, wasn't it?"

Robin looked a little pissed off, but I didn't give a shit. I walked towards her, and she walked towards me. So we were standing in front of each other,  
"It was somebody else. Somebody important to you." Said Robin.  
"I have no other important people in my life. They're all dead." I said, "Now go away you stupid brat. You're annoying me, and I have to go."

Robin placed her hands together (in her weird ass fighting stance way),  
"You're not leaving." Said Robin.  
"Don't test me." I said.  
"..... Mil Fleur! Gigantesco Mano! Spank!"  
Robin made a gigantic hand, and it tried slapping me, but I made my mist appear.

It quickly went inside Robins body, and it prevented the hand from hitting me. It stopped right next to me. With my left hand, I raised my fist and clenched it, which made Robin cried out in pain,  
"W-What are you d-doing to me?" Asked Robin.

"I can kill you in a split second. But since you're an important member of the Straw Hats, I'll let you go." I said as I unclenched my fist, and my mist quickly went back in my body. Then, I started walking back towards the ship.

But that's when I felt pairs of arms on me. And I knew it was Robin. I couldn't move, so I turned my head around to see her with a small frown on her face,  
"I said, don't test me." I said with an angry tone in my voice, "I can kill you in an instant."  
"(Y/N), you're coming back with me. They're lying to you!" Said Robin.

I growled, and with my a small lift of my index finger, my mist went back insides Robins body. Robin fell on the ground, crying, and I continued walking back towards the Navy ship. But just before I could even step a foot on the ship, my mist went back in my body and I turned towards Robin,  
"Next time, I won't hesitate to kill you. Don't ever try to touch, look or talk to me next time you see me, you shitty, slutty brat." I said.

I started walking again, but then... Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin getting up,  
"I'm t-the slut? The o-outfits you w-wear b-barely cover your b-body!" Shouted Robin.  
I stopped walking,  
"I'm the slutty brat? 'Laughs' I saw what you were wearing. The dress you had on couldn't even cover your breasts. And how short your dress was! You weren't even wearing any underwear."

Robin looked down with a dark red blush on her face,  
"Goodbye, Nico Robin." I said, "And remember what I said. Or you will regret it."  
Then, I boarded the Navy ship.

 

~~~Mini TimeSkip~~~

{Outfit; https://piccollage.com/_cixFoL9G}

 

I was going back home. Finally. Right now, I'm walking around out on the deck. They tried convincing me in wearing the ugly outfits that the others wore, but I refused. So, they fixed me into this one.

But anyways, Mariejois was coming into view. My heart was beating fast as the ship docked.  
There were...Three admirals waiting for me. I could see them. And I was surprised. Two of the admirals were Kizaru and Akainu. And the last one was Sengoku.

As I was walking down the steps of the Navy ship, every marine next to me would bow. I've never been treated this way in so many years. I walked up the the admirals,  
"Where is he? Where is vice admiral Shimazu?" I asked.

"Saint (Y/N), Shimazu is waiting for you inside. Ezaki will guide you to the room." Said Akainu.  
My eyes widened. A smile was plastered on my face.   
I quickly left, and ran inside. The halls were bigger than I remembered. But I still remembered every room like the back of my hand.

Tears were now streaming down my cheeks as I saw the familiar face,  
"Ezaki!" I shouted as I could see him coming into view.  
He still looks just like he did 20 years ago. But, with wrinkles.  
Once he heard his name being called, he turned towards me.

He nearly started crying,  
"It can't be..... S-Saint (Y/N) (L/N)?" Asked Ezaki, "It can't be..."  
I jumped into Ezaki's arms, and hugged him,  
"It's been 20 years since I seen you, Exaki!" I said, "You still look exactly the same! I missed you."  
"I missed you too." Said Ezaki.

We pulled away from each other, and he started telling me that everything stayed the same. My bedroom is now my parents room since my old bedroom has been taken by another young Celestial Dragon.  
But anyways, Ezaki started guiding me towards an office. When we entered the office, I saw a familiar face looking at me. He was the person who risked his life to save me,  
"Shimazu?" I asked.

Shimazu stood up from his chair, walked towards me, and bent down,  
"Saint (Y/N)." He said.  
"H-How...How did you-"  
I was cut off by Shimazu,  
"Haki, Saint (Y/N). Haki."  
"That's right... Please, tell me everything."  
"Of course."  
We started walking down the hall while talking about what happened,  
"Shortly after your disappearance, the Navy searched for you. They even went underwater to the same place the ship you were on sunk... But only found the remains of other people. Five years later, we all agreed that you were just...Dead. And that your body could not be discovered." Said Shimazu.

Once we arrived at my parents room, which was now my room, we sat down on the couch,  
"You guys went through all that trouble to find me?" I asked.  
Shimazu nodded,  
"When you joined the Heart Pirates, we quickly noticed how similar you looked. And once we learned your last name, and got a better look at you, we instantly knew we found you." Said Shimazu, "So that's why we set a high bounty on you."

I nodded, but then yawned,  
"You're excused, Shimazu." I said.  
He nodded, and left my bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  
My clothing was already placed in the dressers, so I got changed into my pajamas.  
It was still noon, but I still decided to take a nap.

 

~~~Three Hours Later~~~

 

It has only been a couple of hours since I arrived in Mariejois.   
When I was walking in the halls, a little boy ran past me. With a confused look, I turned the corner, and a little girl ran into me.

She fell on her butt,   
"Ouch!" She said.  
I bent down,  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
The girl looked up at me, and her eyes widened,  
"Wow...You're very beautiful." She said.

I smiled, and helped the girl up to her feet,  
"Thank you. You're very pretty yourself." I said.  
"I've never seen you before here." She said.  
"Well, that's because I got separated from my family from a young age because of an accident. But anyways, my name is (Y/N). What's yours?"   
"It's Violet. The boy I was chasing is my older brother Charles."  
"Nice to meet you, Violet."  
"Nice to meet you too, (Y/N)!"

Charles came around the corner, and glared at Violet,  
"Violet, you can talk to her later! You still have to catch me!" Said Charles.  
Violet pouted,  
"Hey, Charles." I said as I walked towards him, and bent down to his height, "Why don't you go play with Charloss? You like chess, right?"

Charles nodded, and ran away. With a sigh, I turned towards Violet. She ran towards me, and hugged me. My eyes widened in surprise, but I hugged back,  
"Thanks, (Y/N). I really didn't want to play with Charles anymore. He's such a cheater! Ooh, let's have a tea party. Mommy bought me new toys so that I can play with them!" Said Violet.

I nodded, and Violet led me towards her room. She opened her door, and sat me down on a bright pink chair at a circular table filled with little girl things.

She sat down across from me, and started putting "sugar" into her cup,  
"So, (Y/N). How old are you?" Asked Violet.  
"I'm twenty five, how old are you?" I asked.  
"Seven. How come I didn't meet you earlier, (Y/N)?"  
"'Sigh', when I was 20, I met a pirate. You know what pirates are, right?"  
"Yes I do. Mommy and daddy told me they were bad people."  
"Correct. But this pirate was special. I joined his crew because I had nowhere to go. After a couple of months, we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I loved him very much with all my heart."  
"Aww, you two must have been the cutest couple."  
"We probably were...But then recently, I lost him."

Violet had tears in her eyes. She gasped, and placed her hands over her mouth,  
"W-What happened?" Asked Violet.  
"...A-Another pirate killed him." I said.  
Violet stood up, hugged me, and I hugged back.

Then, I started running my fingers through her hair,  
"It's okay, Violet." I said.  
Violet sniffed, and looked up at me,  
"I could never imagine losing someone you love so much. If mommy or daddy or Charles died, I would not stop crying." Said Violet.

She was like a younger version of me. Strong, but easy to break. With a small smile, I hugged her closer to my body. She kept crying, and crying, until she stopped.

Violet moved away from me, and sat back down in her seat. I got up, grabbed some tissues, and started cleaning the tears off Violet's face,  
"Thank you, (Y/N)." Said Violet. I could feel Violets eyes staring at me as I sat back down,  
"Why do you get to wear a different outfit than the rest of us?" Asked Violet.  
"I never really liked the outfits we wore." I said.

Violet raised an eyebrow, but then gasped,  
"Your nails! They're gorgeous!" Said Violet.  
I raised an eyebrow. They were painted beige white, with a small unfilled black heart on the right and left ring finger.

"Thank you." I said.  
"You're welcome!" Said Violet with a smile.  
We continued talking, until there was a knock at her door,  
"Come in!" Shouted Violet.  
"Violet, somebody would like to see (Y/N)." Said Ezaki as he entered the room.  
"Aww, but I wasn't done playing with her!"  
"I'll be back, Violet." I said as I stood up.  
Ezaki walked over to Violet,  
"She's in the main lounge." Said Ezaki.   
'She?' I thought. I shrugged the thought off, and started walking there.

Once I arrived, another butler opened the door. When I saw who it was, my eyes started watering...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mother!"


End file.
